Shadows rising
by Nightstalker33
Summary: The tides of fate are changing a shadow rises to consume the dawn as fate calls him to a world that lies under a shattered moon will he hold the tide and conquer the darkness or will he be consumed by it.(Rated T for now M latter Dragonborn X Amber)
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I do not own Elder Scrolls or RWBY secondly, I regret nothing so suck it all you haters out there!**

 **(The Reach)**

The light of the twin moons shone down on the glades bellow illuminating the forest in its light a lone figure stood clad in a dark cloak and Armor a bow and quiver strapped to his back a sword at his side and multiple slots for daggers across his chest. A pair of sky blue eyes looked up at the aurora as shades of violet, teal and crimson danced across the night sky his name Mikael salmon the last Dragonborn hero of Tamriel and Nightingale

He stood looking out over the land that was his home before continuing his journey towards Riften the thieves' guild had been rather prosperous since Brynjolf appointed him guild master it would seem Nocturnal's faith in the guild had returned after he returned the skeleton key although his main goal stayed the same to clear the name of the Dark elf who saved him Karliah

The darkness of the night concealed him as he made his way down the cobblestone pathway, the wind picked up slightly blowing his cloak off to the side Mikael let out a heavy sigh feeling a familiar presence behind him.

A great eye stared down at him as a mass of dark tendril's slithered lazily around it the scenery around him changed drastically, gone were the peaceful glades that surrounded him replaced with piles upon piles of book's stacked upon a mysterious black material as dark murky green water flowed below the massive tower he stood upon

Apocrypha

"Champion" a dark voice spoke from the mass of dark tendrils

"What do want Mora?" Mikael spat.

" Such hostility towards your master but no matter, I have a task for you Dragonborn. "Hermaeus Mora said as his large eye narrowing

"And what makes you think I will comply," Mikael said

The Daedra chuckled "Oh, but you will as I have said your free will is but an illusion, you will serve me willingly or not ...There is a divergence point in the tides of fate and I want you to change it as you see fit" The Daedra spoke this peeked Mikael's interest Mora often interfered in the affairs of mortals but to ask so directly was strange

"Why?" the Imperial asked

" This point in fate has piqued my interest greatly" The man before him clenched his fist in anger, he wished to interfere with events yet again only for the fun of it Mikael seethed at the Daedra

"What makes you believe I would ever interfere with such affairs." Mikael said

The Prince 'tsked' akin to the sound of bones being ground down " If fate were to proceed unhindered it would lead to the death of unfathomable innocents" If Hermaeus Mora knew one way to sway his unwilling servant, was through the threat of innocent lives.

"Very well." Mikael said letting out a long sigh

"Good, you're learning your place. once you arrive seek out the maiden she will Guide you on your journey" The Golden-eye shifted into what could be described as a smile a black inky substance began to surround him from the pool below Mora covering his body pulling him into the dark water before consuming him below the waves

/

Mikael slowly opened his eyes pushing himself up from his prone position looking up at the bright blue sky above along with the tops of several trees around him, it was rather beautiful, but he quickly cleared those thoughts from his mind and began walking "the sooner this is done with, the better" he said to himself heading deeper into the forest unaware a pair of crimson eyes stared at him from the brush

The damned forest seemed to stretch on forever. Mikael had been walking for nearly two hours encountering some wildlife the Dragonborn even questioned if Mora had sent him anywhere at all. there was a snap from the tree line behind him Mikael stopped still as a pillar in the corner of his eye he could see a pair of crimson eyes staring at him from the shadows.

His hand rested on the handle of his ebony sword a guttural growl came from behind as the beast leapt forth faster than a flash his sword had been drawn for one strike and swiftly returned to its sheath the beast body landing with a *thud* while its head rolled off to the side

Mikael knelt down next to the creature it was large dark fur covering its body almost twice his high with white bone plating covering its body like armour, a row of uneven spikes across it's back over all it resembled a werewolf suddenly its body began to evaporate into dark mist ' interesting' he noted standing back up.

A soft growl came from behind him as six more of the creatures emerged from the brush although they were smaller than the one he had killed "He has friends" Mikael muttered the leading werewolf roared before charging forward followed by the rest of its pack. Mikael acted almost immediately dodging to the side lopping the creatures arm off. its howls of pain were silenced as the ebony sword went through the bone mask covering its face.

Lightning crackled between his fingers darting through the air incinerating three of the beast's in his vision, rolling to the side to avoid a swipe from the creature electricity soon turned to ice as the werewolf soon found itself pinned to a tree by a large spike made of ice, the remaining two stopped after witnessing the fate that befell their brethren, slowly they began circling the man looking for an opening in his defence.

"Will you just get on with it." Mikael said the two charged at the man leaping foreword Mikael slid under the beast to his left slashing it across the lower abdomen spilling its guts it's body colliding with the last of the creatures only to be whacked aside taking a deep breath he stared down the beast.

"YOL TOOR SHUL"

a spiral of flames incinerated the last of the beasts its roasted carcass flopping to the ground, sheathing his blade Mikael watched as they too began to evaporate into the black mist 'not the worst I've seen, but I have a feeling this is just the beginning' dark clouds began to roll in as he continued his trek through the forest again.

/

Thunder rumbled in the distance, it would be raining soon this was one thing that came to the young woman's mind as she rode along the dirt road ahead of her

Dressed in a white outfit with brown leggings, with leather and bronze armour a green cloak covering her body concealing a staff strapped to her back white crystal on one end and a red one on the other.

Amber Autumn was a rather quiet person by nature even before she was gifted with the ability of the Fall maiden. She had been training to become a huntress in the village she grew up in when it happened one day during her training a golden aura surrounded her and began to merge with her very essence making her one of the legends she had listened to growing up.

For years she trained to master her new ability to be worthy of the gift she had been given. Travelling between the kingdom's aiding others wherever she could with her skills as a huntress and the abilities of The Fall Maiden.

Amber's eyes perked up when she heard the sound of crying. looking ahead she saw a little girl sitting on the side of the road next to a pink bicycle her knees pulled up to her chest as she wept.

Concerned about the girl's wellbeing Amber brought her horse closer. Dismounting she grabbed something from her saddlebag before approaching the child on foot.

As she got near the girl looked up at her wide-eyed flinching away in fear, merely smiling she held out her hand to the child reviling a large red apple "don't be afraid little one "she said the girl smiled reaching out for the offering.

The dust in the road behind the girl shifted amber smile instantly fell sensing another Aura nearby realizing she had been tricked.

She leapt away from the child the 'child', her cloak thrown off to the side staff in hand extended to its full length while her horse fled in terror.

Standing in the little girl's place was a woman around Amber's age with green hair tied into two ponytails, red eyes and wearing a brown outfit. A pair of revolvers held in each hand pointed at her ready for a fight.

The woman ran at her, firing her revolvers in quick successions, amber's hands snapped out blocking the rounds with an invisible barrier she had created in front of it. in response, she twirled her staff sweeping it across the ground the white Dust crystal creating a gust of wind to throw her attacker back.

The sound of footsteps Caused amber to turn to her left, a silver-haired young man sprinted towards the fence on her side and leapt up over it thinking fast she spun her staff around and blocked the drop kick before spinning around and launching another gust of wind blocking the green haired woman again.

The man landed on a fence post, the grieves on his legs went off like a pair of shotguns that launched him at the spun her staff, so the red crystal was facing towards him as a jet of flames shot forth, catching her attacker in the blast who used his legs to shield himself.

When the flames died down, the man's pants were burned off at the knees reviling a prosthetic limb in replace of the real ones. His momentum was not ever hindered by the attack as he slammed both feet into the maiden kicking her back, her staff leaving her grasp as she landed on the road a few meters away.

Opening her light brown eyes, she had just enough time to gasp before the green haired woman came down into her chest crushing her into the ground before she flipped away landing beside her partner.

Amber got to her feet quickly, her Aura already healing the damage done as she tapped into her true power. her eyes flared as a massive whirlwind kicked up surrounding the combatants.

Her two attackers shielded their eyes and gave each other worried glance's as the maiden slowly rose into the air thunder and lightning Clashing in the air above and around her before she raised her hand up and snapping it in their direction. A bolt of lightning coming down from the dark sky above hitting the ground where the two were standing, both leapt out of the way as the ground was torn up in their wake.

More bolts began to rain down from the sky Amber now had her assailants on the defensive as her attackers did everything they could to avoid the devastating attack. The duo eventually stopped running and began firing their weapons up at her, but the maidens Aura easily kept up her shield as she reached out pulling thousands of leaves from the trees.

A cold rush filled the area as the green blades were swept up in a whirlwind freezing the leaves into a very sharp edge that she fired at the duo. the two could do little to avoid the attack both taking large amounts of damage as they were thrown to the ground bleeding.

Sensing another Aura enter the battlefield. Amber turned and saw another woman wearing a short red dress with two's swords and arrows strapped to her lower back.

Amber didn't even give her a chance, launching a fireball in her direction. The new arrival leapt over it snapping her hand out the debris from the blast coming alive and forming an array of glass spikes.

The Maiden barely had time to register what had happened as she was struck multiple times by the projectiles being thrown from the air crashing down on the road, slowly pulling herself up Amber found her attackers had vanished. a moment later they appeared out of thin air sprinting towards her at an alarming speed

The woman in red struck first slashing her twin blades at Amber who blocked the strikes, kicking her away as the silver-haired man followed by the green-haired woman. She blocked and dodged the strikes kicking them away as she put as much distance as she could between them as she tried to think of a strategy.

She gasped when the third woman merged her two swords into a bow and pullback three arrows, all three fired her way hitting the ground around her before they began to glow menacingly.

The maiden didn't have time to defend or even retreat as the projectiles detonated, Amber screamed in pain as her aura was completely depleted and was thrown to the ground in pain her attackers closing in on her weakened form.

Gritting her teeth, Amber slashed her hand through the air a blast of wind knocking the woman in red away, giving her the chance to call on her Maiden ability again as she shocked the male with lightning and blasting a fireball at the green-haired woman.

with her attacks down Amber stood slouched in the middle of the road, breathing laboured, pain moving through each joint on her body, Amber picked up her dropped staff using it to keep her upright, as she began to limp over to the green haired woman,

The woman looked up at her red eyes widening as the maiden stood over her, anger reflected through her eyes raising her staff to finish it...

Amber suddenly jerked foreword her staff slipping from her hands. Collapsing to her hands and knees, an arrow embedded in her shoulder

Cinder lowered her bow a wide smirk on her face as she approached the wounded maiden. Mercury and Emerald moving in restraining the maiden on her knees as she reached into her pouch pulling out a long white glove with runes stitched into the fabric a gift from her mistress for what needed to be done.

Holding out her palm a small portal opened with a tiny beetle like Grimm crawling out.

Terror gripped Amber's heart as she saw the creature" no... please" she begged. At that moment realizing her fate had been sealed

A black arrow flew through the air sailing towards it's intended target. Cinder cried out in surprise and agony, as the black arrow embedded itself into her hand falling to her knee clutching her wounded appendage.

Mercury and Emerald dropped Amber at the sight of their new boss being wounded in front of them, even more so with the weapon she herself favoured. Despite the pain coursing through her body Amber managed to push herself up and look upon her savior, a figure standing down the dirt road clad in dark Leather armor and cloak the lower half of his face concealed behind a layer of fabric, a pair of sky blue eyes that locked with her own before exhaustion rendered her unconscious.

/

Mikael had been drawn to the dirt road by the sounds of battle and a pair of screams, fearing someone was being attacked by the same creatures he encountered, instead, finding a group of four doing battle with each other, one of them seeming to be a very gifted mage.

Mikael could feel the raw power coming from the girl as she fought the other three she wasn't Dragonborn that was for sure as he detected no use of the thu'um, but she was still powerful. When the trio had finally managed to bring her down two of them held her down while the other prepared for some kind of ritual

Daedra worshipers were the first thing to come to mind as he drew the nightingale bow, knocking an arrow back lining up his shot before letting it fly striking his target the effect was instant. The dark-haired woman fell to her knees clutching her hand the wound would disable the use of her hand for now.

All eyes turned to him. Taking in the new threat Cinder seethed at the man who dared to harm her "KILL HIM!" Cinder screamed while tending to her hand, Mercury was the first to snap out of his stupor, firing his grieves and launching him forward like a human missile

Swinging around midair with a kick that could cave a regular man's head in "FEIM" Mercury passed straight through his intended target landing behind he blinked once in confusion. He missed, how the hell did he miss?

The sound of a blade being unsheathed filled his ears, he turned just in time to avoid the slash of a long slender black blade. "First lesson of combat lad, never underestimate your opponent" Mikael charged foreword dodging two kicks from the silver-haired lad and a blast from his grieves sliding under a kick directed at his head he delivered a deep stab into the boy's torso dragging the blade across his body before ripping the blade out his flesh semi-disemboweling him.

The silver-haired man fell forward clutching his stomach, as blood began to pool around him he screamed out in agony as lightning coursed through his body he spasm's uncontrollably for a few moments before falling foreword unconscious

"MERCURY!" The green haired woman said charging foreword firing off her revolvers in quick successions Mikael rolled to the side as the rounds pelted the dirt behind him throwing three daggers from there holster directly at the girl forcing her to leap over the projectile and he himself landing behind him, her handguns changing into a pair of sickles that she began swinging and slashing in his direction.

Mikael Parried a strike from her sickles as the second slash came in he grabbed her arm twisting into a painful position forcing her to drop one of her sickle before kicking her to the side, as she regained her footing she looked back to her opponent only to receive a hard elbow to her jaw a sickening crack filled the air as she hit the ground hard spitting out blood as she lay there in a heap.

Turning to face the woman he had wounded, his blade shot up blocking a strike from one of her twin swords an inch away from his head the dark-haired woman grits her teeth as she attempted to apply more force using her forearm pressing down on the blades handle, her hand tied in blood-soaked bandages.

The two stood their blades locked together amber eyes burning into sky blue that radiated nothing but calm as he took a deep breath "FUS RO DAH!" a blue shockwave threw Cinder back, her body breaking through the fence behind her and slamming into a tree off the side of the road

She pushed her self onto her knees clutching her midsection slight cracking could be heard as she moved the telltale sign of broken ribs she looked up at the man the sheer power she had just felt it was more potent than even that of the Fall maiden who... what was this man. Cinder looked over at Emerald and Mercury the young thief had crawled next to him, the silver-haired boy laid still except for the occasional rise and falling of his chest

Looking back to their adversary, finding the man standing over the unconscious Fall maiden his eyes darted over to her with a glare that could match that of her mistress, it pained her greatly to have to do this but... they had to retreat if they hoped to live past this encounter and pray to Oum her mistress would understand the reasons why.

Cinder reached into her pouch retrieving a small cylinder pulling the pin, throwing it at the man's feet he caught on quickly leaping back using his cloak as a shield from the blinding flash, dropping his cloak the woman in red along with her companions were gone.

Mikael turned back towards the woman he saved jogging over to her kneeling down next to her he began assessing her wounds after the ordeal she had been through.

the arrow in her shoulder seemed the most severe Mikael placed his hand over the wound the arrow resting between his middle and index finger holding it steady and bracing the girl before he quickly pulled it from the girl's flesh causing her to hiss in pain. His hand glowed a vibrant gold for what came next, then he noticed something the wound was already healing itself there wouldn't be a need for magic, but the blood loss had to be dealt with.

Picking up her discarded cloak he tore away a strip of the fabric creating a makeshift bandage, it would do for now until he could properly assess the damage she had taken in battle hopefully the arrow had caused no internal damage even with the use of magic such wounds were hard to heal.

A clap of thunder echoed overhead the storm was upon them it would be too dangerous to stay out in the open he collected her staff collapsing it back to its original form before picking the young woman up bridal style and made his way back into the forest.

/

A figure stepped into the clearing, sharp eyes watching the dark individual as he and the Fall maiden disappeared into the brush taking the woman, most likely to a safe place, he pulled out his scroll pressing the number he knew off by heart

"Oz its Qrow there's been an incident"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of shadows rising this thing has been on my mind for a while now the course of RWBY has been changed by the actions of Hermaeus Mora and the Dragonborn what will come next in our hero's adventure across remnant until next time adventurers.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikael's boots sunk into the mud as he trudged through the forest the young woman still unconscious in his arms, the rain pelted down on them, but he didn't care the Woman in his arms was his main priority at the moment, his eyes were scanning the terrain around him for any form of shelter from the elements

it seemed that luck favored him however, his eyes landed on a cave slightly concealed by a fallen tree its limbs hanging down hiding the entrance it would make good shelter and seemed rather defendable if the beast happened to come upon them.

Ducking under a limb he entered, the dwelling was small but would serve as shelter until the storm had passed. gently laying the girl down on the dirt covered floor he covered her with what remained of her cloak before turning towards the dead tree covering the entrance. drawing a Daedric dagger Mikael began hacking away some of the trees dry limbs to use as firewood.

with the aid of some destruction magic a small campfire sat in the center of the cave coating the walls in an amber light moving over to the girl Mikael rolled her over slightly, so he could get a better look at the wound, the bleeding had stopped, and the arrow didn't appear to have hit anything major.

what surprised him though was how quickly the wound appeared to be healing, he could heal fast one of the many perks as Dragonborn, but this was abnormal even for him setting her back to her original position Mikael managed to get a good look at her.

She was rather Beautiful Exotic dark skin that was flawless and bared no blemishes, dark brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders, with a slim athletic figure it showed how she was able to hold her own against greater numbers for so long.

He shook those thought out of his head it was hardly an appropriate time to be doing such things, moving over to the cave mouth Mikael crouched down resting his shoulder against the stone wall keeping watch.

/

Amber stirred a pained moan escaping her lips as her eyes slowly opened her vision was hazy at first before it came back into focus staring up at a stone ceiling orange light dancing across it.

"what?... wher-" Amber tried to push herself up into a sitting position only for pain to shoot through her body hissing she grabbed her side. A hand gently pushed her down onto her back the pain slowly receding

"Easy...you took quite the hit back there you need to rest" the voice said blinking back a few tears Amber turned her head to the side her Dark brown eyes meeting a pair of sky blue that looked down at her in concern "relax I'm not going to hurt you I brought you hear after I dealt with your attackers" the man said

she lay there confused for a moment before the memories came flooding back, the fight she had been in, how close she had come to a fate worse than death and being saved by a cloaked figure in black leather armor a few moments before she lost consciousness

The fall maiden looked up to her savior with gratitude "Thank you*cough*... for saving my life" Amber said her voice cracked slightly from a dry throat, the man held out a small wooden cup fashioned from a hollow log filled with water

"Think nothing of it" the man responded as she took the cup from his hands slowly drinking the contents " how are you feeling I couldn't tell whether you had suffered any internal damage aside from a few cracked ribs, so I fixed up what I could." the man said indicating to her shoulder

Amber's right hand trailed up to her shoulder wrapped in a piece of her cloak as a makeshift bandage, giving it a few rotations wincing as it ached slightly "still a bit sore but my aura should deal with the rest once it replenishes"

Mikael blinked a few times 'What does she mean by Aura'

"why were they after you?" he asked

Amber stare down at the 'cup' in her hands her face reflecting back at her from the remaining water inside, she could think of one reason why someone would want to ambush her and attempt to weaken her but none besides the people in her home village knew who she truly was. no one she knew would tell a soul... so how did they know

"I have no idea" Amber replied with a sigh as much as she was grateful to the unknown man for saving her she had been warned about reviling who she truly was, she had no knowledge of his motives or who he truly was under that hood it was better to keep it a secret "what happened to my attackers?" Amber asked

"they'll think twice about ganging up on innocent travelers, they managed to escape but I doubt they'll be in any condition to do anything for a while" He said looking over to the cave mouth

"The weather should be letting up soon, I'll see to it that you get to the nearest town but first" He reached behind his back " I believe this belongs to you" he said pulling out the Fall maidens staff, handing it to her she accepted her weapon looking it over. The shaft didn't seem to have been damaged nor the dust crystals on either end.

satisfied it was still in good shape, setting it down beside her she looked at the one across the fire who sat sharpening one of his daggers " I didn't get your name?"

He looked up at her pulling down his hood and the fabric hiding his face reviling a young man only a year or to older then she was with short wavy jet-black hair and a short well-trimmed beard he was rather handsome in a rugged kind of way. "Mikael, Mikael Salmon" he introduced

"Amber, Amber Autumn" the Fall maiden replied with a smile

/

Mikael sat against the wall of the cave he rarely had time like this to relax or look over his gear without some crazed bandit, dragon or Kahjiit high on moon sugar coming for his head honestly, it's not like they didn't know who he was. The girl Amber, sat quietly staring into the fire a thoughtful look on her face as the flames danced in her eyes.

He thought back to the conversation they had earlier. Aura that word alone had peeked his curiosity perhaps another form of Magicka maybe it was what allowed her to use her powers. There was so much about this world that still remained unknown. His only source of information would be from Amber.

He didn't want to pressure her, the trust they had between one another was uneasy already proven by the quick glances she had been giving him for the past five minutes it seemed she was trying to see how much of a threat he would be in her weakened state.

"Is there something on your mind?" Mikael asked she jumped slightly "sorry you seemed a bit anxious" he said

Amber took a deep breath Calming herself before she spoke" Well..." the Fall maiden looked at him deep in thought before continuing "Why did you save me? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I just don't understand why someone would go out of their way to save a complete stranger."

Mikael shrugged " You were in trouble, outnumbered and about to be the victim of some kind of damned Ritual, that was more than enough reason to intervene"

"And afterward?" Amber asked the opinion of her savior getting better

" what kind of man would I be if I left a young woman alone, wounded and open to the elements?" he asked causing her to smile slightly" I may live a bit of a questionable lifestyle, but I would never leave someone to die on the roadside"

"it was rather noble of you. " Amber said, "I've never seen armor like yours" she continued motioning to his nightingale armor" it's almost like a shadow was woven into a garment" She stated a curious look on her face

"A friend gave it to me, saved my ass more than once I can tell you that. "Mikael said glancing at the mouth of the cave where the rain had calmed down a bit "why were you out here alone?"

The maiden shifted a bit in her spot" I was traveling between kingdoms, I was on my way to vale before...well you know" she said not needing to finish her sentence " so where are you from? with how you fight you must be a huntsman."

He remained silent for a moment what he was about to say was secret a well-kept one, but necessity demanded it " I am a nightingale, not a huntsman and to answer your first question I'm not from around here"

Amber blinked " what's a nightingale? and what do you mean by 'not from around here' do you mean this continent? "

he chuckled slightly "more like plain of existence" Amber eyes widened" what I am about to tell you may sound far-fetched, insane even, but I swear it is the truth. I hale from Tamriel a land rather different to this one but with some similarity I arrived here a few hours ago after a rather annoying Daedra decided to medal with the tides of fate honestly why can't Mora ever just leave things be.

Shaking her head amber sat there trying to think of a possible response" That... how do you expect me to believe this it sounds like-"

"lunacy, that's the response I expected, but it is what happened. I can't blame you for not taking my word for it, you have no idea who I am or my intentions giving you no reason to trust me, overall I have no way to prove it." Mikael said

His explanation did sound rather far-fetched crazy even, but his voice throughout the hold thing was calm, steady not a trace of any lies or deceit. A part of her wanted to believe him

"maybe there is" The Dragonborn look up at her " my semblance, a power I possess it allows me to read someone's memory's like an open book it's what allowed me to trust people in the past " she said

He was silent for a moment before responding "not that I don't think it would work but I've seen things that aren't meant for the faint of heart" An image of a Black dragon flashed in his mind

Amber was about to ask but stopped by the look on his face it seemed haunted "Mikael" he looked up at her concern present in her eyes" I don't know if I can trust you yet I don't know whether you're telling the truth or not so would you tell me, about your home, what you've seen and what you fought so that I can try to understand"

the sincerity in her voice was real he could sense no malicious intent from her perhaps... perhaps it was time to share this burden.

/

Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk currently in the middle of a video call with his longtime friends James Ironwood and fellow headmaster and head of the atlas military, regarding the information sent to them by Qrow Brawnwen

"have there been any updates" James asked from the feed on Ozpin's terminal

Beacons headmaster shook his head taking a drink from his mug "Qrow is currently tracking their location. As far as he knows Amber is Alive and in good hands."

The General looked less than skeptical "The fall maiden has been kidnapped by an unknown individual, Ozpin! we can't be taking this lightly!"

"not kidnapped James rescued " Ozpin reminded the General " Have I not reminded you that if he had not intervened she may not have survived her attackers. He treated her wounds before taking her we can't assume the worst."

"Ozpin one of the maidens have been attacked, something we thought could never happen after everything our organization has done over the years how can we not assume the worst?" James asked rubbing his brow in frustration

Despite how serious the situation was Ozpin kept calm as he took another sip of his coffee " have faith James we may not know this man's intentions, but I'm sure he means us nor Amber any harm."

Ironwood looked at his longtime friend and sighed "Just have Qrow send me regular reports on the fall maidens condition"

"He isn't wrong" Glynda his fellow teacher and subordinate said as she approached his desk scroll in hand " we know nothing of the person who took Amber or what his intentions are with her, he may have saved her life, but we don't know if he will cause her more harm than her attackers."

Ozpin stood up" perhaps, but as of now the game has changed and it would seem a powerful player has just revealed himself we'll have to wait and see which side he belongs to"

/

Anger that was one of the words that could describe Cinder fall's feelings at the minute actually scratch that hate, murderous intent that was a better way to describe it.

Her carefully laid out plan to ambush the fall maiden weeks of planning, had been thoroughly destroyed by the cloaked man who appeared out of nowhere stealing the Fall maiden's powers from her grasp.

In the span of a few minutes her plan had fallen apart her subordinates were beaten into submission and close to death and even she herself had to wait until her aura healed her wounds.

Currently, she sat in her personal room at the hideout she had established outside of vale contemplating her recent failure. Mercury had barely survived after he was disemboweled followed by the nerve damage caused by the electrocution it was a miracle he was even capable of moving after their opponent's handy work and was currently in a medically induced coma, so his body could focus on healing.

Emerald's jaw was fractured in three places along with a hairline fracture running under her eye up the right side of her skull, although the doctor watching over her assured Cinder she would make a full recovery saying, 'it was only a matter of time'.

But time was a luxury they couldn't afford. Without the Fall Maidens powers and the addition of the White Fang forces her plans for the kingdom of vale were quickly unraveling. she knew her mistress would be very displeased to hear of such news.

Cinder looked down to her right hand wrapped in a bloody bandage she clenched and unclenched her hand the tendon's still healing making her movements more forced and sluggish it would be more difficult to fight due to the arrow the cloaked figure had used to wound her, the same implement lay on the desk before her a reminder of the carelessness that cost her the prize she desired.

The cloaked figure flashed through her mind who was he? The power she felt from this one man it dwarfed that of the Fall Maiden how? they seemed to be linked to those words he yelled. All these questions and many others had plagued her mind ever since they returned to the hideout and she was no closer to answering them.

Cinder looked up only now noticing the shadows in the room had gotten darker and began to slither towards her. At the same time, a familiar present built up in the back of her mind, as anxiety began to take hold the darkness surrounded her.

She was no longer in her quarters, instead finding herself on a rock looking over a vast wasteland of black stone's and crystals, the sky above a dark crimson with a shattered moon casting an ominous glow on those present below

Cinder's breathing hitched as she saw her. Cinder took a knee wincing slightly due to her injured torso bowing her head "Mistress" she said in respect and equally in fear of the one before her

At the edge of the cliff overlooking the landscape of darkness, stood a woman in a long billowing black robe with maroon designs styled into it. Snow white hair was tied back into three tendril-like tails on either side of her head and skin as pale as the moon residing above. she stood there motionless, but the sheer weight of her power could be felt.

"Cinder... I do not sense the Fall Maidens powers within you" her voice was calm but sharp as a dagger's edge.

"No... Mistress" Cinder struggled as she felt the woman's very power attempting to crush her soul "W-We were defeated by an unknown He interrupted the ritual and saved the Maiden wounding myself and my cohorts...we were forced to retreat " Cinder looked up and felt her heart stop and her blood freeze as the woman now stood over her

Her eyes were black as the night with two Crimson irises Black veins stretched out across the sides of face leading down her neck and disappearing into her robe Cinder dared not look her in the eye the look she was being given was neutral on the outside, but the raven-haired girl knew better.

The disappointment was clear in her eyes the very eyes that burned through to her core the one thing she knew was that you never disappoint the Mother of Grimm.

the woman looked down at her hand covered in the bloody bandages "Is he the one who did this?" she questioned

Cinder nodded "We weren't expecting his intervention. When we fought him, he used some kind of power it was unlike anything I've ever seen... we couldn't even touch him. He cut us down within minutes and showed little mercy to me or mine."

The mother of Grimm held the younger woman's chin lifting her face up "what else can you tell me about this man? who would dare interfere with our affairs" her eye's glowed brightly making Cinder shiver

"Before we retreated I saw something an emblem on his armor" She said while using her fingers to draw what she had seen from there battle recalling ever detail she could.

Salem watched her eyes narrowed at the symbol before her it appeared to be a raven its wing curled towards the full moon above this emblem was a mystery to her, she held no knowledge of any human faction barring it "what of this... power you spoke of"

"It was similar to Aura but the sheer power it held was unlike anything I've seen...he merely spoke" Cinder said

"His words held power?" The Grimm witch inquired her interest peeked

"y-Yes" Cinder answered Salem was silent for a moment in deep thought before coming to a conclusion

"Cinder...at the moment the Fall maiden's powers are out of our reach and thus we must alter our plans to account for new possible avenues. " Salem said with a tone of finality

"M-Mistress please! "Cinder exclaimed, "Give me time I can secure the Fall Maidens powers I just need-"

"No!" Salem's voice silenced the girl before her "Until we have better understanding of this man and this power you spoke of, you will no longer pursue the Fall Maiden, is that understood" Salem said

"Yes mistress" Cinder said nodding slowly not wanting to incur her masters wrath

Salem nodded" Good, you may take your leave. Recover, I will speak to you again once I have investigated this further and what our next move shall be" Cinder rose turning towards the Dark gateway that opened behind her "Cinder" she stopped turning back to her master" If you encounter this man again observe but do not engage am I clear"

The other woman nodded her head bowed before she vanished, leaving Salem alone in her realm gazing up at the shattered moon" A complete unknown... how interesting"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the Dragonborn and the Fall Maiden have begun to get to know each other now the big players of remnant have taken notice what will the future hold for our hero until next time adventurers Krif Voth Ahkrin Lok, Thu'um


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken six hours for Mikael to explain his journey to Amber from the moment he awoke in that cart alongside Ralof bound for Helgen Escaping the headsmen axe because of the catastrophe caused by Alduin the world eater. while the village itself was left in ruin. He told her of the battles he had been in the places he had seen: Sovngarde, Apocrypha and Soul Cairn.

The Fall maiden sat in silence listening to every word as he told her his tale all leading up to his arrival on Remnant. Unable to turn her attention away from the Dragonborn as he went into greater detail about his struggles, what he had to do to ensure the survival of his very world.

Her former doubts had been shattered when he showed her Mehrunes Razor one of the many Daedric artefacts he had collected over the years and one of the very few he currently had on him. The very sight of the blade disturbed Amber, it had an aura of its own despite the fact it was an object, a dark one, but it didn't seem to effect Mikael in the slightest.

Never in her life would she believe such objects, such places could exist this Sovngarde sounded like paradise a place where a warrior would spend their afterlife in celebration, after earning their place through acts of valour and heroism.

Then there was the Soul cairn a place where lost souls would wander aimlessly forever trapped in what only could be described as Hell tormented by these creatures called the Ideal Masters. It actually scared her to think there were creatures that existed which made the Grimm seem almost tame.

When he finished Amber had asked him a few questions that were on her mind about the Blades and the Graybeard's including who and what they were, he answered as much as he could although he had cut most of his ties with the blades after they threatened his mentor Paarthurnax.

In exchange for his honesty, Amber told him about Remnant, it's history, the discovery of dust, the Faunus, The creatures of Grimm, Aura and the jobs of the huntsmen and huntresses. Mikael sat there listening to every word, it was a lot for her to take in all at once, to say the least.

At least now he knew more about where he was and had a decent lay of the land."So what happens now?" Mikael asked

Amber turned towards the mouth of the cave it was nightfall navigating Grimm territory now would be a death wish "At first light, I'm going to make my way towards Vale there's someone there who needs to know what happened" She said

"Understandable but your in no condition to be making that trek alone," Mikael said

"No you've already done so much for me" She said Amber catching on to what he was implying

"Maybe so but I doubt your attackers were acting alone odds are they may have friends ready in case they failed" Mikael said He didn't know why but something was telling him that Amber was important in some way. Important enough for someone to go out of there way to attack her and he would not let that happen

Amber was silent for a few moments he was right, in the event they failed to finish her on the roadside there could be others ready to do just that and in her weakened state she would be a rather easy target, there was strength in numbers that she couldn't deny.

"I suppose your right" she said looking over to Mikael extending her hand "Partners"

"Partners" Mikael responded by shaking the young woman's hand

Although she would be lying if she said she didn't want to get to know her companion more. there was something about him that intrigued her

It was late in the night when Amber finally drifted off into a Peaceful sleep, Mikael sat by the entrance of the cave keeping watch the entrance may have been hidden but he wasn't taking any chances.

The fire in the centre of the cave had long since gone out although some warm was still given off by the glowing embers. The storm had long since passed some time ago he could just make out the light of dawn peeking over the treeline.

Given that most of Amber's belongings and supplies had been lost when her horse fled from the battle, they would need supplies especially medical wise given that what little aura Amber had regained went into her healing and had yet to be fully replenished

Mikael knelt down next to Amber's peaceful form checking her condition before stepping out of the cave and into the sunlight the morning breeze blew his cloak it gently flapping behind him to think such a beautiful place was under the threat of such abominations like the Grimm.

His thoughts drifted back to Nirn, his childhood growing up on that farm outside Cyrodiil with his father he never knew his mother she had disappeared when he was young, his father rarely spoke of her, although when he did, he described her as a rather calm woman, not one quick to anger but a force to be reckoned with when it came to it and a rather powerful Mage gifted in the art of conjuration.

The snap of a twig grabbed his attention his hand gripping the hilt of his ebony sword, his body tensed ready for whatever came from the forest, a shadow moved among the brush Mikaels eyes narrowed as the blade was drawn

/

Amber let out a yawn as she awoke, stretching her arms and back hearing the satisfying pop of joints as she sat up. Her aura had come back more in her sleep, her injuries didn't hurt that much anymore meaning she was on her way to healing.

Looking around the cave, she frowned slightly when she found that she was alone. The embers of the fire had grown cold long ago the morning sun shining through the entrance the only source of light.

The fall maiden stood up slowly, her shoulder and midsection still rather tender while she picked up her staff making her way towards the entrance shielding her eyes from the morning sun as she started looking for Mikael

Coming to a stop when she found the Nightingale standing a few ways away, running a hand gently across her horse's nose gently petting her

"Morning" he greeted turning back to face her "I was about to wake you when she came along you've got a rather loyal mount here."

Overcoming her shock Amber approached. The horse turning towards her giving a snort of happiness, nuzzling the Maidens outstretched hand "I'm glad to see you too" Amber said resting her forehead against her stead's.

Mikael stepped away giving them a moment seeing how the horse was very much important to her. "What's her name?" Mikael asked she leaned back from the contact

"Tundra my farther found here when he was travelling up north and brought her home. we've been inseparable ever since" Amber replied looking Tundra over for anything out of the ordinary. thankfully she was in good health, Amber slipped one of her feet into the saddle and attempted to mount

A pain gasp escaped her through as she grabbed her side the pain in her ribs flaring a subtle hiss escaping her as she ripped her side, Amber suddenly 'eeped' when Mikael picked her up bridal style and placing onto the saddle

Settling in she looked down at Mikael who placed a hand on Tundra holding her steady "can you still ride?" he asked

Amber nodded "Yes, but going any faster then a trot may agitate my injuries" She said.

"You said the nearest town was a few hours down the main path" he received a nod for confirmation "We'll take it slow. No need to push yourself" he said pulling up his hood and cowl everything now ready the duo set off into the forest Mikael walking alongside Amber and her horse as they found the main road and headed in the direction of the nearest village.

From the shadows cast from the trees above a dark mass of tendrils came into existence from the void a large golden eye appeared watching the two as the continued down the dirt road

" _So it begins"_

'To be continued'


	4. Chapter 4

The trip had been rather quiet since they departed the cave, the only real noise was the chirping of birds and the clopping of tundra's hooves on the dirt road under her.

Mikael's senses were sharp looking out for any sign of movement his eyes scanning the brush and trees above, despite how tranquil their trek had been he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

It may seem paranoid to most but after a few encounters with the dark brotherhood and their assassins, he'd developed a six sense to these things it had saved him in the past, someone, trying to shove a dagger in his back was normal occurrence these days.

Amber seemed to be doing the same. keeping her senses on high alert in case there was another attempt on her life, although unlike last time, she was expecting conflict now she knew there were people after her.

Occasionally, she would send small glances to her companion who walked alongside her, keeping up with her horse rather easily. on one of her looks she could see his eyes from under the hood they were so focused, hardened like sapphires.

She wanted to get to know the man under the hood since they would be travelling together for some time, it wouldn't be a problem if they got to know each over a little more

"Something on your mind?" Mikael asked Amber blinked looking to the side towards him while his focus seemed to be aimed at the pathway ahead "you've been looking my way for some time now like there's something you want to say something." he clarified

Amber's face darkened after being caught so easily "I was just thinking we don't know that much about each other you've told me about your home Nirn but I'd like to get to know you more."

"Not much to say really" Mikael stated "I grew up on a farm outside of Cyrodiil with my father he was part of the mages guild there "

"Mage's guild?" Amber asked

"A group of powerful magic users dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge ensuring that citizens of Tamriel benefit from such knowledge."

Amber looked torn between shock and awe the maidens were the only ones on remnant who could wield magic, but it seemed to be a rather common thing on Mikael's world she would have to talk about this more latter before asking "What about your mother?"

"I never knew her she just disappeared when I was a baby my father rarely spoke of her and even then, he was rather cryptic" Mikael answered, "How about you?"

"I was born in a small village in the north, my parents and I were farmers we didn't have much but it was a good life." she started a smile forming on her face from the fond memory "I grew up hearing stories about huntsmen and huntresses, even meeting some that passed through our village from time to time, it didn't take long before I had the idea of becoming a huntress in my head. My parents weren't too keen on the idea, but they were happy for me when I started training.

"Your parents sound like good people" Mikael commented

Amber smiled "They are I still see them from time to time, but I prefer to travel and see the world. Watching it change and helping others with my skills as a huntress"

"As noble a cause as any" Mikael said before something ahead of them caught his attention "Wait." he said causing the maiden to stop scattered across the road ahead of them was what appeared to be debris "there's something blocking the road ahead... it looks like something happened"

"Someone could be hurt, we should check on it to be sure." Amber said Mikael nodded the two began to make their way down the path towards the wreckage only to find what could only be described as a massacre

A delivery truck of some kind of white snowflake insignia, was stopped off the side of the road, the side riddled with bullet holes and the tires torn and flat, it wasn't the state of the vehicle that had their attention but the bodies lined up alongside it each wearing a matching uniform with the same snowflake insignia as the truck.

Their hands were bound each of them lying face down in the dirt with their throats slit

"Who could have done this?" Amber wondered as she looked down at the carnage before them. Mikael remained silent moving around the vehicle in search of anything that could tell him what happened here.

From what he could gather it seemed to be a hijacking Mikael moved towards the metal door at the back that hung open slightly peering inside and finding it empty the light from the now open door cast onto a large emblem painted on the inside of the truck a red panther with a claw mark across the centre

"The white fang" Mikael turned to find amber staring at the emblem with sad eyes

"The Faunus group you talked about" Mikael inquired

Amber nodded "They were once a group of Faunus who using peaceful protests and methods to gain equality for their species. then five years ago, their leader stepped down and was replaced, their peaceful methods were replaced by organized terrorist attacks. Humans and Faunus alike have come to fear their banner"

She turned her attention to the emblem on the side of the truck "The Schnee Dust company they've been targeted by the white fang for years because of how the Faunus labour forces have been treated" Amber said looking back over to the body's

Mikael quietly said a prayer before turning to the Fall maiden "There's nothing we can do for them now, we need to keep moving and report this to the village when we arrive" Mikael said

Amber nodded no matter how bad the situation was, they couldn't help the dead and had to move on "The village is just over that ridge" pointing to a hill where the road lead...up. Over

A large pillar of smoke was trailing over the top of the hill drifting into the sky

"Oh no" The Fall Maiden said her face going pale "T-That's the village!"

Mikael broke out into a sprint, snapping Amber out of her shock as she spurred tundra galloping after him. both reaching the top of the hill in seconds giving them a good view of the settlement below.

A couple of fires had sprouted in the village, while the sounds of shouting and combat could be heard from within, the people were fighting and from the sound of it things were getting bad

"Amber?" Mikael asked getting her attention "how are your injuries"

"I'm still not able to fight at my full strength, but I can handle myself well enough" taking out her staff and extending it to its full length. Mikael drew his ebony sword as the flames from the burning village danced in his eyes.

"Let's move"

/

Within the small village, it's residents screamed and fled for cover. The attack had happened so suddenly that there was no time to prepare, many villagers grabbing whatever weapons were on hand to defend themselves and their families while the town's defenders rallied and joined the battle.

The Grimm came seemingly out of nowhere, pouring out of the forest around them and into the village wreaking havoc on its residents. a dozen Already falling victim to the creatures of darkness, being ripped apart or eaten in the onslaught.

A mother ran with her two children by her side down a narrow alleyway between two homes desperately searching for any possible form of sanctuary from the monsters invading their town. Skidding to a halt when they were met with a brick wall with nowhere else to go.

Turning around they gasped there at the end of the alley stood four Beowolves. There red eyes glowing vibrantly with snarls rumbling from there drooling maw's as they began to close in. The woman pulled her children behind her, offering what little protection she could as the Grimm drew closer.

The leading Beowulf opened its jaws unleashing a guttural roar before leaping forward, the small family closed their eyes ready for the end a shadow passed over them and the Beowulf yelped in agony, chancing a look the woman opened her eyes

The Beowulf stood there limp, a man in a black cloak stood before them arm outstretched a long slender black blade in hand piercing through its chest where its heart would be if it had one. The man placed his boot on its chest pushing the grim off the blades it's body quickly began to evaporate.

The two remaining Beowolves charged foreword fang bared Mikael adjusted his stance slicing the first Beowulf's arm off causing it to crash into the brick wall to his left before finishing with a stab through the eye, Mikael's hand was covered in an icy mist he thrust his hand forward, a six-foot-long spear of ice shot forward pinning final Beowulf to the alley wall.

he turned back towards them "find shelter" he called out to them before racing out into the village street, Mikael wasted no time slicing the head of the first Grimm that approached him drawing the attention of the hoard 'Good' he thought summoning a bound sword in his left hand

An Ursa major charged forward it's massive size did little to faze the Dragonborn, swiping at him Mikael sidestepped the bear like grim slashing its hind legs The Grimm stumbled slamming into one of the stone buildings on the street.

Mikael raced forward avoiding a swipe from its claws leaping upon its shoulders, the Ursa began to thrash around attempting to throw the man off. Mikael embedded his bound sword into the Ursa's neck, a gargled roar escaped its maw before the tip of his ebony sword embedded itself through the back of the Grimm's skull before leaping off its shoulders.

Four Beowolves broke off from the group further down the street and began to circle him each growling and snapping their jaws at what they believed to be their next victim. Mikael looked over the new threats with a careful eye they were larger than the ones he fought before with multiple scars and more developed armour plating if he remembered correctly from what Amber had told him this meant they were older, smarter and had more experience fighting humanity.

Breaking the standoff, one of the Beowolves pounced at him. Mikael dodged to the left lashing out lopping off the creatures left arm it's pained howl cut short as the bound sword lodged itself in its skull the tip poking out its right eye, Mikael leapt over the Beowulf using its body like a springboard flipping over the other three, lashing his arm out in an arc sending a small volley of daggers downwards two piercing the bone-mask of the Grimm ending them.

Mikael landed in a crouched stance before rising he looked back at the final Grimm smirking as it charged foreword enraged by the deaths of its pack

"Fo Krah Diin"

A whirlwind of cold followed the shout covering the cobblestone road in a layer of frost as a small blizzard shot forth as the ice and snow faded into nothingness there stood the frozen statue of the Beowulf mid-pounce, Mikael walked up to the creature and gently flicked its nose, a large crack spread across its head leading down its torso before it's body shattered into frozen shards.

The bound sword disappeared from his grasp raising his now free hand with the assistance of a telekinesis spell retrieved his daggers from the disintegrating body's before taking a deep breath

"Lass Yah Nir"

A quick use of aura's whisper revealed no threat in his vicinity. the sound of hooves clopping on stones gained his attention finding amber approaching, the crystals on each end of her staff still glowing from recent use.

"The south side of the village is clear. " She said as Tundra came to a halt.

"The same here, any survivor's. " He asked hoping for a shred of good news

Amber gave him a somber smile " Many of the villagers managed to get indoors and to safety, what defenders they had held off the Grimm" her expression quickly turned to one of concern "it doesn't make sense I passed through this village last spring they had a rather strong defence force along with three hunters who lived in here, they should have been able to hold off an attack like this"

"We were attacked before the Grimm came" The two turned to find an elderly man in his late sixty's approaching them Dressed in a grey overcoat and pants with black boots his hair was a grey at the sides yet stilled held some colour with a grey beard.

Behind him many of the townspeople began to exit their homes, seeing as they were safe stood before the ones who saved their lives "Thank you for helping us, I fear that many more lives would have been lost without your aid." The old man said

"It was no trouble, we were happy to lend a hand." Amber said noticing some familiar face of those she had saved during the incursion with Mikael doing the same noticing the family of three he had saved in the villages back alleys.

Many looked at them with awe especially the younger ones, although multiple looks of hesitation and fear were sent his way accompanied by hushed chatter "Look at that armour it's like woven midnight" one woman spoke "did you see him he froze those Grimm solid" a man spoke

Mikael sighed 'some things truly never change' he thought bitterly before turning his attention to the man before him "you said you were attacked before the Grimm came? by who?"

"It would be better if we spoke somewhere more private. " The man said gesturing for the two to follow. The townspeople dispersing giving them room to pass approaching one of the less damaged buildings.

/

From a vantage point outside of the village, Qrow lowered his scroll after what he had just witnessed on film.

When they first arrived at the village Qrow was going to step in and lend a hand still very much unaware of the Fall maidens condition, but after witnessing her tear through the Grimm she must have recovered and was doing well ever since her last fight, her 'friend' was something else entirely

The veteran Huntsmen had seen some crazy thing's in his career this guy cut the Grimm down like they were nothing and his semblance first lightning, then a shock wave now summoning weapons and ice.

Qrow was...impressed, to say the least, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if this is how he fought the Grimm, Qrow could only imagine what he would do to a human opponent.

Breaking out of his trail of thought he looked down at the Scroll in his hands before sending the footage off to Oz he needed to see this Before turning his attention back to the duo although with how the situation was developing he had no doubt he would be reviling himself to them rather soon.

/

The three sat around a small table in the Inn they had been led to, Amber and Mikael stared at the man across from them now known as Conner Everwinter, as he stared into the burning fire to their left as he gathered his thoughts

"The Schnee Dust Company own the dust mines in the surrounding areas many of the residents here were employed by them, it was supposed to be a new source of income for the town...but things got allot complicated when... they arrived. " he said his voice laced with malice and sorrow

"who?" Amber asked, leaning a little closer her concern growing even more so while her partner sat listening closely

Conner looked up at the two of them "The white fang showed up at the mine a few weeks ago taking it over, they attacked the latest shipment of dust that left town before coming here demanding we give up what little dust we had left."

"We tried to fight back but their numbers quickly overwhelmed us we tried to contact the huntsmen that lived here but we've had little success, after that, they rallied up everyone in town and gave us a choice ether mine the dust for them or die. That was three days ago,"

Mikael's fist clenched slightly "Bruniikke" he muttered under his breath

"All the negative emotions attracted the Grimm horde" Amber summarized getting a nod from the man across from them "have you tried contacting vale for assistance?"

"The white fang destroyed our communication equipment we've been cut off from Vale and the other villages when the Grimm attacked we had just about lost hope...before you, two showed up." Conner said looking up at the two of them with thanks "I cannot appreciate my gratitude for what you've done and how much it has meant to the people here "

"We aren't done yet. " Mikael said rising from his seat "you mentioned your people are still being forced to work at the mine by the White Fang" Mikael inquired

"Yes, our main workforce was taken when we surrendered, they took some of the woman and children to make sure we wouldn't try to rescue take back the mine." Conner said Amber could feel the heat radiating off Mikael like a furnace.

"Then I'm sure you realize what needs to be done." Mikael said causing the two of them to look at him along with a group of citizens nearby

"Mikael?" Amber asked wondering what her partner had planned

"The white fang have gone too far and innocent lives' have paid the price, I will not stand idly by while more innocents suffer." the tone in his voice sent a shiver down the spines of all those present.

"So, tell me mister Everwinter, where is this mine you spoke of." Mikael said turning back to them his eye's giving off a slight ethereal hue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boom the next chapter is out and let me just say the white fang have fucked up royal. they have no idea what's coming their way. until then leave a like, review and remember 'watch the sky's traveller'


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Ozpin stood staring out the large window in his office, overlooking Vale in the distance coffee mug in hand deep in thought, as he went over how things had drastically changed over the last two days.

Over his long lifetime, Ozpin had done many things. Some good, some more questionable than others and many them he still carried the guilt with to this very day. Yet still, he managed to push forward for the sake of his school, for the kingdom of Vale And remnant as a whole

However, it never got any easier, and now someone had made themselves known, something that had never been seen, something that was recorded in no book, and something he doubted 'she' had knowledge of in terms of origins.

Ozpin turned back towards his desk, the message he had received from Qrow with the video linked below. The power this man wielded seemed like that of the Maidens, although what bothered him most was this man's arrival, what could it mean for remnant.

A soft chime from the terminal broke him out of his thoughts. Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin sat down accepting the video call that was coming through being greeted by Ironwood's face "What can I do for you, James?"

"Hopefully an update, has Qrow checked in yet?" Ironwood replied calmly

"As a matter of fact, yes. " Ozpin said bringing up the video The General face remained stoic but his eyes reflected shock, intrigue and... worry, as they watched the Grimm hoard attacking the small settlement be decimated by the man who saved Amber.

"Have you come up with a plan to deal with this new 'development' of ours? He could be a danger to The Fall Maiden and ourselves" Ironwood said

"I have had some great thought on the matter, But I would prefer to meet the man first before we make any rash actions. " Ozpin replied, taking a sip of his coffee

"very well...I'll trust your judgment on this Ozpin, but if he proves to be a threat-"

"Then I will take full responsibility for what happens, I will ask Qrow to approach them and discuss the situation, given our ties to Amber and how she already know him it should be rather simple to transport them to Vale. Plus, judging by his skills and ability it would benefit us more if we approach him with less hostile means" Ozpin said

"Fine, but I want Qrow to contact me as soon as he made contact, not a second later" Ironwood sighed "I'll be in Vale within a few hour's all of us will need to be present to assess this situation."

/

Mikael made his way northeast through the dense forest, after his discussion with Conner, Amber had remained at the village with the state it was left in after the last attack they would need all the able body they could muster if another hoard of Grimm were to show up.

He could see the glow of lights just past the tree line and the sound of voices and machinery. reaching the ridgeline overlooking the complex Mikael couldn't help but marvel at just how advanced it was.

Large machinery replacing what once all needed to be done by hand, steel, and concrete instead of wood and much more productive than what the best mine back Skyrim cold produce in a month. It really was something to behold.

The sun had set an hour prior Mikael was now in his element the shadows surrounded him concealing his very existence from the naked eye. moving swiftly, he ducked behind a large tree, three me- scratch that, two men and one woman were moving down the dirt road wearing white uniforms and mask that resembled the Grimm.

"Why are we even out here. "The woman asked her voice was young even with the mask Mikael could tell she was only seventeen a slender white tale hung between her legs resembling that of a cat

"Because the lieutenant doesn't want any of those villagers getting any bright ideas" A large man with tribal tattoos on his arms and bullhorns said

"I thought our brothers and sister down there would have joined us" the woman said her voice laced with sadness

"If they won't stand with us, they can die with the rest of them" A man with jet-black Wolf ears said

"Why do we have to kill them? they've done nothing wrong" she muttered before a hand grabbed her shoulder

"Alana, you need to get this through your head! If they aren't with us there against us. all the humans have done is step on us and treat us like animals, they deserve what they get. And for the Faunus who turned their backs on us, they need to be punished for betraying their own kind" The man with wolf ears yelled making the girl flinch

"O-of course Finn I don't... I don't know what I was thinking" she said backing away from the wolf Faunus

"you shouldn't have to apologize for thinking rationally"

The three-grunt stood back to back their weapons trained on the tree line "who's out there! show yourself!" Finn demanded

"Now why would I do that. " Mikael said dropping down from a tree branch above, landing in between the three of them.

The three white fang members spun around only for the bull Faunus to take a boot to the face breaking his nose knocking him unconscious landing on his back, Finn took a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the neck knocking him out, Alana raised her dust rifle the barrel was sliced clean off before a fist made contact with her jaw knocking her mask off.

She landed on a heap between her two comrades, pushing herself up off the ground Alana looked up only for a long slender blade to press against her through, her emerald green eyes stared up at the man in front of her, his sky-blue eyes stared right back into hers.

"Alana, was it?" he asked to which she nodded "If you would be so kind, how many of you are currently occupying the mine?" Mikael asked his tone devoid of emotion as the tip of the blade was pressed against her throat creating a small line of blood

"How many of you?" he repeated his eyes narrowed

"Twenty-five, fifteen grunts, five snipers and five demo-experts." Alana quickly responded listing off the number of their forces.

"Make that twenty-two" Mikael replied before a boot to the face rendered her unconscious. Turning to the apparent leader of the group, he flipped the Wolf Faunus over checking his pockets and a few pouches on his uniform for anything useful, coming up with some multi-colored cards... Lien the currency here, well this guy wouldn't be needing it, before standing up.

Making his way through the dense brush, Mikael arrived at the facility. A large cast iron gate stood at the front operated by a set of winches six guards stood atop the outer perimeter wall as a set of spotlights illuminating the path leading to the gate from two watchtowers.

Taking a breath, Mikael sprinted forward avoiding the patrolling lights above, before making it to the wall of one of the watchtowers, thank the nine for the enchantment on his armor.

Drawing two Stalhrim daggers, Mikael began to ascend the stone wall reaching the railing above he peeked over. A white Fang guard stood opposite to him, the man moved for his weapon Mikael's hand shot forward garbing the grunt by the throat and slamming his head into the metal railing, flipping him over they hung there Mikael's arm wrapped around the grunts throat as he gasped for air, after a few moments and muffled scream's later his body went limp.

Letting him drop the body landed with a slight *Thud* in a bush below, although unnoticed by the other's 'one more down' Mikael thought climbing over the railing of the tower, from what he could see it matched the map layout Conner had shown him back at the Tavern.

And there they were the minors held at gunpoint, being forced back into the mine which happened to dug directly into the cliff face an elevator off to the side, taking them down to the lower levels. hopping down he clung to the shadows moving through the darkness passing, some smaller shacks where the miners were most likely being held.

One of the minors, a man in his late forties collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, a white fang grunt walked up to him. "get up!" he spat

"please, I just... I just need a minute" a hard kick to the stomach bought the man down onto the floor clutching his side "you won't get anything until I say- Hugh!" the tip of a dagger pierced through the grunts throat he fell to his knees clutching his throat attempting to call out, only able to produce a gurgle before collapsing a pool of blood forming around him.

The minor looked up in shock, a hand shot out of the shadows dragging him and the grunt out of sigh a hand clamped over his mouth silencing a surprised scream

"Easy I'm not here to hurt you." Mikael said slowly "when I take my hand away you need to stay quiet, got it" the minor nodded

Mikael took his hand away allowing the man to take a few heavy breaths "Are you a huntsman?" he asked

"I suppose you could call me that, but I prefer Nightingale" Mikael answered "what's your name?"

"Carl" Carl answered

"ok Carl, where are they taking the rest of the minors" Mikael inquired

"Back into the mine shaft, we've been at it for days getting every speck of dust in there, they said if we don't work they'll kill the kids" Carl said before he trellised something "The town we hear that the Grimm attacked...please my family's down there, what happened?"

"Me and friend of mine managed to ward off the Grimm, your family is safe I assure you" Mikael said Before looking around the mining complex spotting a few crate's bearing a snowflake emblem a smile appeared on his face although none could see it "How do you feel about getting some revenge on these bastards for what they've done"

Carl had a stern look in his eye "Definitely, what do you need me to do"

"Rally whoever can fight, I will distract them." Mikael said turning towards the office overlooking the complex

/

"What do you mean they never came back!" Barked a large man wearing the slandered White fang uniform, his buzz cut hair and dark skin the only thing visible as a Grimm mask hid his facial features a large spike gauntlet on his hand holding a scroll up to his ear.

"I don't care, find them, and make sure none of those humans are trying to pull anything." he crossed his arms over his chest looking down on the workers they had 'hired' from the village below.

he was genuinely surprised when Adam hadn't ordered them to be slaughtered after they had taken the mine and the Schnee truck that was transporting the dust out of the town.

But even after his partner's defection from the Fang, he put their needs first making the human filth mine the dust for them, rather ironic now they would know the Faunas' plight and resistance were quickly snuffed out.

A loud exploitation suddenly shook the building, stomping over to the window the lieutenant looked down into the raging inferno below them three containers of fire dust had gone up causing a chain reaction sending some of his men to have gone flying.

"What the hell is going on!" he demanded

A white fang grunt burst through the door his uniformed scorched on his right side "Sir, were under attack! someone breached the compound, there destroying the dust"

"Do I have to do everything myself!" The lieutenant said reaching for a large tri-barreled shotgun next to the desk, an ebony dagger landed in front of his outstretched hand the grunt twirled around raising his pistol only to be decapitated, his head fell from his shoulders landing on the ground his body soon following

there in the doorway stood alone figure pitch black armor and cloak, his face hidden under a hood and cowl

"I take it you're the one in charge of these bastard's," Mikael said pointing the tip of the blade to the fallen White Fang grunt

The lieutenant growled his fist tightening as he saw his men slaughtered "You're going to pay for what you've done here, you and every one of those humans who's sees the Faunus as inferior"

"Do you honestly believe that this will bring your people equality, your no Faunus... you're a monster and I kill monsters." Mikael said readying his blade

The lieutenant dove for his weapon firing off three shots in Mikael's direction "You dare to call me a monster, the real monsters are you humans. now I get to watch you die"

Mikael rolled to the right avoiding the shots that tore a hole through the wall and doorway, leaping through a window onto the roof below, such a confined space would prove to be a death trap with that weapon, the shadows were useless due to the Faunus natural night vision but there were ways around that.

Mikael removed a white vile from one of the many pouches on his body downing the contents his form shimmered out of existence just as the lieutenant leapt out onto the roof below, he rose to his feet the eyes behind that mask watching for any movement his ears picked up the sound of a string tensing, his arm shot up an arrow embedding itself in the bracer on his left arm.

The lieutenant let out a growl pulling the arrow from his armor, he couldn't see him but the gentle sound of fabric moving in the wind gained his attention spinning around he fired

(Bang!)

(Bang!)

(Bang!)

"FIEM ZII GRON" a mighty voice bellowed there stood the spectral figure of the intruder he could feel the smirk as the man became tangible once again, the lieutenant let out a growl of annoyance his weapon shifted into a two-headed battle axe charging forward.

The axehead met with a slender black blade there the two stood their blades locked together, glaring into each other's eyes Mikael kicked the lieutenant back spinning the ebony blade before charging forward, sparks flew as their blades clashed illumining the darkened roof reviling two figures locked in a duel if only for the moment

Mikael landed a slash across the lieutenant's chest cutting through the armor and layer of clothing he wore, a dark blue hews surrounded his body the man remained undamaged 'Aura' great just what he needed, this would take longer then he thought, taking a defensive stance as the axe was swung in his direction the axe head was parried of to the side the force of the hit made him slide back slightly this had to end now.

"SU GRAH DUN" his sword became imbued with the power and speed of the sky's above with speed unknown to man the blade cut into the lieutenant's flesh and again and again and again every attempt to block met with a counter and an ever-stronger hit, his aura began to diminish until finally, it happened

The White Fang lieutenant cried out in pain as the blade sliced through his chest, spinning around the lieutenant Mikael switched his blade into a backhanded grip before stabbing the blade backwards through the center of his back a gasp of pain resonated from the man's throat before his body went limp held up only by the sword Mikael placed his boot on the man's back pushing him off the blade and off the ledge.

Sheathing his blade Mikael let out a sigh before making his way down to the bottom floor, exiting the building he was met with the sight of multiple White fang body's strung about, off to the side stood the minors currently freeing the woman and children from there shackles shielding the eyes of the younger ones from the carnage around him.

Carl approached Mikael a small smile present on his face "That bastard won't be walking away, from that one" He said pointing his thumb to the lieutenant's body that had smashed through some empty crate's

"Definitely, I see you handled yourself well down here. " Mikael said looking over to the white fang grunts

"Those, guys didn't even have aura, it wasn't that hard of a fight. " Carl said

"I wish I could say the same for their boss." Mikael added "Big bastard, could take a hit" the two men chuckled at the dark humor.

"We should start heading back" Carl stated tuning to leave

"I'll catch up there's something I have to do first" Mikael said Carl simply shrugged before joining the others, Mikael approached the main building drawing a Daedric dagger carving an insignia into the stone a diamond with two circles overlapping each other was left present on the wall, a warning to those who knew it's meaning before joining the others as they made their track back down to the village.

'To be continued'


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to rise over the horizon upon returning to the small village Mikael was met with a hero's welcome, many praising him for liberating the mine and returning their loved ones. Amber stood among them her smile greeting him.

But the moment of celebration was short-lived, the cleanup from the Grimm invasion was immediately underway, the dead were being laid to rest family and friends needing time to mourn the loss, Mikael and Amber spent the morning helping the injured, and those still trapped in the debris, Mikael using frostbite to extinguish some of the few remaining fires that still burned.

Hours of labor were spent to restore the town to working order. The two of them sat in the Town's inn, Conner the village Elder had offered them a place to stay on the second floor, the two were currently sat in the small bar below, and after all that had happened over the last few days Mikael needed a drink.

He and Amber sat at a small table near the back out of the way as he explained what happened up at the mine " You...killed them" Amber said her face reflected shock and some sorrow

"They had given me no choice, If I hadn't intervened, I doubt many of the faces you see around here would be among the living" Mikael explained as he took a sip from his glass the whisky burned the back of his throat slightly, it wasn't as strong as Blackbriar, but it would do.

"What about the girl?" Amber asked "Alana"

"I don't know, we passed by her comrades on the way back, but she was missing, I suppose she woke up and left" Mikael said shrugging

Amber was silent " You left the others for dead, but you let her go, why?" Amber asked she was concerned about this girl; would she seek vengeance for what had happened to the Fang.

"She was young, naive, afraid even. when I saw the look in her eye, I could tell she didn't want to be there. When I looked at her, I saw nothing but regret, hell I doubt she had spilt a single drop of blood while among them. And who knows we may see her again hopefully under better circumstances." Mikael said his gaze meeting a pair of emerald green eyes a few tables away, the owner quickly pulling their hood further down to hide their feature a familiar white tale hung behind the chair gently swaying.

The two finished off their drinks for the night heading up to the second floor entering the rooms they were provided Amber taking the room across the hall from Mikael. Upon entering Mikael looked over what would be his room for the night a desk sat by the window that gave a great view of the stars above.

a large bed sat in the center of the room, a nightstand on either side, Mikael began to undo the various straps that held his armor in place folding is cloak he placed it on the counter alongside his gauntlets, chest-piece, and boots.

On the left was a door that Mikael assumed was the restroom, turning the nob he was met with the site of glistening white tiles a mirror hung over the sink/counter, toilet and a shower in the corner sitting on the counter was a pair of black pants and a dark grey shirt.

It took him a few moments to get a hang of the contraption but eventually managed to get it running, as the hot water hit him soothing some of the aches the journey had caused his mind drifted back to his home Skyrim, what was the current situation back there, was their panic dragons burning the nine holds to the ground, or had no one notice like they usually did when he went off the grid for a little alone time.

/

Amber stood motionless in the hallway staring at the door that led to Mikael room, even after all he had told her she had so many questions that needed answered a part of her was saying to respect his privacy, that he would tell her when he was ready.

'He's been nothing but honest to me our entire time together... even if he never had to in the first place' she thought to herself biting her lip before coming to a decision knocking gently she called out "Mikael... are you still awake" she asked no response came, she gently pushed the door open.

The sound of running water got her attention steam slid out from underneath the shower door the Dragonborn was currently showering perhaps his first. then something of to the side caught her attention 'his armor' there on the dresser sat his armor neatly folded ready for when he returned.

her curiosity getting the better of her she picked the chest piece up, as soon as she touched it, she could feel a strange aura around surround the armor. she stared at the emblem present on the center A bird, no, a raven it's wings stretched upwards surrounding an orb of pure darkness she had seen many things in her life, but this emblem was... strange

"It's the emblem of the Nightingale's " Amber squeaked dropping the armor back onto the pile spinning around facing her travel companion her face instantly growing darker, as he stood before her a white towel over his shoulder a pair of dark grey cargo pants covering his lower body while his chest remained bare toned muscles showed across his upper body but that wasn't the thing that caught her eye... the scars

over his left shoulder was a rather large bite mark around the size of a Beowulf, covering his chest were many scars some small and narrow like a dagger or an arrowhead the others were much wide and jagged, and some appeared to be burns. "umm..." Amber stated flatly before quickly averting her gaze in the name of modesty between them.

He was silent before chuckling, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you " He said sincerely

After recomposing herself she took a few steps closer to the man her mind mewling over what she was about to say. and so, she asked the question that lingered in her mind since she first awoke in that cave " Who...what are the nightingales?"

Mikael sighed deeply 'I knew this would come up' he thought looking back up at her with a stern look in his eye.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room understood. " Mikael said Amber nodded soon after

"Good" Mikael muttered before taking a deep breath "The Nightingales...are a secret order of thieves, ancient and long forgotten. to put it bluntly we are sentinels, watchmen who have dedicated their lives to keeping ancient and powerful artefacts out of the wrong hands. we serve a deity know as Nocturnal. we protect her shrine and all that is housed inside."

Amber was silent these nightingales sounded like Ozpin and the brotherhood, sworn to keep dangerous items of untold power out of the wrong hands but there was just one thing that bothered her "Thieves"

"Yes, although we are what some would call a myth 'thieves with honor', we do not harm the innocent, nor do we take from those who could not survive without it" he said " Go ahead call me what you will scum, brigand, criminal I've heard it all before"

What Mikael did not expect was a gentle hand on his shoulder "You're not scum, you may be a thief, but I can sense a good heart within you" she said resting her other hand on his chest

Mikael was… well he was surprised, she was a huntress, someone whom from what she had told him was a protector of the people someone who upheld law and order. In all honesty he'd expected her to scorn him for his profession, perhaps even slap his before storming out, but this, he hadn't been expecting this.

"Thank you" he answered

"You've helped me when I needed it most, and you've been nothing but honest with me. I think it's about time I return the favor." There was no doubt in the Fall Maidens mind, despite his contradictive choice in profession, after everything they'd been through together, she felt she could trust him with the truth. "There's something you need to know, something I've been rather hesitant to tell you."

"On Remnant, there are many stories and fairy tales. A select few that have been around for many years, one of which is the story of the four maidens." Amber sat down on the bed before she continued

"Long ago, there lived a callous old man. who refused to leave his home, only viewing the world through a small window. One day, he was visited by four travelling sisters the first was Winter who understood his reclusive nature and urged him to use that time for meditation and self-reflection. Then came Spring who brought the man fruit flowers and tended to his crops reviving his garden."

"There seems to be a theme to this" Mikael said before amber continued

"The third Summer, warmed the man's heart, convincing him to come outside and see the world around him and all the beauty it holds. And the final sister Fall, compels the man to look upon all that he had and be thankful."

"In return for the kindness they had shown him, the old man granted the four sisters incredible powers mastery over the elements themselves. the four sisters vowed to share this great gift with the people of remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall the Four Maidens."

Listening to the story Mikael could tell there was more to it, he himself was supposed to be a legend "These Maidens, your one of them aren't you that's why you were attacked" Mikael said it made the most sense. He himself had been targeted for being Dragonborn many feared him and wanted him removed those people usually met their end by fire.

"Yes." Amber said holding out her hand her eyes glowed for a moment before a small flame sprouted in her palm. I'm the current Fall Maiden I have been since I was a girl."

"The question still remains. How did they find out who you were?" Mikael asked

"I'm not shore, only I select few have ever been aware of our existence. It's hard to believe someone outside knew of my status" Amber stated

Mikael grew silent looking back to when he saved her the leader of the group the woman in red, she was about to do something "When I saved you, the leader of your attackers was trying to do something it looked like a ritual, were they trying to take your power?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Amber responded biting her lip "When a Maiden die's it's said that the person in our last thoughts was first in line for the power, they must have known this and were going to use it to their advantage." Amber herself looked terrified by the concept

Mikael was silent he had saved one of the most powerful being on this world by mere chance... no, he recalled the departing words he was given by Mora" Seek out the maiden she will guide you "So this is what he wanted Mora needed Amber to live for whatever purpose he had in store. Placing his hand on her shoulders drawing the newly reviled maidens eyes to his own.

"They won't touch you, not while I'm here." Mikael said

"No!" Amber said pulling away" You've done more than enough for me already, I couldn't ask any more of you, let alone putting your life on the line for a complete stranger."

"No" The Nightingale took a step closer to the maiden "I know what it feels like to have been hunted for who you are, I'm not going to sit idly by while your life may be in danger" Mikael stated

"What do you mean?" Amber asked. He said he knew what It felt like to be hunted, that could have easily been chalked up to his past misdeeds, but it

"You're not the only one with a gift." Mikael said his eyes glowed for a moment causing her eyes to widen

"My home Tamriel shares some similarities with Remnant... along with legends of its own" and so Mikael told her his encounter with Alduin the World Eater the return of the dragons, the prophecy he was destined to fulfill and finally all the events that led to him becoming Mikael Salmon Nightingale Hero of Skyrim and The Last Dragonborn along with his encounter with Hermaeus Mora.

"When I came too, I found myself in that forest, after walking around for a few hours the sound of battle, lead me to you."

Silence was all that followed, as his words were processed by The Fall Maiden Amber's mind was moving a thousand miles a minute, in a way, they were rather similar to one another, so much was expected from the both of them.

Many had tried to hide his power some tried to use it for themselves use him, but he refused to accept that fate, and fought to forge his own path in life and instead of hiding who he truly was, he embraced it and was better because of it.

"No matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." He said

"Mikael." she said standing up "Thank you" she wrapped her arms around him, he seemed to stiffen up slightly upon contact. And after a few moments of awkward hugging, his arms started to move, settling around her back holding her in a gentle embrace.

She looked up at him staring into those sky-blue eyes as he stared into her dark brown, this was probably the closest shed ever actually been with someone in months, friends or any relationships of any kind were rather out of the question.

Ozpin warned that her position as a Maiden would make her a target and as such those close to her may also fall under their enemies crosshairs. In the beginning, after she'd been discovered by the ageing Wizard, he'd wanted her to be moved from her village and into the city where both he and those under him could ensure her safety.

She hadn't been fond of that option, she wanted to see the world and experience what life had to offer her, Ozpin had agreed to let her travel if a little begrudgingly the man wanted to keep her safe and while she appreciated that, a gilded cage was still a cage in the end.

Though that freedom came with a price. She was constantly on the move never staying in one place for more than a few days at most, it was the one request Ozpin had made and she'd agreed and endured the isolation caused by her decision. Friend or

Without thinking she leaned forward guided only by her instincts she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, his eyes widened though he didn't try to stop her, even pushed his lips against hers, if only slightly, Amber pulled away a moment later ducking her head down slightly

"I-I'm sorry" Amber stammered her cheeks darkening as she buried her head into his shoulder "I wasn't thinking, I-I didn't mean to force yo- "

"Its fine" Mikael replied evenly, though when she tried to meet his gaze his eyes darted away from her own. "We're all exhausted, and after what everyone here including you have been through, emotions are bound to run high, and if that helped you... settle, in any regards, then I didn't mind."

The two stayed there in each other's embrace neither saying a word, Amber kept her head pressed to his shoulder her eyes clenched shut, trying to distract her from what just happened, though her current position offered many distractions, his warm skin, his strong well-refiedn muscles pressed against her body, didn't help in the slightest, eventually she settled on the only sound beyond her own breathing, his heart-beat.

After what just happened she'd expect it to match the fast-paced beats of her own, instead, its rhythm was soft and even. 'How is he so calm?' Amber focused on the gentle rhythm that was her partner's heartbeat, listening for what felt like a solid ten minutes as her breathing began to even out and her eyes slowly began to droop closed.

As Ambers body settled against him, Mikael shifted his arms beneath Ambers legs and shoulder, lifting her into his arms her head fell against his shoulder drawing a small grown from the slumbering maiden, making his way over to the bed gently laying her peaceful form down on the covers.

Mikael walked over to the dresser re-acquiring his armor he reached into his satchel recovering a rather ancient looking book its cover, ink black, a creature formed entirely of writhing tendrils spread out across the cover, he needed to have a word with a certain Daedra.

Opening it he soon found himself in the familiar scenery of Apocrypha.

"MORA! where are you!" he demanded

A deep chuckle emanated from behind him Mikael turned to face the Daedric Prince of fate " _Ah Dragonborn, what brings you to my realm._ "

"Don't play games with me demon I want answers now!" Mikael demanded " what do you want with Amber! out with it!"

The golden eye narrowed before he spoke "The Fall Maiden, Amber as you know her is a divergence point in the tides of fate, her actions and those that occur around her will shape the very future of remnant. There are two paths for that world, one that leads to the light and another that leads to nothing but death."

"Why send me there, was it to save her what was the point of all this!?" Mikael demanded

" _As I told you, she is the divergence point. You may change things as you see fit, I merely wish to observe what transpires_ "

Mikael was silent rage building inside of him a fire burning in his eyes ' is this some kind of sick jock to him. Is this meant to be nothing but a game!?'

"MUL QAH DIIV!"

Mikael's body was surrounded by a spectral yellow and blue armor, his eyes burned brightly like the combined light of a thousand sun's a pair of spectral horns above his head all his rage and anger focused on the Daedric Prince of knowledge and fate.

"If you harm her I. Will. End. You. " Mikael said opening his black book once again returning to the tavern room. he let out a breath his dragon aspects wearing off before looking over to Amber's sleeping form she was a kindred spirit one who he truly cared for, something he hadn't done in a long time taking a seat against the wall he prepared for sleep, sending one last glance to Amber's peaceful form.

He would protect her, no matter what.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **And there it is chapter six is out. I hope you are all enjoying what I put out I'm trying to make sure this story**_ stay's _ **unique and doesn't become another cliché crossover story so until next time adventurers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and smoke clouded all around him two blades clashed together each wielder giving there all Mikael blocked a strike from the bandit chief twirling his ebony sword deflecting a strike from her war axe before thrusting the blade through her throat. the bandit dropped to the floor still the life gone from her eyes. Mikael turned back to his objective he had to find her make sure she was safe.

moving through the rubble of his home two more bandits wearing steel armor rushed him through the smoke blocking a strike from his iron great sword Mikael kicked the Orc in the gut pushing him back, two slashes across the chest with his ebony sword cut through the armor like paper

"FUS RO DAH!"

The wood elf next to him was launched into the flames his screams of agony quickly fading as his life ended

"Farther!" a terrified voice yelled from beyond the smoke

Rushing down the hallway he saw his objective a doorway leading to her room, with a kick the door came away from its hinges... he froze there standing over her was the Orc, Orcish armor covering his torso a pair of steel cuffed boots and iron gauntlets in his hand he held a war axe stained red with her blood

The Orc chuckled deeply turning to face him a scar running over his left eye, leaving the eye a milky white while the other stared at him with a look of satisfaction a twisted Grin on his face.

"See what happens when you cross the silver bloods, Imperial!" he taunted

Rage burning inside of him his grip tightened on the sword. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Mikael bellowed charging foreword their weapons clashed his rage and adrenaline feeding his strength, as he held firm against the Orc

The bastard played dirty delivering a headbutt knocking Mikael back, recovering his hand shot out a steel dagger lodging itself in the orcs shoulder with a yell of rage he ripped it from his flesh charging at his target. Mikael blocked the axe on to receive an elbow to the face, his sword falling for his grip the Orc thrust the dagger down.

only to be stopped by Mikael's for arm the two wrestled, the blade getting closer to his throat. Mikael angled the knife off to the side before thrusting forward, the old Orc let out a gurgle his face twisted in anger before falling against him dead the dagger had landed in its desired target the opening in the armpit piercing his heart.

Mikael shoved the body of him getting back to his feat rushing over to her. A girl no older the thirteen lay there motionless a young face with pale completion short shoulder length black hair with a single red streak running through it. her clothing stained red, her emerald eyes lay open, their youthful shine gone now lifeless and empty.

"Mikael!" two voices called out one female the other clearly male although holding an accent he knew all too well, the foot steps grew more quiet as the two arrived in the doorway.

A hand rested on his shoulder "Lad...I'm so sorry"

/

Mikael's eyes opened his breathing labored...why... why now of all time did he have to remember that day. The sun was shining through the window. Looking over to Amber she was still asleep a smile present on her face as she curled into the pillow and bedding.

He smiled but only slightly, he would let her sleep a bit longer after all she would need it when they set out for Vale.

The subtle creek of a floor board got his attention he stopped turning towards the door his senses, from what he could tell it wasn't one of the staff coming to check on them, no it was someone attempting to be quiet and doing a damn good job, if it wasn't for the flooring.

Mikael moved towards the door. There was a rather strong smell in the air alcohol and black powder. Something that didn't belong.

A slight groan came from Amber as she began to rise from her sleep, the person on the other side of the door taking this as their Que to enter, as the door began to open he stayed silent. The man who entered wasn't one of the townsfolk.

The man had graying black spiky hair, red eye's, a slight stubble across his jaw. He wore a red tattered cloak, a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes a necklace with a crooked cross, a wring on his right index finger another two on his wright forth finger and a great sword strapped to his back Mikael moved in behind him.

Qrow's instincts kicked in he quickly spun around only to have his strike blocked, and an elbow to strike him in a jaw. Qrow countered with a fist to Mikael's gut earning him a knee in the side as a response.

Mikael grabbed him by the collar rolling backwards and threw the man through the door into the hallway. Quick as a flash his nightingale bow was in hand an ebony arrow already knocked back standing over him, his boot resting firmly against his chest.

"Who are you?" Mikael demanded Sky blue glaring into blood red.

"Easy, I'm not the enemy" he responded in a calm tone despite his current life or death situation.

"That remains to be seen" Mikael retorted "Now I suggest you start talking my patience is wearing thin"

"Ok, ok just chill " he said raising his hand's in a gesture peace "name's Qrow I'm a friend of Amber's"

"Last time I checked friends don't sneak into another's room... how do you know her?" Mikael demanded

"A mutual friend who only wants to help" Qrow answered

"Qrow" they turned to find amber standing in the doorway a look of shock present on her face, before coming back to reality " Wait! he's a friend"

Mikael took his boot off Qrow's chest sheathing his bow allowing the man to stand who turned to Amber "We need to talk"

/

The three of them sat in a more secluded part of the tavern for privacy, every so often the scythe wielders eye would dart over to Mikael the look returned by the Nightingale a fire in his eyes.

Amber looked between the two men the tension was building between them hopefully they wouldn't try to kill each other again.

"Qrow what are you doing here?" Amber asked deciding to start off the conversation

Qrow retrieved a flask from his pocket taking a quick swig before answering " Ozpin, sent me to check things out after your little incident"

"Ozpin?" Mikael asked his eye's narrowing, for one he didn't trust this Qrow not by a long shot, he had been following them for some time and just watched as the town was gutted by the Grimm he didn't deserve that trust, but if Amber did then he would tolerate him... for now.

"Professor ozpin he's the headmaster of beacon academy Vale" Qrow answered " and as why he's looking for her that's-"

"I already told him." Amber said, "last night, he knows everything"

"well that makes things a hell of a lot more complicated, you know everything we do is to make sure no one knows who your really are in order to keep you safe." Qrow stated rubbing his brow.

" Were well aware, now concerning your little shadow organization, I've been screwed over and stabbed in the back enough for one life time. I want details. "Mikael said

Qrow narrowed his eyes at Mikael "Qrow" he looked over to Amber "he saved my life, you can trust him, that's why I told him."

Qrow rubbed his forehead "So, you've hear the story about why she is so important, but what you didn't know is that there are people out there trying to keep the four maidens safe."

"You see back in the day everyone knew about them and their power, but over time the other kingdoms wanted to use their gift to make themselves stronger. the maiden's lives were in danger almost constantly. That's when Oz stepped in"

" He and those he trusted most formed a brotherhood so that the identity and well beings of the four maidens were kept a safely guarded secret. over time the power faded into the stuff of legends and fairytales parents would tell their kids as a bedtime story with only a select few knowing the full truth."

"And yet you left her to face her attackers alone" Mikael said

Qrow growled in annoyance "When I got the call she might be in trouble I was already on another assignment, it took too long to track her down by the time I arrived there you were carrying her off into the woods." Qrow explained "After I got in contact with Oz he told me to survey you from a distance and see if you were a threat."

"And what did your little survey tell you" Mikael asked his hand unconsciously resting on his sword

"I saw your little display a few nights ago, I sent it to Oz. Wasn't I surprised when he told me to not only refrain from attacking you but to give you a message as well."

Mikael raised an eyebrow while Amber asked, " what's the message?"

"Ozpin wants the two of you in Vale, at beacon. theirs allot that needs to be discussed the kind that can't be said out in the open. His whole inner circles going to be present. Qrow said

"We'll we're heading to Vale already, at the very least we'll get there allot sooner " Amber shrugged "If Ozpin wants to talk to us then it must be serious"

It made sense to do so if they were allies of Amber's "Alright"

"I'll contact Oz the two of you wait here" Qrow said finishing off his flask, passing by the Nightingale a shiver went up his spine, his presence somehow felt wrong.

Amber looked over to Mikael "Should we tell him about what happened last night?"

"It would be best to keep that between us for now, at least until sometime has past" Mikael said a gentle smile gracing his face giving her hand a gentle squeeze

/

Ozpin leaned back into his chair breathing a sigh of relief after reading the message from Qrow. Quickly sending a message to James, before arranging a bullhead to meet Qrow at the village co-ordinates.

"I take it things went as planned?" Glynda said making herself known as she entered the office

"There were some complications at first, but the issue was quickly resolved the two of them should be arriving at beacon within the next hour "Ozpin replied" James will arrive shortly, most likely with miss Schnee."

Glynda looked over to Ozpin the man had been rather deep in thought since the Fall Maidens life had been saved. By someone who practically didn't exist. No records on the emblem he bore, not a single sighting of him until now. there were to many unknowns, this situation needed to be handled with care.

"I'm aware of that Glynda" Ozpin said with another sigh. "And I have a few ideas, some may prove to be beneficial in the future but only if he is willing to except. Judging by what we've seen already "Ozpin said bringing up the video Qrow sent him a day prior showing Mikael decimate the Grimm with his very voice "I doubt we would be able to force him into the matter."

Glynda Paled slightly watching the footage "For ours and her sake we cannot afford to be careless."

/

A few hours after their little meeting a bullhead had arrived to take them into Vale Amber, Mikael and Qrow had begun boarding when a voice called out to the Nightingale "Hey, Mikael!" Carl said

Mikael stopped turning to face the man "Carl" he said shaking his hand

"Listen I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of there and for saving my family" He said sincerely

"Think nothing of it" Mikael responded

"Listen my brother Run's a shop down in Vale 'The Red Barren' if you need any gear tell him I sent you he should be able to hook you up" Carl said

"I'll keep that in mind, I hope we meet again." Mikael said

"Only if your buying" the two shared a laugh before going their separate ways boarding the bullhead

"Making friends?" Amber asked

"You could say that" Mikael said taking a seat across from her, before looking back at his retreating form a small smile on his face. Amber managing to bring Tundra aboard although she didn't seem too keen about the concept of flying present by how she kept close to Amber resting her head, on Amber's lap who in turn gently stroked her mane to keep her calm.

Qrow sat alongside her. He and Mikael shared a brief look before going back to their own business

Mikael shut his eyes blocking out the sound of the engine and sounds surrounding him, it had been a while since he last meditated and at the moment he had time to kill. His breathing slowed as the world around him faded away leaving him with his thoughts.

After a few brief moments of peace, he was interrupted "So... how does the whole shouting frost thing work?" Qrow asked

Mikael merely sighed in annoyance... of course he would bring that up " Something you will not understand" Mikael answered which was the truth Mikael had studied the way of the voice and trained under Paarthurnax himself strengthening his Thu'um but he had barely even scratched the surface.

"Try me" Qrow said Amber herself was also rather curious their discussion last night had touched upon the subject once or twice It was the very foundation of a Dragonborn to be able to project his Thu'um as he called it, it was tied into his very being. Like a semblance, but one that didn't require Aura to be unlocked.

"It is similar to what you call a semblance, but differs greatly it is something all poses from birth and with the proper training and allot of practice can be used without the need of Aura" Mikael explained which earned a surprised look form Qrow

"You... don't have aura?" He asked

"Is that a problem?" Mikael inquired raising an eyebrow

"No, not at all" Qrow said making a note of that

"Ok, before we continue this interrogation of yours, I want to make two things perfectly clear. One: the only reason that I have put up with you is out of respect for Amber. Two: I do not trust you, nor your little order, not in the slightest and your constant need to intoxicate yourself, is a rather large step in the opposite direction. Now if you would be so kind, leave me be." Mikael said

" Is he always like this" Qrow whispered to Amber

"He has a good heart, I'm sure the two of you will get along once you get to know him." Amber replied turning back to face Mikael, she smiled gently which he returned.

"Did Ozpin happen to mention why he wants the two of us at his school. I understand why he would want amber there but... why me?"

"Ozpin's just always been like that "Amber said as she continued to stroke tundra's main "He's always had a good eye when it comes to people he believes hold great potential."

'Is that so' Mikael inwardly mused. something was up Qrow knew far more than he let on which only worried him further he had dealt with many of the Daedric princes and had gained a six sense for these situations.

Mikael sighed he could worried about that latter, he sat back into his seat his hands resting on his lap, returning to his meditation.

Yol

" _Yol, in your tongue the word simply means fire, it is changed given form. Power at its most primal that is the true meaning of Yol" Paarthurnax's words echoed through his mind " Suleyk power you have it as do all Dov but power is inert without action and choice, think of this as the fire builds in your Su'um in your breath Su'um Ahrk Morah what will you burn what will you spare."_

Fus

 _"It is called "Force" in your_ _tongue. But as you push the world, so does the world push back. Think of the way force may be applied effortlessly. Imagine but a whisper pushing aside all in its path. That is "Fus" lets it's meaning fill you. Su'um Ahrk Morah, you will push the world harder then it pushes back._

Feim

 _" "Fade" In your tongue. Mortals have greater affinity for this word than the Dov. Everything mortal fades away in time, but the spirit remains. Ponder the meaning of spirit. Unslaad Zii. Where mortal flesh may wither, and die, the spirit endures. That is "Feim" Let that meaning fill you. Su'um Ahrk Morah. you will find that your spirit will give you more strength."_

A hand gently shook his shoulder bringing him out of his trance Amber stood in front of him she seemed rather concerned "Are you ok?... you haven't moved for almost six hour's" She said

"I'm fine I find mediation can calm the mind and make the passage of time move quicker." Mikael answered. "How far are we from Vale?"

Qrow sat up across from him, pulling out his flask and taking a swig "We arrived in Vale's borders ten minutes ago, we should be docking in Beacon in five."

Mikael looked out one of the small windows on the Bullhead at the city below. It looked like a normal community busy streets normal people trying to get on with their lives, in the distance he could make out a few boats coming into the dock. The city soon gave way to a large body of water atop the cliff next to the water fall, stood a building that could rival the craftsmanship of the imperial city.

Beacon stood proud resting atop the cliff, high towers and archways standing alongside dozens of other building at the center stood a massive clock tower towers even in the daylight one could make out the faint glow of a few orbs that hung inside the clock tower. Courtyards separated each building at various points.

The bullhead slowly began to descend towards the academy, the bullhead shook slightly indicating they had landed. The compartment door opened allowing its passengers to exit. Mikael stood at the ramp leading down to the landing pad where four people stood.

His eye's scanned over them, two of them wore a somewhat identical white uniform possibly members of a military, the man stature was one that seemed to demand respect, while his eyes showed a look of caution and Mikael knew that look one that many commanding officers held during his time in the legion.

The other a woman with long white hair and blue eyes stood alongside him, she wore a similar uniform to the man, her eyes were steeled as if waiting for conflict while one of her gloved hands rested on the handle of a rapier.

Turning to look at the other two his gaze met a woman with blond hair held up in a bun, a pale complexion and emerald green eyes. She wore a white blouse and black corset, a purple and black cape along with black legging. she adjusted her glances green eyes narrowed as she held a riding crop in her grasp.

Leading the group was the one who appeared to be the oldest among them. Grey hair with a grey suit and green scarf a pair of glasses and behind them sat a pair of brown eyes showed a man who had seen the worst mankind could dish out.

"Back in one piece just like I promised." Qrow said walking up to them before taking a pull from his flask.

"We can see that." Ironwood said his gaze shifted over to Mikael "Why is he here." it was more a demand rather than a question

"I asked Qrow to bring him back with them." Ozpin said approaching Amber "Miss Autumn it's good to see your safe. I was rather worried when we received information about a possible attempt on your life, Now I see you were in capable hand" Ozpin said smiling at the Fall Maiden

"Oz there one more thing... he knows" Qrow said

The smile vanished from Ozpin's face his tone now serious "How much?" he asked

"All of it, The Four Maidens the wizard and your Brotherhood" Mikael said stepping off the ramp.

"You must be Mikael" Ozpin said offering his hand which he took shaking it "Follow us and everything will be explained."

A raven laded on the archway in the courtyard a bone mask covering its head it's crimson eye's watching the group of hunters and lone Nightingale enter the academy.

/

Mikael followed behind Ozpin, he looked around the room the building itself was rather impressive, he felt slightly jealous, he had spent time at the collage of winterhold, hell he was the bloody arch mage...God's even now that seemed like a life time ago. But this place made him feel let's say inadequate.

The people Ozpin surrounded himself with made him wary he didn't exactly have good encounters with the law back home, Ozpin approached the desk taking a seat behind it. General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch taking their place at his side. Winter and Qrow remaining at Mikael back as his eyes scanned the scene before him.

" I understand why your hesitant but discussing a topic such as this is better done behind closed doors." Ozpin said turning his attention to the Dragonborn "Qrow, has already explained why our brotherhood exists highlighting our need for security."

Mikael walked forward taking a seat in front of Ozpin, sky blue met dark brown, the look in his eye reminded him Of Tolfdir and Kodlak a calculating look yet caring none the less.

"He's said enough" Mikael began " Now, I understand bringing Amber here, but why me care to explain?" Mikael asked

"We are determining whether you are a threat to Amber. Her identity is a well-guarded secret and given the circumstances we have a right to know your intentions." Ironwood said

Mikael chuckled darkly " General if my intentions were anything less that pure, we wouldn't be having this conversation" Mikael said " I am not your enemy don't attempt to make one out of me." Ironwoods hand slipped closer to his revolver.

but did not go unnoticed, as the Dragonborns hand simultaneously moved towards his ebony sword undetected by those present all except for one.

"Mikael." He looked over to Amber "You can trust them, you trust me, don't you? They should know. "Amber said Mikael was silent for a moment.

"Know what exactly?" Ozpin inquired

Mikael came to a decision "Well then, let's start from the beginning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here it is, chapter seven the dragonborn has met Ozpin and the brotherhood, some bad blood already runs between them. The truth is coming out, will it bring answers or merely create more question's.


	8. Chapter 8

"You honestly expect us to believe your some legendary hero from another world that can perform the impossible with his voice!" A look of annoyance present on Glynda's face not believing a single word that came from his lips.

"I believe evidence may help your claim." Ozpin said he had listened to the young man before him intently

"I thought you might say something like that." Mikael said blankly raising his hand he flexed his fingers a ball of flames appearing in his palm. Ozpin and Qrow seemed convinced... Glynda, the general and Miss Schnee on the other hand

"That proves nothing, the same effect can be found with Dust infused clothing" Winter pointed out, the flames around Mikael's hand were extinguished removing the Nightingale gloves showing his bare skin to all a silver wring with a wolf head resting around his ring finger. The ball of fire formed once more the flames flowing around his fingers the heart of the fire burning brightly in his palm

"I believe that answers your question Miss Schnee." Mikael said turning his attention back to Ozpin "Now you know my story. So, tell me Professor Ozpin what happens now?"

Ozpin looked at those around him, those he most trusted before slowly standing from his seat." Do you believe in Legends?

"I am one" Mikael stated

"Very true by your story's. As you are aware the attempt on Amber's life has caused great alarm among our brotherhood, our duty has been and always will be to safe guard the Four Maidens this recent attack has caused us to rethink our strategy. "Ozpin said

Amber stiffened "Wait, what are you saying?"

The headmaster looked at her "Miss Autumn, under the circumstances we believe it would be best that you remain here in Vale. Without knowledge of how many may be involved in this plot it would be too dangerous for you to travel outside the kingdom."

"You want to keep me under house arrest, like some common criminal!" Amber raised her voice while her eyes glowed vibrantly her power flaring

"No!" Glynda said in an attempt to calm her "Not a prisoner, by staying in Vale we can better protect you if the situation were to arise that another attempt on your life would arise." Glynda said

"Clever, your hiding her in plain sight" Mikael said looking at Amber giving her a gentle smile "It would be the best way for them to ensure your safety" his words seemed to calm the furious Maiden.

"Precisely" Ironwood said resting his hands behind his back "We know Amber is capable of defending herself, but we cannot properly guarantee her safety, the last place our enemy would expect her to be is among us."

"We would never consider imprisoning you Amber" Ozpin began "But your safety is our prime concern."

"Understandable" Mikael said

"Now I believe that just leaves you Mr. Salmon, I would like to make you an offer. "Ozpin said

"What kind?" Mikael inquired

"From what I've seen and been told by Qrow you are a rather skilled warrior a veteran huntsman by our standards and your abilities only prove that your story may hold a grain of truth, which cannot be ignored. Not many could take on two Beowulf alphas and walk away without injury, especially one without Aura such skills would be wasted if you were to leave these walls and just become another Mercenary." Glynda, Winter and Ironwood couldn't believe what they were hearing

"Are you offering me a job?" Mikael asked

"I'm offering you a place where you can learn and grow accustomed to our world "Ozpin said "Along with a position as a combat instructor teaching the next generation, while Amber skill as the Fall Maiden would fit the role of teaching Aura manipulation perfectly."

Honestly Mikael never saw himself as a teacher sure he had trained a few of the new initiates into the guild, but those skills mostly focused on stealth and picking locks.

some pick-pocketing here and there although he left that kind of thing to Vipir the man was by far the best on the subject. Pluss he even had the stones to attempt to flirt with sapphire, the woman who would most likely castrate a man for stealing a glance at her.

But these were children granted they came here to become warriors that would fight the darkness that plagued this world, but the only experience he had training children was...'Adriana' the same girl from his dreams flashed in his mind those emerald green eyes' that looked up at him with that innocents, as if no matter how wrong the world seemed it could always get better... god's how he missed those eye's.

shaking himself from those thoughts he adopted a stern expression "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one" Mikael raised an eyebrow "If you doubt my intentions Mr. Salmon, then you are free to walk out that door we will not pursue you." Ozpin said Mikael mewled over the idea for a few moments glancing over to Amber

"If Amber chooses to stay then so shall I" Mikael said

"Then the decision falls to you Amber" Ozpin said the fall Maiden was deep in thought

she didn't like the overall idea of being kept in one place even when she was young she had always been a free spirit, although the possibility of teaching did give her the chance to help remnant in other ways, preparing the next generation of hunters for the trials they would face in the future, nodding she looked at the people surrounding her "Ok, I'll do it"

Ozpin smiled "Very well, we keep some spare quarters in the event of there being extra staff, Glynda if you would." Ozpin indicated to his second in command who led them back to the elevator Winter saluting her superior before joining them the door closing leaving the headmaster and general alone

"Ozpin are you sure we can trust him" Iron wood asked concern present

"Despite his feelings towards us James, it's clear Mikael is looking out for Amber's best interest" Ozpin said "I have faith in our new alley, so should you"

The general sighed "Very well, Ozpin I trust your judgement but I'm keeping a close eye on the situation, we have no idea if our enemy's will strike again." Ironwood said

"Then we will be ready if that time comes" Ozpin replied

/

The three of them walked down the corridors passing a number of doors rounding a few corners entering the dormitory wing of the school Glynda's silent demeanor didn't budge the entire journey through the campus although she did glance at the nightingale once or twice as if determining if he would be a threat "They don't trust me" Mikael whispered to Amber

"Well I do, give them time after all what you said was allot to take in" Amber said which was true even she needed some time to grasp what he had told her back in that cave although that did bring up something

"Why didn't you tell them about-Mph" Mikael's hand quickly covered her mouth silencing her earning a small look of annoyance from the maiden

"The Nightingales are a well-kept secret like Ozpin's brotherhood we work in the shadows and there are penalty's for reviling such information to those who have neither earned the right to know or who don't deserve to" Mikael said Glynda stopped at two doors up ahead

"These will be your quarters for your time here at beacon." Glynda indicated to a set of rooms across the halls from one another" The semester it 'self doesn't begin for another two weeks so take this time to familiarize yourselves with the academy and its surrounding"

Glynda held out a scroll to Amber and Mikael "Here are your scrolls, they will act as a key to open the lock along with functioning as a personal communication device" Glynda said the last part mostly for the man's benefit

Taking out his newly acquired scroll he swiped it over the lock. greeted by the soft click of the lock, turning the handle he stepped in to find a clean room rather similar to the inn back in the village. "Thank you Miss Goodwitch."

"Very well then, goodbye" Glynda said turning around and making her way down the hall

"Gods that woman is intimidating" Mikael said once she was at a good distance releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding Amber giggled at the action

"Glynda has always been rather overbearing but she means well." Amber said

"Nocturnal incarnate" Mikael muttered staring at goodwitch retreating form "So what now?"

"Ozpin said to familiarize ourselves with the academy and Vale why don't we start there" Amber suggested

"Lead on" Mikael said

/

The city streets of Vale we're rather quiet the sun shone down on the people walking below, the street was filled with many shops and some stands selling various things Mikael's eyes examined the street and its occupants taking in every detail It's large grey buildings, the horseless carriages... cars that's what Amber referred to them as, along with a multitude of people wearing a variety of color which threw the nightingale off.

Amber giggled slightly catching his attention "Your staring" she said.

"Your surprised." Mikael said off handedly

"Not entirely" Amber said

The two began walking down the street passing by a few of the stalls, the owners and a few passersby glanced at them before going about their day. Mikael actually smiled at least he could go one day without someone coming up to him at random and asking for assistance, it's not like he didn't want to help them but after a while it got rather repetitive.

"While we're here I need to restock on dust, I'm starting to run low" Amber said

He stopped for a moment noticing a small store at the end a sign outside baring a coat of arms with a Red crown in the center "The Red Baron" was written in bold letters underneath.

"I think I know just the place" Mikael said

The two walked into the store and began to brows the various weapons, armor and dust. Amber moved towards the shelves that held the different varieties of dust, while Mikael examined a selection of daggers infused with Fire, Wind and Ice dust.

setting the weapon's down he made his way further down the aisle this place certainly had a large selection then any merchant back in Skyrim, eventually stumbling upon some older gear something like what he would find back home. Tanned black leather armor with chain mail covering the leather black combat pants and boots along with a pair of leather bracers and fingerless gloves.

"Quiet the piece isn't it" a voice said Mikael turned to find a man around his age short wavy brown hair and a small beard.

"It is" Mikael said turning back towards the armor" Who made it?"

"All the equipment you see here was custom made on site although the guy who wanted that never showed up, Shame really." He said Turning to Mikael "Ron" he said holding his hand out to him

"Mikael" Mikael responded shaking his hand

His eyes widened for a moment "Your Mikael, my brother Carl said you were heading down my way. "Ron said " Listen thank you for what you did back there saving my brother and his family. Really, I owe you, their just about the only family I got around here."

"As I told your brother think nothing of it." Mikael said looking back at the armor "you know, it'd be a shame for gear like this to just go to waste I could take it off your hands." Mikael said while Ron smiled

A good five minutes went by as Mikael into the armor, it weighed around the same as his nightingale set although it lacked some of the extra slots for his daggers, that could easily be fixed one he returned to Beacon and had access to the academy forge. Stepping out of the changing room he found Amber waiting for him

"That does suit you rather well." Amber said looking over the armor

"How much?" Mikael asked looking to Ron

"Well under the circumstances, consider this and the dust your lady friend is after on the house" Ron said "But only this once, guy's still gotta make a living you know."

Mikael smirked "Deal"

After making their purchase the two left the weapons store letting Ron know they would return in the future, given the amount of supply's them man had in his store it would be beneficial to come back at a later date. It was around noon and seemed like a good time to grab some food.

/

The two of them sat in a small cafe in the heart of Vale in an out of the way spot in the back allowing them some privacy "I've been rather curious; would you mind telling me more about your home if there's no problem?" Amber asked

"Not at all " Mikael said reaching into his satchel he removed an old and weathered map, opening it Mikael set it down on the table " This is a map of one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel a large continent on Nirn, Skyrim my home." Amber's eye's scanned over the map analyzing the landscape "Skyrim it 'self is divided into nine hold's each governed by a Jarl the lord of said hold."

"Your home is that divided." Amber stated some sadness in her tone

" Yes and no each of the Jarl's are rulers in their own right but they all must answer to Skyrim High king the last high king was Torygg Jarl of solitude." Mikael pointed to one of the coastal holds bearing a wolf on its banner

"Was?" Amber asked

"...He was murdered by the Jarl of Windhelm Ulfric Stormcloak who sought to usurp his throne" Mikael indicated to the hold bearing the banner of a bear "Which brings me to the next chapter in Tamriel's history. Over the past few year Skyrim has been divided in two, a civil war between the Storm cloaks and the imperial legion. "Amber stayed silent but a look of sadness was present on her face.

"Ulfric fought for the freedom of his people who we're oppressed by the Aldmeri dominion due to the White gold concordat a decree that was signed after the Empire lost the war with the Aldmeri Dominion resulting in the Thalmor banning the worship of Talos"

"Talos?" Amber asked

"One of the nine divines the gods of my world, generally nine are recognized Zenithar Divine of commerce and wealth; Stendarr Divine of Mercy and Justice; Mara Divine of love; Julianos Divine of logic and wisdom; Kynareth Divine of Nature and the Sky; Dibella Divine of beauty; Arkay Divine of Life and Death; Talos Divine of Governance and War; and finally, Akatosh Divine of Time and the Father of Dragons." Mikael said

"Seven years ago, I was travelling along the road from Cyrodiil to Skyrim, I was hoping to see more of the world and what too had to offer. I stumbled upon an ambush set up by the legion to capture Ulfric, the legionaries mistook me for one of the Stormcloak's and took me as one of the prisoners then we were carted off to Helgen for execution.

"What?!" Amber wide-eyed eyed

"They believed I was a member of the rebellion and were going to cut my head off, but one of the soldiers Hadvar knew I wasn't one of them, he tried reasoning with the commander trying to convince her to have me set free, but the woman simply sent me to the block. I had just about lost all hope...then he arrived"

"Who" amber asked

"The dragon Alduin the world eater" Mikael said amber's eye's widened" He attacked the village inadvertently allowing me to escape with Hadvar, who set me free." Mikael chuckled slightly" It's Ironic really, as Dragonborn I was destined to kill him and yet he inadvertently saved my life."

"Dragons you've mentioned them before but never really gone into detail? "Amber said

Mikael nodded "Dragons are the immortal spawn of Akatosh they are prideful, arrogant creatures who see themselves as superior to mankind centuries ago they arrived on Tamriel from the continent Akavir the name itself means 'Dragon land' in Dovahzul the language of dragons. When they arrived, they were worshiped like god's and enslaved the people of Skyrim by their leader Alduin."

"Man, kind rebelled against them, with the aid of a number of dragons who turned their backs on alduin, the most notable Paarthurnax my friend he taught mankind how to wield a Thu'um in the end mankind won the war and claimed their freedom.

"How would one use the Thu'um?" Amber asked

"In the language of dragon's words hold power literally, but to use Thu'um you must have knowledge of these words of power understand their inner meaning in order to tap into that power. A shout as they are called each shout is composed of three words of power spoken in dragon tongue."

"They have their own language? "the fact that such creatures that could only be found in stories were not only real but had their own language had captured the Fall Maidens interest.

" Yes, although it is vastly different to man's and is rather complex it took me a few years to learn it" Mikael said

"Can I hear some of it?" Amber asked

Mikael smiled "Geh, Nuz Hi Fen Ni Mindoraan Zu'u " Amber blinked a few times in confusion "Yes, but you will not understand me." he clarified before chuckling Amber simply punched him in the shoulder before she to began to laugh, how long had it been since she had interacted with someone, not as the Fall maiden or a huntress but as just another human being.

She looked up at Mikael and smiled. The powers and ability's a maiden held were of great importance and with those powers and abilities came a great responsibility. It felt good to actually be able to talk to someone who could actually relate to her and understood the burden she carried as the Fall Maiden, she was truly happy around him.

"So, the new students will be arriving to beacon in a few days, think you're ready to start teaching?" Mikael Asked breaking amber out of her thoughts

Amber bit her lips for a moment "I'll admit I'm rather nervous I've never actually taught anyone before, let alone a class of Hunter's and huntresses in training"

"Honestly, I don't know why Ozpin would offer me the position true I have trained a few in the way of the sword in the past but these were adult's my experience with large groups of children is rather...lacking. "Mikael said

"Hey, don't sell, yourself to short, from what I've seen and heard about you, I know you'll be fine." Amber said with a reassuring smile, resting her hand atop his.

"Perhaps, but only time will be able to tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, my fellow authors and readers I'm back first off, I want to apologies for the absence mostly due to exam prep writers block and over all procrastinating but never the less I'm back and bringing you chapter eight of this story I hope you have enjoyed till next time adventurers


	9. Chapter 9

Mikael stood in Beacon's courtyard leaning against one of the tree's dawning his Nightingale armor, staring up at the sky. The massive airships holding the new students had begun its descent from above, before docking at the landing zone, he looked over every face that exited the craft most looked like rather capable warriors, then he saw a young blond student empty his stomach in one of the trash cans

'Poor boy' Mikael mused, still one would think the boy would have come prepared if he knew he had a week stomach.

Mikael merely shook his head, his eye's resting on another new arrival a young woman in all white, with white hair and what looked like servants helping her move her baggage that bore a white snowflake emblem.

'A member of the Schnee family' Mikael thought he pulled out his scroll looking at the list of first year students and found her

: Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company, the largest producers of Dust across remnant. She had been taught privately from a young age, along with being next in line to take over the company the former being her older sister Winter who had declined the claim to the company in favor of joining the Atlas military:

'Interesting' Mikael mused, The Schnee name carried allot of weight across remnant being the leading energy and propellant producer across remnant with a strong grip on each of the four kingdoms, they reminded him of the Silver bloods and just like that family they had their own dark secret. The SDC had multiple shady business dealings, along with being the primary target for the White fang due to the Companies treatment of their Faunus work force.

Moving on Mikael looked over, a few of the other students then his eyes stopped on another student, one far younger than the rest with a red hood and cloak. Looking back down at the scroll he found her file

: Ruby Rose, personal trained by Qrow Branwen, her uncle. previously enrolled in Signal academy, but was skipped ahead two grades by professor Ozpin himself after single handedly thwarting a robbery by the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick so that her skills would be put to greater use.:

'So, your Qrow's nice, looks like he trained you well miss Rose' Mikael mused looking over to the young girl and the rather...buxom blond next to her. Suddenly the older girl dashed off with a group of teens around her age effectively spinning the younger girl dizzy in her state she tripped and fell into the Schnee's luggage causing the Schnee to lash out in anger giving the Rose girl a tongue lashing.

"Oh, great" Mikael said as he made his way towards them hoping to stop the argument before it began. Mikael had just made it into ear shot when the Schnee began to wave one of the vials around in Ruby's face spilling some of the contents.

'If she doesn't stop waving that thing around it could-'

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed loudly triggering the dust in the air, causing a small explosion of fire, ice and lightning that nearly blew the two girls off their feet. And causing other students around them to jump.

"God's dammit" Mikael muttered

"Unbelievable! this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby exclaimed while poking her fingers together timidly

The heiress gnashed her teeth "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here"

"She's here for the same reason you are." Mikael said causing the two girls to jump "show the girl the respect she deserves."

"Excuse me" demanded the heiress

Mikael merely sighed 'Blue bloods always the same'

"That vile of yours was improperly sealed, causing it to seep into the air. Waving it about in her face during your rant is reason the explosion occurred if you are looking for anyone to blame, you need only look to yourself." Mikael said

A small amount of red appeared on her face either from anger or embarrassment, perhaps both, as she glared at the Nightingale "How dare you! who are you to butt into something that doesn't involve you!?."

"Mikael Salmon, but you can refer to me as Professor Miss Schnee" Mikael said gaining the desired reaction

The heiress eye's widened as her anger faded into panic "I..I..Please...forgive my outburst sir, it's just...if she would watch where she was going-"

"Hay! I said I was sorry princess!?" Ruby sniped back sick of being yelled at by the older girl.

"It's heiress actually" Said another female voice this one was calm and collected, as its owner approached Hair as black as midnight with a bow of the same color atop her head and Feline amber eye's dressed in a monochrome outfit. " Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl in black said looking at the Heiress.

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said Pride present in her tone.

"The same company infamous for its controversial work forces, and questionable businesses partners." shew continued shutting the Heiress down.

The heiress glared at them sputtering vindictively, before snatching the Vile from the girl's hand before spinning on her heels and walking off.

Blake glanced at the man in black next to the Red clad girl, her eyes stopped on his chest and widened as her body stiffened, for the last few weeks roomers had popped up around Vale. A Huntsmen who could stop a Grimm in its tracks by merely speaking, a Huntsmen who almost single-handedly drove off a Grimm invasion in a neighboring village and a Huntsmen who slaughtered an entire white Fang mining operation without batting an eye.

In each one the roomers spoke of an emblem he bore a bird it's wings stretched up curling towards an orb of pure darkness. Many names had been given to this wandering Huntsmen 'G _host', ' The Shadow'_ and a name he said to claim himself _'Nightingale'_

She silently backed away her eye's remained fixed on the man in front of her in that moment she felt fear well up in her chest.

Mikael could only sigh at the Schnee's reaction although it was one he expected, he turned to face the dark-haired girl who may have just made his job infinitely easier, only to find her walking off with some hast in her step.

Mikael merely shrugged, a gentle buzz emanated from his side, he pulled out his scroll finding a new message from Amber 'Professor Ozpin want the two of us to be present for the opening ceremony and orientation with the students, you better hurry.'

Suddenly, the thought of teaching new students didn't seem as appealing as before by what he just went through with the Schnee girl, the arrogance that girl had could rival the whole silver blood family and that had not ended well for them.

'Let's just get this over with' Mikael thought making his way to the amphitheater

/

The Amphitheater was a packed with multiple students gathered he made his way through the crowd of first years who glanced over to him, whispers erupted from them as he passed.

"Who is that..."

"Whoa, look at that armor"

"Wonder what class he teaches"

"He doesn't look so tuff"

"Bet I could take him"

Ah, yes there it was the over confidence that was always present in teenagers, it would be beaten out of them in time, some humility could do these kid's a world of good.

He approached the stage where Ozpin and Glynda were talking to one another while amber stood of to the side looking over the crowd "I got your message" Mikael said pulling down his hood and cowl.

"Glad you made it," Amber said with a smile one that the Dragonborn returned.

"Ah, Mikael good to see you've arrived" Ozpin said approaching the Dragonborn Glynda on his left.

"You called for me." Mikael said shaking the headmasters hand

"Indeed" The headmaster began "It would be rather beneficial, for you to be here when we begin orientation. I also saw your interaction with Miss Rose and Miss Schnee I'm glad you handled it before thing could get worse."

"Do you make a habit of watching you staff?" Mikael inquired

Ozpin smiled taking a sip from his mug "Only a certain two I know." Glynda rolled her eyes at Ozpins antics.

Once the first-year students had all arrived and found their place, when the students began to settle down as Ozpin walked onto the stage Glynda on his left.

"I'll keep this brief" he said into the microphone set up his voice echoing around the room. " You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

Everyone listening to the speech stood a little straighter, Ozpins next words stopped them cold" But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy. Wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

When he was finished Ozpin stepped away from the microphone some murmurs erupted from the student body "If that doesn't lite a fire in any of them nothing will" Amber said

"One can only hope" Mikael said, watching Ozpin as he walked off the stage. The rather emotionless speech would certainly inspire the students seeing this as a challenge. With that he and Amber made their exit, heading off to

/

Later that evening Mikael made his way through Beacons hallways.

Beacon's rooftop was a place of serenity the night air was cool and refreshing, it had taken him some time to transport the necessary ingredients and find a secluded part of the school away from those cameras the breeze gently blew his cloak to the side as he knelt down preparing the ritual a silver bowl was placed before him filled with void salt, nightshade and a daedra heart.

Fire ignited in Mikael's hands a spark of flame ignited the concoction in a vibrant violet flame, he took a knee before beginning " I call upon you Lady Nocturnal queen of Merck and empress of shadows hear my voice." Mikael spoke silence followed, then there it was the flapping of wings the wind picking up then it happened.

a dark void opened above him, pulsing and fluctuating. " _Ah, Mikael I was beginning to wonder when I may hear from you again."_

Mikael kept his head bowed as he spoke "My lady, I come before you to throw myself at your mercy I have been taken from Nirn by Hermaeus Mora and as such have been unable to fulfill my duty to you and the Twilight sepulcher"

The Empress of shadows was silent before she spoke " _Rise, my Nightingale, I am fully aware of Mora's deception and while you may be unable to serve me upon Nirn, there are other matters that you can attend to here._ " _Nocturnal began " follow along with Hermaeus Mora and his trivial matters until the time comes that I call upon you."_

 _"Hmm" Nocturnal's tone was rather humorous "Karliah and Brynjolf will be pleased you are alive, they have come to me many times in an attempt to discover your location."_ Mikael smiled slightly at the statement, his friends had noticed his absence and where searching for him.

"My lady, if it suits you would you inform them of my situation." Mikael said respectfully

 _"Very well I will inform them on your behalf, until the time comes that you are needed remain vigilant my Nightingale our conversation tonight will not go unnoticed."_

 _"_ Your will be done, my Lady" Mikael said and with that Nocturnal vanished from existence. Mikael stood up, gathering his things before returning to his room for the night.

/

Morning came rather quickly the golden sun rose high in the sky casting light through his window. Mikael groaned as he opened his eye's moving into a sitting position before he got out of bed rolling his neck a few pop's sounded, he sighed in relief before making his way over to the dresser where his Nightingale armor lay.

Checking the clock, he was surprised at the time it was still rather early only seven o'clock, it would give him time to prepare for the initiation he wanted to be there and get a good feel of what his future students could do and what they needed to work towards improving. Opening the door, he stepped out into Beacons hallway a subtle click came from behind him he turned to see Amber exiting her room

"Oh, morning" she greeted" I didn't think you would be up this early." Amber shut the door behind her taking a few steps towards the Nightingale

"Good morning Amber" Mikael greeted The Fall Maiden. "Are you ready for today"

"I suppose, still I can't help but be nervous. I mean some of them might not have faced combat like this" Amber said

"I understand your concern but remember they've already trained for some years, also Beacons reputation for only taking the best hunters speaks volumes about their ability's." Mikael assured her, the two made their way along towards the cafeteria, passing by a few students who had just risen and were getting ready for initiation.

There were only a few of the students up at this time making the trip for food allot easier. Mikael and Amber, sat down and began to dig in to their meal Amber had taken a healthier route taking some pieces of fruit and orange juice. While Mikael had settled on four pork chops, three eggs' and a pint of Milk.

"Ah, Miss Amber a pleasure to see you" a middle-aged man in his fifties greeted taking a seat across from them, he wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold pipping and buttons his pants were tucked into olive boots.

"Hello professor Port, it's good to see you too" Amber greeted the man now known as Port said

"Likewise, so tell me how are Beacons newest professors handling your first day here so far I trust the students didn't give you any trouble during their arrival?" Port asked

"It's been eventful, so far" Mikael stated, talking a bite out of his food.

"Ah, so this is the young man who will be joining us" Another man zipped up behind Port a thermos in hand. "I recall my first day here so many young scholars journeying to expand their knowledge of the world around them."

"True, to some knowledge can prove to be invaluable, although in the wrong hand it has proved to be dangerous, corruptive even" Mikael stated, his mind drifted to a figure baring a Golden mask resembling a mass of flowing tendrils, robes with gold lining and ornate scale design on the shoulders and gloves. Mikael banished the image from his mind, he did not want to think about...'Him'

"Very true, which is why we must assure that such knowledge remains in the right hands." He held his hand out to Mikael to which he shook "Bartholomew Oobleck, judging by your statement It seems you are quite the scholar young man."

"I dabble" Mikael said shrugging

Amber couldn't help but smile at the display, the three men seemed to get along rather well. Still she couldn't help but feel nervousness, her experience in teaching was rather limited although Aura manipulation was a subject she was very well-versed in.

Port and Mikael were busy exchanging a few stories when he noticed the fall maiden's expression as she looked over to a few of the first years who had begun to leave she rubbed her arm slightly, clear signs of nervousness. "Miss amber you have nothing to fear." Port began

"Umm what?" Amber said in slight confusion

"My dear, I have been here for some time and I have come to recognize when one is nervous you needn't fret. You will do fine I have faith in the both of you." Port said patting her arm. There moment soon came to an end when each of their scrolls began to buzz all receiving the exact same message

Initiation was about to begin.

'To be continued'


	10. Chapter 10

Mikael stared out at the Emerald forest, the large trees stretched out as far as the eye could see. From a distance it looked peaceful, but within lay the abominations known as Grimm which the first years would have to fight through to reach their objective. He stood of to the side watching the new students arrive, seeing some familiar faces Miss rose and the Schnee girl among a few of them.

Each student took up a position on one of the stone pads with the emblem of Beacon engraved on them in front of Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda, who then began speaking to them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated within the emerald forest." Glynda picked up where Ozpin left off

"Now, I'm sure many of you will have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

There was a brief pause among the students a subtle 'what?' came from Ruby's lips while the headmaster continued where goodwitch left off.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!" Ruby shrieked with several others around her muttering to themselves. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said gesturing to the woodlands behind him " You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"Blunt and straight to the point, I like his style" Mikael said

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation." The headmaster continued " But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The blond knight, raised his hand "Uh, yea, um sir? how-"

"Good" Ozpin said acting like he didn't hear him "Now, take your positions."

Each students began to brace themselves on their platforms it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next

"Uh, sir? I've got a, um, question." the knight stuttered as the others were lifted off one by one " So... this landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off"

Ozpin shook his head "No, you will be falling."

The boy palled at the statement "Oh, I see. So did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy. " What ever the boy was about to say next was replaced by a high pitched scream, as the pad beneath him sprung up launching him into the air with the others.

Mikael walked over to the cliff "Ozpin" he said getting the headmasters attention "I have seen many strange things in my lifetime, but that was by far one the of the most evil things I have ever seen, well done." Mikael said chuckling slightly

resting in a nearby tree sat a raven, small bone armor covering it's torso, and a small mask with red lining, Its vibrant red eyes watched the Nightingale and his companions with great interest

/

Within her realm, Salem watched the events through the eyes of one of her children. Her glowing red eyes opened, her knuckles resting under her chin contemplating what appropriate actions would be taken. She had taken time to watch and study this man but what she saw only raised more questions.

He man wielded great power and had the skills and understanding of the art's to call upon a being beyond the comprehension of man, she shuddered slightly at the memory never before had The mother of Grimm felt so... insignificant until the day she felt the presence of this 'Nocturnal'. It was a rather... humbling experience and one that she loathed with a passion.

Although there was a small silver lining, this Nightingale could prove useful, from what she had seen he held no loyalty towards Ozpin, although he and the Fall Maiden did harbor personal feelings for one another. These emotions would only cause more trouble as the Nightingale would most likely spring to her defense if another attempt to obtain her power was made.

If he would not join her, he would have to be dealt with to avoid any further interference.

Salem turned towards the creature beside her it resembled a jelly fish "Gather our forces within the emerald forest." she said a small smile graced her pale features" slaughter the initiates and draw in the Nightingale, let the strongest of them know prey has entered their domain." the creature floated off obeying it's mistress commands.

Salem sat back in her throne resting the palms of her hands together "Let's see if Cinders tales hold any merit."

/

An hour had past since initiation had begun. Amber had joined the three watching the first years students progress. the last few initiates had finished partnering up and were currently progressing towards the temple ruin.

He made a mental note that a certain orange haired girl and Sheogorath should _**never**_ learn of one another existence, or face all of existence dissolving into madness. Professor goodwitch approached from behind, her scroll in hand "Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said waiving a couple of screens on her scroll around focusing on the pair " Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine the two of them getting along"

"Opposites are known to attract one another "Mikael noted

"Still" she moved onto another screen showing the Blond knight walking through the foliage along side a red-haired spartan girl " He's probably better off then Miss Nikos."

Ozpin Hummed in response his focus on his own scroll "I dont care what his transcripts say" Glynda continued "That Jaun fellow is not ready for this level of combat"

"Glynda" Mikael said causing her to look at him " Have some faith in the boy, after all he may surprise you." Mikael said his eyes not straying from his own scroll

She exited out of the screen and looked out towards the forest. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"They should be coming up on the temple soon." Amber said looking down at her scroll "They've encountered some resistance, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, there shouldn't be any issues getting their relics and making it back"

Glynda nodded and regarded her boss " Speaking of which what did you use for relics this year?" His silence made her nervous " Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpins gaze never left his scroll flipping through the cameras Mikael found the one he was viewing.

/

Down in the Emerald forest Weiss paced back and forth in a clearing "It's definitely this way" Weiss said, before quickly turning on her heels in the opposite direction "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss said her voice slowly loosing confidence "Alright, it's official, we passed it."

Ruby stood up from her sitting position " Why cant you just admit that you have idea where we're going."

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to " she paused for a moment " The forest temple"

"Ugh!" Ruby in annoyance at the heiress actions

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss huffed

"Well at least im not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby shot back

"What is that supposed to mean!" Weiss snipped

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby yelled in anger

"Ugh! Just keep moving" Weiss ordered

"Oh, Just keep moving! Hurry up! Wha, watch where your going!" Ruby mocked intimidating Weiss "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! don't say things like that." Weiss said stomping over to ruby

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby grit her teeth in anger

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss snapped back

" Well stop acting like your perfect!" Ruby yelled annoyed at her so called partners behavior.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss snapped "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better then you" Weiss said in a cold voice

Ruby shoulders slummed her eyes trailed down to the ground for a moment "You don't even know me"

/

"That could have went better" Mikael muttered shaking his head. What the Rose girl had to put up with bothered him, despite what many back in skyrim would believe he had a soft spot for children most likely instincts left over from his time as a parent

Deeply despising those who would harm them physically or emotionally. Which was one of the reasons why the Riften orphanage was 'under new management' after the tragic death of 'Grelod the kind'. Never the less if the two could not get along with one another, or at the very least tolerate one another it could prove to be a detriment to the team they would later join.

He cracked a small smile watching the feed of Ruby managing to convince Weiss to hitch a ride on a sleeping Nevermore.

"There certainly creative" Amber said viewing the girls action from her own scroll

"Quite" Mikael responded changing camera view to the temple, two young women had entered the clearing he pulled up the two young lady's files

: Yang Xioa Long, the elder sister of Ruby Rose. A brawler class fighter with a semblance that not only giving her power over the flame, but also allowing her to take any damage she took and dish it out tn fold. She was boisterous and cocky: the complete opposite of her partner

:Blake Belladonna, her fighting style mostly focused on stealth, quiet and a loner. Good in close quarters combat although more skilled with her blade then her fist. And with a semblance that created a clone of herself to avoid an attack :

Mikael looked at the girl she would have made a promising recruit for the dark brotherhood Babette certainly would have liked her, although that opinion was better kept to himself.

Mikael continued watching the feed from the cameras, until he stopped on one "Professor Ozpin" he said getting his attention "You need to get them out of there now" Mikael said

"Why?" Ozpin inquired taking a few steps towards the Nightingale

"Camera three north-eastern quadrant." Mikael stated as he made his way towards the edge of the cliff

Glynda brought up the camera and her eye's widened "my...Oum" she uttered in horror, a hoard of grimm where massing on the edges of the emerald forest and were making there way further in towards the first year initiates and it was quickly growing in numbers and strength.

"Professor Ozpin with this concentration of grimm the first years won't have a chance." Glynda stated in horror

"Glynda prep a Bullhead, I want you and a group of teachers to move in and extract the students." Ozpin ordered

"They won't make it in time" Mikael said examining the drop off the edge of the cliff

"What are you doing" the blond huntress said observing the Nightingale actions.

"I'll move through the forest and make sure the initiates make it to the cliff." Mikael said stepping back towards one of the launch pads " Forget the rules of interference, I will not sit idly by and watch them die."

"I'll come with you" Amber said drawing her staff

"No, you need to stay here. Help glynda prepare the extraction I can buy the first years time but they'll still need a way out if worst comes to worst." Mikael said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"I'm on it" Amber responded she and Glynda quickly dashed off towards the school

"Mikael" he looked over to the professor "Bring them back safely " Ozpin said

"You have my word" Mikael said before activating the launch pad flinging him into the forest.

/

Mikael flew through the air like a bullet, any other man in his situation would most likely be screaming their lungs out right about now. But to him he found the sight peaceful, calming even he was one of the few people of Tamriel who had the chance to view the world in such a way. Riding on dragon back from time to time did come with some perks.

As he reached the apex of his flight, the effect of gravity returned and soon found him self descending at an alarming rate although this could easily be remedied.

"Feim Zii Gron!" his formed shimmered into an ethereal blue descending through the canopy he landed with a role that soon evolved into a full on sprint as he form became tangible once again making his way north towards the initiates that were unaware of the imminent threat.

He looked up into the sky seeing a large nevermore circling in the distance a red speck dropping from it's back. Mikael quickly picked up the pace vaulting over a fallen tree, a growl erupted from his left as a Beowolf leapt out of the forest before it could even blink it found it's head severed from it's shoulders

'I don't have time for this' Mikael thought sheathing his blade, suddenly a feminine shriek echoed in the distance... or at least what sounded like one, the nightingale watched a familiar blond knight sail overhead towards the clearing.

/

"HEADS UP!" Ruby cried as the ground began getting drastically closer, she braced herself for the impact. Suddenly Jaun crashed into her, sending both of them into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked yang, whom didn't even have an answer.

The two then turned their attention towards an enraged Ursa, thrashing it's limbs wildly knocking trees over left and right, only to fall a few seconds later reviling a red haired girl on it's back "Yeehaw!" Nora shouted, sending the Ursa crashing to the ground. "Aww, it's broken" she said disappointed.

Following her out of the brush Ren rested his arm against a tree giving himself a moment to catch his breath " Nora!...Please!... Don't ever do that again." he wheezed before looking up to find her gone

she looked at a gold rook piece with interest before grabbing it then she began to sing "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA" Ren yelled stopping Nora

The bubbly ginger gives him a salute with a laugh "heh, coming Ren" she shouted before dashing off.

Yang and Blake were just dumbstruck from what had just transpired "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, suddenly a loud screech pierced through the air and was followed by a section of trees at the far side, Pyrrha sprinted through the clearing with what looked like a giant scorpion hot on her heels.

"Jaun!" She yelled leaping forward to avoid one of the scorpions massive pincers from closing in on her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaun yells from the tree. He then looks at Ruby" Ruby!"

Ruby then jumped down from the tree, landing close to the temple where Blake and Yang were "Ruby!" the blond asked in surprise

"Yang!" the younger girl cheered raising her arms in excitement, going to hug her sibling. "Nora!" Nora cheered appearing between the two of them interrupting there moment.

Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tale?" Blake asked as yang began to shake in frustration before she exploded in flames "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" snapped yang, there were two seconds of absolute silence.

"Um…yang" Ruby said tapping the blond brawler on the and pointed up, the others following her line of sight caught a glimpse of something white

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss cried dangling from the talon of the large Nevermore, before suddenly she let go and started plummeting to the forest bellow. Jaun had managed to free himself after being stuck in the tree, he looked up to find his snow angel plummeting to what seemed to be her doom

Acting quickly he leapt out of the tree just in time to catch Weiss "Just dropping in" He added with a confident smirk he smile left his face as he realized the situation they were both now in "Oh, god" the two latched onto each other before slamming into the ground face first with Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero" She said while examining her nails. The other merely stood there watching the events unfold before the red-head running from the large scorpion took a hit and was thrown in their direction, landing in the dirt in front of them.

"Well, the gangs all here. Now we can die together." Yang said

A look of determination appeared on Ruby's face as she turned to face the scorpion "Not if I can help it" Ruby said as she charged forwards, her scythe opening in her hands as she met the Grimm head on slamming hard against its carapace.

Her massive scythe rebounded off and sent the cloaked girl crashing to the ground. Staggering to her feet, Ruby spun around firing a sniper round from Crescent Rose into the Deathstalker's face only for the round to be deflected off the Deathstalker's dense chitin armor as she started to run from it. Folding her weapon up and placing it on her back as she tried to put as much distance between her and it.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted running towards her sister. A familiar screech echoed from above as the Nevermore had circled back. Flapping it's powerful wings it unleashed a volley of feather like spears towards the ground blocking the blonds path and pining the back of Ruby's cloak to the ground.

The rest of the large group now moved to help the now vulnerable 15 year old, Ruby paused as a large shadow loomed over her, the Deathstalker had closed in on her stinger held high ready to end her life.

/

"RUBY!" yang screamed in horror Weiss by her side rapier raised ready to save her new partners life, suddenly a thunderous voice called out shaking the earth beneath them

"Wuld Nah Kest!" A dark figure shot out from the forest with the speed and strength of gale force winds behind him.

The young girl had closed her eye's, thoughts of her Dad, uncle Qrow, Yang and all the friends she had made. She heard the mighty voice shake the earth followed by the clashing of blades, taking a chance she cracked a silver eye open and was shocked to see a familiar black cloak in front of her. Attached to a familiar person the one she had met just a day prior when she arrived.

"Professor Salmon" The words came from her lips like a whisper, Mikael was knelt in front of her his ebony sword raised the death stalkers stinger held back by the slender blade, his left palm pressed to the flat side of the sword for added support

Mikael stared the abomination before him in the eye that radiated nothing but hatred and a lust to kill, he took a breath "Fus Ro Dah!" A blue shock wave Impacted the death stalker the power behind it threw the massive Grimm off it's feet, the Deathstalker flew back rolling across the forest floor skidding to a halt at the edge of the treeline.

He turned to face the young Rose who looked up at him in awe, as if a character from her favorite story as a child had stepped off the pages and into reality.

He reached over her shoulder yanking the feather from her cloak freeing the girl, she rose to her feet looking up at him silver eye's filled with gratitude his head turned back towards the Deathstalker as it regained it's footing, it's massive pincers clacked together loudly, hissing it charged towards the human who had stolen away it's prey.

Mikael spun his ebony sword in his grasp looking back over his shoulder at Ruby "Run" he said as he turned to fully face the oncoming threat

Ruby slowly began backing up "T-Thank you" she said before turning and breaking off into a sprint back towards her sister.

Mikael stood tall against the oncoming threat that barreled towards him in blind rage 'How predictable' he inwardly mused despite there overall numbers and size the grimm weren't that different to the beasts of skyrims vast wilderness although none of them could even hold a candle to that of the Dov. These creatures despite becoming more intelligent over time still had one fatal flaw they would always give in to one of there most primal instincts. A lust to kill.

Mikael switched his grip on the Nevermore's feather hurling it like a javelin at the charging Deathstalker, the result just as he had hoped, a spear like feather flew through the air impaling the creature of darkness through it's left eye, it let out a hiss of pain the left side of it's peripheral vision was either black dew to that eye now being worthless or obscured by the feather.

Mikael dashed forward meeting the threat head on he slid under one of it's pincers that attempted to close around him, he hopped up onto the Deathstalker's back the glowing stinger lashed out at him attempting to impale on knock him off. Mikael plunged the end of his ebony sword through the right eye of the Deathstalker down to the hilt the creature of darkness took the opportunity to bat him off with it's stinger now without a weapon it closed in on him.

Two orbs of darkness formed in his hands Mikael clenched his hand shut around them, a vibrant violet light glowed from within two bound swords appeared in his grasp. Swinging the blades he slashed the death stalker across it's face leaving two large cut's in it's armor a pincer lashed out attempting to slice him in half mikael rolled back avoiding its attack, he charged forward side stepping the stinger missing it's intended target and embedding it'self the earth Mikael rolled under the the Deathstalker's pincer stabbing the two blades through two of the remaining eye sockets penetrating deep within it's flesh.

The now fully blinded creature began thrashing uncontrollably in a futile attempt to strike it's opponent. Lightning crackled in Mikaels hands it was time to put this creature out of it's misery, his gaze landed on the hilt of his ebony sword an idea forming in his head. Lightning shot forth focusing around the are where his sword lay embedded in the Grimm's flesh, latching onto the metal blade sending thousands of volts of energy into the Deathstalker's body.

The death stalker let loose one final cry of pain before it's body, body fell to limp to the ground shaking the earth, Mikael walked up to the smoking body off the Deathstalker he reached up pulling his ebony sword free the blade was slightly warm to the touch. He spun the blade flicking off any of the black ichor that remained before sheathing it, he took a deep breath calming himself as the rush of battle faded.

He turned back to face his future students who stared right at him looking at him with a mix of shock and awe. Ruby was the first to come out of it "That... was... AWESOME!" she squealed dashing up to the dragonborn staring up at him eye's filled with child like wonder.

"Uhh... who's this guy?" Yang asked looking to her partner who just stared at him in shock and slight fear

"Questions latter, right now you need to start making your way back towards the cliff now." Mikael said looking to the other first years

"We still have to finish initiation" Weiss said

"Then i suggest you grab your relics, we are rather pressed for time and i'd rather put as much distance between this place and us." Mikael said his eye's scanning the tree line

"What do you-" Pyrrha's words wear interrupted by a monstrous roar in the distance. Dozens of Crimson red eye's appeared from the treeline, the earth shook as multiple tree's began to topple making way for what was now leading the hoard.

The large beast had five serpent like heads, each baring a bone mask with red markings and a red frill leading down along the neck. It's body was pitch black except for the bone plating along it's chest and leading down it's spine in small spikes before ending at it's tail. The beast let out a mighty roar towards the heavens the center head breathing a jet of black fire into the sky above.

The first years took a step back in horror "A...a Hydra" Weiss said her voice barely audible.

"Go, I'll distract it!" Mikael Ordered as he began marching towards the hoard.

"You can't fight that thing on your own!" Pyrrha yelled unwilling to allow him to fight this battle alone. The others didn't move an inch Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose despite their fear they weren't willing to leave this man to fight alone.

Mikael could only sigh 'There a stubborn bunch maybe I'll enjoy teaching them if I make it out of this one' he thought looking over to the imposing creature of Grimm

Mikaels hand lashed out behind him before any of the first years could react there pathway was blocked by a wall of fire " If you try and face this hoard you will die. Other's are coming I suggest you go" Mikael said his form vanished from there sight as the flames obscured there vision.

Ruby stepped forward trying to find a way through the blaze until a hand grasped her shoulder "Ruby he's right" Yang said looking down at her little sister with a serious expression "We have to go"

"But" Ruby said looking back towards the wall of flames, she could just make out the cries of dying Grimm

"No" Yang said gripping her sisters shoulder tighter "I almost lost you, I'm not going to let that happen again, please we need to go"

"She's right" Ren began "Even at full strength we wouldn't be able to stand against a grimm of that size on our own, he took down a death stalker single-handedly, he has a better chance then us " Ruby cast one final look back towards the professors direction, nodding she and the others quickly acquired their chess pieces before hurrying towards the cliffs direction.

The sounds of battle and screams of dying Grimm fading off into the distance

'To be continued'


	11. Chapter 11

After separating the Grimm from the first years Mikael walked into the clearing to face his enemy, the Grimm surrounded him snarling and snapping their jaws at him "So, who's first?" Mikael said drawing his ebony sword.

The Hydra unleashed a monstrous roar the other Grimm taking this as their ques to attack.

A pack of Beowolves charged forward surging towards him, he darted to the left avoiding the first one that attempted to pounce on him stabbing his blade through the back of its head the tip protruding through it's open maw. Pulling the blade free he ducked under a swipe from a Beowulf swinging the blade up he severed its arm at the shoulder.

Thrusting his hand out he grabbed the monster by its throat holding the beast at bay while he dealt with one of its comrades that attempted to flank from the left, turning back towards the Grimm he glared back into its pulsing red orbs before a burst of electricity flowed through its body rendering it limp dropping the body it began to evaporate like the others.

Another tried to strike at his back quickly finding that move was most unwise as its head sailed through the air watching as it's lower half landed at Mikael's feet.

"VEN GAAR NOS"

The winds bellowed unleashing their furry, a cyclone formed throwing an Ursai aside it's body crushing two beowolves under its weight. The Grimm just raised its head before a shard of ice pierce through its left eye, it's head flopped to the floor it's body beginning to disintegrate.

Mikael turned to face the Hydra it's pulling red eyes stared down at him in rage... and curiosity, he was most certainly not one of mankind's warriors... no what stood before the creature of darkness was no man not in the slightest, it's wings stood stretched and ready for flight, It's eye's glaring daggers into Its own filled with rage beyond comprehension. It's maw open fangs barred and a raging inferno pulsing from within its jaws begging to be unleashed upon its foe.

This was no man this was a rival predator. One that sought out a challenge, one that sought out domination over all who opposed it.

The Hydra's heads each unleashed a roar of defiance to this creature. "As you wish" Mikael said. darting forward towards his foe, the Hydra reacting to the assault charged forward in a burst of speed despite its large size.

Mikael slid under one of the heads that moved to close its jaws around him, his hand shot out projecting a transparent blue barrier blocking a jet of black fire from the Hydra's center head. Identifying the main threat, he darted towards the Grimm's center head the second head on the left shot towards him, he leapt onto its head forcing its face into the dirt due to his added weight.

Mikael slid down it's slender neck, his hand shot out two elven daggers sailed through the air piercing into the eyes of the third head blinding it. The Grimm lashed out in anger and pain it's jaws flew towards him jumping out of the strikes path, the blinded head bit down into the others neck tearing through flesh and bone. The Grimm unleashed a roar of agony as one of its heads were now left useless.

/

Ruby was running full sprint alongside her sister, gunshots rang out around them as those with firearms unloaded into the forest as more Grimm emerged, despite the ongoing battle Ruby's mind drifted back towards Mikael, He had helped her when she had first arrived settling the argument between her and Weiss, then again just minutes prior he had saved her life from her own foolishness.

"Uh, Guy's" Yang said as she skidded to a halt three Ursa majors emerged from the tree line backed up by a pack of beowolves the monsters stared down the group of hunters in training. The eight drew their weapons ready for a fight, suddenly the roar of an engine filled their ears a Beacon Bullhead flew overhead it's guns spun to life cutting down the pack of Grimm as it descended towards them.

The door on the side opened reviling Glynda, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck and Amber. The four hopped out of the craft dispatching any of the remaining Grimm around them. "This way!" Glynda's voice sounded the first years didn't argue each began to board the Bullhead all except one, Ruby stopped just before she boarded looking back towards the way they had come

'He's fine he took out a Deathstalker on his own he can handle this' she told herself suddenly a monstrous roar erupted in the distance, she stopped her head darted back towards the noise, she looked back at the Bullhead then back at the forest.

He had saved her she couldn't leave him to fight all this alone "I'm sorry" Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals shooting off towards the source of the roar

"Miss Rose!" Glynda yelled as the girl darted past her.

"RUBY!" Yang called out to the younger girl.

"Glynda get them back to the academy, I've got her." Amber said, begrudgingly Glynda nodded boarding the aircraft while Amber sprinted off after the girl 'Mikael, I hope you're having better luck then I am today'

/

Mikael slid across the dirt stopping at the foot of a tree. shooting up onto his feat he barely dodged a jet of fire that decimated the forest behind him. "Damn it" He said through gritted teeth the beast nearly had him that time. If he hopes to kill this thing he had to deal with that center head first, without out it's fire it would be left with only the choice of melee.

But this was easier said than done despite the lack of use from one head and the blindness of another it was still not to be taken lightly. Even from this distance he could feel the Grimm's rage festering within those crimson orbs.

The engine roar of a bullhead in the distance caught his attention, glancing to his left he saw one of beacons personal transports leaving the forest bound for beacon academy, perfect. He turned to face the Hydra sheathing his blade he slowly began to walk towards it, the initiates were out of harm's way, there was no need to hold back any longer.

The Hydra seemed confused at the action never the less it growled and began to stalk towards him. This human radiated nothing but calm no hatred no malice, then he stopped Mikael looked up at the creature of Grimm. He took a deep breath.

"STRUN"

The wind began to pick up howling through the trees.

"BAH"

The skies above began to darken storm clouds rolling in as rain began to fall.

"QO!"

The skies above began to rumble mother nature herself unleashed her furry, only now did the Hydra realize by challenging this man it had made a grave mistake.

/

Ruby darted through the forest pushing through the tree line swatting aside any bush or bramble that got in her path. She could hear what sounded like a fight just ahead of her, three beowolves emerged from the tree line charging at her.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose, she spun her scythe ready to face the Grimm, the Beowolves ran towards her Ruby raised her scythe and charged forwards bisecting the first one down the middle, she spun Crescent Rose ready to strike at the other two. Only for said Grimm to dart past her and vanished into the brush.

"Huh?" Ruby said lowering her Scythe dumbfounded by the action, the Grimm were running they never run let alone from one huntress-in-training. suddenly a thunderous voice echoed from above causing the young reaper to Jump.

"STRUN BAH QO!"

The skies began to darken and rain began pelting against the side of her face. Ruby raised her arm in an attempt to shield herself from the sudden storm

"What the?" Ruby said in alarm at the sudden change in weather, she pulled up her hood to shield herself from the weather. Thunder clapped above Ruby's head she looked up, Silver eye's widened as a blinding white light shot through the sky right at her.

Amber tackled Ruby aside as the bolt of lightning struck where she was standing obliterating the terrain throwing clods of dirt and burning grass into the air. Amber rose up coughing slightly, she looked over to the small crater before back to the young girl beside her

"Ow~" Ruby muttered rubbing the side of her head

"Are you alright?" Amber asked quickly checking over Ruby.

"Yeah, thanks" Ruby said as she dusted of her combat skirt, Amber looked to the young girl fixing her with a stern look "Why did you run?"

Ruby grew quiet looking down she idly rubbed her forearm, she sighed looking up to Amber "He saved my life, I couldn't just leave him to fight all this alone" she gestured to the dead Beowolf a few feet away.

Amber was about to respond when a savage roar erupted from beyond the tree line, she looked down at Ruby who nodded the two sprinted off toward the tree line

/

Bolts of lightning struck the hydra's lower back electricity coursing through its body it reeled back and screeched in agony, Mikael charged forward sliding under its torso he thrust his ebony sword into the back of its knee the Grimm stumbled toppling to its side, leaping up onto it's back he stabbed his ebony sword into the nap of the neck.

The Grimm writhed in pain hacking up ink black blood that spurted from its wound as more bolts of lightning rained down on its body scorching its black scales and blackening its bone armor. The Grimm collapsed to the forest floor it's wound's proving to great it lay there it's breathing labored the one remaining head looked up to the man who stood over him.

It gave one final hiss in defiance to him before it's head collapsed back down to the floor, finally it lay still it's body starting to disintegrate. Mikael sheathed his sword, he looked up into the dark sky thunder and lightning erupting around him.

"LOK VAH KOOR"

With one last boom of thunder and flash of lightning, the storm began to vanish, dark clouds parting bathing the surrounding area in sunlight.

"Whoa~" Mikael looked over his shoulder, Amber and Ruby stood staring at him one in awe the other in relief. Amber let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled at him. Mikael walked towards the two he looked down towards Ruby and scowled slightly.

"What are you doing here? I sent you and the others to be extracted" Ruby flinched under his gaze

Amber put a hand on his shoulder "She was worried about you, after you saved her she didn't want to leave you to fight alone" Amber said.

He sighed heavily, glancing over to the young reaper once more she laughed nervously looking g away in slight embarrassment once again he sighed the girl's intentions were only for the best of reason's he looked back at ruby "I appreciate your concern Ruby, however it was not required... never the less thank you" he turned back to Amber "Let's get back to the cliff before more show up"

/

Mikael leaned against one of the pillars off to the side of the stage, watching the initiates assigned to their teams, all those who had completed initiation where called up to the stage one by one. The rest of the student's gathered looking on as professor Ozpin stood in front of the microphone addressing the student body

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester the crowd applauded as the newly formed team stood proud.

Ozpin turned towards the next team standing ready "Jaun Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nor Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day you will work together as team JNPR. Lead by Jaun Arc."

Jaun paled slightly at Ozpins statement "Huh...Led by" He stammered while being congratulated by his new teammates. Ozpin nodded "Congratulations, young man" Pyrrha punched Jaun in the arm causing the blond to topple over not expecting it.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss stepped up "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces from this day forward you will be working together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby stood there stunned into silence, before her older sister latched onto her "I'm so proud of you!" she shouted over the roar of applause.

"They did pretty well out there" Amber said walking up next to him

"True, but some of them still have much to learn if they want to be ready for what's coming." Mikael replied, his eye's scanning around the room focusing on a few students in particular.

"Well that's why we're here, to make sure that there ready for what comes next as Huntsmen and Huntresses." Amber said looking to the dragonborn before turning her attention back towards the stage

Mikael glanced at her before turning his gaze back towards the stage "you may be right"

Ozpin smiled looking out over the new students "Looks, like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." he said the ceremony coming to a close letting students and staff turn in for the night.

/

Dawn came rather quickly marking the beginning of a new day, Mikael rose out of his bed quickly shifting into the morning routine he had grown accustom to over his time here. After re-equipping his armor Mikael made his way through the corridors stopping at the Cafeteria for breakfast engaging in some small talk with Amber and a few of the other professors whose classes hadn't started yet.

"I feel the need to ask "Oobleck said getting his attention "what do you have planned in terms of curriculum for the students this semester"

"Please tell me it isn't going to scar them" Amber said

Mikael laughed at the statement "Do I really seem that cruel, no I wont scar them in any case I believe more practical route should be taken to determine their individual level of skill."

"An interesting tactic you plan to have your students spar with you, I'm surprised Goodwitch would allow it "port said

"I had a discussion with her a few days before initiation took place she had some issues, but deemed it a sound tactic after I went in to more detail." Mikael said taking a drink of some coffee.

After finishing his meal Amber and the other professors left for their classes wishing luck to Amber he made his way along to his own class. Rounding the corner, he approached the double doors that lead to his class room he had some time before his own started looking around the class room a set of desks that lead down to the center of the room curving around an open area most likely designated for sparing beyond that was a wooden desk and chalk board.

He had some time before the students arrived 'might as well make the first impression memorable' he had a few things prepared for today in advance

/

Ruby followed Yang down the corridor, her day hadn't been what she expected the argument she had with Weiss and the conversation that followed with Professor Ozpin, she glanced over to her partner had them keeping a small distance between the other until working things out between them. The group of teens ahead stopped as the entered the class "Huh?" Ruby said

Murmurs came from the front of the group as they filed into the classroom taking their seats "Whoa" Ruby breathed as she entered alongside her team who had similar reaction the whole room was illuminated by the violet flame of candles resting atop a row of bookshelves at the back filled with different books ranging from new to old, a banner hung over the wooden desk at the back a bird it's wings stretching towards curling around an orb of darkness the overall look creating an aura of mysticism.

But what stood out the most was the cloaked figure sat in the center of the combat ring the hood and cowl making it almost impossible to determine his emotions although he seemed to be at utter peace.

"It's him" Ruby breathed as she looked down at the man who saved her life only a day prior.

Mikael's eyes snapped open returning to his feet his eye's glided over those present finding a familiar eight students among the others, the chatter had eventully died down among the students "Now then" Mikael spoke resting the palms of his hands together as he paced back his calm demeanor only furthered to allow more authority into his voice.

"I am Professor Salmon, I will be your instructor alongside miss Goodwitch for the foreseeable future there are three rules I expect each of you to follow while you are here rule one I expect co-operation from each and every one of you, Rule two I do not care how good your proclaimed to be where you come from, as far as I'm concerned your all a bunch of sniveling brats that still have much to learn. Now that brings me to the final rule I will not tolerate any bigotry or racism of any kind in this room all present here are equal, do I make myself clear"

"Oh, come on don't tell me you actually care about these anim-" A large black serrated dagger embedded in the back of the wooden chair next to the leader CRDL's head the action caused many of the students around him to jump

"Chose your next words **very** carefully Mr. Winchester" Mikael said lowering his arm making his way up to Cardin who sat there wide eyed, Mikael reached forward pulling the Daedric dagger free sending a small glare the boys direction. Mikael returned back to the front of the class silence ran over the whole room.

"My job at the moment, is to ensure you are capable of surviving the dangers you will face on your journey as Huntsmen and Huntresses. What you will learn here you may find harsh, but it is what you will be expected to face once you graduate, the truth is each of you have a vision of what you want as a hunter a romanticized fantasy, in reality it is a job you will be expected to perform to the letter. Any questions"

A strong silence fell over the room as the students shocked eyes never left him slowly a single hand rose from the back of the class "Umm, professor what exactly is this class about" A familiar red hooded girl asked

Mikael sighed "As Huntsmen and Huntresses you will not only be combating the creatures off Grimm their will come a time where you will have to face a human or Faunus opponent and unlike the Grimm they are more emotional, they feel the same as you or me and unlike the Grimm they will each react in different ways you must all be prepared for when that time comes."

"Know your enemy as you would know yourself" Blake surmised

"Exactly" Mikael said glad someone picked up on his train of thought "would anyone care to elaborate on that, Miss Nikos"

Pyrrha sat up strait as she was addressed " In order to win any battle you must be aware of what you are up against, the strength and possible weaknesses it may possess and the best possible way to eliminate It.

"Both good answers and each link into what I'm about to ask you all next, tell me who here know the greatest weapon any Huntsmen or Huntress has at their overall disposal?" Mikael asked

"Firepower" Yang spoke up

"No"

"Aura and Semblance" Weiss said

"No"

"Their brain... right" Mikael's head snapped to the side all eye's turning to the young reaper who shrunk down a bit due to the attention trying to hide herself in her cloak

"Exactly Miss Rose, the mind has been our greatest asset for centuries. One must be aware of how to approach the situations if brute force cannot win out against a foe you must out think them plan around their actions take into account your own movements before you make them it's one of the advantages mankind possess that allowed them to survive against the Grimm this long. Well done."

"Now then today we will be moving onto sparring, your aura will be monitored and the match shall be called when your opponent's Aura is in the red or is unable to continue the infirmary is already on standby in case of... emergency" the final statement left some of the students hesitant.

Mikael's eyes shifter to the other side of the room where a series of laughter emanated from, and found a familiar boy along with three others pestering a wolf Faunus that sat in front of him said boys team attempting to put a stop to it but simple ended up getting similar treatment.

"Team CRDL" he barked causing the class to jump the team snapped their heads up and stopped what they were doing "Is there a problem"

"No not at all" Cardin responded

"Really now, from where I stand it seems you were not only disrupting the class, but harassing one of your fellow students for their heritage neither will be tolerated here, So I thank you Mr. Winchester for volunteering for a visual demonstration to help with your classmate's studies, so please front and center"

Looking to his teammates Cardin smirked picked up his mace a trotted down to the stage, Mikael looked the lad up and down he practically reeked of arrogance " So who's the first victim"

"Me"

"What?" Cardin said looking to the professor

"That's right you have five minutes to either beat me or make me yield, take your position and we can begin. "Mikael said

'This guy thinks he's so high and mighty I'll show him.' Cardin smirked taking up his position.

Mikael stood there his stance indifferent, a bell chimed as the fight began Cardin roared charging Mikael his mace held high everyone watch as he just stood there waiting for Cardin to get close when he was only a few feet away he struck, sidestepping Cardin he grasped the boys wrist twisting it to the side the mace slipped from Cardin's hand, the pommel a Glass dagger struck Cardin in the face, showing another example of great skill maneuvering himself behind Cardin his arm latched around the boys neck holding him in a reverse sleeper hold.

"Your movements were sloppy I could see your attack coming before it even began, you charge in without giving a second thought leaving other points on your body open to attack. True that if you hit had connected it would have been strong but your arm would have recoiled leaving an opening for a counter attack. Your stance was terrible your feet where in the position, and your body was shifted too far to the side. Overall this allowed you to be easily beaten, you wouldn't last long in real combat"

A buzzer went off indicating the end of the match the whole class stared in alarm and somewhat awe "h-He took him down in less than a minute" Weiss said

"What the hell is this guy?" Yang wondered aloud, although her sister seemed to be the complete opposite she stared in awe at the professor's actions Ruby was a little disappointed she didn't get to see his semblance like what she saw in the forest. Blake stared at the man she had feared during her time here "How is he...how is he this skilled" From what she could tell from his demeanor and short glances at his appearance he couldn't be much older than they were and yet those eyes, they reflected years of experience beyond any of them combined.

The class followed suit with Mikael explaining what they would expect to cover during their time here during the following week, when everything was said and done the bell rang indicating the end of class, the students gathered their things and headed out

"That went better than I expected" Mikael turned back to his desk and began to gather a few things a few books he had brought from the library discussing the history of remnant. "Uhh... professor" Mikael looked back over his shoulder to find ruby standing a few feet away from him

"yes, Miss Rose is there a problem?" Mikael asked

"No, nothing like that it's just "Ruby bit her lip before clearing her throat building up the courage to say what was on her mind " ... I wanted to thank you for what you did during initiation If you hadn't shown up I don't think we would have made it back to the cliff... and for saving my life."

"Think nothing of it anyone in my position would have done the same" Mikael said

"I guess" the young reaper said looking off to the side, Mikael looked to the girl something seemed to be bothering her

He set down the books he picked up leaning back against the desk "There's something else isn't there?" He inquired

Ruby was quiet finally working up the courage to look him in the eye "Well it's just... me becoming the leader of team RWBY and being jumped ahead two years I just don't know if I was the right choice for being a leader"

Mikael sighed "A leader is a taxing role one that leads to high expectation it is someone people look to for strength, wisdom and guidance someone who can inspire them to do great things and give their all." Ruby looked away dejectedly Mikael placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to look at him "Ruby you hold those quality's, you just haven't been allowed to show them yet I have faith in Ozpins decision and have faith in you"

Ruby was rooted in place in awe of his words a smile formed on her face "Thank you professor"

"I am glad to have been of help, I suggest you run along your team will be waiting for you" Mikael said

"Oh, uh right...thanks again bye!" Ruby sprinted up the stairs and through the double doors stopping for a moment she looked back towards the class room a small smile coming to form on her face.

"Ruby! where are you were going to miss lunch" Yang's voice called out from further down the hall

"Coming Yang!" Ruby called out racing down the hall in a flurry of Rose petals.

* * *

 **Hello readers as of now we are moving on towards some of the cannon story line I would like to apologies for the wait that you have had to all endure I have been in a bit of a funk lately. In any case I hope you enjoy this chapter and all that I put out there, also one more piece of info for you all as of Monday updates for this story will be on hiatus because I will be out of the country so please bear with me I've already started working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up when I get back.**


	12. Chapter 12

After the first few weeks at the academy had passed, time seemed to just flow by, Mikael found himself in a stable routine of his own. From the first day, the students hung on every word and followed each instruction to the letter weather it was out of respect or perhaps slight fear after his display with Cardin a few weeks prior the students themselves were capable and at times eager to prove their combat prowess

Well most of them which is exactly why he found himself in Glynda's combat class today, standing at the back of the class he observed the ongoing fight between first years Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester and let's just say it was mostly one sided. He'd read about the Arc family and their achievements throughout Remnant's history most notably during the events of the great war, Jaune on the other hand in terms of skill and academics was barely keeping up with his team.

And as the leader of team JNPR that wouldn't bode well for him or his teammates in the long run.

Mikael was broken out of his thought when the buzzer sounded indicating the end of the match Mikael just shook his head at the outcome 'he wore himself out throwing himself at Cardin and left him open to counter attack.' he thought while Glynda continued speaking

"Mr. Arc. it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll while in combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is time to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda stated sternly while Jaune was hunched over, breathing heavily

Jaune took out his scroll checking his aura levels and sighed while the Professor continued. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we"

"Feh, speak for yourself" Cardin snarked, a cold shiver shot up his spin due to the glare Mikael gave him. Cardin was always on best behavior when he was in the Nightingales presence, but the boy was known as a notorious bully across the school along with the rest of his team.

There torment was mostly focused on Faunus students and their teams, although his actions didn't go unnoticed and Mikael had a feeling he would need to straighten them out in time.

Glynda typed on her scroll before turning to address the class, "Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to take part in the combat festival will be representing all of Vale"

The bell rang indicating the end of class as the students began filing out Jaune picked up his dropped weapon and sulked off the stage, Pyrrha stood from her place and followed him out in an attempt to console her partner. Mikael watched them go, If Jaune couldn't improve that wouldn't only put his life in danger but the lives of his teammates.

"Something needs to be done about Mr. Arc" Glynda said coming to stand next to the nightingale "I know you said to have faith in the boy, but he's not grasping the most basic of concepts. I warned Ozpin that he wasn't ready for this level of combat."

"I've been wondering that myself" Mikael turned to Glynda "Do you mind if I look over his transcripts"

"I see no reason why not, but why what do you have in mind?" Glynda asked

"Nothing at the moment just a theory" Mikael said

"Very well, I'll send you a copy, inform me if you find anything amiss." Glynda said as she took her leave typing away at her scroll

/

After meeting up with Amber the two began making their way towards the cafeteria for lunch, still his suspicions about Jaune only grew as time went on "I don't get it Arc has been falling behind in all his classes, the boys barely scraping by something isn't right" Mikael said.

"I know what you mean, Jaune's been struggling even with the simplest of aura techniques, he barely has any control over his own Aura." Amber said in slight concern

A buzz came from Mikael's side, the two stopped as he pulled out his scroll, what he saw put the final nail in the coffin Mikael sighed heavily "What is it?" Amber asked Mikael pulled her into an unoccupied class room before handing her the scrolls her eyes scanned over the document "There fake" Amber said

"Yes" Mikael responded

"How could Ozpin over look this?" Amber said, true Ozpin didn't seem to be the one to miss such a simple detail of forged transcripts by someone with such a low level of skill unless of course.

"He already knows" Mikael said causing Amber to blink "Though his reasons are still the question, perhaps something to do with Mr. Arc's lineage I doubt it would be possible for something as simple as forged transcripts to pass by him."

"What should we do about this" Amber asked staring down at the incriminating documents

"Keep it between ourselves for the time being" Mikael began " I'd like to have a word with Mr. Arc before we do anything rash"

"I hope your right about this" Amber said handing him back his scroll

'So, do I' The two left the classroom continuing down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

/

After grabbing their food, the two made their way towards a table in the back corner their usual spot where they could talk more privately, that's when the two noticed someone attempting to flag them down from across the cafeteria "Professor Salmon, Miss Amber hey over here!" Ruby called out to them.

Mikael was fond of the young reaper, her overall demeanor was rather cheerful and uplifting, and despite the rough start at the beginning of the year she was rather focused in her work he once spotted her taking notes furiously in one of his lectures, he chuckled slightly at the memory of the Schnee heiress expression during such an event as if such a thing were an impossibility on Ruby's part.

"Glad you could join us Prof" Yang said as Mikael and Amber took a seat on either side of the table

"So, what's today's topic?" Amber asked

"Nora was telling us about this dream she had" Blake said while turning another page in her book her eyes glanced up at the professor, she still didn't know what to think about the Nightingale although her opinion of him had improved after dealing with CRDL when they harassed Faunus students , but there was an air of unease that emanated off him that she had picked up on, it was no secret that he had amassed a small reputation among the students, many of the first years looked up to him her leader included still Blake couldn't shake the feeling something was...off about him.

The bubbly red head vibrated slightly in her sleet before she started her tale

"So, there we were in the middle of the night"

"It was day" Ren corrected while drinking tea

"We were surrounded by Ursa" Nora continued

"They were Beowolves" Ren commented

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them"

"But they were no match" The Valkyrie pressed on ignoring her partners comments "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Everyone at the table were in varying states of attention. Yang seemed to be the one paying the closest attention, Blake remained sitting quietly reading her book but was equally focused on the tables conversation. Ruby, Amber and Pyrrha had been listening closely but their attention had shifted to the blond knight both sending worried glances Jaune's way who merely picked aimlessly at his food.

Mikael raised an eyebrow at the Valkyries tale turning his attention towards the red-haired bomber "Some believe dreams to be a prediction of things to come, perhaps it means you and Ren are destined to start a business with one another in the future."

Nora giggled "So what do yah think Renny, me and you kicking Grimm but while living the high life selling them as decoration" Nora nudged her friends shoulder who merely sighed a small smile gracing his features because of his lifelong friend's antics

"Jaune are you ok" Pyrrha asked her leader and partner snapping the blond knight out of his stupor.

"Huh, oh yea why." he asked dropping his fork.

Ruby rubbed her hands nervously "It's just that you seem a little...not ok."

Jaune waved them off "Guy's, I'm fine. Seriously, look." He said attempting to put on a brave face although everyone could tell it was fake. The sound of laughter came from across the room Drew the attention of the whole table, there they saw Team CRDL sat at another table across the room.

"Jaune, has Cardin been picking on you again? He's been at it since the start of the first week of school." Pyrrha stated noticing her partner clenching his fist at the sight of the other team.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked attempting to dodge the question. "Nah... Her just likes to mess around, you know. You know, practical jokes" his friends and the two professors gave him an equally similar look

"He's a bully" Ruby stated narrowing her eyes

The leader of JNPR scoffed "Please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me"

"Where to begin" Mikael said idly Yang and Amber snickered at the statement

"He knocks your books out of your hands every passing chance he gets." Ren began

"He activates your shield so that you'd get stuck in the door on your way to class" Yang went next

"And let's not forget the incident where he shoved you into your own locker and launched you into the heart of the Emerald forest." Blake said while flipping a page in her book.

"Also, how I had to trek out there and drag you back here before the Grimm were able to take a chunk out of you" Mikael said the other's eyes widened looking between him and Jaune unaware of that particular piece of information

"Yeah, thanks again for that" The blond knight said

"As I told you before think nothing of it" Mikael said a momentary silence followed

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help you just have to ask" Pyrrha tried to reason while laying her hand atop her partners

"OH!" Nora exclaimed in excitement "We'll break his legs" she said with a sinister smile and a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Mikael chuckle slightly the thought of such a punishment could happen to no others more deserving of such a fate

"Nora" Amber began "I don't think that's the best idea in this situation" Amber said although she did hold a mischievous smile. Glancing over to the team who had now set their sights on a passing Rabbit Faunus, her smile fell at the sight the Fall Maidens eye's narrowing at the boys 'despite how much they deserve it' Amber though

"Guy's, really, it's fine" Jaune said standing up his tray in hand "Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody. "As if to confirm his statement a cry of pain echoed across the cafeteria the table once again turned their attention towards team CRDL

"Ow, that hurts!" Velvet cried as Cardin held one of her rabbit ears in a tight grasp, many students looked on before turning away apathetically, it seemed even among Huntsmen and huntresses in training the bystander syndrome was still very much present.

"I told you they were real" Cardin said looking to his teammates as his laughter grew at Velvet's expense

"What a freak" one of them agreed

"Atrocious" Pyrrha growled into her tray "I can't stand people like him"

"He's not the only one" Blake murmured.

"Must be hard being a Faunus" Yang said in agreement, Ruby looked like she was about to add to the conversation when she noticed something

"Where's professor Salmon?" she asked, those on the table blinked, Amber herself was shocked to find the nightingale missing, then realization hit her turning back to the scene involving CRDL she found a familiar cloaked figure moving through a crowd of students towards the disturbance

"Uh oh" Ruby said following Amber's gaze, one could only imagine what he had in store for them.

/

Cardin continued to pull on Velvet's ear earning another cry of pain which only continued to fuel her tormentors who smiled down at her cruelly, Velvet sighed internally 'Just another day at Beacon'

"Ahem" someone grunted from behind her, her current tormentor looked up only for his face to pale at the sight releasing her ear Cardin took a step back Velvet let out a sigh of relief. Looking to her apparent savior she found herself looking up to beacons newest combat instructor

"Mr. Winchester" his tone cold as ice as he addressed Cardin his sky-blue eyes looking over the four boys "Would you mind telling me what exactly it is your doing" Mikael said his eyes glanced over to velvet as she gently massaged her ear attempting to alleviate some of the pain.

"Nothing teach just messing around" Cardin said although his demeanor betrayed him.

"Really, because from where I'm standing it looks like you where harassing this young woman, I honestly didn't think you could stoop any lower." Anger flashed across Cardin's face yet another wound to his pride Cardin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the nightingale" Tell me Mr. Winchester do you know who this is?"

Cardin glanced over to velvet "Should I know Its name"

"This young woman is Velvet Scarlatina, a second-year student here at beacon also a member of Team CFVY, one of beacons most skilled and commendable group of hunters." Mikael turned to Velvet causing her to stiffen he spoke in a slightly warmer tone then which he addressed Cardin with

" Now the only reason I can imagine she has not fought back against you is that she is too kind hearted." Velvet lowered her face attempting to hide the large blush that had crept onto her cheeks "But, you will not find me so lax as she is" Mikael took a step forward towards Cardin the violent Aura surrounding him caused the boy to take a step back as Mikael's hand rested on his sword

"I'm offering the four of you a chance to clean up your act, or proper steps will be taken to ensure that this does not happen again, you are all training to become the protectors of the world I suggest you start acting like it and quickly"

Cardin arrogant demeanor had vanished the implications of the statement sinking in, he nodded slowly no one could deny the fear they saw in Cardin's eyes at that moment "Good now if I catch you harassing miss Scarlatina or any other student then you will be dealt with personally." they didn't need to be told twice, bolting out of the cafeteria

Mikael turned his attention towards Velvet "Are you alright Miss Scarlatina?"

"Y-yes, I'm alright" Velvet responded, Mikael seemed to dwarf the Rabbit Faunus in build and high despite the ears, which only added to the intimidation she was feeling at the moment as he looked down

"Good, tell me why do you let them do that to you?" Mikael asked his tone was softer then before

Velvet was quiet for a moment before speaking "I-I... I don't want to cause any trouble, I figured if I just left them alone eventually they'd get bored and eventually leave me alone"

"You don't have too, I've read your file and seen what your capable off your stronger than them combined, if it came down to it you could easily beat them in a fight, so why don't you " Velvet's ears flattened slightly " Many of the first look to you as an inspiration, raise those ears be proud of who you are be proud of your title wear it with pride and none will harm you because of it" Velvet raised her ears a small smile gracing her features.

"If they cause you any more problems do not hesitate to tell me, they will be dealt with swiftly." Mikael said

"Thank you, professor" Velvet said

"Your welcome miss Scarlatina " Mikael said before turning and walking back towards the table, all eyes focused on him as if expecting something to happen, a stiff silence followed Mikael raised his head his eyes glancing at the table occupants "Is there a problem?" he asked

"Nope" Ruby said the two teams quickly went back to what they were originally doing

Blake peeked over her book, looking towards the Nightingale 'Maybe he isn't as bad as they say' she thought her opinion of their mysterious combat instructor growing slightly.

/

'Elsewhere'

On a snow topped mountain, a lone figure stood before an ancient ruin, their features hidden by a cloak that hung around their shoulders, on their back was a bow bearing intricate designs across it's smooth surface the light of the aurora illuminating the landscape bellow in its ethereal glow.

Amber eye's stared out from beneath a hood their owner deep in thought, he hadn't been there this was the seventh place she'd checked and was now running out of options hopefully the others were having better luck then she was.

It had been nearly a month now and she was starting to worry sure he would disappear for a short time but never to this extent and people were starting to take notice of his absence. Her right hand idly rubbed the pommel of the daedric dagger strapped to her side, the same one he had made her during their travels together a reminder of their adventures together.

A small smile graced her features at the fond memory, the smile vanished as a sighed escaped her lips shaking her head she couldn't help but wonder "Just...where are you?"

'To be continued'


	13. Chapter 13

Mikael made his way down the hallway passing a number of students, some of who greeted him which he returned with a nod, although his mind was elsewhere over the last few weeks Jaune had been spending more time among the members of CRDL while simultaneously pushing away his teammates and the girls of team RWBY going as far as to outright avoid them, the sudden change in Arc's personality was troubling to say the least.

Although the question remained why would Jaune willingly commit to being Cardin's lapdog, that he did not know although he had a feeling he would be getting those answers rather soon, the trip to Forever fall was tomorrow and this needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

"Professor Salmon" a voice spoke up from behind him Mikael stopped turning to find Pyrrha standing behind him, she looked slightly unsure of her actions but pushed on none the less "Can I speak with you"

"Is something bothering you Miss Nikos? "Mikael inquired although he felt he already knew why, Pyrrha shifted nervously before composing herself.

"Not here" Pyrrha said gesturing to the empty classroom across from them Mikael gave a silent nod in response following her inside, once inside the door shut behind them giving the two privacy. Pyrrha took a quick breath calming herself before continuing "It's about Jaune I'm worried about him surely you've seen how withdrawn he's been, avoiding us and Ruby's team I can't explain it but something just seems horribly wrong he just... won't tell me."

Her statement was laced with a tinge of anger, most likely brought on by any form of aid towards her partner being rejected or brushed of like it was a trivial matter

"When did the situation with Mr. Arc first begin to surface?" Mikael inquired leaning back against one of the desks.

"A few weeks ago, I took Jaune up to the roof, I'd noticed how he'd been falling behind in his classes I offered to help by training him, it's my job as his partner to do what I can to help him. But he turned me down he said he needed to do these things himself that he didn't want to be treated as the damsel in distress he wanted to be the hero." Pyrrha said despite her calm demeanor her eyes showed her true feeling sadness due to her kind gesture being tossed aside like it meant nothing.

Mikael sighed rubbing his brow true wanting to improve on his own was a good in its own way but blatantly throwing aside such a gesture from a renowned champion in favor of his own pride was simply idiotic, although Mikael could tell she was still withholding something and he had a feeling about what she was hiding "Miss Nikos there must be something more to this, I doubt Jaune would act this way towards Cardin and his team so willingly...unless of course there's something else involved in the matter such as Mr. Arc's acceptance into Beacon."

The color drained from her face eye's widened in slight shock and fear although not for herself "I know about Jaune Pyrrha" Mikael said getting straight to the point which only seemed to terrify the invincible girl more "But I have no intentions of throwing him to the wolves"

"Huh? w-what? I-I mean I'm glad you're not turning him in but why?" Pyrrha said in slight shock

"I had my concerns at first primarily towards his combat level and academic's here due to him being below average. When I discovered his falsified transcripts, I did think about going to Ozpin although overall I made a connection that he would have known from the very beginning."

"What?" Pyrrha asked

"Ozpin is perfectly aware of Mr. Arc and his transcript, I'm rather disappointed Pyrrha that you didn't take such a thing into account of the level of experience and intelligence he possess, do you turned believe that he would have overlooked such a matter." Mikael said

Pyrrha rubbed her arm "But... if that's true why hasn't Jaune already been expelled

Mikael simply shrugged "Ozpin's reasons are his own for allowing Mr. Arc to stay it seems he see's something within him, never the less the issue at hand is how exactly Cardin found out about Jaune's transcripts."

A pang of guilt made its way into Pyrrha's heart an idea forming in her mind " We were on the roof when Jaune told me about how he entered Beacon, it was just the two of us...unless Cardin was eavesdropping on us his dorm was close by I didn't expect him to revile how he got into beacon so I didn't check in case anyone was listening... It's my fault if I'd taken the time-"Mikael raised his hand causing Pyrrha to stop

"What's done is done we cannot change the past let's focus on our current situation, Mr. Winchester is clearly blackmailing Jaune and something needs to be done before this gets any further out of hand. "Mikael said, He may not have realized it but Jaune's actions were thoroughly driving a wedge between him, his partner and his team overall

Mikael saw the solemn look Pyrrha bore placing a hand on her should she looked to him "Pyrrha, I suggest you talk to your teammates make them aware of the situation"

"What about you?" She asked

"I'm going to have a word with Mr. Arc hopefully we can end this before it gets out of hand, Miss Nikos" Pyrrha looked to him" I need you to keep an eye on him whenever you can I'll handle the rest." Mikael said

"Thank you professor" she said smile forming on the minstrel champions face.

"Think nothing of it" Mikael responded before the two parted ways departing from the classroom and moving on with their day

/

The day had gone as planned for the most part of the day he had kept his eye on the blond knight in and outside of classes his interactions with CRDL unsettling to say the least the abuse the boy had to put up with was appalling even more so that none of the professors had taken notice.

Cardin and his team were by far the poorest excuses for huntsmen at the academy, he doubted the four would last long in Skyrim if the harsh climate didn't kill them then the roaming bands of bandits, forsworn and the occasional dragon would see to that, he chuckled slightly at the thought of the four encountering a skilled warrior like Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard could and quite easily whip them into shape... yes, the armored Troll pit would certainly provide such an incentive.

But in the end, he felt that such an action would fall to him, when the day came to a close the Nightingale sought out the blond knight hoping to have a word with him before he was called away for the next demeaning task CRDL had planned for him.

Making his way down the hall towards the student dorms before rounding the corner he stopped as the sound of voices reached his ears peeking around the corner finding Ruby and Jaune speaking with one another. The former in her Pajamas ready for bed while the latter still clad in his armor slumped against the wall.

"I screwed up" the blond knight began his voice filled with despair "I did something I shouldn't have, now Cardin's got me on leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea... I'm a failure"

"Nope" Ruby piped in

"Nope?" Jaun said looking up at her in confusion

"Nope" Ruby repeated "You're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure"

"But...what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune's said back although his voice was filled with defeat

"Hmm, nope" came her innocent reply

Jaune chuckled "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope" Ruby said taking a seat beside him, " Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have been a failure the first time we met. But you can't be one now. you know why?"

Jaune scratched his head in confusion "Uhh...because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore" The younger teen said standing back up "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second."

"Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune" she continued " And I think that can be you " opening the door to her room, Ruby looked back at the blond knight offering him a smile "Have a good night Jaune" with that the door closed leaving Jaune alone.

'Well said Miss Rose' Mikael mused 'Ozpin certainly made the right choice making her a leader' There was something about Ruby something special something strong he could feel it. Turning his attention back towards Jaune, he stood up and reached for the handle to his dorm but stopped when his scroll went off.

looking down Jaune sighed opening it up, Mikael listened closely to the message ""Hey, it's your buddy Cardin. I know your probably still busy with that dust project I gave you. Buuuut, I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers it's important, so don't screw this up."

As the bullies' voice cut off Jaune sighed in defeat, closing his scroll he began to trudge down the hallway, so lost in his thoughts while turning the corner he walked directly into someone.

"Oh sorr-" The words died in his throat as he looked up at Mikael, he stood there in silence his sky-blue eyes burning into Jaune's very soul.

Mikael turned away from Jaune "A word if you would Mr. Arc" The blond knight was silent Mikael's tone left no room for argument gulping slightly he followed the combat instructor, the duo moved through the halls before leading out a pair of double doors that lead out into the academy's courtyard stopping before the statue in the center of the courtyard

A moment of silence passed before Mikael turned to address Jaune "I've noticed you've been getting rather close with CRDL Mr. Arc I find it rather hard to believe you'd be so open towards someone who treats you like a dog would you care to explain" Mikael said his hands resting behind his back.

"w-What I'm just, you know, making a few new friends." The blond said Mikael simply raised an eyebrow

"Is that so, well I'm rather sure a friend wouldn't blackmail the other into being their personal lapdog" Mikael said

"Huh?... w-what are yo-"

"I'm well aware of your situation Mr. Arc" Mikael interrupted deciding it best not to beat around the bush "I know about your transcripts and I know Cardin's using it as leverage over you"

A look of terror that flashed across the blonde's face as he finished speaking "I... see..." Was the only words he could utter in that moment the whole situation finally hit him he practically collapsed against the edge of the statue sitting against the stone foundation.

Giving the boy a moment to compose himself Mikael knelt down to the panicking knights level looking him in the eye "I understand why you did this, your actions speak for you, your family has a history of warriors and hero's you want to prove yourself to them and follow in the footsteps of your ancestors."

Jaune looked up at him hope building up in his eyes "But your reckless" in that moment it whatever hope he had died

"You throw yourself into dangerous situations without any previous knowledge or any combat experience. One cannot simply become a huntsman on a whim this take years of training, simply jumping in head first and hope for the best will lead you to a quick death and not only yours but that of your teammates." Jaune hung his head in silence " Since you became a leader everything you do will come to affect them in ways you simply cannot fathom. "Mikael said

"And in your arrogance, you turned down one of the few people who were willing to help you, your partner your teammate, your friend a champion several times over she put herself out there so you would have a chance at getting better, but instead you rejected her offer making her feel like a hindrance. This level of foolishness is something I have yet to see."

"Look I get I-" Jaune stopped when he saw the glare the Nightingale was giving him" s-Shutting up now" Jaune said meekly

"I don't give a damn that you lied, I am hardly one to judge, never the less Ozpin seem to see something redeemable within you is the only reason I have that he allowed you to stay"

A tense moment of silence followed "Now the reason I am angry is because you have failed to grasp the simplest lesson that this school and I myself have tried to show you" Jaune looked at him in slight confusion " Simply put the answer is teamwork tell me why do you think you were sent into the Emerald forest in the first place, Teams are formed so that each individual aids in the skill's the others are lacking each of them watching each other's back helping each other improve so that when the time comes that you must enter the world as fully fledged hunters you are ready."

"You have been given a position of power among your peers as their leader. Isolating yourself from them, refusing help from your friends and trying to do things on your own and dragging them down with you. But most of all like Miss Rose told you your team must come first overall Jaune"

The Blond knight sat there in silence the weight of Mikael's words hitting him all at once "w-What do I do now"

"First, the situation between you and Cardin needs to be resolved" Mikael said

"What! but"

"Jaune, you are the one who got yourself into this, only you are capable of getting out but that doesn't mean I won't help you... nor will your team." Mikael said offering him a hand "It's time to make things right if you truly wish to stand where your ancestors were, to be the leader your team deserves then its time you stood your ground not just for yourself but for those who stand beside you"

Jaune took his outstretched hand being pulled to his feet "Please...help me make this right" He asked with conviction

"Then let us Begin." Mikael said

/

After their discussion Mikael and Jaune returned to his dorm Amber meeting them there after receiving a message from Mikael, His team had been nothing but understanding when he reviled his what was going on and told them about his transcripts, by the end of it Nora and Ren had offered their aid on top of Pyrrha's own should he need it. As the topic moved onto Cardin's action it took the combined efforts of all those present to stop her from making good on her promise to break their legs.

After she was calmed down they began discussing ways in which Jaune would not be kicked out of Beacon, along with ideas of how to get back at Cardin and his cronies. Naturally Mikael was on board even giving his own input to the group it was high time that boy learned his actions would have repercussions.

The next day the first-year students were boarding a set of Bullheads bound for forever fall, the task Professor Peach had assigned them involved retrieving samples of tree sap from deep within the forest of forever Fall, alongside Glynda Mikael and Amber made their way to the Bullhead containing team RWBY and JNPR, some may call their actions favoritism towards the first-year teams.

In Mikael's opinion it was better than sitting alongside CRDL, luckily, they had been unable to get close to Jaune the whole morning due to the efforts of his team Cardin was disgruntled to say the least, said blond knight was safely guarded among his teammates with the members of RWBY present nearby. Entering the bullhead, they took a seat across from one another he and Amber nodded to one another as their plan was set in motion.

/

The forest of forever fall was a picture of beauty and serenity, the crimson leaves falling from the trees swirling in the wind as they fell before coming to rest on the forest floor. Mikael followed behind the group at a small distance Amber by his side the two walking in step with one another

"This is one of the things I missed about Vale when I was traveling" Amber said finding herself more immersed in the forest natural beauty

"It is truly a sight" Mikael responded his eyes glancing around at the picturesque view, the two turned their attention back towards the group ahead of them as Glynda began to speak.

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda began as she led the group deeper into the forest, the student taking in the sight around them. "But, we are not here to sightsee. Professor peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep within the forest."

She stopped causing the students to do the same as she turned to face them "And the three of us are here to make sure none of you die while doing so" She stated rather bluntly "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of The Creatures of Grimm. So be sure to by your teammates."

Glynda motioned to the spot they currently occupied " We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Stay vigilant and have fun." With that she began to make her way back towards the bullhead while the teams each began to pick out a tree.

Cardin reached out wrapping his arm around Jaune attempting to pull him away from the others "C'mon buddy. Let's go." Only for Pyrrha to intercept him pulling Jaune closer to their team.

"I believe miss Goodwitch made it clear the objective was to stay with our teams" Pyrrha said, Cardin grumbled releasing his grip on the blond knight, sending a threatening look Jaune's way before stalking off into the forest with his own team.

Mikael narrowed his eyes at the group turning to Amber who shared a similar look " Keep an eye on the others I don't trust those four on their own"

"Be careful" Amber said following behind RWBY and JNPR.

Mikael moved into the canopy his body vanishing into the black shroud, moving through the trees following behind CRDL finding threw group was easy with the amount of noise they were making, honestly did these lads have any kind of sense Mikael stopped just at the edge of the clearing watching the team as they begrudgingly collected their own sap.

"Why are we doing this again, I thought we had Arc on a leash." Russel groaned wiping some of the sap from his hands setting aside his own Jar of sap

"Apparently Jauney boy's grown a bit of spine" Cardin began as he collected the other jars of sap from his teammates "I think it's about time we refresh his memory and have a nice long talk once we get back to Beacon."

"I doubt that, the professors been watching us like a hawk the past few days, are you sure this is a good idea Cardin" Sky said handing his leader his jar bringing the total to five.

"Don't worry about that guy, he can't do anything to us he's all talk " Cardin smirked "besides all sorts of accident happen out here wouldn't it be terrible if something were to happen to that pretty Red head partner of his or maybe that little brat he's always hanging around with. Goodwitch did say there were allot of Grimm around here, we can have some fun." Cardin said as he and his cronies headed off towards the group

From within the trees Mikael watched the boys as they began moving back towards the clearing wear the others resided, Mikael sat in the tree canopy he had to stop himself from possibly massacring the boys, letting out a low growl he dropped down into the clearing following close behind the boys.

An orb of Violet light formed in his hand, if they wanted fun he'd give them fun.

/

Cardin and his cronies crouched down at the edge of the tree line eyeing a small pack of Boarbatusk in the small clearing he glanced back to his left through the tree's he could just make out team RWBY and JNPR who were busy collecting their own sap while Amber watched over them, Cardin scanned over the people present landing on a certain blond currently talking with his partner.

All they had to do now was give the Grimm a little incentive, Cardin pulled out the jar of sap using the sweet-smelling substance as bait

"Payback time" he said raising the sap

"Cardin" Sky said catching his leader's attention

"What?" Cardin said

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them Cardin spun around only to find nothing a small shiver went up his spine a rustling to his left caught his attention then he spotted something in the corner of his eye moving through the trees a dark figure stopped its body concealed in shadows, the figure raised its head it's eyes an endless void of violet light staring intently at the four, slowly a limb emerged from the darkness.

Its forearm was blackened bone darker then midnight raising one finger it pointed directly at the four boys, who could do little more than stare on in undisguised horror. The creature hissed as it moved forward and out of the shadows cast by the tree line reviling more blackened bone, akin to the hand shrouded in the remains of a torn cloak as it hovered just off the ground a purple mist surrounding it, suddenly it darted towards them.

/

Ruby finished collecting her jar of sap, setting it down next to her partners before rising to her feat brushing her hands against her combat skirt wiping away some of the sap that had stuck to her hands. She looked up at the others who had just finished collecting their own Ren having to do so a second time since Nora had drank the first batch, looking over to yang who was still getting her own, while Blake was looking up towards the tree line.

"Hey Blake, you ok there" Ruby asked her quiet teammate

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something" she replied

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the forest around them as three figures stumbled out of the tree line, Dove, Russel and Sky sprinted across the clearing towards them "MONSTER, MONSTER!" Dove cried stumbling into yang.

The blond brawler grabbed him by the scruff of the collar lifting him up off the ground "Whoa slow down, what are you even talking about?!" Yang demanded

Dove thrashed around in her grip "Monster freaky floating monster back their it's got Cardin."

"A Geist" Weiss surmised the others eye's widened Amber herself was alarmed at such a Grimm being present in the forest "Yang, you and Blake go get professor Goodwitch" Yang dropped dove she and Blake heading back in the direction of the Grimm

"You two, go with them! There could be more" Pyrrha said as she, Jaune, Ruby and Amber deployed their weapons and sprinted off toward where the three had come from they may not have liked Cardin, but they weren't about to let him be killed.

The sight they arrived to made them freeze, Cardin sat they're against a tree pale as humanly possible surrounded by a disintegrating pack of Boarbatusk the monstrosity hovered over him it's skeletal features on display for all to see beneath what remain of its tattered apparel as it reached out towards him whatever this creature was it most certainly was not a Grimm "Hey!" Ruby yelled getting the wraith like being's attention.

It turned to face the newcomers who stood weapons ready the creature raised it outstretched hand a purple mist flowing around it, suddenly an ebony arrow pierced through it skull the creature stumbled in midair before turning into a pile of ash reviling Mikael standing a few feet away Nightingale bow in hand. The others blinked at the sight before the ash was blown away in the wind surprised the nightmarish terror had been felled so easily.

Mikael walked into the clearing retrieving his arrow slipping it back into his quiver he glanced down at Cardin who had just begun to regain some of his color "Strange isn't it after everything you did to him, he still came to aid you." Mikael said while Cardin got back to his feet, the bully glanced over to Jaune who sheathed his sword with the threat dealt with the two-locked gaze for a moment before Jaune turned and walked away with the others Cardin soon following behind.

Amber walked alongside the Nightingale beginning their trek back to the Bullhead lagging just far enough behind so the others were out of ear shot "What was that creature that was no Grimm I've ever seen"

"It was a Mistman a specter summoned from the soul cairn. Before you ask Mr., Winchester was in no danger it wouldn't have harmed him without my say besides" Mikael said gesturing to the dead Grimm "It seems to have protected him more than hounded him"

"Wasn't that a little extreme though" Amber said

"Perhaps a bit petty on my part, but it was necessary the boy needed to learn that his action come with a price" Mikael said handing Amber his scroll playing a video of Cardin attempting to heard the Grimm towards the others with the sap, Amber scowled at the video her eye's darted over to Cardin she could agree that Cardin deserved the punishment not only putting themselves in danger but also purposely endangering their classmates.

"I see your point" She said turning her attention back towards him "Still Glynda won't be happy that a supposed Grimm especially a Geist got so close to them, do we tell her" Amber Asked as the two arrived back at the bullhead, Ruby and the others were in deep discussion with Glynda, off to the side Mikael noticed Cardin speaking with Jaune the bully apparently thanking Jaune for coming back for him.

"That the 'Grimm' was dealt with before any harm could be done to the students." Mikael said, following the nightingales gaze Amber hummed in agreement, before making her way over towards the bullhead as the others began to board, Mikael made to follow but stopped he glanced up into a nearby tree a small Nevermore with bone armor across it's body sat perched on one of the branches It's crimson eye's remained locked with Mikael's, he could feel this Grimm watching his movements.

"Mikael" He turned to find Amber waiting by the bullhead "are you alright?" she asked worry in her tone, glancing back towards the strange Grimm only to find it gone

he sighed "It's nothing" He responded making his way over to the Bullhead "Let's just get back to the academy" he glanced back one final time a small speck of darkness escape into the cover off the tree's. He turned back towards the aircraft climbing aboard 'So this is what Nocturnal warned me of.' he inwardly mused

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **AN/hello again my reader, I apologies for my absence over the last month I was hoping to get this chapter done a long time ago but an unexpected trip to the E.R put a damper on that any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also some of you were asking in the reviews and a few PM's if I had a update schedule, I'm gonna level with you I don't I like to take my time with my chapters quality over quantity as the saying goes so I don't have a guaranteed date for when I update my story but I'm trying for at least one a month so bear with me for the time being.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The streets of Vale around the docks were more crowded than their last trip into the city although this was to be expected with the Vytal festival in the upcoming weeks, it was still rather early in the morning many of the stores had just opened and a group of workers were busy raising a sign at the end of the road Mikael and Amber walked side by side making their way down the sidewalk Mikael had left his Nightingale armor at the academy deciding on the set he had acquired from the Red Barron in hopes of not attracting any unwanted attention or if he encountered the three from the roadside, giving him the upper hand.

"You know I always wanted to come to see the Vytal festival" she said glancing up at the decorations "I've never been able to see it let alone be in the same kingdom until now"

"Remind me what is the Vytal festival?" Mikael said, true he had heard talk among the students about the festival along with some discussion with the other staff but nothing really beyond the tournament.

"The Vytal festival is a celebration of peace between the four kingdoms after the great war, every two years one of the four is chosen to hold the Vytal tournament people from every corner of the globe come to experience their cultures "

"Interesting The last time I saw a celebration even close to this was the festival of Blades" Mikael mused, while Amber looked at him quizzically "The festival is celebrated by the people of Alik'r Desert after the first Redguard victory against a race of giant Goblins, or so the story goes" Mikael stated with a chuckle

"Giant goblins" Amber said giggling slightly. "That sounds rather farfetched"

"Perhaps, but never the less it is still a very popular holiday. The first time I saw it I was there searching for a client the thieves' guild had to collect the payment for a previous job I found the lad piss drunk two day's latter in a barmaid's bed, he had enjoyed the festival to say the least." Mikael said.

"Wow" Amber said her face darkening slightly at the mental image

"Quite" Mikael responded, a moment of silence passed the two a stray thought coming to the front of Amber's mind

"How did you get involved with the Guild?" Amber asked. Mikael stopped for a moment thinking back to his first encounter with one of his closest friends and trusted ally Brynjolf.

"I was young at the time when my journey to slay Alduin had first begun, I needed the aid of a man called Esbern a scholar and former member of the blades who was in hiding beneath Riften during my search I encountered a man by the name of Brynjolf a member of the thieves guild, after a small 'exchange' in the market square he took notice I had a knack for sleight of hand and offered me a place among them along with the promise of information, we met later in the Guilds hideout and in exchange for a few jobs he helped me find the man I was looking for." Mikael explained

"In a way he helped you save your home" Amber said

"In a sense I suppose." Mikael responded as the two continued their journey into the city passing by Mikael found himself glancing at each one, he would never get used to this. The two continued down the sidewalk rounding the corner Mikael came to a stop Amber following suit a few feet ahead

"What is it?" She asked following Mikael's gaze, further down the opposite street a small crowd had gathered around what appeared to be a dust shop, or what was left of one the two approached the scene the damage now visible to them the walls were blackened by fire pieces of melted metal and shards of glass decorated the interior of the store.

outside two officers analyzed the scene, Mikael stared at the scene his face emotionless although one word came to mind describing the scene before him 'Sloppy' He inwardly mused the scene held all the signs of a robbery gone wrong whoever the thief was they were clearly an amateur. This level of destruction would leave the business inoperable for the foreseeable future or perhaps cause it to close completely the owner taking his business elsewhere.

In the guild actions causing this level of destruction would not only cost the thief their payment and then some but also remove a possible area of revenue for the guild, true the Guild was no stranger to damaging property for intimidation purposes, but even that was limited to a small percentage going this far would only be di disastrous for business.

"Excuse me, pardon me" A young voice spoke up as a familiar silver eyed girl in red made her way to the front of the crowd following behind were three other multi colored girls

"Wow, what the heck happened here?" Yang asked as she came to a stop beside her sister, her statement caught the attention of one of the officers at the scene.

Robbery happened, kid" he called out before turning to face his partner " Second dust shop hit this week, this palace is starting to turn into a jungle."

"Doesn't make a lick of sense, they turned this place upside down the dust's gone, but they left all the money behind?" the other man responded, before his partner turned to face him.

"Ya think the White Fang were involved." Two members of the girl's team took notice of this statement, one narrowed her eyes voicing her scorn

"The White Fang" Weiss said in disdain, a large frown present on her face "What a bunch of degenerates" Mikael was not surprised in the least by her anger, the Schnee family had been the primary target of the White Fang's for years, employees, members of the board...family members had been executed by the Faunus group.

But by no part were the Schnee's innocent in all this, there had been much controversy discussing the harsh labor and prejudges that the Faunus under the SDC's employment had been subjected too, the Faunus had every right to be angry that could not be denied, but the actions taken by the white fang was a rather large step in the wrong direction, the more blood they spilled the more hatred they created would only bring more harm to their people, in layman terms they were basically shooting themselves in the foot.

"What is your problem" Blake said her tone neutral despite then anger Mikael could feel the anger buried within.

"My problem?" Weiss began "I simply don't care for the criminally insane"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of 're a collection of misguided Faunus.

"Misguided! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet" Weiss cried in outrage

"I think you've made your point miss Schnee" The white-haired girl jumped in slight alarm spinning around finding Mikael and Amber approaching their group. "From what I know of the White fang they usually leave markings at the scene to inspire fear in the people, let's try not to throw around accusations without evidence to back it up first "

The heiress grew quiet her face turned a similar red to when they had first spoken "Weiss he does have a point. I mean they never did catch that Torchwick guy" Ruby said

Weiss turned to look to Mikael "With all due respect, it still doesn't change the fact the white Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal" Mikael inwardly sighed he needed to stop this before Miss Belladonna could snap no one else seemed to have noticed but the usual stoic girl was giving an admirable effort to keep herself in check, but Blake's posture showed she was one snide remark from an outburst towards the White-haired girl.

"That not fair Weiss" Yang stepped in before her partner could lash out. "I mean they're not all like..."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The entire group blinked before turning towards one of the piers. Young man effortlessly dodged every attempt that was made to apprehend him

"Thanks for the ride guy's" He said the boy mad blond hair with tanned with a prehensile tail and a rather large disregard for authority as he hung from a lamppost taunting his pursuers, the whole scene was rather amusing although his timing couldn't be any worse, he really didn't need another reason for Weiss to press her argument.

Finally growing tired of his pursuers, the boy leapt off the lamppost landing a few feet away from the surprised group dashing through them throwing a wink at Blake.

"Uh, that was weird..." Ruby said not quite sure what just happened.

"After him!" Weiss cried, Ruby dashing off after her Blake and Yang soon following, Mikael and amber looked at each other in slight confusion

"I have a feeling this is going to become a trend with these girl" Mikael said, the two quickly joined the chase, Mikael watched as the boy abandoned the road leaping up onto lamppost and signs that hung outside stores using his superior agility to his advantage in all honesty he was rather impressed, he could incapacitate the boy with paralysis or a lightning bolt then again this was more interesting along with allowing him to gauge the Faunus boy's abilities in case they happened to cross paths again.

"At this rate we'll lose him professor can't you do something" Weiss called out as they ran through the street, Mikael glanced up at the boy at the rate he was currently going any attempt to subdue him with paralysis or a swift lightning bolt to disorientate him would most likely end in property or civilian casualties.

"Not at this distance" Mikael responded.

The young man rounded the corner taking to the rooftops vanishing out of sight, Weiss sprinted ahead of the others rounding the corner and colliding with another girl "Oof" Weiss groaned as she and the other girl toppled over, the distraction allowed the monkey Faunus the chance to escape.

"He got away" Weiss grumbled as the other came to a stop behind her

'Unfortunate, yet not to be un expected' Mikael inwardly mused glancing down at the heiress who currently had another young girl pinned beneath her.

"Weiss" Amber said the heiress looked down at the girl she had unexpectedly crashed into greeted by her smiling face yelping in surprise Weiss leapt up off her.

The girl had bright green eyes and curly orange hair with a pink bow she wore a white blouse, compared to the others one could consider her attire somewhat old-fashioned. She stared up at them with a cheerful expression

"Sal-u-tations!" She said from her still prone position.

"Uh... hello" Ruby said hesitantly

"Are you alright" Yang asked wondering about the strange girl

"I am wonderful! Thank you for asking" She replied remaining in her position on the pavement earning some strange look's and a raised eyebrow from those around her.

'She certainly is a strange one' Mikael thought, there was something off about this one. Never the less Mikael approached her and held out a hand.

She stared at it quizzically for a moment seemingly confused by his actions, before her eye's widened in realization reaching out and excepting the offer pulling herself up to her feat, she dusted herself off looking up to the Nightingale

"While it may not have been necessary thank you for your assistance."

"Think nothing of it" Mikael replied, glancing down at the girl he clenched his hand for a moment, despite her small size there was some weight to her.

"Umm" Ruby began uncertain of her action "Sorry about that. Are you ok."

"I am fantastic! Thank you for your concern "The ginger said " My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ruby stepped forward introducing herself, "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"

"Weiss"

"Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head" Yang asked, Blake swiftly struck her in the chest "Ow! I'm Yang."

"Mikael"

"Amber"

"A pleasure to meet you" Penny repeated not losing her smile.

"Didn't you already say that" Amber said

Penny paused for a moment in thought ", So I did!" A tense moment of awkward silence followed, Mikael glanced over to Amber who simply shrugged Penny continued to smile brightly despite the somewhat uncomfortable scene.

"Well...as amusing as this all was "Weiss interjected "We really must be going"

"Uhh right" Ruby said uncertainly as she and the others began to walk off "Take care, friend" Ruby called out over her shoulder as she and the other continued down their own path, Mikael glanced once more at the girl who seemed frozen in somewhat shock.

They had taken a few steps away from their encounter before Yang spoke up "She was... weird."

Weiss shook her head "Now where did that Faunas riff-raff run off to?" Only to stop cold alongside the others as a familiar ginger haired girl stood in front of them.

"What in oblivion." Mikael muttered

Amber looked back to where the girl once stood and then back her mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened "I... how... the...what!" she stuttered staring at the orange haired girl in confusion.

"What did you call me" The girl said in a rather serious tone. The heiress spun her head back and forth similar to Amber trying to understand how the girls unnatural speed even compared to Ruby's own semblance was possible, all the while yang stumbled to form an apology "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think you heard me."

Penny shook her head "Not you" she walked past Yang pointing directly at Ruby "You."

"Me" Ruby squeaked while her mind was desperately trying to understand what she had done wrong to upset the girl

"You called me 'friend'" Penny clarified "Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuuuuuuumm" Ruby glanced over to the others Weiss Yang and Blake each shook their heads and waved their arms 'No' Ruby glanced over to Amber who simply stared at penny in confusion finally turning to the Mikael he glanced to Penny raising an eyebrow before turning his head to Ruby giving her a look as if saying 'It's your call'

"Sure" Ruby said her teammates instantly face palmed while penny looked nothing short of ecstatic.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails and try on new cloths and talk about cute boy's "Penny rambled on while Ruby leaned in towards Weiss " Is this what it was like when you met me."

"No" The heiress said, "She seems FAR more coordinated"

"Sooo, what are you doing here in Vale" Yang ventured

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny stated

"Wait, your here to fight in the tournament?" Weiss asked, believing she had misheard the girl

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part" Weiss said

"You're wearing a skirt" Yang said

"It's a combat skirt! " Weiss said, Ruby slid up to her in agreement the two high-fived before Weiss realized something "Wait a minute" She walked up placing her hands in Penny's shoulders "If your here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion that passed through here "she said

"Here we go again." Amber muttered exasperated, their little argument was even starting to test Mikael's patience.

Penny tilted her head "Who?"

"That filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding up a crudely drawn picture of the young man.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake shouted having heard enough" Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! he's a person"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Weiss said mockingly "Would you like me to stop calling a trash can a trash can. or a lamp post a lamp post while we're at it?"

"Stop that!" Blake shouted unable to keep her emotions at bay any further.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law! Give him time. He'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white fang."

"You, ignorant little brat!"

"How dare you!?"

The argument quickly descended into a shouting match between the two.

"That's enough both of you!" Silence fell upon the group, the two girls staring at the source of the voice. Mikael pinched the bridge of his nose "The two of you need to stop this immediately." Mikael's voice was cold and commanding

"Miss Schnee" Weiss stiffened as Mikael turned his head his cold blue eye's staring at the white-haired girl "I understand your feelings towards the White Fang and what they have done to your family I can understand and even sympathies with you. "Weiss looked to Blake with a triumphant smirk which instantly vanished at his next words

"But you cannot be so blind as to believe you family is innocent in this matter either, judging an entire race for the actions of a select few is an incredibly short sighted and bigoted view. Tell me would you have condemned the children who have sought no harm towards you because of the actions of the White Fang."

The heiress looked downcast at his words.

"Miss Belladonna "Mikael began." I once again understand and sympathies with you, but attempting to defend a group that has proven time and time again the length they are willing to go for what they want to achieve" Mikael sighed heavily " I respect the White Fangs goal for equality but even you have to realize their actions are less the justifiable and continuing to defend them is foolhardy." Blake's eyes trailed to the floor refusing to look the Nightingale in the eye Mikael sighed regaining his calm demeanor he turned to Ruby

"Perhaps it would be best if you take your teammates back to Beacon to calm down before this escalates any further then it needs too" Mikael said as he gestured to the small group of people that had stopped and had been watching the whole scene making it rather uncomfortable, a wave of understanding washed over her as Ruby nodded

"Maybe we should start heading back" Ruby whispered to Yang who had also taken noticed of the multiple eyes staring at them

"Yeah" Yang said "Maybe we should let them cool down before this gets any worse" Yang said

While the two didn't respond verbally as they watched the group go, Amber and Mikael doubted that reality. Anger like the kind the girls had displayed was not easily quelled he could only hope the two would sort this mess out peacefully.

/

Mikael and Amber had returned to Beacon late in the evening the sun had already set the shattered moon hanging above in the star lit sky. The two had taken some extra time to take their mind of the debacle from that morning it had been rather pleasant leading up till now. Amber and Mikael disembarked from the bullhead making their way back towards the academy but even at this distance they were instantly made aware of the yelling coming from the student dormitory.

"There still at it?" Amber questioned as the two walked down the hall Mikael having changed back into his Nightingale armor.

"You know why miss Belladonna would be so passionate with her argument" Mikael said

"I know, but they're both letting things get out of hand" Amber said

"Either way this may only end badly for both of them." Mikael responded

The voices continued to get louder as they made their way down to the dorm room arriving outside the door they could hear the argument more clearly. knocking on the door a certain blond brawler answers "Hey teach" Yang greeted

"May we come in?" Mikael asked Yang stood aside allowing the two professors entry to witness the verbal battle between the two girls.

"You do realize your defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss said doing little to contain her outrage" The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake stood up from the position on the bed "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like ME!?" Weiss said in shock.

"You're a discriminator" Blake said

"I'm a victim!" Weiss cried out the whole room falling into silence "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I particularly don't trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years"

Weiss turned looking out the window into the Night sky "War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious and that made for a VERY difficult childhood."

Ruby approached her partner laying her hand out intent on comforting the white-haired girl "Weiss I-"

"No!" The heiress shouted spinning around glaring at Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because their nothing but liars, thieves and murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WE'RE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND"

The silence that filled the room was practically suffocating. All eye's focused in on Blake her eye's glancing around the room only to widen in horror when she noticed Mikael and Amber present at the back of the room "I...I..."

She ran

"Blake wait, come back!" Ruby yelled hot on her friends heels Mikael Amber and Yang close behind her leaving Weiss alone in their room. In the hallway there was no sign of the Raven-haired girl "We need to find her, split up!" Yang to the library, Mikael to the rooftops Amber to the auditorium and Ruby to the courtyard.

Mikael arrived at the rooftop overlooking the academy he glanced around his eye's scanning every shadow for the Faunus girl Mikael sighed deeply stepping towards the edge his eye's scanned over the school ground's then he saw her Blake accompanied by the same young man from Vale were boarding a Bullhead together, just as Ruby arrived in the courtyard bellow the red reaper caught a glimpse of her friend sprinting towards the port as the Bullhead disembarked.

"Damn" Mikael said his fist tightening, as he watched the cursed aircraft headed towards Vale. a subtle chuckle emanated from behind him one he recognized and loathed "Have you come to taunt me demon" Mikael said

 _"You thin so low of me Champion" Mora mused_ "Dragonborn _, I merely wish to make note of your progress, it has been most impressive_ " The Daedric prince examined the surrounding buildings focusing on the tower in the center of the school the large golden eye narrowing as he gave a small guttural laugh" _Most impressive indeed, even here you find yourself drawn to a place of knowledge…and power._ "

"Do you expect some sort of praise? If not then leave you have exhausted my patience, and I have more pressing matters to deal with." Mikael turned towards the door leading back into the school

 _"The Belladonna girl_ " Mora's voice was almost mocking Mikael stopped turning to face the demon looking upon the mass of lack tendrils.

"What do you know of her?" Mikael demanded

"As I have said _I have been watching and the others your beloved Amber included._ " Mora's eye narrowed, Mikael growled slightly as he looked at the prince of Fate " _Their fate as well as your own are... intertwined, they are of value._ "

"Explain" Mikael said

The daedric prince chuckled his large golden eye focusing on the courtyard bellow on a certain Yong rose who had begun walking back to her dorm most likely to inform her teammates what had transpired " _Tell me Dragonborn even you must sense it... the power that lies within her._ "

Mikael's head snapped towards the Daedra the temperature seemed to have risen slightly "Listen and listen well, I will make one thing clear to you Mora, if you bring harm to her or attempt to twist that girl into one of your puppets then you will answer to me." Mikael said his eye's blazing.

The Golden eye narrowed into what Mikael could assume was a smirk as Mora let loose a guttural laugh " _So be it, I will be watching Dragonborn_ " The dark tendril receded back into the void dissipating into nothingness leaving Mikael alone on the rooftop

'What twisted game are you playing Mora' Mikael thought he turned his head looking back towards Vale his eye's focused on the Bullhead in-rout to the city, he sighed turning away from the edge vanishing from sight.

'To be continued'


	15. Chapter 15

Amber was worried. The weekend had come and gone and there had been no sign of Blake, the remaining members of team RWBY had remained behind on campus hoping for their friend to return but it had all been for naught. Weiss had remained adamant insisting that they contact the headmaster or the police, stating their Faunus teammate most likely ran back to the White Fang or had fled the kingdom altogether.

She wasn't willing to accept that, and it seemed Neither were Ruby and Yang as for Mikael well that brought up another problem

He had just, vanished the night all this happened, she had attempted to contacted him that night but there was no reply to any of her messages or calls, to say she was concerned was an understatement, she couldn't jump to conclusions or try to surmise the reasons why he left, but she trusted he did so with the best intentions.

That Sunday morning Amber had agreed to help the remaining members of team RWBY search for their missing teammate, and perhaps in the process Mikael Gathering her things she left to meet the other at the airship port hopefully they'd find the others.

/

Mikael made his way through Vale, his search so far had come up with little result's although that wasn't surprising. In Skyrim the guild had a number of informants and allies that he could turn to when tracking down a certain item or person of interest, but here it had taken longer to dig up any solid lead and he doubted he could approach any underground source his association with Beacon academy and Huntsmen alike would make them wary of him and most likely give him false information.

Glancing up ahead he spotted a familiar sight 'The Red Baron" It may have been a long shot, but Ron may have had some information he could use he had heard Ruby mention his store a few times during the lunch period, making his way to the store upon entering he noticed it was rather quiet making his way through the isle he arrived at the counter.

A young woman stood on the other side knelt in front of one of the cabinets her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a black leather jacket with armor plating across her shoulder's and lower back, with dual holsters strapped to her thighs across her grey cargo pants and buckled combat boots a yellow cat tail hanging between her legs, she seemed to be restocking a section of dust crystal's.

"Ahem" Mikael coughed attempting to get her attention

"One minute" she responded shutting the cabinet the electronic lock engaging she stood up picking up the case of dust she turned around emerald green eye's meeting sky blue, Alana scream jumping back into the shelves behind her eye's wide and full of fear, a crash came from the back-room Ron kicking open the door dust pistol in hand pointed at Mikael after a moment he let out a sigh lowering his weapon

"For god sake Mikael, please don't scare my employee," Ron said holstering his weapon as he glanced over to Alana "You ok kid?" Ron said

It took a moment for the cat Faunus to calm herself "I-I'm fine" she stuttered regaining her composure.

"Good, don't scare me like that for Oum sake I thought we were being robbed" Ron said walking up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at Mikael before averting her eye's it would seem his actions back at the mine had instilled some fear into the Faunus she seemed even timider then when they had last met and even then, they only shared a few words most of it from the other end of a sword.

Ron turned to Mikael offering a hand which he shook "I'm sorry to have caused a ruckus but I was hoping you may be able to help me" Mikael said

"What kind of help?" Ron asked, "If you're interested in trading in that sword for something with a little more power then I'm your guy." Mikael chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing of the sort I wouldn't dare part with this blade," Mikael said running his hand across the hilt "...It has sentimental value, and that's not what I'm here for I'm looking for someone a student who went missing a few nights ago" Mikael said holding out his scroll displaying the image from Blake's file. Ron leaned in examining the picture Alana glancing at it also her eye's narrowing in recollection.

"Sorry can't help you, she in trouble or something?" He asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out I've been looking for her since she vanished her team have been quite worried, but it would seem I've come up empty on any leads," Mikael said as he closed his scroll pocketing the device and turning to leave "Thank you for your time"

"H-Hang on, I think I saw her a few hours ago" Alana stuttered before looking over to Ron " She and some blond guy came in they bought some dust rounds and then left I heard her talking about a cafe across town."

Ron looked at her with a questioning look, she glanced over to him before answering "You were in the forge working on that new piece I figured I could handle the sale I've been watching you do it for the past few weeks."

"That's a start, what's its name I can find my way from there." Mikael said

"Hang on, your still new around Vale probably best you have someone show you we don't wanna waste any time for all we know this could be something way bigger." Ron said

"I'll go with him." Alana said "My shift is just about over. You shouldn't have to close early because of me" she said

Ron was silent, before patting Alana on the shoulder "Stay safe out there, I'll send you your paycheck for this month to your apartment" He said

"Thanks, boss." Alan said, she turned to Mikael walking past him towards the door "Come on" she said

/

The two walked in silence for a moment both glancing to one another Alana seemed nervous although he couldn't blame her their last encounter had been less then one might call civil "So how long have you been in Vale." Mikael asked

The blond cat Faunus was quiet for a moment before answering "I got here a few weeks after you and that girl left with the huntsmen. " She said a small smile crept up onto his face "Ron was the only guy who would hire me, most of the other owners just told me to get out as soon as I walked through the door I never knew a human could be so kind."

"How did you end up involved with the White Fang?" Mikael asked

Alana glanced off to the side for a moment in thought before sighing "My dad" she began "I did it to try and make him proud." The statement was a simple one, but the distant look in her eye showed the hidden pain beneath the words. The kind of pain he knew all too well.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mikael said his tone was much softer than his usual indifferent tone "You don't have to say anything if it's too much."

Alan seemed somewhat startled weather from the fact he had figured it out so quickly, or how genuine he sounded "T-Thank you." she replied her eyes trailed down "but, I think it might be best... it might be therapeutic in some way, I grew up outside the kingdoms in a small village my mom died in child birth so for as long as I could remember it was just me and my dad he worked in the dust mine our town had every morning he'd walk me to school then head off to work around five years ago my dad and I went to one of the rallies outside one of the SDC buildings in Vale for the Faunus labor laws I came along with my dad to show my support everything seemed normal at first the protest had already been going on for a few hours.

"Some of the Faunus got to close to the barrier the grunts at the SDC had put in place to keep us at a distance one of the guards shoved them back, and from their things just got worse I don't know who threw the first punch but that's all it took, they just... fired we weren't even armed, all I remember after that were people screaming, the bodies... the blood. my dad and I just kept running for our lives, trying to get through the crowd, trying to get out. "Her voice cracked lightly as the memory came flooding back

One moment he was fine telling me everything was going to be okay then he just collapsed. I froze up just stuck their alone and scared out of my mind I honestly thought I was going to die, then the White Fang showed up they fought off the mercenary the SDC hired and rescued any of the Faunus trapped in the crossfire after that I didn't have anywhere else to go I was so angry with what they had done I wanted to make sure my dad hadn't died for nothing...so I joined up, spent the next two years in a boot camp the White Fang had out in the bad lands.

Eventually, I was ready to go out on missions most were simple scouting missions or hijacking dust transports no one had gotten hurt before, then we showed up at that town and ... you know the rest." Mikael was silent, he glanced down at the blond she had been through so much for one so young he could only imagine what she had seen that day what she had lived through, but he knew her pain the kind that festers and boils becoming hatred over time Mikael knew that feeling all too well.

But this raised one important question "Does Ron know?" Mikael said in a hushed tone

Alana spun around "No, and he can't I know his brother was one of the miners if he finds out I was involved...I " Alana trailed off "I just can't"

"You should, it's better you tell him yourself rather then he finds out on his own" Mikael said "Trust me I've seen what can happen if you don't"

It took her a few moments to figure it out her eyes widening in understanding "The girl?" Alana asked it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, you and Blake aren't that different actually." Alana looked at him surprised no wonder the picture seemed somewhat familiar, but the name confirmed it.

"Blake Belladonna?" She asked

Mikael raised an eyebrow "Yes, do you know her."

"She... she was one of the White Fangs top agents she betrayed her partner Adam during a mission and vanished, after that he started cracking down on deserters. I heard about it just a few days before... well you know" Alana said she looked away from the Nightingale her eye's trailing down to the sidewalk below them, Mikael placed a hand on her shoulder causing Alana to look up at him

"What's done is done we can't change the past, you made a mistake don't let it hold you back. "Mikael said

Alana nodded the two continued on their way rounding the corner, a few stores ahead of them was the cafe Alana had mentioned, on the second story the cafe opened out onto a balcony sitting by the rail was, a certain black-haired girl across from her Monkey tailed companion.

"There you are" Mikael muttered as the two began to get closer. Mikael duck into an alleyway beside the cafe just beneath the balcony Alana quickly took her own place leaning against the wall acting casual as to not give away their position to the two Faunus above, if he attempted to speak with her now Blake would most likely run he needed to be patient and approach her when she was calm or face another few days trying to track her down.

"Any Idea who her friend is?" Mikael asked.

"I think she called him Sun." Alana said while Mikael hummed in confirmation.

So, for now he would wait. Listening in on the duo's conversation Alana joining him out of curiosity "Wait a minute you were a member of the White Fang!" Mikael pinched the bridge of his nose it would seem subtlety wasn't the boy's forte, luckily the street was still rather empty.

Blake nodded" That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually" she said closing her eyes as the memories came flooding back "You could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang was meant to be the symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality the Faunus were subjugated to discrimination and hate.

"Humanity still thought of us as lesser Being. And so, the white Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."

Blake took a quick sip of her tea calming her nerves " I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. and I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist..." Blake explained looking off to the side adopting a solemn look. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks.

We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking Cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was? it was working. We were being treated as equals but not out of respect... out of fear.

So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills in their violence. and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little, black bow." she finished wiggling the appendage hidden beneath the fabric.

From bellow Mikael took in the information, inwardly he sighed she had sought out freedom from her old life leading her to Beacon where she believed she would find some form of redemption. It was commendable in a way, but believing the White Fang could come back from how far they had fallen was wishful thinking at best.

"Their leaving." Alana said bringing the nightingale out of his thoughts, Mikael and Alana moved out of the alleyway keeping a good distance behind the two to avoid detection while picking up some more of the conversation.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as the two turned down an almost empty street.

Blake sighed, "I still don't believe the White Fang are behind these robberies. They never needed this much dust before."

The blond Faunus seemed to realize something and stopped in front of Blake, "What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely do it, and not find them there. right."

Blake was a little surprised by her companion's words, then looked to the ground in thought "The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about unloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun added.

"How huge?" Blake asked

"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun said.

"You're sure?"

The monkey Faunus nodded" Definitely. The shipment should be arriving at the docks tonight, we can set up a stakeout and see who's really behind this."

Blake hummed in thought "Alright, it seems like the best bet, we should get moving" The two Faunus began making their way down the street once they were a good distance away Mikael stepped out of the alleyway Alana coming up beside him

"What now?" She asked.

"Now, you head back home while I deal with this." Mikael said as pulled out his scroll.

"What, no! I'm going with you." Alana said in outrage

"You and I both know we could be walking into a war zone, I'm not going to let you risk your life for this." Mikael said his tone left no room for argument, but Alana had other ideas.

The emerald-eyed cat Faunus narrowed her gaze at him gritting her teeth "I'm going whether you like it or not. I'm not just going to sit idly by and let the Fang repeat what happened back at the mine, and if you don't like it then Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Alan growled.

The two locked eyes for a moment Emerald green glaring into Sky Blue. Mikael sighed and shook his head she was a suborn one with something to prove, Aela and Vilkas would most certainly like her but that stubborn nature of hers could get her killed one day, but there was little time for discussion and Blake were beginning to put some distance between them.

"Fine" Mikael said not all too pleased with the outcome, but they were wasting valuable time. The two made their way in the same direction as the two Faunus were heading hopefully he could get there before they did anything stupid.

/

On the other side of Vale, Ruby stared down at her scroll with a frown. She hadn't had any luck in locating her teammate and it would seem the others were the same, sighing she pocketed the device, she was worried for her friend, but she had hoped they could find her before anything bad could happen.

"So, Blake's your friend." Penny questioned, the orange haired girl had shown up a little while into their search before her sister abandoned her, again! Well, it wasn't all that bad Amber had stayed with her at least.

Ruby sighed "Yes, Penny"

"But your mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes, W-Well I'm not, Weiss is." The cloaked girl explained

The ginger-haired girl thought for a moment, "Is 'she friends with Blake?"

"That's..." Amber trailed off "A delicate subject at the moment."

"But, why."

Ruby sighed deeply, stopping she turned to face her friend. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny gasped "Is she a man?"

"No, no Penny, she's not...I don't know what she is anymore. "Ruby said her shoulders slumping" She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny stopped looking down for a moment before speaking "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things" She said

Ruby nodded "Me too." The three began walking again, the long silence between them didn't last long.

Penny turned her gaze to Amber "Is the professor your friend too?" she asked

"Mikael" Amber questioned

"Yes, the man with you when we first met. Is he also looking for your friend Blake?" Penny asked

"Professor Salmon vanished a little while after we split up to find Blake, we haven't heard anything from him since Friday." Ruby said

"That is rather strange." Penny noted

"Mikael prefers to take a more direct route when facing problems like this." Amber said idly "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found her"

"Miss Autumn-"

"You can just call me Amber when were outside of Beacon, Miss Autumn makes me feel old." Amber said staring down at her scroll sending her sixth message to Mikael today

"Right" Ruby nodded "How long have you and Professor Salman known each other, you both seem pretty close"

"He and I are a little more than just friends, I'd trust him with my life" Amber state looking up from her scroll a small smile coming to rest on her face as she thought back to her time spent with the Nightingale.

Penny nodded a small frown appearing on her face, turning her head to Ruby as she spoke. "Your professor seems rather strange compared to other people."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"From what I'm aware of don't huntsmen especially professors already have their aura unlocked " Penny stated

"Yeah, why?" Ruby said as Amber stopped her eye's glancing back at the orange haired girl.

"From what I can tell there's no evidence that your professor has his aura unlocked" Penny stated "it is quite perplexing"

"Of course, he does" Ruby began turning to Penny "I saw his semblance during in initiation it was awesome!" Ruby said

"Hmm, perhaps I was mistaken." Penny said Amber let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Before the two could get any further into the subject she spoke up

"We should keep moving we still need to find your teammate." Amber said

/

Night had fallen over the city of Vale, the cool night air flowing through the empty street many of its residents having turned in for the evening. But the same could not be said for the lone girl laying atop the warehouse overlooking Vale's shipyards.

Blake lay across the rooftop on her stomach, sharp eyes scanning over the landscape below for any signs of her target. The crates of dust from the SDC had already been unloaded a few hours prior and there had been no sign of the White Fang or anyone else for that matter.

"Did I miss anything?" Her companion Sun asked as he touched down on the rooftop a bundle of apples cradled in his arms

"Not really" Blake replied shaking her head "They offloaded all of the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

The monkey-Faunus nodded "Cool" He held out his arms to her "I stole you some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Weren't you part of a cult or something?" Sun said, only to get a sharp glare in return from the raven-haired girl. "Oooooookay...too soon."

The wind began to pick up around them. Looking into the sky, a bullhead flew overhead spotlights shining down on the docks below, coming in the bullhead touched down on the docks below. The ramp at the rear of the craft came down allowing the occupants to leave.

Blake's eyes scanned over the occupants as they departed from the craft, she could make out the familiar garb of the White Fang.

"Oh, no..." Blake said as she shook her head after finally seeing the truth.

"Is that them." Sun asked

The cat Faunus nodded "It's them."

"You didn't want it to be true, did you?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep down I think I already knew... I just didn't want to be right." she said, another voice called out from the bullhead down below

"Hey! What's the hold up!" Their eyes widened as their gaze turned down towards the aircraft as another figure made his way down the ramp. A man in a white jacket wearing black gloves and pants with a bowler hat sitting on his head covering dark orange hair. Roman Torchwick.

"Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo~ why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." Roman called out to the White Fang grunts.

"This isn't right." Blake said "The White Fang would never work with a human" Before Sun could stop her Blake drew Gambol Shroud leaping down into the dockyard below sprinting off toward the criminals location.

"Blake!" Sun called out, but she was already gone.

/

On the other side of the docks a group White Fang grunt's patrolled the warehouses splitting up into groups of two to cover more ground in the event any humans arrived and attempted to intervene in their operation if so then they would be dealt with quickly, two grunts made their way around the warehouses one carrying a large automatic dust rifle the other a bolt action rifle.

A small crash came from the alleyway to the left one of the grunt with two dog ears that raised up in response turning his head towards the dark alleyway he nudged the Dear Faunas to his left "You hear that?" He asked

"Yeah" The dear Faunus replied the two moved to investigate.

Making their way down the alleyway, the two grunts scanned the rooftops and the shadows a trash can ahead of them was knocked over the two grunts raised the weapons approaching the source of the disturbance only finding a dead end. Stopping the grunt's examined the area only to find nothing

The dear Faunus sighed "Let's regroup with the other" suddenly he stopped feeling something brush up beside him spinning around he found a small cat, the feline instantly bolted off back down the alleyway.

Suddenly an arm locked around his necks from behind his partner suffering a similar fate as he tried to raise his weapon, the two were dragged into the darkness by their assailants. After a few struggled gasps and muffled screams, there was only quiet, Alana and Mikael exited the alleyway glancing towards where they had seen the Bullhead land from a few streets away.

"What's the plan?" Alana asked.

"We deal with the sentries and push towards the landing site, keep low and stick to the shadows." Mikael said Alana readied her twin barrettes flipping off the safety just in case and followed close behind the nightingale.

/

Blake pressed her back to one of the containers, narrowing her eye's she observed the actions of Vale's master thief.

"No, you idiots!" He shouted to one of the grunts holding a tow cable. "This isn't a leash-" Before he had the chance to finish Blake was already upon him the blade of Gambol shroud pressed to his throat. "What the? oh, for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake said as three thugs gathered around her.

"Whoa there" Roman began "Take it, easy little lady."

Amber eye's looked over her opposition, before reaching up and undoing her bow reveling her cat ears "Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!" She demanded, this causing some of the grunts to glance to one another.

A chuckle came from Roman "Oh, kid. Didn't you get the memo."

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded

"The white fang and I are going in on a little joint business venture together." Roman said with an all to smug grin, Blake pressed the blade of Gambol shroud closer to his throat.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake hissed into his ear.

The sound of engines filled her drawing the attention of everyone on the ground. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He said as three more bullheads flew overhead.

Only now did Blake realize the mistake she had made as she quickly found herself heavily outnumbered, causing her grip on the master criminal to slacken giving Roman the moment he had been waiting for. Adjusting his cane Roman fired an explosive round at the ground behind him launching the young woman away from him.

Disorientated by the attack Blake pulled herself up to her feet, only for her eye's to widen as they landed on Torchwick aiming his cane directly at her. Firing another shot Blake leaped out of its path Roman quickly followed up with several more, using her shadow clones she was able to put enough distance between her and the incoming blast sprinting behind a stack of crates.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Roman called out mockingly. A banana peel fell onto his head causing him to look up just in time for a heel to slam into his forehead knocking him to the ground

Sun rolled to his feet, turning he glared at the master criminal "Leave her alone"

The airships passenger compartment began to open depositing over a dozen White Fang members into the dockyard quickly surrounding the monkey Faunas.

One of the grunts rushed Sun raising his sword to strike, suddenly he stumbled crying out in pain collapsing to the side a black arrow embedded in his knee. Before the others could overcome their shock more of their brothers began to collapse as four more arrows found their marks in either the kneecap or shoulder blade effectively removing their target from the fight.

/

Mikael pulled back on his bow firing his fifth arrows incapacitating another combatant, his intervention in the fight was enough to garner the attention of the White Fang soldiers long enough for the Monkey Faunus to engage the remaining soldiers near him.

Glancing over his shoulder he spotted a three White Fang grunt's heading his way Mikael quickly retrieved two daggers from their sheath, the two each found their mark in one of the White Fang soldiers, the third stopped raising his rifle while Mikael simply raised an eyebrow, a gunshot rang out as the grunt fell to his knees clutching his shin looking up just in time for a boot to slam into his face rendering him unconscious.

Alana looked up from the grunt nodding to Mikael, the nightingale glanced down at the battle below, Sun was managing to hold his own against the soldiers while Blake was putting most of her effort in dodging Torchwick's attacks "Help the boy, I'll deal with Torchwick." he said

"On it." Alana said jumping off the roof heading towards Sun.

Mikael turned his attention back towards Blake and Torchwick drawing his ebony sword he stepped off the ledge joining the battle.

/

Despite the immediate confusion caused by the incapacitated White Fang, Sun turned to strike the soldier to his right only for the grunt to be kicked into one of the shipping crates by a blond cat Faunus, quickly knocking out two grunts who rushed him he turned to the girl taking a fighting stance in case she tried anything.

"Whoa, whoa easy. I'm on your side" Alana said as she shot at an oncoming group of White Fang soldiers causing them to duck behind the shipping containers for cover.

"Awesome" Sun said as he finished off the last of the thugs that came his way, kicking one of them directly at Torchwick who simply leaned out the path of the body raising his cane Roman fired an explosive round at the two blonds.

Sun leaped forward twirling his staff like a makeshift shield the dust round exploding against the makeshift shield, as the smoke cleared Blake leaped down in front of the two "He's mine!" she yelled rushing towards the master thief. The two traded blows with one another Blake at a clear disadvantage using her shadows clones she attempted to get around Torchwick's guard, only to find his cane deflecting each of her strikes.

Torchwick managed to break through Blake's defenses striking her upside the head, her form shimmers out of existence reviling it to have been one of her shadow clones. Roman lunged forward striking Blake a few time's with his cane managing to knock her on her back. Alana and sun jumped forward between the two the two Faunus fired their weapons while simultaneously roman deflected the barrels of their weapons off to the side causing the shot's to go wide their movements soon became a blur as the three went back and forth Sun and Alana switching places every so often to reload.

Blake shook her head as she sat up looking up at the outstretched hand before her "Get up" Mikael said

"Professor?" The Cat Faunus stared at him in confusion.

"Questions later." Mikael said braking Blake out of her thoughts, taking his hand, she pulled herself up just as Alana skidded across the ground next to them

"Damn it." Alana said as she got back to her feet, Blake lunged forward striking the criminal in the chest sending him rolling across the concrete, getting back to his feet Roman snapped his cane up ready to fire.

"WULD" Mikael dart forward knocking the barrel upwards with his ebony sword causing illuminating the night sky above as the explosive detonated.

/

A few streets away three individuals stared up into the night sky as it was filled with a flash of crimson, the embers burning out in an instant

"What was that?" Penny asked

"Trouble" Ruby responded coming to stop alongside her friend

"Mikael" Amber muttered, she and Ruby unfolded their weapons sprinting towards the source of the blast Penny hot on their heels.

/

So far Roman was not having a good night, first the Boss lady had asked to steal the SDC shipment coming in she had asked, well more along the lines of threatening him to use the White Fang idiots they had at their disposal saying it would be "A waste of resources" that was the easy part of tonight's little escapade, but the part he certainly wasn't pleased about was the black blade that was slowly edging towards his face.

"So, you the one in charge of these brats" Roman asked as he braced his cane with his forearm

"If you're referring to my student, then yes. The others on the other hand simply came along for the ride" Mikael retorted as he put more pressure on Romans cane with his sword. The two master thieves locked eyes neither backing down from the challenge as their weapons clashed together. Glancing over the Nightingales shoulder Roman could do nothing but watch as each of the still capable grunts were systematically taken down by the Faunus trio.

Taking advantage of his lack of focus Mikael headbutt Roman causing him to stumble back, in seconds Mikael was upon him frost formed over his hand coating it in a thick sheet of ice, the frozen gauntlet struck Roman in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs pushing him back.

"So, what?... are you some crazy stalker or something because you've kind of got the creepy look down?" Roman said as he fired two explosives flairs at Mikael, the Nightingale thrust his hand out a spectral ward coming into existence blocking the explosive rounds as they impacted its surface.

"No, and really a stalker, I think you're giving yourself far too much credit my friend." Mikael attempted to rush Roman only for two grunts to block his path crimson blades at the ready.

"Finally, where have you idiots been!" Roman growled as he looked at the two grunts, they rushed towards the Nightingale engaging him in close quarters combat. Now with some adequate breathing space Roman glanced back to the bullheads crew who were almost finished hooking up the shipping crates to the tow cables it wouldn't be long now, suddenly a voice called out from above "Hey" one Roman instantly recognized

'You've got to be kidding me' Roman thought in disdain as he looked up to the rooftop of a nearby warehouse. Ruby stepped up to the edge of the rooftop spinning her scythe stabbing the blade into the concrete, Amber, and Penny soon coming up behind her.

"Oh, hello red" Roman called out " Isn't it past your bedtime."

Amber scowled at the man while the cloaked girl narrowed her eye's as Penny came up behind the two "Ruby? Are all these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back." Ruby said turning towards the ginger, and in that moment as everything slowed down around her did she realize the mistake she had made.

"Move!" A voice called out in alarm, even as she was shoved aside by something slamming into her. As she stumbled silver eye's caught sight of her instructor, Amber, before her entire body was engulfed in flames.

"Amber!" Ruby cried out as Torchwick's laughter echoed through the night, as quickly as the smoke had appeared the night air blew it away reviling Amber still standing and unharmed a slight glow present in her eyes like the fading embers of a fire.

'What the...' Ruby trailed off, as quickly as it was there it vanished.

Amber glared down at Roman extending her staff to its full length the dust crystals attached to each end glowing vibrantly. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Roman said. Amber leapt down from the rooftop rushing towards him twirling her staff she deflected four strikes from Romans cane, thrusting her staff forward a gust of wind threw the thief back into a cargo container.

Regaining his bearings, he had just enough time to dodge to the side avoiding Amber's aura fueled kick, the metal container behind him wasn't so lucky the metal folding in on itself from the impact, Roman backed away only for a shard of Ice to slam into the ground in front of his foot he could just feel the smirk hidden under Mikael's cowl as he stepped over the unconscious bodies of the White Fang soldiers "Going somewhere?"

/

"Whoa!" Sun said as he finished off the final grunt a lull had formed in the combat as all eye's turned to the standoff between Vales master thief and Beacons newest professors sparks flew as their weapons clashed Mikael and Amber had Roman outmatched the two far more experienced in combat then their students. Mikael knocked Romans cane to the side ducking down as Amber rolled over his shoulder swinging her staff in an arc striking roman in the head, Torchwick stumbled back shaking his head he growled looking up at the two.

Amber and Mikael moved in to finish the fight, suddenly the two Bullheads that had dropped of the white fang flew in low their guns spinning to life as they opened fire peppering the ground in a straight line towards them. Mikael and Amber dove behind one of the shipping crates the slugs pinging off the metal, taking advantage of their plight Roman slinked away into the night, suddenly several blades embedded themselves into the Bullhead, the aircraft shuddered as it was dragged down towards the docks by...Penny.

The young girl stood arms raised the sword's obeying her commands as the aircraft was pulled from the sky, Mikael stared at the scene in some surprise it would seem Glynda was not the only one with such a strong ability, wait...Mikael narrowed his eyes at the display he could just make out a set of thin wires connecting to the blades from her backpack. 'Interesting' Mikael mused.

The Bullhead pilot could do little more than crying out in fear as his aircraft collided with a stack of shipping containers, the one it was carrying marked with the SDC logo ignited on impact obliterating the craft and its surroundings. Penny retracted her swords turning to look up into the sky as the final two bullheads retreated into the night sky sirens blaring in the distance.

/

The police had arrived minutes after the fight came to an end apprehending the White Fang members that had surrendered and collecting the bodies of those who had not survived the conflict, medical crews tended to those who had been injured in the conflict while the officers took statements from everyone present.

As for the group of teenagers currently sitting on a stack of crates, save for a few scrapes and bruises along with some minor aura exhaustion no one had been harmed although a certain cat Faunus attempted to keep her distance from the Nightingale, every so often she would glance at him before quickly turning her gaze elsewhere to avoid those cold blue eyes.

Through the police line a familiar blond and white-haired girl approached them, the two having received a call from their young leader explaining where they were and that she had found their missing teammate, Weiss approached the group completely disregarding her leader who tried to explain the situation stopping before the ex-White Fang member, off to the side Mikael and Amber watched the exchange wearily,

"Weiss." Blake began unable to meet the heiress's eyes "I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

"Stop." Weiss said silencing the cat Faunus " Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Blake was silent "Twelve hours that means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." everyone stared at the scene with interest waiting on the girl's verdict.

"I don't care." She said shocking her teammates.

"You don't care?" Blake asked wondering if she was hearing things.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked

"No, I haven't been since I was a younger-" Blake tried to say, the heiress held up her hand stopping the Faunus before she could continue

"I don't want to hear it." Weiss said with a tone of finality " All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some... someone else" Weiss said glancing to Sun.

"Of course," Blake said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cried out in elation.

Weiss turned her attention to Sun "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." she said causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Ahem" The joyful scene died in that moment as the five turned to face Mikael who stood a few feet away "Miss Belladonna" He began "I'm sure you understand the severity of the situation?"

"But professor she-" Mikael fixed Yang with a stern look silencing the blond brawler before turning his gaze back to Blake, the cat Faunus took a few steps ahead of the group there would be no point in running he was an experienced Huntsmen it would only cause more problems.

"I'll come quietly." Blake said excepting her fate as she reached to un-clip Gambol Shroud from her back.

"Good, I expect you in my classroom from Monday to Friday for the next three months at five thirty, once we get back to Beacon we can discuss your punishment in more detail." Mikael said Blake's stopped her eyes widened as she looked up at him in disbelief

"W-What?" She stuttered, while the others stared at him in surprise and some relief.

"The detention you will be serving for your actions tonight. Not only did you risk your own life but that of your teammates and friends in this escapade I feel that I'm being quite lenient unless of course there's anything else I should be made aware of." Mikael said giving her a look the cat Faunus quickly catching on.

"Of course, not Professor." Blake said looking at the man with some gratitude

Mikael fixed her with a stern look amber eye's locking with sky blue causing the cat Faunus to stiffen "Do not squander this second chance miss Belladonna, there will be no others. See that this doesn't happen again." He said Blake nodding immediately after.

Mikael turned away heading towards the police officers who had asked both professors for a statement a few minutes prior, Blake let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as her heart hammered in her chest watching the man go, she had been given a second chance just as she had hoped for by coming to Beacon and she wouldn't waste it.

* * *

And thus this chapter comes to a close concluding the events of Volume one I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and what I have to offer, feel free to leave a review, feedback is always welcome and as always, I will see you in the next one.


	16. Chapter 16

Within an undisclosed location, Cinder fall flanked by her two enforcers Emerald Sustria and Mercury Black looked over the warehouse currently occupied by the white fang soldier, the grunts were busying themselves moving multiple crates of dust to their proper storage areas and taking inventory of their contents. It had taken longer to negotiate a deal with Taurus ending with the deal stacked more so in favour of the Faunus group their operations being observed by one of Adams agents, who was currently nowhere in sight.

A setback which could have easily been avoided, Idly cinder glanced down to her right arm a slender crimson glove leading up to her biceps, their battle with the cloaked man had left a small but unsightly scar running up the back of her hand a constant reminder of her failure to secure the Fall Maidens powers, although compared to Mercury you could say she escaped unscathed, Mercury had been cleared by the doctors but even with a simple glance you could tell he wasn't back to his full strength.

Ridding those thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention back towards the floor below looking for any sign of the red-headed master criminal currently under her employment.

"Where the hell is he, they should be back by now?" Emerald said her arms crossed as she paced back and forth.

"The firefight at the docks is all over the news, maybe we got lucky and he got taken out." Mercury said from his position atop one of the crates.

"Please, we aren't that lucky" Emerald said.

"Quiet" Cinders voice cut through them ending their conversation as she stared down at the small group of white fang soldiers entering the warehouse some carrying their wounded brethren and crates of dust a much smaller payload then what was expected.

Cinders eye's scanned the group finding the man she was looking for. Roman was stood off to the side engrossing himself with one of his cigars unaware of her presence as she approached him.

"Disappointing Roman, "Cinder began in a deceptively calm and polite tone. "you were provided ample resources and forces at your disposal. And yet you still return almost empty handed I expected better from you Roman, perhaps you aren't the best after all."

"I am the best" Roman said in annoyance turning to face cinder took a slow drag from his cigar before continuing "But even the best have problems when they got a group of hunters in training meddling in my affairs, some Huntress that hits like a bulldozer and having half my "Help" getting taken out by some guy with a bow!"

"What!?" Cinder said, she had already been planning how to remedy Romans latest failure and keep the White Fang in their good graces, but the last part stopped her in her tracks. Cinder turned to look at Roman narrowing her eyes. "Explain." she said

"Creepy fella dressed in all black with some bird on his chest, couldn't see his face but he seemed pretty dead set on taking my head off" Roman responded, Cinder looked away for a moment in thought, Roman glanced to Emerald and Mercury who both shared a look with one another Roman could swear they almost looked... afraid.

"Thank you for this Roman" Cinder said as she took her leave Emerald and Mercury quickly following behind her "We'll leave you to your work." Roman blinked in confusion at the swift change in attitude half expecting to have received a good ear full of bitching but this, this was... weird even by his standards seeing the usual fiery woman close off like that maybe he should bring this guy up more often if it got Cinder and those brats of hers off his back.

Cinder was mentally kicking herself, of course, he was here, where else would he be and if that were the case the Fall Maiden wouldn't be that far behind, no, she had work to do her mistress had commanded it she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted by her own desires.

Never the less, this Nightingale as she had heard many of the White Fang refer to him as was present in Vale, the question remained was he one of Ozpins pawns his arrival seemed too convenient at the time it would make sense for Ozpin to have one of his own to watch over the Maiden during her journey, and yet her mistress had no knowledge of this man nor his involvement with Ozpin... were there others who knew of the Maidens and their power and if so then what were there motives if they sought the maidens for themselves why save her, in the girls weakened state it would have been easy to claim her power unless there was something else?

Cinder rid those thoughts from her mind there were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with and in time so would this Nightingale personally.

/

Mikael sat staring out towards Vale the lights from the City illuminating the night the cool night air was a welcome feeling to the nightingale, tonight had been a rather... eventful evening to say the least, after providing the Vale's law enforcement everything they needed they were free to go, Mikael chuckled slightly at the memory if they had been aware of his position in the guild or the crimes he had committed in his past he was sure things would have been less then...Civil.

Their arrival back to beacon had been met with the headmaster accompanied by a furious Glynda Goodwitch after a quick discussion RWBY were allowed to return to their dormitory, three of them with instructions to be present in her office the following afternoon beginning one of their detentions for the following week, the final member of team RWBY would be spending her free time for the following months in his classroom it was a better outcome than possible incarceration.

Despite the calming nightly atmosphere there was something nagging him in the back of his mind one of them being the trip to forever fall around two weeks prior the Grimm, there were many books depicting different species of Grimm within Beacons library, at first glance, one would suspect the creature to simply be a nevermore although the bone and armoured plating it bore the kind that would normally be seen on one of the elder Grimm depicted it as something else, it had shown some intelligence by fleeing after it had been spotted .

Then there came Mora, the Demon had been there at every turn watching him all this time worst of all he had apparently taken interest in one of his students, Ruby, he couldn't deny he sensed the power inside her that she seemed unaware of, it was similar in strength to the power Amber bore yet differed drastically he could swear it felt...pure like almost as if it was a piece of light.

Mikael sighed deeply, Ruby was young with dreams of grandeur and heroism a simple soul, often times one of the strongest. And now Mora had set his sights on her like so many before him, like himself. He knew Mora he knew what that bastard was capable of and he'd go to any length to get what he wanted spilling any amount of blood in the process.

The image of an ageing man bearing the garbs of a Skaal flashed through his mind.

The stairwell door leading to the rooftops creaked open bringing him away from his thoughts turning his head he saw Amber two mugs in hand making her way towards him "I thought I might find you up here" she said coming to take a seat beside him. holding out one of the two mugs containing a tea to the Nightingale who accepted the beverage.

"I find this place rather relaxing and the view isn't that bad either" Mikael responded gesturing towards Vale in the distance taking a sip from the mug, surprisingly it was not more of that caffeine that most of the staff seemed to constantly have on hand but instead a tea and a rather good one at that. The beverage did little to distract him as his attention quickly returned to his previous topic.

Amber glanced over at the nightingale who stared down into his drink in thought "Are you alright?" She asked.

Mikael chuckled although there was no humour in it "Is it really that obvious?" He asked

"You've seemed stressed over the last few days" Amber replied, "What's bugging you?"

Mikael sighed as he turned to look up into the night sky "Do you recall how I came to arrive in this world, more importantly, who sent me here." the statement caused Ambers eyes to widen before she too grew quiet

"...Mora" Amber muttered, Hermaeus Mora the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, she found herself disgusted by simply uttering that creatures name, from what little she had learned from Mikael about the Daedra they were being of great power many hailed as deities who made pacts with mortals and relished in the suffering of mankind, they were not to be trifled with so easily. "A-Are you sure?" She asked tentatively

Mikael nodded as he set the mug down beside him "The night Blake ran off he appeared, it would seem he's taken an interest in Miss Rose"

"Ruby?" Amber asked Ruby was just a girl true she wasn't that much older when she received the Maidens powers from her predecessor. Never the less Ruby was only fifteen she may have been remarkably skilled to have been able to attend Beacon at such an age but still had a long way to go, what could such a creature want from her. "Why her?"

"There is something about her, something powerful but I doubt she's even aware of this part of herself and that worries me. When I first discovered my abilities my heritage as Dragonborn I sought answers from any available source be it books or those I thought knew best on the subject, I was young then, naive to the fact others would attempt to use me for their own gain. Over time I grew wise to their games, but Ruby... I dare not think of what that Demon would do to her if he gets the chance" Amber was silent for a moment taking in all that the Nightingale had said it made her thankful Ozpin had been there to guide and help her become who she was now.

"Then what do we do?" Amber asked taking on a serious tone.

"Whatever we can?" Mikael said

/

It had been almost two months since the Dragonborn had vanished from Skyrim, the news had spread across the province like wildfire and as such many rumors had popped up, had he met his end by one of the dragons that remained loyal to Alduin's Rule, Had the Thalmor done away with him in an attempt to strip the land of its defender or had he shared the fate of the Dwemer.

No one knew, except for a small group of the Dragonborn closest allies

Atop the highest mountain in all of Skyrim The Monahven better known as The Throat of The World sat a monastery a lone figure approached the monastery via horseback the jet black stallion pushed on as the wind pelted its body it's ridder shielding herself with her cloak it's vibrant red eye's cutting through the night, she had been one of the first to notice he had vanished, true he would sometimes drop off the grid but would usually return a few days later, she was one of the few people who could get him to open up these day's and even that was a rare skill for someone to possess.

Dismounting she approached the large doors to the monastery knocking three-time " It's me, open the door" she said A few moments passed and the massive door to the monastery opened an elder Nord garbed in the usual attire of the Greybeards, Arngeir.

"Ah, Serena come in child." he said Serana held in a small laugh at the term she was much, much older than the four monks combined

Entering the monastery, she pulled down her hood a pair of amber eye's shone in the light cast from the fire "This way, some of your allies have already arrived" Arngeir said gesturing for her to follow. Entering a room off to the side used for diplomatic purposes she was greeted by the familiar faces of two mages

One an ageing Nord his hair greying and his mismatched eyes of hazel and green, smiling kindly at her and the other, a Kahjiit with grey spotted fur resembling that of a snow lynx

"Greeting serana"

"Arch-mage" She replied.

Tolfdir raised his hand "There is no need for formalities, have you heard any news from the others."

Serana took a seat across from him" The last I had heard Mjoll is still checking with Frea and her people on raven rock, I haven't heard from Karliah or Brynjolf in a few days Mikael was a member of their order and his ties to the thieves' guild mean they have contacts across Skyrim and beyond" she said as footsteps echoed behind them

"That may be true, but this takes us far beyond the borders of the mortal world." Brynjolf said as all present turning to face the new arrivals.

Serana stood up from her seat "What do you mean? "she asked

" Mikael managed to make contact with nocturnal from another plane of existence, from what we've learned Hermaeus Mora seems to have had a hand in sending him there" Karliah stated the dark elf pulling down her hood as she and her companion took a seat at the large stone table.

"So, he is not on Nirn perhaps one of the planes of Oblivion, it should be easy enough to retrieve him fro-"

"No" Karliah interrupted the Arch-mage "Nocturnal had no former knowledge of this realm she said it was overrun with darkness but not her own, it belongs to something else."

"It could be an undiscovered plain of oblivion, fascinating "Tolfdir stated

"J'zargo believes we should act quickly, the people are becoming restless and undesirables are becoming bolder... no offense." J'zargo said to the thief duo a few feet away

"None taken" Brynjolf responded shrugging

"In any case, we need to return Mikael to Nirn before there is a chance for bloodshed" Tolfdir turned to address the two nightingales present "Did your... Mistress happen to say anything else about this place?" Tolfdir asked

"Not much Nocturnal is rather cryptic at times, we were only able to get a name, Remnant"

"Interesting" Tolfdir began "There may yet be a way to retrieve him, tell me do you know the fate of the Elder scrolls Mikael had in his possession Serana?"

Serana was quiet for a moment " Mikael hid them away he said they were too powerful for anyone to possess I asked him once and he simply said, "Where no man or Mer can set foot" I still don't know what he meant by that."

"Skuldafn" Arngeir said stepping out of the shadows as he joined the group's conversation

"What?" Brynjolf asked in confusion

"Skuldafn a Nordic ruin high in the eastern mountains of Skyrim, true no man can set foot there but that does not apply to the Wyrm" Arngeir began as all focused their attention on what he had to say "The Dragonborn came to the monastery some month ago to commune with Paarthurnax, the Elder scrolls were in his possession by his request I accompanied him to the top, the Dragonborn entrusted their safekeeping to the dragon Odahviing who has placed them at the ruin of Skuldafn and even now watches over them."

"Why did you not speak of this sooner?" J'zargo inquired a small amount of annoyance present in the Kahjiits tone.

"I was sworn to secrecy by the Dragonborn, but if the scrolls are required in order for him to return I see no reason why I should not speak of it. Odahviing is currently communing with Paarthurnax atop the mountain even they have grown restless due to the Dragonborns absence" Arngeir said

"Thank you for this Arngeir." Serana said

"Think nothing of it child." The Greybeard spoke

"We should get started" Brynjolf began turning to Serana "Karliah and I are coming with you and the old man to retrieve the scrolls if there is a way to get the lad back then we better hurry." Brynjolf said Arngeir rolled his eyes at the nightingale's comment

"I've met Odahviing in the past it should be easy enough to convince him to give us the scrolls." Serana said

"J'zargo and I will return to the college and prepare for when you have the scrolls meet us there then we may begin." Tolfdir said nodding to the vampire as he and J'zargo rose from their seats making their way to the exit, the preparation alone would take time and resources, but it would be well worth the risk.

"Come, it is best we do not keep the others waiting." Arngeir said making his way towards the exit Serana, Karliah and Brynjolf following close behind as they exited the monetary Serana glanced up to the mountain peak above.

'I just hope we're not too late.'

* * *

'To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Mikael sat back in his chair as he set aside the test he had finished marking adding it to the rather large pile of papers at the edge of his desk any normal person might find such a load overwhelming although if one thought leading a guild of thieves would be an easy task, they couldn't be any farther from the truth, at times the job required a lot of bookkeeping tracking income from businesses under the guilds control along with client activity and the payments they received from the more... special jobs that could take one of their members outside of Skyrim's borders.

In all honesty, it reminded him of his youth, most of his days he'd spend his time leaning over a dusty old tomb from one of the libraries inside the walls of the Arcane University, the University grounds were restricted to none members, although family members did have some limited access he could still see the surprised face of the aging scholar that watched over the archive. That Argonian acted like she'd never even seen a child let alone one that took such an interest in the book stored within the archive.

"Uhh... hello Professor" the voice pulled Mikael from his thoughts, turning his attention to the door his eyes resting on the nervous form of one Blake Belladonna standing alongside Glynda Goodwitch.

"I thought I would escort Miss Belladonna to you " Glynda commented lightly, one hand resting on the Faunus shoulder, the young woman next to her seemed rather frustrated having to be escorted to the detention like a common prisoner.

Mikael sighed setting the test sheet in front of him aside "I don't think that was necessary Glynda, never the less I'll take it from here." Mikael said.

"Very well then Mikael." The woman replied relinquishing her hold on the girl, as the doors opened allowing her to leave Mikael spotted a certain red-cloaked girl standing across the corridor sky blue meeting silver, tentatively their owner waved before stiffening as Glynda turned to address her "Come along Miss Rose." Ruby bowed her head as she followed behind the blond combat instructor glancing back at those present in the classroom with a pleading look before the door closed behind them.

Silence followed as Blake took her seat in the front row, her eyes glanced to the bookcase's behind him having been dragged here from her lesson with Oobleck she had nothing really to pass the time the fact Oobleck had also assigned them an essay on the great war only frustrating her more, Mikael raised an eyebrow following her gaze and simply nodded.

Blake rose from her seat making her way towards the nearest bookcase scanning over the titles some books on Aura, Dust, world history a few stories here and there, autobiographies and some she didn't recognize. Blake grabbed one of the history textbooks, a copy of the man with two souls and out of curiosity two of the older looking tombs before heading back towards her seat.

"Mind telling me why is Miss Rose will be spending the day with Glynda?" Mikael inquired as Blake returned to her seat opening the rather large textbook.

"It's her punishment" Blake responded, "The morning after we got back the others each received their own punishment, Ruby rushed in without calling for backup endangering herself and Miss Autumn in the fight, so she is spending the day as Miss Goodwitches assistant." Blake said.

"I'm surprised Ozpin didn't suggest sending her here, so I could keep an eye on the both of you." Mikael said without looking up from the papers in front of him.

"From what Yang told me Professor Ozpin saw that as more of a reward." Blake said making Mikael pause in his work before Blake continued "In case you haven't really noticed Ruby admires you."

"She shouldn't." Mikael replied. The statement made Blake pause as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?" Blake asked. "You're a huntsman let alone a professor at Beacon that speaks volumes about your experience and skill."

Mikael sighed "I'm not exactly the best role model for someone aspiring to be a huntress like Ruby. I've done things I'm not proud of and made many mistakes, mistakes that cost good people...close friends their lives. "He said thinking back on a few of his companions over the years who didn't make it back from their adventures Kodlak, Lydia, Karjo, Rayya, Storn... Adrianna

"...Your team?" Blake asked making Mikael pause, it made the most sense she would associate it with his Huntsmen title given by the school but in reality, she couldn't be any farther off

"They were more than that, to me they were family." Mikael muttered his voice barely a whisper

"I'm sorry." Blake said having heard the statement, her bow twitching slightly. A downcast expression settling on her face after bringing up memories that would rather be put to rest.

"Don't, you didn't know." He said turning back to the test papers in front of him.

After some time had passed Blake looked up at the clock, she still had around two hours to go before she was allowed to leave, setting aside her book having finished it moments ago, her gaze turned towards the two older tombs she had taken one with dark black cover an ornate silver emblem in the shape of a dragon present on the front. The other being a dark violet the spine and edges of the book bearing elegant gold markings.

Deciding on the violet tomb she picked it up examining it closely she ran her finger over the edge of the pages finding them more brittle and rough 'Parchment' Blake realized razing her eyebrows in slight confusion and shock for holding a book that at the very least must be a few hundred years old and yet it looked pristine despite some signs of waring along the spine showing it had frequently been read.

Opening the book to the first page and found it almost completely blank, except for the three lines of text. Her eyes ran across the small lines of text widening in shock as the title reverberated through her mind.

The Nightingales: Fact or Fiction?

Blake looked up over the top of her book at Mikael, a man from what stories she had heard, by his own words claimed the title of Nightingale. It could simply be a coincidence and yet this book seemed to focus on trying to prove or debunk their existence, slowly her eyes moved back down to the violet tomb flipping to the next page.

Mention the word "Nightingale" to any thief worth his salt and he'll laugh in your face. He'll tell you that the supposed avengers of the Daedric Lord Nocturnal are nothing but fictional characters who live nowhere else but within tales designed to scare young footpads into doing what they're told. But are they fictional or simply misunderstood?

'Nocturnal?' Blake wondered before glancing up at Mikael hoping he didn't notice what she was reading before turning her attention back towards the book in front of her.

While it's true that most scholars would scoff at the notion of a holy sect appearing within the normally unethical and unorganized rabble that is the Thieves Guild, evidence suggests that such a group existed at the time within the borders of Skyrim. One hundred and twenty years before the publication of this tome, a corpse was discovered wearing a strange suit of armor that was described as "forged midnight." The tattered armor bore a crest of some sort, the symbol of a bird embracing a circle of undetailed blackness. The remains and the armor were taken to the College of Winterhold for study but mysteriously vanished only a day after it arrived.

Once again, she glanced up after flipping to the next page.

The crest from this armor was circulated around Skyrim for years but identification proved almost impossible. Then the most unlikely of sources, a prisoner incarcerated within the mines of Markarth, claimed that it was the mark of a group of thieves who called themselves the Nightingales. When pressed for more information, the prisoner claimed that the Nightingales were warriors of Nocturnal and performed her bidding without question. He claimed his source was someone he knew within the Thieves Guild of Skyrim, but he refused to identify them by name, so his story was quickly dismissed.

The second piece of evidence pointing to the existence of the Nightingales exists to this day just outside of Riften. Discovered at the terminus of a short pathway off of the main road stands a stone of unidentified blackened material. Carved into its face is the same avian symbol previously found on the dark suit of armor. To those that subscribed to the existence of the Nightingales, this was thought to be some sort of meeting place. To others, this symbol was once again dismissed as a hoax or simply a diversion created by the Thieves Guild. The final and most controversial sample of evidence is a passage found scrawled on the inside of a cell wall in Whiterun. The cell had previously been occupied by a Dunmer named Lorthus was incarcerated for murder and was set for execution. After the deed was performed, and Lorthus' cell was examined, the following was found etched into one of the stone blocks: "Take my hand Lady Nocturnal, for it's my will to serve you. As a Nightingale, I'm born anew. Let my past echo our triumph."

'Ok, that last part was a little creepy' Blake thought 'And what's a Dunmer?' maybe some sort of derogatory term she didn't know and was too engrossed to question it any further

This is the first and only time that a solid connection between Nocturnal and the Nightingale has been made. The unusual nature of the passage, the religious connotations towards Nocturnal made by a career criminal, kept discussions lively for years regarding the possibility of this group actually existing. Sadly, since not a single passage of evidence beyond this has surfaced to date, this exciting discovery faded into obscurity and the debate subsided.

With these scant samples of evidence, conclusions are difficult to formulate. All we're left with are more questions than answers. Can religion and thievery coexist? Does the Daedric Lord Nocturnal have active agents roaming Skyrim with a no-doubt nefarious purpose? Does the Thieves Guild have extensive knowledge of the Nightingales, but remain sworn to secrecy? Perhaps one day the answers to these questions will be revealed, but at present it falls to you, the reader, to decide whether the Nightingales are fact or merely fiction.

As the book came to a close Blake set it down among the others her mind mulling over the implications. A secret order of thieves dedicating their lives to the service of this Nocturnal. In all honesty, it sounded like one of the fairytales she had read as a child and yet some shred of proof towards the authenticity of the story sat only a few feet in front of her.

Mikael Salmon.

"Miss Belladonna" Blakes head shot up as she hid the book below the desk.

"Yes." she replied calmly.

"It would seem our time has come to an end, your free to leave." Mikael said as he looked up at her setting aside the final piece of paperwork, taking its place among the others on three equally large piles, The Nightingale hummed in some amusement it had taken three students to carry in this ungodly amount of paperwork, he could swear Ozpin got some sort of kick out of this.

Standing from her seat Blake set the books she had taken down on his desk, before making her way towards the exit in some haste, Mikael raised an eyebrow at the cat girl's actions brushing it off he turned towards the piles of papers on his desk, now came the hard part.

Outside Blake quickly rounded the corner glancing back towards the classroom, Blake pulled the violet and black book from inside her blazer staring down at them in curiosity, for a moment the rational side of her mind berated her actions, it was a book a story nothing more, she hadn't even heard of these places Markarth, Skyrim alongside that was the secret order of thieves living right under the world's nose, such thing could only be found in fairytales. And yet she couldn't help but feel there was something more to it all, her eyes drifted to the dark black cover with the silver dragon, maybe the other would tell her more.

/

'Elsewhere'

Four figures stood before the intricate stone archway in the monasteries courtyard leading to the summit of the Monahven the pathway before them blocked by a wall of mist and gale-force winds.

"Well, that's just great. What now?" Brynjolf asked turning his head to look at the others, Karliah simply looked at him while Serana rolled her eyes. Arngeir stepped forward taking a moment he drew in a deep breath

"Lok Vah Koor!" He shouted, a blue shockwave bursting forth the strong winds that would surely have thrown them from the pathway and quickly to their deaths calmed, the biting mist dissipating leaving the pathway clear.

"You were saying?" Serana said

"Step lightly, the journey to the summit is still treacherous. "Arngier said beginning their ascent up to the summit, the pathway ahead blocked by numerous walls of mist and ice each cleared by Arngeir's voice or face falling to their doom. After some hours of trekking up the frozen pathway quickly dealing with the occasional Ice wraith that impeded them before finally arriving at the summit.

"Past here lies our leader, Paarthurnax. I will go no further, be warned we are placing our utmost trust in you, do not make us regret such a decision." Arngeir said as he sat down beginning his meditation. Serana Brynjolf and Karliah continued on climbing a small hill before finally reaching their destination their eyes resting upon the forms of three dragons, two she recognized, while the third remained a mystery.

The first sat perched atop the ancient word walls it's body showing clear signs of great age by the tattered skin on his wings and tail, broken and chipped horns and chin-spikes, dulled color in his skin and eyes, and several teeth missing.

The second a beast of equal size large spines stretching down from the neck to the tip of the tale his scales a vibrant red with a snow-white underbelly, long slightly curled horns and rows of serrated teeth capable of tearing through flesh and bone.

The third being the most unique compared to the others its body more serpent-like body and head with light grey-blue scales covering its body a blue frill running down from the nape of its neck leading down it's back into small spines that could be mistaken for daggers.

The third unidentified dragon turned its head to the new arrivals before addressing his Kin " Fin Joor Lost Bo, Ol Prodah." The dragon rumbled causing the others to shift their attention to the new arrivals. Serana stepped forward bowing in respect to the ancient being's "Odahviing, Paarthurnax it is good to see you again"

"Drem Yol Lok, lady Volkihar." Paarthurnax Responded, " Who are these Joor you have brought with you?" Paarthurnax said the ancient dragon focusing on Serana's companions most importantly the emblem they bore "Ah, Zu'u Koraav, Zein Do Fin Deyra. Followers of Nocturnal like the Dovahkiin. Tell me Why have you come here? Certainly not just for Tinvaak, with the Dovah."

"No grandmaster, from what we've been able to learn Mikael has been taken from Nirn by Hermaeus Mora, the college in Winterhold believe they have a way for us to bring him back. Hopefully, before there's a chance for bloodshed." Serana said "Which brings us here"

Karliah turned her attention to Odahviing "We know Mikael gave you the Elder Scrolls, we believe they may be the only thing capable of helping him return, we need your help."

"The Kelle, Kruziik Ahrk Suleyk. Ancient and powerful relics, but also Tahrodiis. Dangerous and unpredictable, such is the reason my Thur had the foresight to hide them." The Dragon rumbled "Zu'u Los Gro Wah Dii Rot, I am bound to an oath that cannot be broken, but I will help you."

"Than-" Serana began.

"But the Kelle will not leave my sight." Odahviing finished.

Serana was quiet that could very well be problematic seeing as the scrolls would be handed off to the college for the apparent ritual they had planned, which also raised another question how did they intend to use them. Serana recalled the time she and Mikael had spent many weeks searching for one of the few individuals said to be capable of reading an Elder scroll, a Moth Priest.

A pang of guilt struck her as she recalled the man's fate, blinded in his attempts to aid their quest for Auriel's bow in hopes of stopping her father's plans to bring that damned prophecy to fruition, idly her hand slid back running her fingers across the edge of the legendary weapon strapped to her back, at times fate was a cruel thing.

Looking back up at the dragon she knew there would be no arguing with the ancient being, despite the terms in which Mikael gained his loyalty the dragon was rather dedicated she dared say Odahviing respected the man he called master.

"Hold on" Brynjolf said stepping forward "Are you sure this is wise lass, bringing a dragon into Winterhold let alone the collage."

"If it means he'll give us the scrolls then we don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Serana said her hand on her hip as she stared down the Nightingale, she didn't like the idea anymore then Brynjolf, in reality, there was nothing stopping the dragon from burning the hold to the ground if the people attacked or offended the ancient being.

"Mikael put his faith in Odahviing, it time we do the same Brynjolf" Karliah said stepping forward to address the Dragon "We accept your terms."

"Humph." The dragon hummed in return. "Vahlokdoyol and I will retrieve the scroll. Zu'u Ov Nust, Fent Kos Kod Onik. I trust they will be used wisely."

"Thank you." Serana said. The dragon spread its massive wings taking to the sky disappearing into the clouds above. Serana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, turning towards the ancient Wyrm purchased atop the word wall she bowed her head in respect before turning to her companions. "Let's make our way to Winterhold, I think the others will want to hear the good news." Serana said

/

Blakes' eyes moved over the lines of text as the final paragraph came to a close, sighing she closed the violet tomb in her hands tucking it away between her bed and the bookcase to her right alongside the black book she had finished reading a few hour prior, despite her original ideas the second had been little more than a story describing some famed hero destined to save mankind from an apparent devourer of worlds. While the story may have been interesting she simply wrote it off as a simple fairytale after the first paragraph.

Lying back resting her back against the wall she glanced down at her scroll, she had run a quick search on the mysterious book only to find no other copy in existence nor evidence of its publisher. Granted its age could be the reason behind that, like much of the knowledge pertaining to the history of Remnant, such things had been lost to the ages and to the Grimm.

Glancing over at the digital clock by Weiss, it was coming close to midnight. Blake sighed she had classes in the morning, staring up at the bunk above her before she let out a long sigh. Then there was the White Fang the group her father had built with his own two hands and the one she had followed and would have gladly given her life for if it meant they were one step closer to their goal, and now, now they sided with scum like Torchwick. It explained so much the rise in robbers and SDC cargo shipments being attacked over the recent weeks. But one question remained unanswered. Why? What could they possibly need that much dust for, a weapon maybe?.

Yet again, more questions that she didn't have the answers too. Blake rested her head on her the pillow the stress of the last few days finally catching up to her, Blakes amber eyes blinked closed as she drifted off into sleep unaware of the large golden eye that watched her from the shadows. The great eye narrowed as it scanned over the sleeping forms of the four girls focusing on one in particular.

A dark void opened above the top bunk, a single tendril moved forth towards its objective, a chuckle slipped from him like a guttural hiss. As it grew closer a pair of silver eyes slowly opened their owner roused from sleep by the strange noise, before widening in horror at the mass of darkness that hovered over her, she opened her mouth to scream just as the tendril made contact with her forehead, then there was only darkness.

(To be continued)


	18. Chapter 18

The darkness swirled around her flashes of green light flickered and moved in and out of sight, her head pounded her heart hammering inside her chest as her lungs begged from the sweet relief that oxygen would bring to her, slowly her vision began to return her world blurred and spinning as her eyes blinked open.

Ruby sucked in a breath her lungs quickly thanking her for the sweet oxygen that brought her relief as the world came back to her the dream no the nightmare had felt so real, she closed her eyes once more, she could still see it the eye, that glowing golden eye that shone in the darkness of her mind. Moaning in discomfort she rubbed her brow, attempting to soothe the sudden headache plaguing her.

Ruby let out a small groan as she rolled over her face contorting in discomfort as she pushed herself up to a sitting position 'Why is my bed so hard' she wondered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, only now did she notice the definite change in her surroundings, silver eyes widened as they stared up at the endless stacks of books that stretched high into the acid green sky.

Looking down she quickly found what she thought to be her bed was in fact, a stone slab. Almost like some sort of sacrificial alter she had seen in one of those horror movies Yang and her dad had tried to hide from her when she was young. She could still remember the nightmares and spending at least a full week sleeping in the same bed as her sister, after her curiosity in watching them had backfired.

Panicking slightly, she called to her friends and sister "Yang, Weiss, Blake! Anyone" no response came.

"Ok Ruby, calm down, calm down. This is a dream it has to be a dream." she said. Sitting up she pushed herself off the slab only to hop back on as her bare feet met the almost frigid stone floor. Sighing Ruby slowed her breathing and did the most appropriate thing she could think off at the time, reaching up she pinched herself. Hard.

Ruby yelp slightly her Aura quickly numbing the slight pane now in her upper arm. "Ok, not a dream." Ruby said as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

Tentatively she stood up ignoring the slight discomfort the ground caused her and the pounding of her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, Ruby's eyes scanned the area she had woken up in searching for the one who had brought her to this nightmarish place or perhaps some means of protecting herself if they decided to come back.

Idly she wondered if this had something to do with the incident at the docks. Was this because of Torchwick, had she been kidnapped, had she been drugged.

She wasn't going to sit around and find out. Her eyes landed on a small dagger sitting on the stone table beside her held in a leather sheath and belt. It wasn't much in terms of defense but combined with her Semblance she could probably deal enough damage to incapacitate someone, or now that she looked at her surroundings again something.

Picking up the dagger surprised by its weight, pulling the blade from its sheath her eyes scanned over the emerald green blade of what seemed to be, an ornate dagger. "...Glass?" She questioned as she stared at the weapon in her hand, tapping it against the table's edge she was surprised it didn't shatter on contact instead holding firm. She slowly ran her finger over the blade's edge her Aura flared stopping the dagger from cutting into her skin.

"Whoa." Ruby said in surprise, quickly finding the blade to her liking after a few practice swings. Daggers weren't exactly her forte, overall, she preferred her sweetheart, but her dad and uncle had made her practice with a small blade when she attended signal seeing as without her trusty scythe the odds became quickly stacked against her in a fight.

Quickly securing the belt and dagger around her waist Ruby turned towards the exit staring down the dimly lit corridor. Taking a calming breath, she looked forward she was a huntress, well huntress-in-training. But that didn't matter if she could face down a pack of angry Grimm she could do this. Tentatively Ruby took a step forward followed by another slowly making her way down the corridor in front of her.

Following the twisting corridor passing a few of the squid-like lamps that seemed to just hover above the walkway, rounding the final bend Ruby came to a stop her eyes wide standing at the top of a stone stairwell she stared out over the almost never-ending sea of black water that churned and bubbled as something slinked below the surface, large intricate towers that dotted the strange landscape so high they seemed to disappear into the dark green sky.

"w-Where am I?" Ruby muttered as she stared out over the hellish landscape surrounding her. Whatever this place was, it was certainly not Vale or anywhere else she'd seen for that matter.

"I know where you are. You're here with me." A rather aged and soft voice spoke up, Ruby yelped backpedaling for a moment, pressing her back against one of the bookcases drawing her dagger, glancing around the side she looked down the stone staircase her eyes settled on a lone figure, his form slightly hidden behind one of the stone tables stacked with what must have been hundreds of books each varying in size and condition. While some looked almost brand-new others appeared ancient their covers rotten with pages long since reduced to ash.

Ruby's eyes scanned the man and his appearance, his body including the upper portion of his face was hidden beneath his hood and robe the sleeves and upper chest a sickly green while his pants boots and gloves where a dark gold, his face was similar to that of his voice, well-aged with a number of wrinkles present signifying his great age, his hands rested on an almost ancient ornate cane that seemed to support most of his weight.

"I-I'm sorry." The man began as he moved further behind the large pile of books. "I didn't mean to frighten you it's just, I haven't spoken to someone in so long. Please come out" He said rather meekly

Ruby grip slackened on the dagger before she replied. "You first."

"...As you wish." he said, the gentle tapping of his cane filled the air as the elderly man made his way into the open. Slowly Ruby stepped out from behind the bookcase, keeping the dagger on hand she made her way down the stairs. Stopping a few feet across from the man she could now see his face fully. Where she expected to meet a pair of eyes she found a number of gauzes wrapped tightly around his eyes

'He's blind.' Ruby realized.

"Please put your weapon away... I mean you no harm." He said razing his hand in a gesture of peace towards the frightened girl.

After a moment she realized the dagger was still held tightly in her grasp gasping she quickly shoved the knife back in its sheath "s-Sorry." she said before realizing something "Hey, how did you know I was-"

"Armed." The man said before chuckling that soon developed into a wheeze taking a moment to catch his breath he said: "I may be old, child, but my ears still work fine." He said.

Laughing nervously Ruby reached back rubbing the back of her neck "Sorry" She repeated.

The man waved her off, a gentle smile coming to rest on his face "No worries." His expression quickly changed to one of concern. "What is someone so young doing in this dreaded place?" He asked.

Ruby laughter died 'That's what I want to know too.' She thought while looking off to the side for a moment, turning her head back to the man she asked " What... Where are we?"

"This... This is Apocrypha a place where all knowledge new and old from across the ages is hoarded, this place has existed far before the dawn of mankind, the knowledge held in this place is sought out by many but attained by only a select few." He said gesturing towards the landscape that surrounded them.

Ruby followed his gaze looking out over the endless world around her and the stacks upon stacks of books that surrounded the two of them. "So, it's a library?" She asked

"Simply put, yes" he responded. "But you still have not answered my question, what are you doing here young one. What is it you seek by coming here" He inquired, once again resting his weight on his cane.

"I don't know, I didn't even know where I was until you told me " Ruby replied, "The last thing I remember was this weird nightmare then I woke up here." The statement brought a stray thought to the forefront of her mind. 'How do I get home?'

Looking up at the man in front of her she asked: "Is there a way out?"

Idly the man's grip tightened on his cane as he looked off to the side in thought, before turning his head back towards Ruby "...Yes" He replied hesitantly "But it's far too dangerous for a young girl like yourself far, far too dangerous." he said shaking his head.

"Sir, please, I have to get home. Besides I'm a huntress I can handle it." Ruby said puffing out her chest slightly.

The man shook his head in disapproval deciding not to question whatever she meant by a huntress before sighing "I was like you once. Young, confident and with something to prove." He said causing a smirk to form on Ruby's face. "And because of that arrogance, it cost me my sight." Her smirk fell at his words.

Looking down he let out a deep sigh, shaking his head in disapproval once again "But. I will help you." he sighed.

"Really?" Ruby asked a spark of hope igniting in her eyes.

"Yes." He replied only for a red missile to barrel into his chest almost knocking the old man off his feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ruby yelled out in joy.

"Shhh." He chastised, while removing the young girl's arms from around him, clearly uncomfortable with the contact "Keep your voice low, we do not wish to attract any unwanted attention." The man began making his way towards one of the corridors off to the side "Come, come. We have much ground to cover"

"Oh, right." Ruby said jogging up beside him.

"So." Ruby wondered as they walked side by side, the gentle tapping of the man's cane cutting through the silence. "I never really got your name. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." she said introducing herself to the strange man.

The man was quiet for a moment before turning his head to the young huntress in training and smiled, it was a gentle one but with something sinister hidden beneath it that the young Rose could not see. " I... I am Herma, Herma-Mora." He said.

/

Here he found peace, tranquility, content in the darkness that surrounded him something he was well acquainted with during meditation. A technique Amber had mentioned was used by Huntsmen and Huntresses alike as a way to channel and focus their Aura. For him, it was quite the opposite.

Those on Tamriel perhaps even here on remnant would consider the dragon blood a gift, but those with a better understanding knew this power for what it really was. A curse. "Dov Wahlaan Fah Rel. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?" Mikael let out a slow breath as Paarthurnax's words echoed through his mind, the ancient Wyrm had been right.

His powers grew with each soul he absorbed, with ever Thu'um he mastered, with each enemy he defeated. As did the rage that festered within his soul, the part of him that screamed and writhed that demanded Man, Mer and now Faunus bend their knee to him, worship him for what he truly was. The part of himself he loathed with a passion, such a thing had isolated him from friends and family at times. This being one of the main reasons he trained alongside Paarthurnax, to put an end to it.

It had worked to some degree over time those thoughts, those urges had vanished. The fire inside him quelled so to speak.

Banishing such thoughts from his mind he settled back into his peaceful trance. As the minutes ticked by he felt something a familiar and yet detested presence washed over him, images flashed through his mind a visage of Apocrypha the golden eyes staring down over the hellish landscaped and... a flurry of rose petals that blew past him, a lone figure clad in a red cloak standing before an alter the black book laid bare before her, pages upon pages of knowledge no human being was ready for.

Mikael sucked in a breath his eyes snapping open. Steadying himself, taking a number of slow breaths calming himself. 'That was definitely a first.' Mikael thought while rubbing his brow, something was wrong something was very, very wrong. Taking a breath, he cleared his mind, but the vile presence still lingered. Turning towards the nightstand his eyes rested on the Black book, an ethereal green glow emanating from between the pages.

"No" He muttered his fist clenching tightly "Mora, what have you done?"

/

Ruby followed close behind Herma they had been walking for almost an hour navigating the twisting and seemingly endless hallways and passages, despite the man's lack of sight he seemed very familiar with his surroundings. Ruby couldn't help but wonder 'How long has he been here' She dared not ask or possibly bring up a rather unpleasant memory for the man. As they rounded the bend Ruby nearly cried out in warning out to grasp the man's sleeve as the pathway came to a sudden drop.

Before she could do so Herma came to a halt, Ruby stopping beside him. The aged man stared out over the acid lake bellow to the archway across from them that resembled a bridge of some sort connecting to one of the massive towers that lead up into the sky. "The bridge is out, are there any other ways across?" She asked turning her head to look at the man.

Herma turned his head slightly to the young Rose, smirking he turned to his left a pedestal sat a few feet away a large tomb lay open the lines of text moved and pulsed an either green "Whoa." Ruby muttered as they approached it. "What is this?" She asked

"The way across." Herma said as he stood before the ancient tomb, several tendrils burst force from the pages causing Ruby to leap back in shock. slithering forth they constricted around the old man his body vanishing from sight the tendrils quickly returning to the pages.

"Herma!" she called out in shock looking to where the man once stood. Her eyes turned towards the book fear present in her gaze 'D-Did it kill him' she thought horrified by the event. Was it going to leap forth teeth beard and devour her like it did him?

"Ruby!" His voice called out turning her head she found the man standing across the lake in front of a similar pedestal to the one before her "Come, child, it's perfectly safe." he called out to her, as he waited for her to take the next step. Ruby turned her head back towards the book, glancing back to Herma the old man stood there a gentle smile on his face. "It won't hurt you there's nothing to fear." he said.

Taking a deep breath Ruby turned back towards the book taking a few steps towards it, the pages flashed an ethereal green the dark tendrils springing fourth moving towards her, she clenched her eyes shut as the first tendril wrapped around her a feeling of weightlessness washed over the young reaper as she stood rooted to the ground.

Slowly the feeling vanished as she felt the slick tendrils release her. Slowly she cracked open her eyes open, a low chuckle emanated from her left she turned to find her guide standing a few feet away. Patting her on the shoulder he turned towards the large gate behind them, ruby not far behind. "What was that? h-How did we even do that" Ruby said in awe "We just teleported across the lake?"

"Tell me" Herma began" Have you heard the terms 'Books are a gateway to another world'" He asked as they continued into a rather large courtyard of sorts a large pillar shot up from the center of the room connecting to a number of platforms and the skylight above, at the base of the pillar were two statues resembling a large serpent resting in its jaws were two glowing orbs one a gentle blue, the other a light green similar to the sky above. Behind the pool was a stairway they split of to the left and right leading to the three platforms above.

"No" Ruby replied as she took in their surroundings 'Although it does sound like something Blake would say.'

"In Apocrypha, such a thing is a reality. Books you may find scattered across the landscape may be used to pass, or simply avoid any obstacles that may block your path. The ones we seek are known as black books, they are what allow one to come and go as they please and only a rare number have ever been found and used. "Herma explained to the young girl who listened intently.

"How? Are they magic or something?" Ruby asked the concept seemed a little far-fetched even to her but, after seeing all this she was willing to believe anything about this crazy place.

"Yes, these books contain ancient and powerful magic long forgotten by man." He explained, Herma stopped as a strange feeling washed over him turning back to the young reaper, Ruby practically vibrated as she stared at the mysterious book behind them, her silver eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

"So cool" She breathed.

"Ruby." Herma said breaking the girl out of her stupor. The man had come to a stop beside a small pedestal next to the gate. Ruby grimaced slightly from the sight of the apparent switch to activate the gate, three small tendrils extending out from the pedestal curling around a small glowing orb.

'Why does everything here, have to be related to tentacles.' She grimaced at the very sight of the disgusting mechanism.

"This is as far as I can take you on my own. The exit lies beyond this gate, but It requires two, to open. There should be a second switch above I will wait here you go on ahead. Be careful child." Herma said.

"Alright" Ruby responded

The young rose turned her head skyward scanning the upper levels. After a few minutes, her eyes landed on a small pedestal similar to the one beside her guide at least three stories up. It would take some time to loop around using the corridors, and in all honesty, she really wanted to leave, like right now. Ruby smirked shifting her stance slightly before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals.

Ruby sprinted up the wall focusing on not stumbling due to the uneven surface, as she reached the third level Ruby pushed off the wall boosting her jump with her aura "Made it!" she cheered as she landed on the platform, only to skid to a sudden halt tittering on the edge of yet another pool of ink-black water, backpedaling slightly Ruby turned back towards her objective.

Ruby jogged across the platform stopping in front of the pedestal staring at the plant, squid... thing, whatever it was.

"Umm, how do I." she wondered as she poked the small orb. Ruby quickly retracted her hand as the tendrils wrapped around the orb the outer shell of the urn closing around it before it descended back into the pedestal. Ruby took a step back admiring her hand work before realizing something.

"Ew!" She cried wiping her hand clean on her pants, yep washing them was the first priority when she got back. Actually, the first priority was a nice long shower then laundry. Ruby strolled over to the edge of the platform looking over the edge back at her companion below, only to find him missing.

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion.

Suddenly the entire structure began to rumble, the skylight above opened outwards as the platform she stood on began to rise towards the opening, Ruby stumbled back at the sudden movement throwing her arms out to steady herself. The pool of black ink rippled as a structure began to rise from its depth, accompanied by a much larger tomb then the ones she had already seen.

Ruby jumped back in fright as the massive book opened on its own accord, the text moving across the pages glowed brightly as a single glowing green orb of fire rose from its pages, her eyes focused on the apparition as a fog clouded her mind accompanied by a strange desire her eyes taking on a slight green hue, followed by a number of whispers some voices she recognized others remained a mystery while the rest were distorted and warped beyond recognition. Never the less, their objective remained the same.

"Take it~." One of the voices said sounding oddly similar to her sister.

"Know your true self~." Yet again, another voice pushing her on.

"Claim your birthright~. " Ruby found herself drawing closer to the pedestal as the voices continued to spur her on.

She continued on one foot after the other, before she came to a stop directly in front of the ancient tome, there she stood the orb of green fire reflected in her eyes as she slowly reached out towards it, a small unnatural smile creeping onto her face.

"RUBY!" The voice snapped the young reaper from her trance a feeling of nausea washing over her. Ruby fell to her knees grasping her head in agony the voices now culminated together as one screamed out in rage, shaking the very world around them.

"Nooooo **oooooooo!** " The guttural voice bellowed.

An arm wrapped around her waist dragging her back from the pedestal her world spinning and quickly receding into darkness as the voice called out again. " **The child is mine!** " A monstrous roar echoed across the landscape as Ruby's world turned dark.

"YOL!" Mikael shouted, the burst of flames impacting the Luker scorching its carapace armor forcing it back a few steps. Mikael recognized Its massive form and armor plating and inwardly cursed a vindicator compared to the other creatures in Apocrypha he'd faced over time these were by far the worst, they were much stronger than their brethren and carried a higher resistance to Magicka.

The beast unleashed an ungodly roar spewing forth a fountain of tentacles towards the Nightingale. Mikael pulled the semi-conscious form of Ruby Rose into his chest diving out of the path of the abominations attack. Mikael's hand lashed out two Daedric daggers embedding themselves in the Lurkers chest as he slid across the stone floor.

The lurker brushed off the attack before charging forward, reeling its massive fist back to strike at the Dragonborn and Ruby. Mikael's spun around shielding her with his own body as the attack connected with his left side sending the Nightingale rolling across the stone floor his arms still wrapped tightly around the precious cargo in his possession.

Mikael growled pulling himself to his feet, as the Vindicator closed in once again for another attack. Mikael lashed pout drawing his ebony blade severing the best hand at the wrist the severed appendage dissolving into the black water it spawned from, its owner stumbled back roaring in agony grasping the bleeding stump. Mikael thrust his hand forward unleashing the raging inferno that burned brightly in his hand.

The flames washed over the Lurkers form blinding it for a moment, Mikael glanced back at Ruby who lay only a few feet away, her breathing had returned to normal as had her eyes she seemed to be recovering from Mora's influence, now he just had to get her out. Mikael turned his attention back to the Lurker charging forward he slid under a swipe from its arm slashing the opening in its armor around the knee slicing through its tendons.

The lurker stumbled forward falling to one knee. Mikael leaped onto the abominations back embedding his ebony sword into the creature's shoulder before thrusting a Stalhrim dagger into the nape of its neck, upon the initial strike the lurker rose up and began thrashing wildly as Mikael repeatedly thrust the dagger into its neck. thick trails of black ink like blood spewed from the wound, as the abomination desperately tried to remove the man.

Mikael thrust the dagger in one final time dragging it across the beast neck a fountain of black ichor spraying into the air, Mikael jumped off the Lurkers back panting heavily, the creature falling to its knees grasping at its throat as it collapsed, its body quickly dissolving into a pool of black ichor. Mikael retrieved his blade before returning it to its sheath, Mikael hissed in pain his hand grasping his side retracting his hand finding it stained red.

A subtle groan caught his attention Mikael turned to see Ruby roll onto her stomach attempting to push herself up. "Easy." Mikael said jogging over to her despite his wounds. "Take it slow" he advised while moving the girl into a sitting position.

Ruby gripped the side of her head in pain. "Professor?" She said looking up at him in slight exhaustion and clear confusion. "What's going on? H-How are you here?"

"That doesn't matter now, I'm taking you home. " Mikael replied.

The black pool rippled as a massive tendril rose from its depth casting a large shadow over the two. Mikael's eyes widened, shoving Ruby aside as he spun around drawing his blade. The massive tendril slammed into him throwing the Nightingale across the platform, his sword slipping from his grasp clattering to the floor. A void opened above the nightingale five more tendrils lashed out, four restraining his limbs while the fifth wrapped around his throat.

The tendrils hoisted him into the air slamming his body against the structure above the black pool, sickening laughter filled the air as a dark abyss opened before him. "How disappointing." Mora mused. "You truly are following in Miraak's footsteps, a pity. I had such high hopes for you, my Champion."

"Consider it my highest honor, Demon!" Mikael spat back glaring into the massive golden eye that narrowed in response, as the tendril tightened its grip around his throat. "You can kill me, but the child has no part in this. Let her go."

Mora tisk'd as the tendril continued to tighten "I will have much need of her in the future, perhaps it is the time I find a new champion. One that is perhaps more, accepting of the gifts I have to offer." Mora replied as the massive eye turned to look down upon the young Rose

Mikael's eyes flicked over to Ruby who was watching the ordeal in absolute terror, her eyes turned towards the sword that lay a mere few feet away, the girl swallowed heavily mustering what little courage she had left a plan quickly forming in her mind.

"Ruby." He growled even as the tendrils coiled around his throat. "Don't." he warned.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals alongside his blade a small red missile barreling towards them. Mora scoffed, the tendril restraining his arm and the one currently choking him retracted lashing out towards the red blur, slapping the young girl aside. Ruby rolled across the platform crying out in pain her aura flaring around her barely holding up against the attack.

Mikael's hand darted towards the back of his belt, his fingers curling around the hilt of Mehrunes Razor. Drawing the dagger, he quickly sliced through the tendril binding his left arm. Mora hissed as the Daedric artifact sliced through the tendril, before throwing the Nightingale aside. Mikael twisted in the air skidding back as he landed on his feet.

"WULD!" he shouted darting across the platform skidding to a halt beside Ruby, pulling the girl behind him, leveling his ebony sword towards the several seekers that emerged from the dark void around Mora quickly surrounding them, forcing them back to the very edge of the platform.

"What do we do?" Ruby said as the abominations began closing in. Mikael reached into his satchel gripping the black book before wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"W-What?" She said her cheeks tinged scarlet.

"Trust me." Mikael said stepped back over the edge. The two plummeting towards the acidic water below, Ruby yelped gripping onto him in fright. Pulling the black book from his pack Mikael opened it to the first page. The text lit up dozen s of black tendril lashed out wrapping around the two as they were consumed by a large flash of light.

/

Beacons courtyard was a scene of serenity the cobblestone paths illuminated by the moonlight and emerald green lamps lining the pathway towards the academy. The picturesque scene was broken, by a small flash of green light followed by a scream.

Ruby cried out in fright wrapping her arms around tightly around Mikael as the world took a sharp dip forward the initial impact softened by the body beneath her. The two were sent tumbling across the cobblestone pathway the Nightingale taking the brunt of the impact causing him to skip across the hard ground his shoulder and side lighting up in pain as they skidded across the path colliding with one of the lamps pain shooting up his back.

Mikael growled in pain clenching his teeth together after a few moments he looked down at the girl currently clinging to him her eyes clenched shut. "Miss Rose." he grunted, Ruby's eyes cracked open looking up at him. "Are you alright?" Mikael asked.

"I-I'm- rgh." Ruby tried to respond as her world finally stopped spinning, with her mind now clear she replied. "I'm ok."

"Good. " Mikael replied as he attempted to stand growling slightly due to the stabbing pain in his side, the initial strike from Mora had certainly cracked a few ribs. Grasping his side Mikael leaned against the pole for support.

"Are you ok?" Ruby said as she came to his side.

"I'm fine" Mikael replied making his way back towards the academy. Digging into his pack retrieving a small red vial before downing the contents, the effect almost immediate as the pain and in his arm and lower back quickly faded, it still wasn't much for the broken bones.

"Wait, your hurt." Ruby said in concern and slight confusion, before asking "Why didn't your aura protect you?" A few moments of silence passed as neither spoke before realization struck her.

"Penny was right." Ruby whispered Mikael paused in his strides looking back over his shoulder at the young reaper, who stared back at the Nightingale. "Yo-You don't have Aura... do you."

For a moment neither spoke, Mikael stared at her for a moment before turning his head back towards the academy "That never stopped me before." he replied before continuing on.

"Professor, wait!" Ruby said racing in front of him. "What happened back there! Wh-What was that? Where was that?" Ruby frantically shot of one question after the other.

"Ruby" Mikael began making the reaper pause in her line of questions. Rubbing his brow, she continued "I will explain everything in time, for now, I need you to go back to your room. I want you to meet me in my classroom in an hour, bring your team as well you all need to be made aware of the situation I'll explain everything then."

"O-ok" Ruby said.

As the two departed Ruby making her way back to the student dorm, after tonight's experience she doubted there would be much sleeping involved when she got back. Mikael made his way along towards the auditorium, he had a lot to think about concerning his discussion with team RWBY in the morning to come. Eventually reaching the teacher's dormitory he was met with the sight of Amber pacing outside while staring down at her scroll in concern.

The Fall Maiden glanced up from her scroll her eyes widening for a moment, Amber sighed in relief before pulling the Nightingale into a hug. "I got your text, are you alright? Where's Ruby?" She asked.

"Heading back to her dorm as we speak " Mikael replied returning the gesture. "Although I believe I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Are you sure about this?" Amber asked as they separated from one another concern present in her gaze, she didn't like the idea of Mikael having to reveal himself, it would lead to a lot of question relating to matters even she still didn't fully understand. Never the less she trusted his judgment and he hadn't given her a reason to doubt him yet.

"They deserve to know, and if I have to revile my past then so be it." Mikael replied. Amber nodded in understanding. The duo made their way inside making their way along to the meeting. Whatever the outcome of their discussions may be, eyes would be opened, and no doubt questions would be asked. He just hoped he had the answers to them.

'To be continued'


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby trailed along the corridor towards her dorm. Her face was blank but her eyes, her eyes displayed confusion, doubt... fear. All the while her mind moved at a thousand miles a minute, memories of the last few hours repeated over and over again in her head. Ruby came to a halt clenching her eyes shut while shaking her head in an attempt to banish the memories of that hell from her mind.

She hoped, pleaded to anyone who would listen that this was all just some bad dream, that any minute now she would wake up in her dorm alongside her sister and friends and forget about this nightmare she was forced to live through. But, she wanted answers like anyone in her situation would, it wasn't every night you were kidnapped by a tentacle monster.

Ok, that sounded really bad when she put it like that.

Ruby shook her head trying to focus, even now her mind was still a blur, all because of that book. She could still hear them in the back of her mind, the whispers. The whispers that tempted her that clouded her mind with promises of power and knowledge about herself, "her true self" or whatever that was supposed to mean.

Thinking back to that moment she was just grateful the professor had intervened when he did, she didn't want to know what might have happened if he wasn't there in time.

Ruby continued down the corridor her path illuminated by the light of the fractured moon outside. What was she meant to tell her team? How was she supposed to tell them? And after all was said and done would they even believe her? She doubted it. And even if they did what would happen then? Would they blame the professor for what happened, he seemed to have known that thing rather well.

Rounding the corner Ruby stopped, peeking out from under the entrance to her dorm were a few rays of light, accompanied by the muffled voices of her team and from what she could tell JNPR as well. "Yang calm down, Ruby may have just gone to the combat arena for some late night practi-" Pyrrha was cut off by yang.

"At three in the morning!" even with her voice muffled by the wooden door, Ruby recognized Yang's big sister voice all too well, she could practically feel the anger and worry radiating from inside the dorm. As she got closer to the door she could hear her sister more clearly. "Ruby's never just up and left in the middle of the night, especially without telling us or at the least leaving a note about where she's going."

"Yang's right, Ruby doesn't strike me as one to just sneak off." Her partner added.

Ruby came to a halt outside her dorm reaching for the handle as Nora spoke up "Come on, it's not like she snuck out to be with a boy or something."

"What!?" Yang cried out.

'What!?' Ruby inwardly screamed her hand pausing a mere few centimetres from the door handle. No, no, no this could not be happening right now, out of everything she could have said it was that. Oh god, Yang was definitely going to kill her now, she had to put an end to this before it got worse.

"Nor-" Ren tried to say before the door room burst open

"Stop, stop! "Ruby cried out bursting into the room, waving her arms frantically trying to shift the point of the conversation to something else.

"Ruby!" Yang called out in relief

"Yang I'm- Gah!" Ruby cried out as her body was crushed by her sister's grip "Why~"

Yangs relief was quickly replaced by anger. "Ruby where have you been?" She demanded giving her younger sister a look reserved for the times when she really messed up. Her glare softened as her eyes scanned over her little sisters form only now did she notice the abrupt change in her sisters attire, Ruby's clothes were torn and stained with a foul-smelling liquid alongside the occasional scuffs and small bruises her aura had yet to heal, her eyes stopped on the strange dagger sheathed on Ruby's hip.

The others soon followed the blond the expressions of her teammates and friends shifting from relief back to concern.

"Ruby, what happened to you?" Jaune asked

"Yang" She hesitated at first peering up into those lilac eyes causing Yang's own to widen gone was that happy youthful shine she'd seen in her little sister's eyes merely a few hours ago, they seemed to hold a depth and seriousness the blond had never seen from her sister. "It's... It's a long story. " Ruby said sitting down on Weiss bed.

Ruby sat there attempting to bring the others up to speed as best she could. Tough the young leader did not talk about the events with her usual enthusiasm, her voice was more subdued, uncertain of what she was saying even after witnessing it with her own eyes. The others sat around her occupying the various beds and chairs in the room listening intently to her tale.

"...Then he told me to head back to my room and get my team. He said we needed to be made aware of whatever going on." Ruby explained looking up at the others she saw multiple reactions: Doubt, Fear, Confusion, Intrigue... Anger and Betrayal.

The final two radiated from a certain Blond brawler, Yang's eyes remained fixed on the carpeted floor of their dorm, her hands were tightened into a fist her usual vibrant violet eyes having shifted into a solid red a trait she had received from her mother, and only showed itself when she was angry.

And she was angry, not at the professor nor this Mora, but at herself. She'd promised to be there for her sister after what had happened to summer, she'd promised her dad that she'd keep an eye on her, that she'd keep her safe while they both attended Beacon. And now she'd let this happen right under her nose, she owed the professor thanks as much as he owed them all an explanation for what had happened to Ruby.

"Ruby." Weiss began being the first to speak out of the group "How do you expect us to believe any of this, it's...it's-"

"Insane." Ruby finished looking up at her partner receiving a nod in response from the heiress in return. "I know. I don't even believe half of it myself but it's the truth." despite how ludicrous it sounded none of them could ignore the genuine look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

Blake who sat near the back of the group seemed rather eager to understand, eager to understand the mystery that had been presented to her. This could finally shed some light on the mysterious professor and answer a few questions she had herself. Idly Blakes gaze shifted back over to the bookcase next to her bed where she'd hidden the books the night prior. "Then what now?" She asked

"The professor wanted to talk to us, so we go and hear what he has to say." Yang said standing up from her position on the bed, turning to face the members of JNPR. "I guess that means you guys are coming to."

"If Professor Salmon can shed some light on all this then yes." Pyrrha said

"Can I get changed and take a shower first?" Ruby asked the others turned to look at her torn and stained sleepwear, Blake wretched slightly having caught a whiff of the disgusting slime that stained her clothing.

"Yeah, good idea siss" Yang replied.

"Thanks." Ruby replied quickly grabbing a towel and rushing into the bathroom the sound of running water soon followed. The remaining members of RWBY and JNPR looked to one another, Yang let out a long sigh laying back on Blakes bed staring up at the bunk above. Groaning Yang ran a hand through her hair, this had been a lot to take in.

True the professor, no, Mikael had always had this air of mystery to him but none of them could have expected this. Over their time at Beacon they'd each gotten to know the man beneath the hood better, maybe it had something to do with him being only a few years older than them, making it easy to talk to him.

And because of this, they'd come to trust him and treat him more as a friend despite his position as a teacher, especially after what he'd done for Blake at the docks with the extent of the property damage and her past involvement with the White fang if Mikael hadn't stepped in things could have gone very differently for the secret Faunus.

But, if what Ruby said was true then he somehow knew that monster beforehand, the very idea of such a thing shook the foundations of any trust they had for him. Once again she sighed, If Ruby still trusted him enough to go along with his request then she would hear the man out, they owed him that much at the least. But she was going to have a word with him after everything was over and done with.

"Yang"

"Huh?" Yang turned her head towards the White-haired girl, who stood a few feet away, her hands resting on her hips staring at the blond with an annoyed look on her face. Ruby stood a few feet away securing her cape to her combat outfit while Blake sat on the heiresses bed buttoning up her vest, the members of JNPR were also absent. How long had she zoned out for?

"Hurry up and get dressed, the others are meeting us at the professor's classroom. " Weiss said

"Right" Yang responded getting up from the bed and making her way over to the dresser.

/

Mikael sighed leaning forward and resting his head against his knuckles, staring out at the room before him Amber stood beside him sitting back against the desk. He knew this was coming he just wished it had been under better circumstances, and that he'd had more time to prepare. Maybe it was better this way, he could address the issue more directly no doubt there would be some questions about his affiliation with Mora, and he doubted they would like the answer he gave them.

"Are you sure about this" Amber asked.

"Do you think she'd just forget what happened, no, this needs to be done" Mikael replied glancing down at the small dark red leather bound book sitting on his desk, one of the seekers he'd encountered upon his arrival to Apocrypha had been carrying it the content was interesting, to say the least, it certainly shed some light on why Mora had been pursuing Ruby, and furthered more study.

"Ruby needs to know of this for her own sake, and I have no doubt that her team will have questions of their own." Granted Amber had been more willing to believe him most likely because of her own standing as the Fall maiden, but he doubted the students had any knowledge concerning such things at their disposal besides fairytales. The following conversation would be complicated, to say the least.

"I know that" Amber replied placing her hand on his own before she went on to say. "I just don't like the idea of you having to revile yourself like this."

Mikael sighed rising to his feet his fingers closing around her own before giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I know." He replied "But it needs to be done, and I could use your help" he said.

"Of course. If you think this is the best course of action, then I'm with you." Amber hummed while leaning her head against his chest, Mikael wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close.

"Thank you." he replied. The two broke away from one another as a number of footsteps got closer to the classroom, certainly more than he expected. His suspicions were proven right when the door opened reviling team RWBY accompanied by team JNPR.

'Of course,' Mikael sighed turning his gaze towards Ruby who immediately glanced off to the side with a nervous chuckle. The others each stared at him questioningly with unmasked confusion, hoping he could be the one to answer their questions.

Now then, how to go about this. There had been so many times in the past a job could have gone so much quicker if people had stopped being so cryptic with him and gotten to the point. He would not be that man, not now especially at such a crucial juncture.

"I'm sure you all have many questions." Mikael began

"That's quite an understatement." Surprisingly it was the usually stoic member of team JNPR who spoke first.

Mikael hummed in response "You don't know the half of it. "Mikael said his tone growing serious turning his attention back towards Ruby "I'm sure Miss Rose has already informed you of what transpired earlier tonight?" Mikael received a number of nods from the students although he noted some appeared more than sceptical, a certain white-haired girl in particular.

"Yes." Pyrrha responded although her voice betrayed her, showing her somewhat scepticism." She told us what happened... and with all due respect, what she told us sounds insane " Pyrrha said.

"And in all honestly I don't blame you." Mikael responded, receiving a number of confused looks from the others.

"w-What?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"No doubt what miss Rose told you sounds like an impossibility or perhaps even lunacy to some. But I assure you all, it is the truth, every word of it." Mikael's tone was low and his words straight to the point, there was no point in beating around the bush, not after tonight. " Now, would you all mind taking a seat? And we can get started on an explanation."

Both teams looked at one another for a moment before complying retiring to the front two rows of the classroom. Once everyone was settled Mikael leaned back in his chair. "Now then, what are your favourite fairytale's."

"I'm sorry what?" Weiss asked in clear confusion. The others briefly glanced to one another, none of them seemed too sure of what to make of the question. Despite their confusion, Mikael continued

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. I'm sure you all must know some of them." Mikael said from behind the desk.

"What do fairy tales have to do with anything?" Jaune asked.

"Everything. Now if you would, please answer the question." Mikael replied. A few blinked in confusion looking to their teammates or partner in the event they may have the Answer to the Professor's strange request.

"Well... there's the Shallow Sea." Weiss said still rather unsure where the man was going with all this.

"The Girl in The Tower." Ren added offhandedly

"The one about The Two Brothers" Blake continued.

"And the Story of The Seasons. "Pyrrha said recalling the story her mother would read to her when she was younger. "My mother and I are rather fond of that one. She would read it to me a lot when I was younger." Pyrrha smiled due to the fond memory, while Mikael turned his head to Amber with a smirk who in turn blushed slightly.

"Professor, I'm sorry but, what do fairytales have to do with anything?" Blake asked with some annoyance in her tone.

"Everything Miss Belladonna."Mikael rose from his seat as he went on to say "Every story ever told really happened, stories are just where memories go when they've been forgotten over time. A certain few in particular" Mikael said turning his attention to Ruby who had been quiet through most of the conversation, he then asked. "Silver eyes, quite the rare trait wouldn't you agree?"

"I... I guess" Ruby said in some confusion, this being the second time someone had made a note about her eyes. Was it just normal to walk up to someone to walk up to you and talk about your eye colour when they meet you, at least she didn't think they did? Although there was that one guy who'd walked up to her sister and commented on her... Ahem assets, safe to say it had not ended well for him.

Ruby shook her head ridding her mind of those thoughts, she was getting off topic. " What does this have to do with my eyes?... Is, is that why that thing was after me?" Ruby asked

"Yes" Mikael replied

"But why!?"Ruby cried out "Whats so important about my eyes, they're my eyes I think I deserve to know?"

Mikael let out a sigh leaning back against his desk "That you do" Mikael paused for a moment before continuing "I do not know much on the subject, but I'll tell you what I do know."

Ruby leaned forward "Please anything?" she said, she needed answers, something she now knew Miakel could provide her with, even if such thing would only lead to more questions.

"As I've said, there are fairy tales from across the globe, some that date back far before there were Huntsmen, and long before the four kingdoms had even risen. Stories depicting some of the greatest warriors this world has known, so skilled and revered were they that even the creatures of Grimm feared them. It was said that with a single glance they could cut down the mightiest of Grimm." Mikael paused noting the silence present in the room each student hung on the Nightingales words, turning to face the young Rose he continued "These warriors each shared one defining feature among them silver eyes. Anyone who possessed this trait was said to possess ability's that could go beyond the boundaries of Aura, and that were destined to lead the life of a warrior and a powerful one at that."

"Is this why that thing was after me?" Ruby asked while rubbing her forearm.

"I believe so, Mora actions alone prove he wanted something from you, and I believe we've just found what that something is." Miakel said

"Herma?" Yang asked in confusion turning towards Ruby for confirmation "You mean that old guy who helped Ruby?" Yang asked

"Helped" Mikael scoffed with a roll of his eyes, although his comment seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"He has many names and many forms, the man you encountered in Apocrypha was one of them." Mikael went on as he paced around the room. "Old Herma-Mora, also known as Hoermius, Hormaius, Hermorah, the Demon of knowledge and the Woodland Man. But he is most commonly referred to as Hermaeus Mora Daedric Prince of knowledge and Fate. He is the reason you found yourself in Apocrypha, it is his realm."

'No, no he couldn't be' She shook her head in denial. He had been kind to her and throughout their journey, he'd never once given her a reason to doubt or fear him, he'd been the one to lead her to the exit... where she found that book, where she saw that creature only now did she recognize the similarities in their voices. A look of betrayal and horror stretched across Ruby's face alongside a look of realisation " He was the monster that attacked us." She asked receiving a nod from the Nightingale.

"Mora values beings of power, like the rest of his kind. The Daedra have preyed on man and Mer since the dawn of the world. They would make offerings to entice men and women who they would deem worthy. Be it weapons, abilities beyond what any normal person is capable of or perhaps the simplest being the offer of knowledge. But unlike the other Mora prefers a more... Direct approach." Mikael said his tone laced with venom.

"What do you mean by 'direct' "Pyrrha asked tentatively fearing the answer

Mikael's tone turned to one of disgust " Like his brethren Mora draws in those he deems worthy at first with the offer of knowledge, but it is that knowledge that destroys them. Mora twists them, corrupting their minds and destroying their sense of self until they are a mere shadow of who they once were." He didn't want to scare them, her in particular but they needed to understand for their own sake and Ruby's. "Something he tried to do to you Ruby"

The young leader sat there in silence a look of horror plastered across her face, Weiss grasped one of her hands offering Ruby what little strength she could while yang pulled her sister into her chest. "Professor" Blake hesitated for a moment "How do you know so much about this?"

"Because I have lived through such events myself, it is the reason I know of Mora and others like him." Mikael said his voice grew softer and more apologetic, a contrast to his usually stoic and at times intimidating tone." I have seen firsthand of what Mora is capable of and what he has done." The nightingale bowed his head in shame "And I am sorry I allowed it to come to this even after learning of Mora's intentions I thought I could divert his attention elsewhere, I now see I failed. I ask...no, I beg for your forgiveness after allowing this to happen."

Silence soon filled the room as the denizens of Remnant processed what the Nightingale had said. Some were even shocked at the level of emotion the man was showing in his words, the silence was broken when Ruby stood up from her seat making her way towards the nightingale.

Mikael let out a startled breath as a pair of arms firmly locked around his waist while Ruby nestled her head into his chest. "Don't." Ruby Began "You don't have to apologise, after all, you were just trying to protect us." Ruby said tightening her grip on the man, after a few moments she pulled away from the stunned Nightingale "Professor?" Ruby asked, "who are you...really?"

Miakel let out a long sigh looking off to the side in hesitance. Taking a calming breath he turned his attention back towards the student, he had come this far but would they be as excepting as Amber had been of him. "Well." He began pushing those doubts aside "Who's up for another story?"

And so, he told them.

He told them of Nirn, his life growing up in the capital of the empire Cyrodiil, the son of a scholar who spent his youth studying the arcane arts, a boy who in time sought out a life of adventure beyond that of the stories head read as a child. He spoke of his journey to Skyrim his mother's homeland one of the few things he actually knew of her, followed by his capture at the hands of the legion he and the other prisoners bound for Helgen and the executioner's axe.

He did not miss the looks of horror nor the cries of outrage from those present, after giving them a moment to calm down he continued his tale, his encounter with Alduin the world eater, the return of the dragon and the prophecy that is so-called destiny as the last Dragonborn required him to fulfil. And in doing so ushered him into a life of adventure and danger all the events that moulded him into the man he was today.

Mikael Salmon, The last Dragonborn, Hero of Tamriel.

After he had finished his tale silence followed, the students taking a moment to process everything they had just hear.

Amber glanced at Mikael, the Nightingale stood there in silence waiting for their response. Her trepidation about this meeting was slowly beginning to return, granted Miakel had held some information back her identity as the Fall Maiden and The Nightingales just a few examples.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Blake asked bringing an end to the uneasy silence" We could have done something, we could have helped."

"I know." Mikael replied "But that would have been what killed you. I'm not questioning your abilities as hunters, but Mora... He is beyond anything any of you have encountered before. I won't have any of you risking your lives becuse of this" Miakel paused for a moment allowing the statement to sink in.

"So what do we do now?" Yang asked the question on everyone's minds. "I mean, what do we do if he does show up again."All eyes turned to Mikael

"Nothing. If Mora does show himself...Do your best to remain calm." he explained "Mora has made no attempt to harm any of you in the past, nor during Ruby's abduction. But do not let your guard down for a second around him, I'd recommend you do what you can to stay together when you head out to Vale." Miakel said to the members of Team RWBY

"As for Mora, should he make himself know I will deal with him." Despite the Nightingales words the students only felt mildly comforted after learning so much about this creature. " If anything should occur do not hesitate to contact myself or Amber." the students nodded in return

"Now then it's already rather late and I'd rather not take up any more of your time, your free to return to your dorms for the evening." Miakel said

The members of RWBY and JNPR rose from their seats bidding the two professors goodnight before making their way to the exit, Ruby paused glancing back at the Nightingale 'Thank you' she mouthed before rushing off after the others

A moment of silence passed before Mikael let out a long breath, taking a seat on the floor slumping back against his desk.

"God's above what a mess" He muttered staring up at the tiled ceiling above.

"I know, what you mean." Amber said coming to sit beside him the Fall maiden rubbed her eyes a pair of dark bags hanging beneath them "Are you sure their's nothing else we can do?" She asked

"No, I doubt we would need to interfere in any case." Miakel said only furthering to confuse the fall Maiden "I am bound to nocturnal, her property per say." Miakel went on to say "Mora's actions tonight would have no doubt drawn her ire, I doubt he will risk angering her further over such a petty thing as this."

Amber let out a sigh of relief resting her head on his shoulder curling her hand around his own, listening to his slow and gentle breathing. Amber drew in a calming breath before asking a question that had been on her mind for a while now "Do you ever regret it?" She asked " Becoming a Nightingale?"

"I cannot say." Miakel replied "Karliah the only surviving Nightingale of the time, risked her own skin to save my life after Mercer betrayed me. At first, it was just about repaying the debt I owed her, but as time went on and I learned of the Nightingales mission to protect man from such powerful artefacts keeping them out of the hands of those who might misuse them, my respect for the dark elf only grew and eventually became admiration."

Amber sat in silence listening intently to Mikael's words. " When the offer was finally made to join their ranks, I will admit I was hesitant at first, the price of becoming one of the Trinity is high as were the benefits and responsibilities that would follow my introduction into our order... But to answer your question, no not really, after seeing what extent Mercer and others like him would do to for such, power I felt it was a place I belonged... and I haven't really been proven wrong yet."

Amber hummed in acknowledgement leaning back against the desk, a moment of silence passed between the two before Miakelslowly rose back to his feet. Glancing outside he stared up at the shattered moon before turning back to Amber he said: "It's probably best we listen to our own advice and turn in for the evening." Mikael offered her a hand, smiling in return Amber accepted the offer rising to her feet.

"Definatly." She said

As they made their way along the corridors to the teacher's dorm Mikael's thoughts drifted back to team RWBY, more importantly, the young leader of the team, no doubt tonight would have been an eye-opening experience for her, Mikael could relate learning of his identity as Dragonborn and his so-called destiny had been difficult in the beginning, the stress and responsibility hurled onto his shoulders was...difficult to say the least.

Ruby was different she was a kind and gentle soul, one who didn't deserve such a fate, he wouldn't allow it...he couldn't.

* * *

 **Finally, Jesus Christ. You would not believe how long it took me to do this chapter, I kept writing then re-writing certain bits, then eventually I just scrapped the original (Which was insanely different to the one you just read) and started from scratch with this one.**

 **Anywho I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of Shadows rising I apologise for the wait and hope this chapter makes up for free to follow, favourite and leave a review if you'd like negative comments are welcome and I will see you all in the next one.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was a cold night, the icy winds howled blowing down from the mountains to the west washing over the three travelers, the landscape around them was covered in a layer of snow all except the road that sported a slight dusting. Three figures clad in black, amber eyes stared out from under the leader's hood scanning the horizon for any possible threats.

Serana reached down to her saddlebag depositing a small satchel she'd taken from the body of a Bandit chief, he and his little group of friends had attempted to ambush them on the road, she shook her head slightly a small smirk appearing on her face while recalling the look of sheer horror on the Nords face after realizing the mistake he'd made.

The fight had been over in minutes those who survived the small skirmish retreating into the mountains, deciding to take a page from Mikael's book she look over most of the bodies for anything that might be valuable or possibly some information on why they'd been there in the first place, it wasn't the first time a small encounter with a group of bandits had turned out to be something beyond simply robbing them, especially when it involved Mikael.

It wasn't the first time some high-ranking Thalmor agent or politician growing weary of the possible threat the Dragonborn could pose, sending a small group of assassins or mercenaries to deal with him, it usually ended with those unlucky souls never being heard from again and the pay they'd received for the job ending up lining their targets pockets.

"Lass" Brynjolf said pulling Serana from her thoughts.

Turning to the Nightingale she asked "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask; do you know what the college is planning to do with the scrolls after we've left?" Brynjolf asked, it was an honest question and a good one to bring up. She doubted the college would attempt to keep the scrolls after the ritual was complete especially with Odahviing and Vahlokdoyol present at the time, but it wasn't the first time the college had come into possession of such powerful artefacts in the past.

The event's following the discovery of the eye of Magnus was still fresh in the minds of the college resident's and the people of Winterhold. True things had calmed down since then though there were still rumors floating around that the college were the ones to blame for the event, although few believed them. If anyone was to be blamed for what happened that day, it was that Thalmor Ancano, so many had died because of the actions of one man and his lust for the power the eye had offered.

Serana pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind deciding it was best not to bring up that man, or risk souring her mood and reliving memories that she'd rather forget. Serana turned her attention back to Brynjolf saying "Tolfdir is no fool, once we have Mikael back they'll be returned to Odahviing, Tolfdir respects Mikael and I'm certain he'll under his reason for wanting them hidden."

Brynjolf hummed in agreement turning his attention back to the road ahead, the group continued down the path for another ten minutes before stopping at the peak of a small hill, ahead of them was a small stone archway a slightly torn and ragged banner hung from its walls past the archway was a gathering of thatch houses lining the streets.

The once desolate and dying hold was now alive again and growing in size with every passing day. Even at this late hour, the streets were filled with many passers-by some merchants, travelers looking for a place to rest their head for the night or aspiring mages that had come to study at the prestigious college the city was known for.

Even a recluse such as herself marveled at the very sight of the revitalized city. Over the years the hold had received a generous sum of gold from an anonymous account in the cloud district, that income had slowly but surely aided the reconstruction and revitalization of the hold helping to bring back some of the glory they had lost after the events of the great collapse.

Serana couldn't help it as lips curled up slightly, she had a pretty good idea who that 'Mysterious Benefactor' was.

Arriving at the Frozen Hearth Inn the trio tied up their horses before continuing on foot towards the base of the ramp leading up to the bridge. "Halt, who comes this way." A confident voice demanded from them, Serana rolled her eyes glancing up at the archway portion of the bridge. There standing in the shadow of the archway was a thin, short figure that was just now coming into view.

"Wait is that you Serana?" she asked in some excitement.

"Who else would it be?" Serana replied with some mirth as she started making her way up the ramp.

"Tolfdir said we should be expecting you, he and our other guest are waiting for you in the Hall of the Elements. We had hoped you'd have arrived sooner than expected " Feralda said before her face shifted to one of confusion asking, "Where are the scrolls?"

Before they could answer a number of startled gasps and cries of panic echoed from the city behind them, all eyes turned skyward as two large shadows passed by overhead the beasts arrivals announced by a monstrous roar while they flew overhead. Serana could do little more than let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck "Yeah, about that..."

Feralda let out a long sigh turning towards Serena's companions, hoping for an explanation. "It's for the best you don't ask." Brynjolf said patting the Altmer on the shoulder offering whatever sympathies he could. Before Feralda could utter a reply, her attention was quickly shifted to a group of four or five guardsmen making their way through the small crowd that had gathered near the edge of the town watching the ancient beasts as they circled the college.

At that moment she dreaded the amount of paperwork and honeyed words she'd be required to fulfil in order to smooth this over, all the while sending a small glare towards Serana, who seemed to be keeping her eyes on anything other than the angry mage she'd strolled past innocently.

/

After crossing the bridge, a feat some might call daring due to its overall state, they entered the college passing under the front gate and into the courtyard. The college courtyard was relatively small and appeared to be locked in a state of eternal winter, although at the same time looked as if someone had deposited a more beautiful portion of Skyrim's landscape here, the snow seemed to only highlight this more.

The main building stood proud towering over them with a shaded walkway around the open space. In the center of the courtyard was a statue of a mage his robes billowing in the wind behind him his arms outstretched ready as if he were mid-way through casting a spell. In front of said statue was a well of pure Magicka, the glowing embers rising high into the sky above, casting the area in an ethereal glow.

"I still find it rather hard to believe Mikael would have turned down the opportunity to run the college" Karliah mused any mage worth their salt would undoubtedly accept if offered.

"Mikael always said there were those better and experienced than him to fill that role." Serana replied before continuing on towards the large double doors leading to the Hall of the elements.

"J'zargo was beginning to wonder when the three of you would arrive." The familiar voice of the Khajiit mage greeted them upon entry, said Cat-man leaning back against the wall beside the entrance to the Arch-mage quarters obviously having been waiting for them. "J'zargo would be wise to believe the incident outside is assurance you have the scrolls, yes?"

"Yes and No" Serana replied.

"Hmm" J'zargo hummed "This one would be appreciative if you were to explain."

"Mikael entrusted the scrolls to the dragons Odahviing and Vahlokdoyol, they will be overseeing the ritual the college has planned." Karliah explained receiving a nod in understanding from the Khajiit.

"J'zargo sees" he replied turning towards the large ornate gates behind him opening on their own accord allowing the mage entry to the grand hall, two figures occupied the center of the room one they recognized as Tolfdir While the other remained an enigma. The man judging by his figure was clad in a long flowing robe with burgundy linings, the cuffs of his sleeves and shoulders bearing intricate markings of the same color, beneath his robe he wore a dark blue tunic and pants, the traditional garb of a Psijic Monk.

Their conversation paused upon noticing the new arrivals the Altmer's hazel eyes watched them closely from beneath his hood "These are the ones you spoke of?" He asked the Arch-Mage.

"Yes" Tolfdir replied a gentle smile gracing his feature greeting the newcomers "Serana child"

"Tolfdir" Serana replied nodding to the Arch-mage, before turning a questioning look towards the Altmer mage.

"Ah yes." Tolfdir said recognizing her look of concern "This is Dorian Tavan, a monk of the Psijic order he and his compatriots are making their final preparations for the ritual, tell me were you successful in retrieving the scrolls "

"Yes, although there may have been some...complications." Serana replied.

"Of what sort child?" Tolfdir inquired

"Odahviing has agreed to turn over the scrolls to us, so long as he and another dragon Vahlokdoyol are present to oversee the ritual and that you ensure the scrolls will be returned to them after its completion." Serana explained before turning her attention towards the Psijic monk "And forgive me for asking but...I was under the impression the Psijic order didn't like interfering in situations like this. "

"Your assumption is...correct." Dorian continued "While under normal circumstances the Order would leave the task of making contact with Dragonborn in the hands of this college, my very presence here may be seen as an affront to some within the order. But under the circumstances, the council has ruled that we offer to you our aid, though neither myself nor our order can interfere with the events that shall follow soon after." Dorian then gestured to the four of them "That task must fall to you and your companions lady Volkihar."

"Define these...events" Karliah inquired with a raised eyebrow

"While the Dragonborns intentions may have been pure, his bargain with Hermaeus Mora has set in motion a chain of events that not even the order could have foreseen transpire. We have faith that Mikael will set things right, though your own intervention may aid in reaching such a favorable outcome." Dorian replied as the gates leading into the hall opened once more allowing a Young woman with dark grey skin and blood red eyes, garbed in the usual attire of one of the college apprentice's entry.

"Introductions aside." Tolfdir said noticing the arrival of one of the apprentices the monks had asked to aid in their preparations. "I believe the preparations required for the ritual are done, it would be wise not to keep the others waiting. " Tolfdir said

"Of course," Dorian replied respectfully

/

Mjoll leaned back against the castle's balustrades her arms folded over her chest as she watched the two monks making the finishing touches to a large diagram of intricate symbols and runes into the stonework of one of the towers. She'd received word from Tolfdir three days prior informing her of their discovery, Frea her companion for most the time she'd spent on Solsthiem had been thrilled by the news, although was forced to remain behind, her responsibilities as the Skaal shaman and her people demanding she stay.

Mjoll sighed she missed Frea, she was a skilled warrior and a kindhearted individual to boot, a sharp contrast to the man standing a few feet away from her "Oh... Oh! And here's the best part! He says to the man, ahem! 'That's not a horker, that's my wife!" The mad fool flung his head back howling with laughter and for a moment she wished one of the beasts currently circling the college would come and end her torment.

The mad jester sat against the wall cross-legged humming a small tune in hopes of passing the time, although what unnerved her the most was the emblem of the black hand present on his clothing. She knew why Mikael had gotten involved with those killers even if she didn't approve at the time.

The lioness closed her eyes letting out a calming breath, she didn't want to think about that day. Mjoll was pulled from her thoughts when the door leading out onto the college rooftops opened, Mjoll spotted Serana and the others following close behind Tolfdir and the Monk. The Altmer stopped beside his peers kneeling down he analyzed the set of runes, nodding in satisfaction he looked back towards the others.

"We're ready." He nodded

"In that case." Serana said turning her gaze skyward signaling to the beings flying above, a monstrous roar soon followed as the two dragons descended from above, Odahviing beat his wings coming to a stop above the college, while Vahlokdoyol perched himself atop the main tower looking down on them. Odahviing hovered a few meters above the mages a steel chest grasped tightly in his talons.

Depositing the chest in front of them the dragon beat his wings climbing back into the open sky. "Kos Ahtiid Kro. Be warned mage, do not test my promise to lady Volkihar." He rumbled the dragons' emerald eyes narrowed focusing on the three monks in particular.

Dorian turned his attention towards the steel chest in front of him, kneeling down he opened the lid reviling the contents inside. Despite a layer of dust coated the gold casing surrounding the legendary document the casing seemed to shine in the sunlight as it was lifted from the confines of the box. Dorian moved away from the chest allowing his brethren to retrieve the remaining two scrolls.

"Tell me?" Dorian asked turning to look at Serana "When you arrive, how do you intend to find him?"

Serana could only smirk "Knowing Mikael he'll have already started making a name for himself, we follow the stories, we find Mikael." She replied

Satisfied with the answer Dorian nodded to his brethren signaling for them to take up their positions "Then let us begin." Dorian said the others stood aside watching as Dorian took a position at one of the three corners of the runic outline alongside the other Psijic monks. Closing his eyes Dorian took a slow calming breath, opening his eyes he opened the scroll slowly instantly his vision was bombarded by constellations forged by the elder scroll, now was the time.

The world around them grew quiet as he began to speak one by one the monks followed, their voices unnaturally low as they chanted in a long-forgotten tongue. The snow billowed and swirled around in the center of the diagram floating up into the sky. A mass of dark storm clouds began to form above gathering in a spiral formation directed towards the ritual below thunder and lightning locked in an eternal battle, each fighting for dominance over the other.

The ground beneath their feet shook as a faint glow spread across the runes growing brighter by the second bathing the rooftop in an eldritch glow, at the very center of the runes the energy pooled before shooting up into the darkened sky above, forging a tower of golden light.

"By the nine" Tolfdir muttered under his breath. "It worked

"The gateway is open!" Dorian called out to them "But I do not know for how long, you must hurry."

"Then there's no time to waste" Tolfdir said turning to face the group "It's up to you now."

"We'll find him Tolfdir" Serana replied and with that, the unlikely group of adventurers approached the center of the ritual. With one final glance to one another, they stepped forward into the pillar of golden light vanishing from sight.

"May the nine watch over you all" Tolfdir muttered under his breath he could only wonder what awaited them on the other side, Tolfdir was thrust back into focus as the college shook beneath his feet the light at the center of the pillar growing in intensity expanding outwards violently. There was no time to warn them, let alone dodge what was coming, Tolfdir alongside the monks were blowback away from the pillar. The scrolls remain still, hovering in place as the pillar began expanding outward consuming them within.

Two roars sounded from above "Faal Kelle!" The voice bellowed in what seemed like alarm. Tolfdir raised his head skyward a small trickle of blood flowing from the small gash present on his forehead. His miss-matched eyes watch as the two beasts disappeared into the dark clouds above quickly followed by a bright flash of golden light.

With the scrolls gone along with their allies, the eldritch glow of the runes died down as the tower of pure light flickered before finally being snuffed out like the light of a dying ember. Tolfdir rolled onto his back staring up at the sky, the dark cloud slowly receding casting the light of the fading sun on the scene around him. The door leading to the stairwell burst open as several figures rushed out onto the rooftop.

Urag Gro-shrub the college's librarian and longtime friend of the Arch-mage knelt beside him slowly shifting him into a sitting position while Brelyna and Onmund tended to Dorian who lay a mere few feet away from him.

"Tolfdir, snap out of it old man." Urag said gently shaking the ageing Nord "By Malacath what happened here?"

Tolfdir blinked coming back to reality, staring up at this old friend he replied. "I fear we have made a terrible mistake."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Disaster strikes once again, those elder scrolls always so unpredictable even in the hands of those with the knowledge to use them. There we have it, the next chapter of shadows rising is out, our friends from Tamriel are making their way to the land under a shattered moon, what fate awaits them on the other side, who knows? (I do) Until then, leave a review favourite or follow if you like and remember watch the skies travellers.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ozpin sat back in his chair setting his coffee mug aside, the headmaster stared down at the terminal in front of him the screen displaying security footage from the academy courtyard taken roughly three days prior, this being the fourth time he'd viewed the footage since it was sent to him by Glynda that morning. Typing a few commands into the terminal he rewound the footage to the pausing it a few seconds before the event took place.

As the footage played Ozpin leaned forward on his desk as the footage displayed Beacons courtyard. The headmaster watched the footage in silence, for a moment it appeared as if nothing were amiss, then it happened. The acidic green void opened, two figures emerged from the apparition their bodies skipped across the stone pathway, the largest of the two figures holding the smaller one to his chest shielding her from the impact against the cobblestone path and soon after the lamppost.

Mikael staggered to his feet gripping his side in obvious pain, Ruby hopping to her feet soon after. The young girl hopped to her feet quickly rushing to the young man's side, they shared a few words though none Ozpin could hear before Mikael began making his way back towards the academy, as he expected miss rose followed stopping in front of the Nightingale.

They seemed to argue for a moment before parting ways Miss Rose making her way back to the student dorms, while Miakel made his way towards the teacher dormitories, Ozpin paused the footage there leaning back into his chair.

It would seem Mikael had been keeping secrets of his own, he had suspected such during their first meeting and accepted it. At the time he had thought nothing on the matter, his secrets were his own and if he chose to share them as he had already done so, that was his choice. But this... this certainly changed things.

Ozpin turned his attention to the blond combat instructor beside him, Glynda was pacing back and forth in front of the large windows looking out over Vale as she did. It was a rare occurrence when Glynda ever appeared so, agitated.

"I will admit Glynda, this footage is rather...disturbing," Ozpin said slowly

"Disturbing... is that all you have to say on the matter." Glynda responded sharply, pausing mid-step to face the headmaster "James may have had a point at the time. As much as I was against the idea even now, we should have at least questioned him or detained him until he was proven to be of no threat, and now... now he's managed to manipulate Amber into helping him keep this quiet!"

"Glynda, you are accusing the two of them of treason!" Ozpin yelled rising from his chair" Now, While I'll admit Amber may hold Mikael in high regards, do you honestly believe she would allow herself to be roped along in such affairs, especially if it would harm any of students."

The blond Combat instructor paused mid-step, Amber was young but she wasn't a fool and despite what feelings she held for the man she would no doubt step in if his actions were less than noble. "So far he has shown no intention of harming the students or Amber, quite frankly if what we have seen so far is anything to go by his intention here." He then gestured to the footage of Mikael shielding Ruby from the impact. "Were focus more on protecting Miss Rose than anything, we cannot be too quick to make our own assumptions or begin to throw around wild accusations, without knowing the reasons behind this"

Glynda sighed heavily her grip on her riding crop tightened slightly, despite her suspicions the headmaster had a sound point she couldn't make any accusations towards Mikael without any evidence back it up or at the very least knowledge of what really transpired that night. "I understand that Ozpin. But, you can't be suggesting we simply stand by and do nothing?"

"I never said that" Ozpin replied sternly this situation overall needed to be handled with some tact. "But, without any real understanding of what transpired that night. Any accusations we make may only break the fragile trust we have worked to build with him over the last few months, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Glynda inquired.

"Nothing for the moment." Ozpin replied looking at her over the top of his glasses, his eyes shifted back down to the console on his desk staring at the footage from the event, the same scene replaying over and over again. "Although it would be for the best if we keep a close eye on the situation. If it becomes apparent our new friend's intentions lean towards something other then noble, only then will we act."

/

Amber leapt back, narrowly avoiding being bisected by the slender black blade. Twirling her staff she knocked aside the two fireballs sent her way. Smirking as the dust crystals on each end glowing vibrantly with each swing of her weapon she sent a gust of wind at her opponent standing at the other end of the combat arena. Mikael dove to the left weaving between her attack quickly closing in on the fall Maidens position. Amber rushed forward meeting him halfway, their weapons clashed against one another the force of the impact pushing them back from one another.

"Wuld!" Within seconds Mikael had covered the distance between them his ebony sword impacting the centre of her staff, pushing her down onto one knee. Amber clenched her teeth as she pushed back against his weapon. Dropping down she attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, Mikael stepped back easily dodging the leg sweep. Rolling backwards Amber retreated into a crouched stance thrusting the end of her staff forwards the red dust crystal on the end unleashing a jet of flames towards the Nightingale.

Miakel thrust his free hand forward a ward forming in front of him, stopping the jet of flames in its tracks. Using his lack of vision to her advantage she closed in on the nightingale, unaware he could see her every move. Despite most Thu'um's, Aura's whisper was not a mighty shout, but rather a gentle whisper revealing to him any living beings close by.

The pulsing red aura surrounding Amber moved to his left, the Fall maiden no doubt attempting to take full advantage of what she assumed was his lack of vision caused by her attack, or so she believed. Mikael clenched his fist, frost quickly beginning to form over his fingertips spreading down to the palm of his hand congregating in the centre of his palm, the construct already beginning to take shape.

Amber ceased her assault using an aura fueled jump to leap high into the air in an attempt to avoid any counter-attack Miakel had planned, and quite literally get the drop on him. Instead, her attack was cut short when the frozen projectile impacted her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. The force behind the impact sending her crashing back down to the earth.

"Ow~" Amber groaned rolling onto her back, staring up at the stone ceiling above as Miakel footsteps drew closer, turning her head to the side her eyes landing on Mikaels outstretched hand. "Thank you." Amber said pulling herself to her feet. " You know I think that's the first time I've been on the receiving end of one of those."

"Most likely" Miakel confirmed "I doubt you've faced off against anyone who could match your powers with their own" The Nightingale removed his scroll from one of his pouches quickly checking the time finding it just after noon, their spar had gone on for a little over an hour.

With the first semester coming to a close most of the students had begun departing from the academy most likely to visit friends or family back in their home villages, those who remained were mostly members of the upper years who had remained at Beacon to finish off or catch up on any projects or studies they had yet to finish. Things had been relatively quiet with the lack of classes and students requiring their attention, offering some much-needed rest and relaxation for the two.

Amber took a seat on one of the benches beside the combat area, taking a quick swig from the water bottle before setting it down at her feet, rolling her shoulders she sighed as her aura shimmered around her body quickly doing away with the small bruises and cuts she'd received during the fight. Glancing up at Mikael her eyes widened slightly, he was...well...glowing.

Mikael clenched his hand shut extinguishing the small orb of light present in the palm of his hand, within seconds the glow surrounding his body dissipated.

"Wow~" Mikael turned toward Amber, instantly taking notice of her awed expression. "W-what was that?" She asked

Mikael chuckled slightly due to her reaction in a way one might say it was ironic. The Fall maiden, one of the only four individuals upon this world capable of using magic, was in awe of the use of a simple restoration spell.

"While Nirn may be laking in terms of technology compared to remnant-" Miakel explained the same orb of light appearing in the palm of his hand "-we make up for it in terms of a rather vast and detailed understanding of the arcane. What you saw was a novice level restoration spell, it's similar to the effects you aura provides you in healing and rejuvenating the body, someone with the aptitude and the proper training could heal even the most grievous of injuries and even reattach severed limbs" Mikael explained

"That's...That's Amazing" Amber said, staring at the small orb of light hovering in the nightingale's palm, he still kept surprising her.

"Not really." Mikael replied the light in his palm fading into nothingness "Such things are a rather common sight upon Nirn, even the lowliest street urchin to the high queen of Skyrim herself is capable of such feats. Which is one of the reasons why it has lost most of its value."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked she couldn't see how such a gift could be considered trivial by so many.

Well." Mikael replied rubbing his chin slightly "The simplest way I could explain it would be...you"

"Me" Amber asked in surprise.

"Yes, you" Mikael explained. "You are the fall Maiden one of the four individuals on Remnant capable of feats many would call the stuff of legends, some would even go as far to say you are Demi-gods."

"I wouldn't go that far" Amber looked off to the side her cheeks darkening slightly from the Nightingales words.

"Maybe." Mikael chuckled slightly in response before continuing. "But think about it, the Maidens are the only beings on Remnant capable of such things but imagine if others, average men women and children were miraculously able to learn how to wield such abilities for themselves. " Amber nodded following along with the Nightingales words

"Suddenly the value the Maidens would hold to the world as well as your attackers would be gone. A similar event transpired on Tamriel back in the second era when a mage Vanus Galerion, founded the mages guild and because of his actions the study of magic was no longer out of the reach of the common man, from there following the construction of the Arcane University in Cyrodiil and the Crystel tower on the Summerset Isle, the study of the arcane became far more popular and open art to my people and as such the value of magic decreased exponentially." Miakel said

"Isn't that dangerous?" Amber asked with some concern. True Miakel had a point on the matter, but the sheer number of individuals possessing abilities similar to her own could be a rather large risk.

"Yes and no." Miakel said looking her in the eye as he took a seat beside her on the bench." Magic is a tool, there can be both beauty and devastation in its use" Mikael explained, his eyes falling slightly "Though regrettably, the latter is often the most common outcome." Miakel said summoning a shard of ice in his left-hand while a bright green glow emanated from the other, cubes of green energy hovering around his hands.

The magic of Tamriel differed greatly to what he had seen so far on Remnant. Ambers own abilities in comparison appeared to drift more towards the Destruction and Alteration schools of magic. Both of which he had taken the time to master, and in more ways than one.

Ambers' eyes widened as the shard of ice shattered, the crystal-like shards hovering above the Nightingales open palm before they slowly began fussing back together with one another, taking on a smoother and more refined appearance of a flower's stem. The construct continued to shift and grow as a number of leaves sprouted along the stem accompanied by several curved thorns before finally, a bulb emerged at the very top growing in size until it filled the palm of Mikael's hand.

"Never the less, that tool can be used as much to create as it can be used to destroy. I myself, as well as a few others, find more value in the first." He said holding his creation out towards her. Tentatively Amber reached out taking the flower from his hands, holding it with such care fearing it would shatter like cheap glass.

'It's not even cold' She noted her thumb gliding across one of the petals.

"Magicka is the power to manipulate the world around you, remaking it into your own image. The only dangers come from those who lack the knowledge or wisdom to use it wisely." Mikael said, all the while Amber continued to stare down at the rose in undisguised fascination.

After a few minutes passed, she spoke. "This... this is incredible."

Mikael chuckled slightly "You seem to be saying that allot"

"Well, it is." Amber said staring down at the item in hands, a astray thought coming tot he forefront of her mind. "Have you... heard anything from Ruby and her team"

"No" His smile disappeared being replaced by a look of concern "Can you really blame them, though? I've been lying to them about who I really am, since the day we first met... I still am even now."He said his voice filled with regret " Ruby's life is in danger because I thought I knew better than to tell her the truth the second I found out Mora had taken interest in her."

"Mikael" Amber said setting the rose asside before rising to her feet, the Fall maiden reached out taking his hands into her own. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I'm the only one that can be blamed." Miakel responded followed by a heavy sigh. "I made the deal with Mora that sent me here, and from there not only did I lead him to beacon... but also to you and Ruby as well." Mikael gripped ambers hands tightly in his own. "I'm so sorry"

"Mikael" Amber said reaching out and cupping his cheek staring into those sky blue orbs. "You have done so much good since you arrived here. You saved my life on that roadside, you stopped the White Fang back at the mine and the docks... You protected Ruby from that abomination, you have nothing to answer for."

"I do, Amber... there is so much I have to answer for." Mikael replied his hand coming to rest on her own, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand "More then you will ever know."

"I don't care about your past, or who you are back in your homeland." She said leaning in and resting her head against his chest, Mikael's arms curled around her waist holding her in a gentle embrace. The first time it had been slightly awkward having her so close, never having someone so close to him in so long, but now... it had filled him with a calming warm that only Amber had been able to instil in him recently.

"You are a good man Mikael" Amber said her dark brown eyes staring into his sky blue." You put the lives of so many others above your own and not once did you ask for thanks or any kind of reward. You are a good man, I don't want you to ever forget that."

His grip on her hands tightened slightly. "I wont." He said

"Good" Amber whispered her voice filled with some relief "Ruby and the others will come around in their own time they just need to process what you told them, after all, it was a lot to take in at the time." Mikael nodded in response to Ambers words "Besides you said it yourself Mora won't risk angering nocturnal any further so Ruby's safe. Now can stop worrying so much, can you do that... for me?"

"Of course" Miakel responded with a small smile, although she couldn't see it.

"Good" Amber replied sighing in content, pulling away from Mikael she glanced down at her own scroll an idea coming to mind "You know" She began" I heard a new tea house opened up in Vale recently, I've been meaning to check it out... would you like to come with me?"

"Why not" Mikael replied, his good mood returning if only a little.

As the duo were packing away their things a feeling of unease filled Mikael, the Nightingale glanced up towards the doorway catching a glimpse of a pair of violet eyes staring at him through the crack in the door before they quickly vanished from sight.

/

Yang stepped back out of sight when the Nightingale turned his attention towards her hiding spot, shutting the door as gently as she could without making a sound she backed away before silently making her way back down the corridor.

The whole reason she'd come to the arena that morning to blow off some steam, the stress had been getting to her lately, who knew cracking open the skulls of a few of the training android could be so therapeutic...But, after noticing the training hall occupied by the very cause of her frustration that idea went straight out the window. She'd meant to leave as soon as she saw them but stopped herself after picking up on the tale end of their conversation.

As yang rounded the corner she let out a slow breath that was quickly followed by a frustrated growl as she slammed her fist into the wall her eyes flashing red for a moment, the blond received a few fearful looks from passing students before they quickly scurried off hoping to avoid the blonds rage. Yang took a few calming breaths forcing herself to calm down, before continuing on her way back towards the cafeteria where her team were waiting.

She wanted to hate him, to despise the man for all he put them through, the lies, deceiving them all after they'd placed their trust in him and finally the most damning of all endangering her baby sister. Any other man would have been left on the ground bleeding or begging for mercy after she was done with them... But, she couldn't.

Despite how every fibre of her being screamed how she should be angry, scratch that furious for what had happened because of him and exact some type of revenge on the man for what he'd done to all of them, and no doubt he would be willing to accept it as well, but what good what that have done, beyond making her own sister hate her, of course.

Out of everyone else she'd taken the so-called Dragonborns revelation the best. Anyone else would have been furious they would have cursed the man's name for placing them in such danger... But Ruby, despite her own feelings on the matter, had chosen to forgive him without a second thought. Even when they were growing up Ruby had never been one to hold a grudge no matter the reason why, and it would seem some things truly never changed.

Her little sister had always been the more forgiving of the two of them, she always saw the good in others even if they didn't see it themselves. And it would seem the professor was no exception to that... and for once she could see why her sister had chosen such a path.

She knew why he'd kept it a secret from them all, she knew he was only trying to protect them, to protect Ruby from that monster and spare them all from the turmoil they were now forced to endure... The bastard honest to god cared about them, all of them. Even to the point where he had been willing to give his own life for Ruby's, and for that she was grateful

Yang chuckled, although there was no humour in what sound passed her lips as she continued down the hallway. She supposed miss Autumn was right, buried somewhere underneath that gruff exterior and those cold, indifferent blue eyes... there was a good person, heh it was like dealing with Weiss all over again.

Deciding to take a page from Ruby's book she made a mental note to have a talk with Blake and Weiss when she got back to the dorm, maybe they could smooth thing over with the professor. Throughout her journey back to the others, one thought still lingered in her mind... who the hell was Nocturnal and what did they have to do with the professor?

/

Vacuo, a kingdom located at the very centre of a harsh and unforgiving desert located on the continent of Sanus. Once a thriving oasis where many weary travellers would flock to in hopes of reaching the verdant paradise. Though after years of war and the unchecked progression of mankind, the dazzling oasis faded into a lawless barren wasteland indistinguishable from the desert surrounding it.

Most of what people would call a government and lawfulness was located in their capital city, mostly due to the efforts and threat Shade Academy held against the criminal element. The outside area's of the city was a different story entirely, liars and thieves of all ages dotted the streets, some would claim they were simply doing what they had to in order to survive, others simply took advantage of the lack of law enforcement that was present in the others kingdoms.

What was the one thing that many people here turned to in order to lessen the burden of everyday life? Drink and lots of it at that.

The Vacuan knight a small Tavern and Bar located in a settlement just outside the main city. It was like most Vacuan settlements, desolate, disheveled and with an air of damn near hopelessness. The perfect place for most of the kingdoms scum and degenerates to congregate, most hunters would simply avoid these locations due to the high number of degenerates and the possible bloodshed their very presence could cause if any of the patrons got... Nervous.

So when the cloaked woman accompanied by her well-armoured and hooded friend entered the building, the room fell silent. The two women glanced at one another taking notice of the sudden silence all eyes falling on them. The cloaked woman nodded to her companion, the armoured woman made her way to a table at the back of the bar, far away from anyone else.

The cloaked woman made her way to the bar taking a seat at one of the stool, sitting in complete silence. Slowly the other patrons began to turn away resuming their conversations, the cloaked woman let out a small sigh.

"Ahem" The woman raised her head violet eyes meeting the bartender's olive green, she was a young woman in her late twenties her hair tied back in a ponytail with a small stud piercing in her nose, she wore a simple black shirt the left sleeve having been torn off at her bicep along with a pair of dark brown jeans and knee-length buckled boots.

"We usually don't get many Huntresses around here, your kind tend to avoid these places like it's a pack of Goliaths." She said attempting some idle conversation while cleaning out one of the glasses she'd collected from the other patrons.

"I can tell." The woman responded.

"So what can I get you and your friend?" She asked

"…Information" The cloaked woman replied.

The bartender paused raising her head to look the woman in the eyes her own narrowed in suspicion "What kind of information?" She asked

"Nothing much just wondering if you might have seen someone passed through here recently. A young man, early twenties, black hair and blue eyes answers to Mikael?" She listed off

"Can't say." It was an honest answer" Allot of guys like that pass through here all the time and they don't usually use their name, well, their real name at least. You'll have to be a bit more specific." The bartender replied setting the glass aside as she leaned over the counter if they were just here for questions she could answer whatever she could and get them out before anything might happen.

The woman across from her sighed slightly before continuing "There was an emblem on his armour, a small bird its wings stretched towards an orb hovering above it." The bartender's eyes flickered to the side widening slightly in recollection, before narrowing as they turned back towards the woman.

"And If I do know something about this guy?" She pressed" What happens then?" A few seconds later a small silk bag landed on the counter in front of her.

" You will be generously compensated" The cloaked woman replied

Tentatively the bartender reached out to take the bag only for a hand to lash out grabbing her wrist in an Iron grip. Wincing slightly, she looked back up at the cloaked woman, those amethyst orbs burrowing into her own.

"Information first...then you get paid." She said dangerously causing a small lump to form in the bartender's throat.

"Ok, ok" She said, though the woman's grip loosened she still kept a tight hold stopping her from going anywhere "Word going around is the White Fang branch out in Vale have put out some sort of bounty on a Huntsmen their calling "The Nightingale" or whatever. A few of their guys passed through here a few days ago, they didn't do anything, just made sure to spread the word around." She whispered, before glancing down at the hand currently clamped down on her wrist "Can you let go of my arm now?" she asked hesitantly.

"One more question" the woman replied leaning forward slightly " What's the fasted way to reach... Vale?"

"Bullhead" The young woman quickly replied, her eyes dropping down to the woman's waist noticing a rather large number of blades strapped to her body "You should be able to grab one from the village northwest of here."

The woman retracted her hand while rising from her seat, she nodded to her companion who rose from her own heading towards the exit. The woman glanced back to the bartender for a second before pushing the bag towards her." For all the trouble" She said before joining her friend at the exit.

/

Karliah watched in some mirth as the young woman examined the contents of the bag she'd offered to loosen her lips a little, even if in the end she had been forced to resort to intimidation to get what she needed.

This had been the seventh village they'd tried over the last three days, some had been more welcoming than others, the rest... well let's just say they wouldn't be running short on the currency here anytime soon.

The only real problem they faced was the creatures. Nocturnal had been accurate in her description, these beasts radiated a darkness similar to her own, but one that differed from her vastly, it was weaker than that of their mistress but still very much noticeable.

The creatures of Grimm as the locals had referred to them, a blight on this world that could very well give any threat Nirn had faced in its long history a run for its money.

On their own they were an easy threat to deal with, but their pack mentality gave them the edge in numbers and combined brute strength. They had encountered a small pack of the werewolf variety upon their arrival… they were dealt with rather quickly but still proved to be quite the annoyance

"Get what you need?" Mjoll asked leaning back against the structure

Karliah nodded in response "Same story as the last two, but she was at least willing to give us a location, Vale."

"I heard the same from one the lads in there… I think he might have been trying to flirt with me" A small laugh slipped from Mjoll's lip "He passed out halfway through trying though" she said walking side by side with her companion, Karliah rolled her eyes in response "Where are we headed then?"

"We're heading north-west" Karliah responded, "There's a village close by with some transport that can get us to Vale."

"Do you think the others made it here as well?" Mjoll asked

"Possibly, although they may be scattered like ourselves" Karliah explained. "I have faith we'll see one another again, for the moment lets focus on reaching our objective, with luck the others will be doing the same."

* * *

(To be continued)


	22. Chapter 22

'Mikael when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you'

Serana leaned back against the wall behind her letting out a frustrated sigh staring up at the orange sky above as the sunset in the distance, at any other time or place she would have called the sight beautiful even if she wasn't fond of its source.

But so far, she was not having a good day.

Upon first arriving here, she'd marveled at the ecstatic beauty of the world around her, there was just something about this place, the flowers, the earth, the trees it was so much more colorful, so much more alive. It reminded her of the alchemy garden her mother kept back at castle Volkihar when she was a child... At least until her fa-, until Harken had his way with things. She wouldn't dare call that monster her father, not anymore at least, even if they hadn't been such a close-knit family at the time her real father had died the second he discovered that gods-forsaken prophecy.

She'd been wandering for almost two days when she'd finally ran into a source of civilization, the village was small around the same size Winterhold had once been a few years back, with a high perimeter wall and a number of watchtowers. The only difference being it was desolate, the houses burned out or collapsed entirely due to the fire and the bodies... she was no stranger to death, she'd taken lives, allot more than she'd care to admit, but this... this was just pure savagery.

Some of the bodies she could find were either ripped apart or burnt beyond recognition by the fire. Most looked like they'd been mauled by a while beast, her mind drifted back to the creatures she'd first encountered after waking up in that forest, they seemed like the most likely culprit.

But something about this didn't make sense at the time.

The perimeter walls were untouched from the outside, the gates had shown no signs of being forced open from the outside, but, the most damning of all some of the wounds inflicted on the bodies were far too cleanly, far too precise... this hadn't been the work of mindless beasts, she'd come across a similar scene once before in Hammerfell when on an assignment for the Dawnguard.

Which now led her to her current predicament.

Serana's eyes turned down towards the small plate of food lying at her feet beside the cast iron bars around her, the surrounding encampment was illuminated by the light of the setting sun. When she finally got her hands on Mikael there would be "words" shared between them, he owed her for all the trouble he'd caused her.

"You know, you should really eat." A feminine voice spoke up from the tent to her left as the occupant opened the flap, stepping out into the cool evening air.

Serena's amber eyes flicked up toward the source of the voice, as did the two men currently guarding her cell, if you could even call it that there was barely any room to stand let alone move about, the cage was more suited for an animal than a person, which was most likely why they used it. "Shit, Vernal." One whispered as the other quickly stashed the small bottle of wine they had on hand behind the crate they were sitting on eyeing the new arrival wearily, they were supposed to be guarding her not getting drunk and passing out halfway through the night.

Serana sighed of all the things she could have run into here...it had to be bandits.

The woman that emerged from the tent was young, with tan colored skin short brown hair and icy blue eyes. A tattoo of a bird rising from flowers was located on her upper left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt that's collar appeared to spike up behind her neck, the upper half of Auriel's bow appearing above her left shoulder. She also wore maroon colored pants with the right leg rolled up to her thigh, with dark brown knee guards that go down to her boots. "Could very well be your last meal after all the trouble you've caused us." She said resting her hand on her hip, a subtle smirk making its way onto her lips.

"Forgive me " Serana began looking up at the girl outside the bars, her tone dripping with sarcasm ", But I prefer a more, liquid diet and as for your people...Well, they attacked me first" Serana shrugged" If they wanted to keep their lives they should have stayed hidden when they had the chance and have let me be on my way. Now why don't you run along little girl, I'm trying to get some shut eye"

Vernal's Icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, before turning her attention to the bow strapped across her back she'd notice the woman's eyes dart to it a few times during their conversation, drawing it from her back she began pacing

"Some might call me old-fashioned for having an appreciation for such things" She began, examining the bow in her hands with a keen eye before drawing back the string letting it go with a resounding twang " It's not exactly something I would use, but you have to have some appreciation for the craftsmanship... Should fetch a nice price on the black market, as well as that scroll you had with you, the jewels on the casing alone will be worth a small fortune"

Serana chuckled slightly shaking her head in mirth 'If only she knew' the Vampire mused

"Do you find something funny. " She asked, raising an eyebrow at their prisoner. Serana remained silent staring at Vernal with a look of indifference, before finally bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"You are just adorable you know that little one, you really have the cliché bandit look down. It would be somewhat threatening to anyone with half a brain, but it's really just sad at this point for me" She replied eyeing Vernal as if she were a child, which compared to her she in fact was. "Now, I'll say it again. Run along little one I'm. Trying. To. Sleep" Serana said leaning back against the wall of her cell.

Vernal eyes widened for a moment hardening like diamonds, how...how dare she. Vernal's hand moved for her weapon but stopped as her fingers brushed against the grip as much as it pained her to do so. Vernal stepped back from the cage, swallowing her pride she let the comment pass much to the shock of the two men behind her, before turning to leave.

'Gotcha' Serana mused, it was starting to make sense why she hadn't been killed on the spot back at that village... they needed her alive, and she had a pretty good idea why.

The Elder Scroll

Three of their men had already been blinded after catching a mere glimpse of its context. Another one had gone insane in the instant after reading it and then proceeded to kill two of the closest members of their tribe before finally being put down, the scroll was dangerous and whoever was in charge here new it, judging by how they refused to let it leave their sight, especially not after all the chaos it had caused.

God's what type of backwater world was she on where they didn't even understand what they had here. Serana let out a frustrated growl turning her eyes skywards once more watching as the last rays of sunlight began to disappear over the horizon, it would be dark soon the perfect time to make her move, though at the moment she was still weakened by what little daylight remained she'd have to bide for time, but even if she did escape she couldn't leave the scroll behind.

Serana's eyes followed Vernal as she made her way towards the largest tent at the very centre of the camp on a raised platform making it stand out the most compared to the others, there was no time for sitting around anymore, as soon as the sun went down she'd make her move.

/

Vernal let out a frustrated sigh as she approached the largest tent at the very center of their camp, never before had she wanted to run someone through more than that woman, their tribe was known for its brutality and fierce tactics, that alone had earned them a reputation that was feared across the continent of Anima, their very name demanded respected from Human and Faunas alike even the kingdoms huntsmen tended to steer clear of them.

It was rare they crossed paths with huntsmen mostly due to them constantly being on the move, staying in one place for too long was dangerous and if their location was ever found out they could very well have an army of Huntsmen outside their walls within the hour. But in the event they had crossed past with a huntsman or huntress, they were dealt with quickly.

But that woman.

Raven had spared her life, the action alone would have left even the strongest of Huntsmen Mistral had to offer grovelling on their knees. And yet, she dared to mock not only her but her leader's kindness as well.

Vernal's hand tightened into a fist as she made her way past a number of her tribesmen, each one steering clear of the young woman not wishing to warrant the wrath she could very well bring down upon them.

Arriving outside her leader's tent. She took a calming breath whatever she knew about the relic, better yet how she was capable of attaining it, for the moment it didn't matter if she chose not to speak they would know in time, her only concern now was reporting to Raven.

Vernal pushed open the flap making her way inside. The tent itself was rather spacious with a single bed on the far-right side, a bone-like structure was used for its foundation as well as the rest of the furniture present, the walls of the tent were covered in small tapestries and feather-like decor. A large circular mat sat on the floor beneath a small table with three-floor cushions placed around it.

"Raven" Vernal greeted the woman occupying one of the cushions around the table. She sat cross-legged dragging a wet stone along the edge of the long crimson blade in her lap.

The woman's wild mane of spiky black hair swayed as she turned to regard her, blood red eyes flicked up from her weapon focusing on the girl standing in the opening of her tent. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

"Vernal." Raven said with a tone of indifference setting the leather-bound journal down beside the rest of Serana's belongings "How is our guest?"

"She's...well" Vernal said with a slight edge to her tone as she unstrapped the bow from her back setting it back down alongside Serana's things.

"Hmm" Raven hummed in response easily picking up on her underling's frustration "If you have something to say, I'd rather you didn't waste time and say it." Raven said expectedly

"Why are we wasting time questioning her?" Vernal asked glancing down at the scroll, never once had she questioned Raven's judgement nor would she now, but what importance could that woman hold that made Raven hesitate to end her life.

They had one of the relics and now another maiden, one who had apparently turned their back on Ozpin and taken the relic for themselves or to perhaps hide it elsewhere. In any case, her power could prove to be of use to their tribe, a willing advocate to carry the burden would not be hard to find. "We have the relic now, why are we wasting our own time keeping her alive, she's of no use to us anymore."

"Because this isn't the relic, Vernal" Raven replied returning her blade to its sheath as she rose to her feet, the bandit queen stared down at the scroll laid out on the table in front of them. "If this truly was one of the four relics no doubt we would have already seen activity from Ozpin in response to its theft...perhaps even a visit from my dear brother, despite our less than favorable relations he would no doubt seek us out first. "Raven listed off before turning her attention back towards the scroll.

"This is something else entirely, and as some of our own have already witnessed firsthand, its power is dangerous and immense." Raven sighed eyeing the scroll with disdain. "That woman is our only source of information towards this item." Locking eyes with Vernal the young woman averted her eyes backing down under her leaders gaze." For the moment she is an asset and will not be harmed until we have learned all we can from her or I say otherwise... though if she continues to be a nuisance, you are free to do as you wish so long as it leaves no lasting harm, am I understood Vernal."

"O-Of course, please forgive my previous behavior." Vernal replied bowing her head to Raven, the Branwen woman did not miss the slight smile she now bared.

"Good." Raven responded as she sat down on her bed, turning her attention towards a small leather-bound journal she had taken from Serana's satchel "You are excused for the evening, I have things to attend to." Vernal nodded in response before turning to take her leave.

Raven's eyes moved over the lines of text spread out across the pages, the earliest entries in the journal mostly discussed her thoughts on two individuals, in particular, Harkon and Valerica. The words mother and father were scarcely used in referring to them showing the girl harboured some resentment for the two

A runaway was the first thing to spring to mind, how... quaint.

But as she continued to read Raven found herself more and more interested in the journal's content, it referenced to events and locations sometimes including a small sketch of one the location beneath the entry one such example dubbed 'The Ancestral Glades'. Raven considered herself a rather well-traversed woman she had seen much of what the world had to offer as well as many of the horrors it held, but some of the places described in the journals entries left her at a complete loss.

"Interesting" Raven mused setting the journal aside, maybe there was more to this woman then she first thought.

/

"I'll give you five seconds to back up, right now" Serana warned as she glared at the man standing outside her cage.

He was young perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties, with tan skin and long blond hair going down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark grey jacket with a small studded piece of leather armor on his right shoulder both the sleeves were torn off at the shoulder with the front open exposing his grey shirt underneath, as well as the red bandanna around his neck along with a pair of brown boots and black pants.

"Oh, come on beautiful give a guy a chance here" He replied flashing her a toothy grin.

"Get lost" She replied coldly, though it did nothing to stop his advances.

"Come on you can't blame a guy for trying, I mean look at you." He began leaning against the bars of her cage, his eyes roaming over her form "Not too bulky, not to lean a grade A, Huntress... You know I could probably help you out if you'd like, I happen to be pretty high up on the food chain around here. I could have a chat with Raven maybe see if she'll let you join up, we could definitely use someone like you around here" His eyes lingered on her chest for far too long "For the right price that is"

A low growl slipped from her lips but went unheard by her captors 'Of all the times for this idiot to show up it had to be now.'

The entire camp was quiet most of its inhabitants have turned in for the evening or were currently passed out drunk by the campfire, she could still hear a few of the camp centuries making their evening rounds, it was a little surprising seeing a group of bandits so organized even if loosely. Escape was still a possibility, but she'd have to be careful she couldn't risk alerting any of the camp's inhabitants.

And with this idiot sticking around it certainly wouldn't be an easy task, although that could very well change...with the right motivation, of course.

Serana rose to her feet adopted a rather laid-back demeanor, approaching the bars of her cage her hips swaying slightly as she walked, half-lidded amber eyes locking with his own from beneath her hood. "And what price would that be?" She spoke in low sultry voice tilting her head to the side exposing more of her creamy neck and cleavage to him as she dragged her bound hands down his chest settling them at his waist.

It wasn't the first time she'd been in a situation like this.

"I think we can work something out." He said leaning in closer staring into those ** _glowing_** amber orbs.

...Nor the first she'd played the part of the Black widow.

"Wah?" He trailed off losing himself in those amber pools a fog beginning to form in his mind pushing all thought all needs he felt aside, leaving only one thought, one goal remaining... to obey

"Can you hear me?" Serana asked, her new thrall nodding in response.

"Good" Serana whispered as the bandit's eyes became clouded, his entire body slumped forward slightly "You will open the cage and untie me."

"I'll...open the cage" He replied emotionlessly drawing a rather rusted Black revolver with a small bayonet extending down from the handle, he took aim at the lock cocking the hammer back ready to fire, realizing what he was about to do serana intervened.

"Quietly!" Serana whisper yelled her eyes shifting from the sleeping bandits a few feet away and the idiot in front of her, by lord Molag why couldn't she get someone competent at least then they'd have the sense not to make any racket.

"Right... Quietly" He amended before raising the revolver once again angling the blade attached to the bottom towards the lock. Serana winced as the brief sound of steel clashing against steel resounded through the camp as the bandit's blade sliced through the upper portion of the gats lock, a few of the bandits close by stirred slightly due to the sudden noise before returning to their rest.

Her thrall stepped back opening the cell door for her, Serana stepped out of the cell holding her still bound wrists out towards him expectantly. "Of course." He replied quickly slicing through the ropes that bound her wrists.

"Finally." Serana whispered turning her attention towards the tent she'd witnessed Vernal enter around an hour prior with Auriel's bow strapped to her back and leave shortly after without it, yet another thing she wasn't leaving this place without "Wait for me by the gate I'll be along shortly, ensure you are not spotted I've had enough trouble for one night already and I'd rather be out of here quickly... if you don't hear from me in the next twenty minutes return to your normal duties and forget you saw me, I don't want you drawing attention to me by waiting around for someone who may not be coming, now go." Serana instructed her thrall who nodded in response, without a word he turned and started making his way towards the entrance of the camp.

'He's obedient I'll give him that' Serana noted, if things went well she might keep him around for a little while, it would be nice to have another blade at her side or perhaps a meat shield if they ran into another pack of those werewolf-like creatures, the latter choice was slowly becoming the more likely outcome of the two the more she thought about it.

Clinging to the outer wall of the camp she began edging her way closer to the leader's tent taking great care as to not wake any of the slumbering marauders around her if they found her now there was no doubt they would try to kill her, and she wouldn't count on their leader being merciful a second time.

Serana ducked down behind a stack of crates narrowly voiding a passing patrol she pressed her back up against a crate marked with a white snowflake before peeking out over the top, the open area in the center of the camp was occupied by a few bandits with at least several sitting around one of the campfires enjoying the last of their drink, while another two were wandering around in their drunken states.

A small orb of amber and violet light formed in her left its form pulsed and fluxed in her hand, the action was quickly followed by a crystal blue light shining from her right hand. Clenching her fists, a small flash of light shone from between her fingers as her form began to vanish from sight.

"Here goes nothing" She muttered rising to her feet and walked into the clearing its occupants none the wiser as she silently slipped past them all the while taking great care not to bump into anyone of the people passed out on the ground or knock over a few of the discarded bottles lying around the camp, it had taken her a few short minutes to reach her destination.

Serana held her hand out towards the tent wisps of violet mist began to form flow down from her fingertips and into her palm, Serana eyes narrowed focusing on the small red hue that emanated from within the tent followed by a quick glance down at her form confirming she still hidden from sight, the spell would only last her a few more minutes before it needed to be reapplied.

Serana peeked through the tent flap her eyes focusing on the source of the hostile aura, there sitting perched on one of the rafters above was a small bird it's beady dark red eyes peering down towards the floor below. The bandits chief was nowhere in sight, a lucky break perhaps or to merely act as a lure drawing her in closer, it didn't matter.

'Huh they have a pet, great' She thought in annoyance quickly forming a small orb of green energy in her free hand, it wouldn't kill the little beast just make it a little more... welcoming to her presence rather than raising an alarm because of its incessant squawking. Her eyes shifted from the little beast and settled on the small table in the center of the tent, the contents of her satchel laid out across its surface Auriel's bow sat close by leaning against one of the beams beside a quiver of elven arrows.

Serana pushed open the tent flap slipping inside, her eyes never leaving the small avian resting above, the creature tilted its head to the side staring at the tent flap in interest its beady red eyes narrowing slightly. At that moment Serana's instincts screamed at her that something was wrong, and she had a feeling she knew what was causing it. The pacification spell was quickly dispelled and replaced by a large shard of ice.

Serana spun towards the creature the illusion surrounding her disappearing as she launched the shard towards its small body, her free hand lashed out snatching the Elder scroll from the table, the bird gave a surprised squawk narrowly avoiding the frozen projectile as it leapt from its perch darting over the vampire's shoulder.

Serana's eyes widened as the telltale sign of a blade being drawn from its sheath echoed behind her, the Vampire rolled forward dodging the long crimson blade that surely would have removed her head from her shoulders. Serana quickly secured the scroll to her back followed by two bound swords formed in each of her hands as she spun around to face her opponents, the eldritch blades clashed against her adversary crimson Odatchi.

Serana growled as she pushed back against her opponent's sword she was stronger than any human a gift benefit granted to her the day she became what she was now, but her opponent held firm not giving her an inch, after a moment the two-woman jumped back falling into a defensive stance as they began to circle on another.

"Impressive" The woman noted her blood red eyes narrowing behind the bone-white mask she wore. "You're strong for one so young, a pity... given the chance you could have put these skills to greater use."

"Yeah, no thanks" Serana replied "I'm just here for the scroll, I'll take it back and leave, no one needs to die tonight."

"That's certainly wishful thinking on your part." Raven replied her grip tightening on her Odatchi as she settled into a crouched stance her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her. She was interesting, not entirely interesting but still... there was something to be admired about the woman stood across from her, it took a certain level of skill not many possessed to catch her off guard and even more so to see through her other form and recognize the threat hidden beneath.

"Maybe, but I'm not leaving it with someone like you" Serana shot back

"Bold words coming from a thief." Raven said in some amusement darting toward her, Raven pressed her attack lunging into Serana's guard and elbowing her in the chest before attempting to cut across her throat on the return. Serana blocked her hand with her own, catching Raven's wrist stopping the blade from touching her flesh before placing a foot on her stomach and kicking her away.

Raven smirked as she caught her footing "Though that does raise the question. What is it that makes this scroll so important, so valuable to you?"

"It's already cost the lives of seven of your men" Serana said raising an eyebrow at the bandit chieftain "I feel like I should be asking you that"

"The strong live and the weak die. I have my reasons for what I do, as do you." Raven replied before returning her blade to its sheath, earning a shocked look from her opponent. "And I am nothing if not a reasonable woman. I have an offer for you, one I believe we can both benefit from."

"What kind of an offer?" Serana asked eyeing the woman carefully before slowly lowering her bound weapons, the twin blades remaining at her sides ready to be raised at a moment's notice.

"You broke free of your confines without alerting any of my men... But, instead of running, instead of leaving with your life." Raven paused for a moment reaching up and removing her mask her cold blood red eyes meeting Serana's amber. "You snuck past my centuries and came here for the relic, you demonstrated resolve, strength... loyalty to whoever entrusted such an item to you. I'll admit you've earned some of my respect."

"Is this going somewhere?" Serena asked narrowing her eyes at Raven, she'd seen that look to many times on one Maven Black-Briar when she wanted something, it had unnerved her the first few times, but now, she just found it annoying.

"That scroll." Raven indicated to the item currently strapped to her back. "What is it and where did it come from?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything." Serana shot back.

"It's in your best interest to tell me. I can find that information out in my own time, but that is a luxury I don't have at the moment," Raven replied her hand coming to rest on this hilt of her sword. " And as I said, I'm hoping we can come to an agreement that benefits both our parties."

"Do I have a choice ?"Serana asked the look she received in response said it all, the vampire sighed the bound blades vanishing from her grasp, she was outnumbered though not outclassed after witnessing how some of the individuals here fought, but the woman across from her she was different... the way she held herself, the way she spoke her tone cold and commanding she was used to getting what she wanted and if need be take it by force... why did that only seem to remind her of him more. Serana sighed lowering her weapons "No, of course, I don't"

"Smart girl" Raven replied her hand shifting from her own blade, before gesturing down to the table to the right of them. The two women moved at the same time their eyes never leaving one another, watching, waiting to see if either would try anything. Serana knelt down taking her seat across from the woman "Comfortable?" Raven asked.

"What do you want?" Serana replied eyes narrowed into slits.

"Many things." Raven waved off "But why don't we start with your name?"

"Serana" she answered begrudgingly

"Raven" The bandit chieftain replied.

"So, Raven" Serana said while resting her head on her fist. "What do you want from me?"

"As I said, many things." Raven remarked flatly "But what I want to know is, what that scroll is and where you got your hands on it?"

Serana sighed if she was going to get out of this one she'd need to play along for now. "In all honesty, I don't know much. There called elder scrolls, but they have other names as well, a Kelle being just one example."

Raven hummed in response, now they were getting somewhere "Where did you acquire this... Elder scroll.?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was given to me by a dragon?" Serana replied with a playful smirk it was the truth, though she doubted she'd belive it anyway.

Raven narrowed her eyes in response, her face shifting into a look of annoyance "I have little patience for games I'd like a serious answer, girl."

"Who said it wasn't one." Serana replied with a tone of utter indifference, she didn't have time for this the more time she spent on this woman's questions the more time she waisted in her search for Mikael. "As for why I have it, that's none of your concern, but it will be if you kill me and take it which I doubt you don't plan on doing after all's said in done." Serana threatened

Raven said nothing in response choosing neither to confirm nor deny the girls statement no matter how true it may have been. "I don't expect you to reply" Serana continued before narrowing her eyes those amber orbs boring into Raven crimson own. "But what I do expect you to have is an open mind and listen for your own good."

Raven raised an eyebrow in response "Your threatening me now?" she asked in amusement.

"No" Serana replied in a low but firm voice as she leaned forward her blazing Amber eyes staring into Raven own with a predatory gaze one might expect to find on a wolf eyeing its prey hungrily. "I'm just making sure you know exactly what kind of situation you're getting into, young one." Serana straightened up glaring down her nose at the woman across from her, while raven raised an eye in response to her comment.

"My name is Serana Volkihar, I am one of the last surviving members as well as the current leader of clan Volkihar and one of the few surviving members of the daughters of Coldharbour. I am a traveller who hails from a land far from and vastly different to your own. I am searching for a man who I call my brother and only through the power of three of these artefacts was I able to reach this place alongside my companions. I have lived for over four thousand years-" Raven eyes widened slightly in response to the girl's statement" -half of which I spent locked away in a tomb, a decision made by my mother and her followers."

"I have walked through the realm of the living and the dead seeing examples of both paradise and perdition in the process. I have witnessed miracles one could only expect from the gods themselves and seen countless horrors that still haunt me to this day, I have killed many who were deserving, thieves, mercenaries... Bandits and more" Serana sighed "As well as many who were not as deserving, and someday I might be able to come to terms with that...There all caught up."

Raven blinked once and then twice sitting in silence still as a statue, her eyes seemed almost vacant while she processed the information. Serana tilted her head to the side "Uhh, you ok?" She asked receiving no response from the bandit, after a few moments of silence she sighed "Oh great I think I broke her." Raven did not respond through her eyes did flicker from Serana to the scroll strapped to her back every few seconds, all the while her features remained fixed in stone.

After a tense moment of silence, Raven closed her eyes taking in a slow calming breath and then finally she spoke. "You are implying, you are a traveller from another plane of existence and are seeking out a companion who arrived here and has been living among remnants population for an unknown amount of time."

"Yes," Serana nodded along with her words. "Also, you are taking all this remarkably well" She noted studying Raven intently for a few moments before smiling "You believe me as well, don't you?"

"Your story certainly isn't impossible" Raven began appalled with herself for showing such weakness that allowed this girl to read her so easily "Regrettably... I've spent time around another immortal when I was much younger. You at least appear to be more tolerable then he was, though given your attitude that can easily change." Raven replied

"Forgive me" Serana replied with a slight snarl. "I'm not a fan of being locked in a cage like a wild animal."

"Nor would I" Raven snorted in response "Though that still doesn't excuse your poor attitude, you're an immortal yes, but that doesn't make you invincible." Raven leaned forward staring into those amber pools with her lips a mocking smirk coming to rest on her face." I could have easily ordered my men to kill you back at that village, the trouble you caused us was already grounds for execution and I doubt anyone would have batted an eye if I had, so I expect you to show the respect deserved for such kindness."

A low growl slipped from Serana's throat she was just loving this, wasn't she.

"Fine," She said, as much as it was a wound to her pride she couldn't risk losing her only lead to finding him. "I'm sorry Ma'am, please, forgives my behaviour." Serana bowed her head as she spoke, much to the enjoyment of the bandit chieftain.

"Hmm...Better" Raven replied

Serana sighed "Can you tell me something then, please. I've given you more than enough information I'd like some in return" Serana asked the amber glow to her eyes increasing slightly, she was hoping it would loosen the woman's lips if only slightly as well as praying to any god that still found her worthy of mercy that she wouldn't notice.

Raven rubbed her brow nursing the small headache that had just made itself known , brushing the pain aside she continued. "A bold thing to ask of me"

"Call it what you want" Serana snipped "He's family, I'd do anything to protect the people I care about."

"How noble of you" Raven scoffed rolling her eyes at the vampires reply. Family... such things weren't worth the hassle "But if your friend is who I think he is then your wasting your time, he's already a lost cause."

"And who are you thinking of?" Serana pressed hopeful her resolve would pay off, above all else she needed to be sure of the person's identity.

"A young man early to mid-twenties showed up at Beacon academy some months prior, he had intervened during an attempt on a young woman's life" Raven began, there really wasn't any point in holding such information back, and if it aided her in gaining some form of trust from Serana then she would be... Nice, for the time being. "He demonstrated skill in combat that outmatched the girl's attackers, as well as demonstrating abilities that surpassed anything I've heard of, nor seen. All through the use of his voice." The bandit chieftain watched in satisfaction as Serana's face twisted to a look of relief.

"Beacon" Serana muttered committing the name to memory before turning her gaze back to Raven. "Why did you say he was a lost cause?"

"The headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin is not the man everyone believes him to be." Raven said a slight edge to her tone, she still didn't know why she was telling her so much, yet a small voice in the back of her mind seemed to justify it, which only increased her suspicions." I won't go into too much detail because due to your… position, I doubt you'll understand but you should know that he is not to be trusted."

"He works his way into people's heads, his own students are nothing more than a means to an end, cannon fodder for a war he's been fighting for centuries against a foe Humanity and the Faunus don't even know exists, no doubt he's already told your friend quite a few stories already about his little brotherhood... I wouldn't be surprised if he's managed to worm his way into your friend's good graces." A small chuckle from Serana made Raven pause.

"If you think Mikael's that naive, then you really don't know anything at all." Serana said a small smile spreading across her face" If anyone was doing the manipulating there it would be Mikael... Now that I think about it, the two of you would probably get along pretty well." Serana remarked "You remind me of him actually, the way you talk, the way you hold yourself... The way you were trying to persuade me to stay a few moments ago. You're not the same as him, but you do share some similarities with one another."

"I sincerely doubt that." Raven replied flatly although mildly interested and annoyed by the woman's perceptiveness. But, if such a thing were true...The offer was a tempting one and offered as much for her to gain as well as it did for her to lose, and yet the prospect of an ally within the walls of Beacon, someone who had the sense not to believe Ozpins lies so easily as her own brother had, well this was a rare opportunity presented to her, she need only take advantage of it.

"Maybe, maybe not" Serana replied rapping her fingers against the desk. "So how does this all end." She asked whimsically, she'd known where this unexpected meeting was going since the start and was preparing herself for the battle to come." You want something, you've indulged my questions up until now, so I'm guessing you want something else in return, and before you ask the scroll is out of the question. I can't allow that."

Serana's muscles tightened like a coiled spring, she was ready to move at a moment's notice whether it be for an attack or to evade Ravens own blade, all the while the bandit chieftain sat across from her stared off to the side still deep in thought, finally, she made a decision.

"I know... and I can respect that." Raven replied receiving a dumbfounded expression from Serana

"Huh?" She replied as the bandit rose back to her feet.

Raven turned back towards the large map of Mistral rolled out on the board behind her. "You said there were others that took part in the ritual that brought you here, correct"

"Yes, what does that have to do with any of this?" Serana asked her eyes narrowing slightly." More importantly, what does that have to do with you and Ozpin?"

"I have something Ozpin wants he wouldn't let the chance to claim it pass him by and with the assistance of your allies I wouldn't put it past him to try claim it for his little conflict." Raven snarled "And that is something I cannot allow."

"Can you just get to the point of all this?" Serana asked with a raised eyebrow, Raven turned back to face the vampire her hand gripping the hilt of her sword causing Serana to stiffen, her own hand slipping towards the Daedric dagger sitting on the table beside her saddle bag.

"I'm willing to let you leave." The edges of Serana's lips twitched up slightly "But I'm not letting you go, I'm giving you a choice." Raven began watching as Serana raised an eyebrow in response "You can stay here with me and we can have a fresh start, you can be a part of this family and I can assure you the artefact will be kept out of unworthy hands, and if the item is as important as you claim it is, then undoubtedly your… 'Brother' will come searching for it in time as well as you."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Raven had a point. Once Mikael found out the scrolls were here and she along with one of them was missing, he'd come looking and it wouldn't be long until he found them, whatever Raven was hoping to gain from the encounter she didn't know, but once Mikael did find them she doubted there'd be much in terms of... Conversation from the Dragonborn.

As Serana opened her mouth to respond Raven spun around and slashed at the air with her Odatchi, a dark angry red void was torn into existence, Serana shot to her feet her eyes wide as dinner plates as she stared at the dark black and red void as it pulsed and fluctuated bathing the entire tent in crimson red light.

"Well, that's certainly... Interesting" Serana noted

Every hair on the back of her neck stood up on end as she made her way over to Raven, her amber eyes narrowed studying the portal in front of her in both shock and curiosity. "Or you can go find your allies, your 'Brother' and all of you can get tangled up in Ozpin's little conflict... and die a pointless death like so many others" Raven said crossing her arms over her chest "Personally, I wouldn't recommend it, but I doubt you'll listen."

"Then I suppose you're right" Serana replied quickly gathering her saddle bag and securing Auriel's bow to her back, stepping towards the portal she paused just before entering. "Thank you for this Raven, I... appreciate it "

"Don't, I'm not doing this for you or anyone else, allowing you to leave with that artefact goes against my better judgment... But due to its significance, keeping it will only bring unwanted attention to my tribe." Raven said resting her hand on her hip. "From this point on my kindness ends here, if we cross paths again Volkihar don't expect me to be so civil."

"Honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Still, thank you for this." Serana replied pulling up her hood, Raven rolled her eyes as Serana stepped into the dark void a few seconds later it vanished from existence.

"Fools" Raven muttered leaning back against one of the tent's posts staring at where Serana once stood. Her overconfidence would not only be the end of her but her allies as well...they had no idea what fate they'd condemned themselves to by involving themsevles with Ozpin. "The lot of you."

/

Salice, a small-town bordering on the edge of Mistral's swampland. It had been around as long as a few others a little over a hundred years at best, but it certainly had been one of the most successful. Humanity had tried time and time again to gain a foothold outside of the walls of the kingdom. Many were massacred within the first weeks of their founding others didn't even make it off the ground, this place was one of the lucky ones.

The Village itself was surrounded by thick forests and marshlands creating a natural barrier around the town that made getting there even by road a pain in the ass for Man or Grimm. The town itself looked like it had simply sprung up from the ground, squat buildings all constructed from wood and mud dotted the road which was little more than hard packed dirt.

The condition of the town itself wasn't because its people were poor or destitute, it most likely had to do with the fact it was occupied by some of the worst lowlifes he'd seen as well as a few Huntsmen he suspected had been hired by less than reputable people for...let's just say less than reputable jobs, it wasn't really a surprise they'd let the place go to hell so easily.

Qrow sighed staring down at the bar from a rather secluded spot on the upper balcony, it wasn't his place to judge and besides he had something far more important to take care of at this moment in time "So... Iris, Right?... How did a girl like you end up working at this joint?" Qrow asked focusing his attention back to the young woman beside him carrying a small tray of drinks, but far more importantly... the length of her skirt.

"Sir, I think you've had too much" Iris replied in a gentle voice reaching out to take the glass of whisky away from him, she had light skin with some freckles decorating her cheeks with chestnut brown hair styled into a ponytail that flowed over her left shoulder and olive-green eyes, her light blue corset didn't leave much to Qrow's imagination, but it was her skirt that sold it for him.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Qrow replied pulling his drink a little closer, before sliding over a few Lien while raising his glass to her. "Think you can keep these coming?"

The barmaid stared at the Lien for a moment and shrugged money as money, what did she care if he got wasted so long as he didn't cause any problems with the other tenants it wasn't her problem "Suit yourself" She muttered taking the Lien and making her way back towards the ground floor, all the while Qrow's eyes never shifted from her rear.

Tearing himself away from the amazing sight he pulled his scroll from his back pocket, so far, his mission had been a total bust the Spring maiden definitely wasn't in this place, Qrow sighed taking another sip of his drink. It had been over a decade now since she'd ran off and this had been one of the first leads they might have had on her in years... but like all the others they were dead ends, nothing but old rumors that gave him little to go on.

Qrow stared down at his drink in silence all things considered things could have been far worse, one missing maiden was better than a dead one with her powers in the hands of the Queen, they were lucky...real lucky and to him, that was nothing short of a miracle. All things considered, the situation at the moment could be a lot more Grimm...oh god now he was starting to sound like Tai and Yang, Qrow was at least grateful Ruby hadn't inherited the same love of puns from the guy as her sister had, he doubted he'd be able to handle all three of them during one of their back and forth session.

His good mood was shattered in an instant as an all too familiar feeling filled the air as a large portion of the upper floor was quickly occupied by what looked like an angry storm cloud. What felt like an electronic charge passed through the room causing many of the patrons to jump, and the cloud, which had now turned flat continued to emit the most unnatural noise.

For a moment there was nothing but silence all those present watching in both fear and intrigue as a dark feminine figure began to emerge from the cloud "...Raven" Qrow muttered his eyes slowly widening as the figure stepped forth, amber orbs locking with crimson red.

Qrow's gripped the hilt of his weapon ready to draw it at a moment's notice "Who the hell are you?" The woman's eyes widened slightly a large serrated sword forming in her right hand as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"That's something I'd like to know as well." Serana snarled as the two faced off against one another

'To be continued'


	23. Chapter 23

The mother of Grimm stood before one of her cathedrals windows staring out over her kingdom, watching as her children were birthed from the pools of eldritch blackness beneath her, though she had little time to admire such a sight her thoughts taking her elsewhere, she had received a report from Cinder a day prior, concerning her progress in Vale. Despite her previous setback, she was able to forge a partnership with young Adam.

The boy was rash and quick to anger but his skills and overall influence within Vales White fang branch would make up for it, it was somewhat pleasing to know things were moving forward as expected, but... he had interfered once again, this Nightingale as both man and Faunus had come to call him... as well as his apparent mistress, Nocturnal.

At first, she had thought little of Cinders failure, attacking a maiden in such an open area held its own dangers and any passing huntsmen would have undoubtedly interfered in their assault, his appearance at the time was little more than coincidence something that could be remedied given time, and as such it was something she had given little though on.

The actions of one man, even dear Ozpin were of little relevance to her or, so she had thought at the time, how wrong she had been. The nevermore she had sent out to track the maiden and her companion had shown her much of this man and his abilities.

He had already demonstrated his power during Beacons initiation calling down the rath of nature itself onto the Hydra, and once again during one of the academies expeditions into Forever fall, he had summoned a creature that had patrolled the surrounding area slaughtering a heard of Boarbatusk that had gotten too close to one of the first-year teams, though that had only been the beginning.

Following the ritual, the nightingale had performed there had been a slow but steady rise in activity within Vale, that had slowly been spreading from within the kingdom's borders and across the globe, the most recent from the lands surrounding Vales neighboring kingdoms Mistral and Vacuo, alone these... disturbances would mean nothing to her. They had lasted for a few scant seconds when she had reached out to pinpoint its source the event ended, leaving no trace behind.

Salem grit her teeth, in such a short time this man had dealt a rather crippling blow to their operations in Vale. Cinders ascension to Maidenhood was a crucial step in obtaining the relic of choice, as well as instigating the fall of Beacon. And in such a short time, this one man had managed to obtain both the lock and key to the relic effectively tipping the balance against her and those under her, a feat even dear Ozpin had yet to accomplish, which frustrated her to no end.

It was too convenient, too coincidental.

His reasons for interfering were slowly becoming clearer as did his advances on the Maiden, advances that the child had strongly returned. Salem's lips twitched up slightly, no doubt having been influenced by Ozpins warnings of her newfound abilities the Maiden had spent her time travelling the continent moving from place to place but never staying for an extended period of time, such actions would have deprived her or made her fearful of socialization and most of all, one of humanity and the Faunus simplest of desires, and one of their biggest weaknesses.

... Love

Saving the girl would have at the very least garnered her trust but seducing her would not only have granted her loyalty but perhaps knowledge on the location of the relic if she were to trust him enough and judging by what she'd seen through the eyes of her nevermore that appeared to be the case. The Maiden trusted this Nightingale, but her loyalty still leaned heavily towards Ozpin and his followers... however, that was slowly beginning to change.

Salem let out a frustrated sigh through her nose. Only now did she begin to see the truth as it was quickly laid bare before her, his intervention had been orchestrated by another player behind the scenes, a being of higher power.

As much as she loathed to admit it the idea was simple and yet ingenious, and she as well as her underlings had unwittingly provided them with the perfect opportunity to enact this plan. She might have been impressed had this been anything other than insulting... nevertheless, credit was given where credit was due.

The large double doors leading into the chamber opened allowing the newcomer entry, he was a tall middle-aged with slightly tanned skin, greying black hair and a moustache with green eyes. He wore a grey overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes.

He paused in front of the large the large stone table. "Ahem, apologies for intruding Ma'am" She did not turn towards him but still acknowledged the man behind her.

"Watt's" Salem stated calmly. "How goes your investigation."

The good doctor was silent for a moment choosing his next words carefully, clearing his throat he spoke. " Regrettably, it has been slow going." Salam looked back at one of her lieutenants raising an eyebrow in response to her underling's words.

"Explain." She said giving the man her full attention.

"I had my contacts in Atlas run this emblem through every database they have available, nothing. No family, organization military or otherwise bears this emblem going as far back as recorded history" Watts explained setting a small file down on the table, there was little more than a few photographs he had acquired and a detailed description from the report Cinder had sent them concerning her recent failure.

A small smirk made its way onto his face, as the rather pleasant memory of the girl in such a pitiful state replayed in his mind, perhaps he should make a personal note to thank the man for putting the girl in her place, something he had wished to do himself on more than one occasion but alas, Salem would not allow such...'Malignants' for what reason he did not understand, failure was not something to be tolerated especially involving their operations.

Which is why he did not understand Salem's newfound curiosity in this man. True his skills in combat were not to be taken lightly he had already proved his prowess against Cinder, which Salem had clearly taken note of at the time, but since then he and certainly the others Hazel and Tyrian included had noticed their patrons ever growing interest for him, it was...concerning.

"Arthur" Salem's voice pulled him from his train of thought, the Grimm Witch raised a slender eyebrow at the man, he was not usually one to lose focus so easily "You seem troubled."

The doctor straightened up under her gaze bowing slightly as he spoke. "I assure you, Ma'am, it is nothing that should concern nor distract you" He knew she didn't believe him.

"Watt's, you are not a man who is distracted so easily." She began her burning red eyes meeting the doctors own, Watts held her gaze knowing if he were to look away she would take it as a sign of weakness "So if it is something so noteworthy as to garner your attention then, by all means, speak."

Watts was silent for a moment taking that time to choose his words carefully " Recently, your attention seems to have shifted from our operations within the kingdoms and instead focusing more on this man, this Nightingale as they say. Forgive me for suggesting such but...you seem troubled even concerned with his appearance?"

Salem closed her eyes exhaling in frustration, had it truly been that obvious

"You are correct Arthur; his presence is indeed troubling. "She said, however reluctant she was to admit such a thing " As are the events that have been quick to follow his sudden appearance"

Watts arched an eyebrow in response to the statement, slightly concerned and with good reason. In the years he had served faithfully under her, Salem had shown time and time again to have never been one to feel threatened in the slightest by Huntsmen, Ozpin nor even the ones with Silver Eyes who's gaze alone was capable of wiping out hundreds of her Grimm, surely, she must have been mistaken. "Ma'am" Watts began "We've dealt with others like him before, surely there's no need for such concern towards one of Ozpin-"

"He is not one of Ozpin's agents"

Watts blinked one staring at her in silence, not entirely sure he heard that right "I beg your pardon?" He asked for clarity's sake.

"He is not one of Ozpin's Pawns" She repeated her dark red eyes regarding Watts her ire towards him clear, she was not fond of having to repeat herself. "The Nightingale holds no loyalty towards Ozpin his allegiances lie with another, the one who has been orchestrating his continued intervention in our affairs following his encounter with Cinder as well as his infiltration into Ozpin's ranks." Salem spoke her tone holding some faint curiosity.

"Do you believe they are searching for the relic" Watts asked if that were the case it would mean accelerating their plans within Vale.

"That remains to be seen." Salem replied the man had shown little to no effort in searching for the relic. However, he had shown ample interest in the student body, specifically the first years, he had already made an effort to ensure their survival throughout initiation perhaps there was something else he sought to acquire from Beacon or perhaps...someone. "The Nightingale has shown ample interest in the student body there may be something else he hopes to acquire from Beacon, and It would be best we do not rule out such a possibility."

Watts hummed in response. "I'll handle the matter personally if I find anything of interest I shall report back immediately" Watts answered respectfully "Is there anything else you would you ask of me?"

"Send word to Tyrian and Hazel" Salem ordered, "Ensure that they are made aware of the situation at hand, there has been a change in the order of the world around us and I believe it will only continue, ensure they keep an eye out for any... anomalies."

"It will be done" Arthur replied bowing his head to Salem.

"Do not disappoint me Arthur" Salem replied turning her gaze back towards the dark skies and shattered moon above.

/

Mikael leaned forward in his chair staring down at the item in his possession, it was still rather early in the morning around eight o'clock if memory served with the light from the distant sun, bathing the room in amber light.

His desk was flooded with paperwork a mix of test sheets he had planned for a later lecture in the first week, as well as a number of transcripts both he and most of the Beacon staff had received and were expected to familiarize themselves with a few days prior, the documents themselves relating to the teams selected to participate in the upcoming Vytal tournament including grades from previous exams as well as their lodgings for their time spent at Beacon.

Though for the moment his attention was focused elsewhere.

The Nightingale stared down at the journal he had acquired from the seeker, his eyes moving over the line of text stretching across the pages, the writing was old at least a decade or so but still eligible.

 _June 14th 66 AVD_

 _It's been a solid six weeks since my last "incident" back at the village, I had to get out of there quick or risk drawing more attention to those people than I already had at the time, but I think I might have finally made a breakthrough on how to gain some segment of control over the power. In the beginning, it seemed to react at random during fights with the Grimm this little itch or pain, at a headache even at first, I thought that being the case that I was subconsciously sensing the grim activating it without my knowing._

 _Mikael nodded along with the author's words, the previous entries appeared to reference events where the author's abilities had shown themselves they weren't much help in understanding the power beyond its seemingly wild nature, although the next few paragraphs looked promising, so he continued to read on._

 _During my latest mission, I came across a small caravan there were what? Twelve, fourteen people at most, their home had been wiped out by the Grimm a few days back and the survivors were making their way towards a_ neighboring _village a few miles west for shelter, I decided to stick around and make sure they got there safely the groups guards seemed like capable fighters but they were pretty grateful that a huntress showed up and decided to stick around, heh, they even offered to pay me for the work._

 _The journey was pretty quiet we ran into the occasional pack of Beowolves, but nothing I couldn't handle. It was late afternoon when things started to go sideways, during one of the attacks an Ursa had damaged the cart hauling the villager's supplies, we were forced to make camp while it was being repaired if we'd gone any further I doubt the cart would have survived the trip which would have opened a whole new can of worms._

 _Moral was already low at the time and this seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, these people already lost so much and now they were stranded in Grimm infested territory. There was a sort of gloom in the air and the villagers fighters were already stretched too thin setting up a decent perimeter around the camp, so I decided to scout the surrounding forest, figured if any Grimm were close enough to sense the people I could at least distract, maybe even draw them towards me long enough for the villagers to put some distance between themselves and those bastards._

 _Although while I was out there wasn't much activity in the surrounding area a few Beowolves at the most it was unusual this far outside the kingdoms, the most trouble I had was a small group of three Ursa, other than that nothing. But throughout the whole thing, I couldn't shake this feeling I was being watched I shrugged it off for the time being and after finishing up with clearing the Grimm from the surrounding forest I started making my way back towards the villagers to settle down for the even._

 _Right around when they started serving their rations for the trip to everyone is when things started to go to hell, one moment nothing but the chatter of close friends and relatives, then that god-awful roar, next thing I know Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps crawling out of the woodwork from every direction with Nevermore's raining down feathers from the skies, it was like something out of a nightmare something like that shouldn't have been possible. From then on, it's just an adrenaline-fueled blur, consisting of me and the defenders fighting off a group of Beowolves and their alpha._

 _That's when I heard the scream, I turned and saw this little boy cornered by the Grimm, his mother had already been ripped to shreds by the Grimm and was now turning their attention towards him and for a second I thought I saw my own... it doesn't matter, I don't remember much after that, I remember screaming and then a flash of light brighter than anything I'd seen before and then... nothing._

 _I woke up in a small tavern from what the owner told me was a week later, which was followed by a splitting headache far worse than any hangover I'd experienced in my life, apparently some of the huntsmen in the village had received reports of a flash of light in the distance, at first they thought a bullhead had gone down into the forest and were heading out to check for survivors when they found me and what was left of those people, not a single Grimm in sight._

 _I managed to talk to some of the survivors soon after, they said that my semblance saved them, (well those that were left at least) that I practically wiped out the Grimm. They said when I screamed Silver light seemed to just burst from my body and the Grimm were just... vaporized. All of them. There must have been dozens of Grimm off all kinds surrounding us and... they were just turned to ash._

Mikael hummed in satisfaction, he was beginning to see why Mora had taken such an interest in Miss Rose and why he had attempted to possess her for his own means, her abilities may yet extend beyond affecting the Grimm making her both an asset and a target to many who might wish to use her gifts...or see them snuffed out.

All the more reason she learns how to harness them sooner, that she learns all she could about her abilities, so that they may not be used against her by others, as his own had been long ago. Mikael sighed his thoughts drifting back towards the blades, he often wondered what might have been if Delphine and Esbern had learned to let go of the past, to let go of their hatred, surely, they could have seen the advantage of having a dragon as an ally, rather than one's enemy.

Mikael sighed turning his attention back towards the pages of the journal, he was getting off track.

 _When I think back on the moment it happened I couldn't see anything at the time that could have warranted such a violent reaction, the magnitude of Grimm could have been the cause, but if that were the case then I should have already experienced something similar in the past, the occasional itch or burning sensation when I was fighting them, yes, that wasn't anything new, but never anything like what the villagers described to me._

 _I left the village the following morning around dawn. The memories of what happened were still fresh in my mind, I was angry and needed to blow off some steam. That's when the itching came back, but something was... different about it._

 _The pain started a little after that, the closest thing I could describe it as was like staring at a lit blowtorch, annoying, but not agonizing. Every time I thought back to that moment, every time I saw the look of terror on that boys face... what I 'Felt' in that split-second moment._

 _Whenever I think back on the moment it all happened, the moment I screamed, the pain would always come back and a few days later I started noticing them glow, I was surprised... well if you call screaming the house down in the middle of the night surprised that is, which at the time seemed to only make them glow brighter._

 _Which brings me to the point of this entry, and what I believe caused that kind of reaction._

 _I have a strong feeling that my emotions may tie into the use of my eyes and that the flash of light everyone was talking about was the result of it activating for the first time, like when I discovered my Semblance. It's just a theory at the moment so I'll need time to test it out first before I know if it holds any merit, hopefully._

'Interesting' Mikael hummed as the entry came to a close, now they were starting to get somewhere.

"Find something good?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Mikael glanced up at the Fall Maiden then at the clock above the doorway immediately taking note of the time, seeing two hours had passed. Amber closed the two double doors behind her before coming to stand beside the Nightingale as he continued to flip through a few of the previous pages, his eyes skimming across their contents before moving on to another.

"For the most part." Mikael replied glancing up from the book." The Author recorded most of their discoveries as well as a few of their theories involving the Silver Eyes." He said passing the book to Amber her eyes skimmed over the lines of text.

"Do we know anything about the author did they mention their name or something?" Amber asked flipping through a few of the later entries before stopping on one of the pages "I mean the date for this entry here was ruffle a decade ago, they might still be around?" Mikael glanced down at the journal, there had been no mention of the author's identity within, the book itself was still in relatively good condition despite its cover and leather binding being battered and torn in certain areas an emblem that once adorned the front cover having faded over time until it was unidentifiable.

"It is a possibility, though due to the presence of the book in Apocrypha it is rather unlikely." Mikael stared down at the journal, he doubted Hermanus had acquired the item from the author willingly, seeking them out would most likely be a rather pointless endeavor. "It may not be wise to openly seek them out. If they are still alive it's rather obvious they've put some effort into ensuring their identity, as well as their abilities, has remained a well-guarded secret, or there would have been reports of random flashes of silver light in recent years, and yet Nothing. "Mikael looked up to Amber "What does that tell you?"

"They might not want to be found. " Amber surmised. If the power the silver-eyed warriors wielded was as strong as the author made it out to be in their entries, then it only made sense that they would ensure, their abilities, as well as their own identity, would remain a secret just as Ozpin had tried for them.

"Either that or there may not be anyone out there to find, Ruby may very well be the last of her kind." Mikael said. The last of their kind, now that was a feeling he knew all too well. "In any case, it isn't our decision whether or not we should pursue this any further, the choice falls to Miss Rose and only if she wishes to learn more of her abilities." Mikael said.

Amber nibbled on her thumbnail as she leaned back against the edge of the front row pages "Ozpin was so sure the Maidens were safe from harm. We'd all taken just about every precaution we could to ensure our identities... our very existence remains a secret to the world around us, but it still wasn't enough." Amber turned her gaze to Mikael. "You're the reason I'm still here. If you hadn't shown up when you did... I don't want to think of what might have happened. I just feel like we could be doing more for her."

"So, do I." Mikael said placing a reassuring hand on Ambers' shoulder. " But Ruby is still young, she has a normal life and a promising career as a huntress ahead of her, she doesn't need a burden such as this forced upon her. The most important thing we can do for her now is ensuring that she get that choice and be there to guide her along the correct path should she choose otherwise." Mikael said, earning a nod in response from Amber.

Mikael's scroll began to buzz a few moments later drawing the attention of both the rooms occupants. Retrieving the scroll from one of his pouches he opened it revealing a message notification from Glynda, the Nightingale hummed in slight curiosity before opening up the message.

' _There appears to have been an incident inside the cafeteria, from what I have been told Several first to third-year teams, are involved. Ozpin and I are already on our way to the scene I would appreciate your aid in the matter as well as dealing with the students, once things have settled.'_ He read, rolling his eyes in response to the message's contents, the new semester hadn't even begun, and students had already earned Glynda's ire, one had to admire their courage...or pity such foolishness.

"What was that about?" Amber asked as Mikael shook his head in mirth.

"It would seem there's been an incident involving the students." Mikael said glancing up at Amber as he sent off his reply to Glynda. "Glynda wanted to know if I could offer my aid in dealing with them as well as holding detentions after."

"It seems a little weird Glynda would ask for help she usually has things like this covered. " Amber noted following the Nightingale out into the corridor, the two walked side by side as they talked. "I mean how much trouble could they have caused."

"Glynda is a capable Huntress and educator, if she is asking for aid then it will be warranted. " Mikael explained. While some of the students were more mature than others Miss Schnee and one Lie Ren instantly coming to mind, they were still teenagers at the end of the day, still children.

As such they tended to get carried away at times, factoring in the increased strength and agility their aura granted them along with their huntsmen training the outcome of such an event could be rather...destructive, any brawls or incidents outside of combat orientated class were often dealt with severely, they couldn't risk such an event reoccurring outside the academy, especially among the public. "In any case, we're about to find out."

/

Rounding the corner Mikael pushed open the large double doors leading out into the academies western courtyard, the cafeteria sitting on the opposite side along with a large crowd of students, the varying uniforms among them or lack of which identifying some of them as students that had arrived early for the upcoming tournament, though he hardly paid them any mind.

His gaze shifted past the wall of teenagers towards the structure itself, its windows were smeared with the remnants of the student's meals blocking their view inside, the sounds of conflict and some rather familiar maniacal laughter echoed from inside the dining hall followed by a large crash as the ceiling exploded outwards raining debris down on the courtyard below.

"Whoa!" One of the female students yelled as they all stumbled back from the falling concrete. Mikael thrust his hand out an orange light shining from within his palm, a similar dark orange aura formed around the falling debris slowing them to a halt above the crowd below. The nightingale motion to the side the rubble following the movement of his arm hovered away from the students, settling at the base of one of the archways surrounding the cafeteria.

All eyes turned towards the approaching Nightingale and Fall Maiden. "Don't you all have somewhere better to be? Or would you rather risk the possibility of a concussion any further." Mikael said with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the pile of rubble laying only a few feet away.

"Quite" The rather irritated voice of Glynda Goodwitch spoke up from the side, the blond combat instructor came to a halt between them, her emerald green eyes turned towards the cafeteria roaming over the structure a low growl slipping from her lips at the sight of its condition before shifting to the crowd below, many of which quickly began heading back in the academy's direction, a small group muttering a few thank you's to the Nightingale as they passed.

Glynda sighed adjusting her glasses before turning to face Mikael grimacing at the sight of Amber standing alongside him. Despite Ozpins decision, she wasn't fond of letting the man have free range of the academy, let alone allowing him to be so close to Amber.

He was dangerous, not only in terms of skill and abilities that much she had already known from Qrow's reports, but the incident involving Miss Rose had revealed something else to them, something darker. Ozpin was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt and she would respect the headmaster's decision, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep a close eye on him herself, and if she could, lessen the hold he had over Amber in the process.

Pushing those thoughts aside she addressed the two of them " It would be prudent we intervene before the students damage the structure further."

"What about Professor Ozpin. Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Amber asked she and Mikael following close behind Glynda as the trio approached the large double doors, screams of excitement echoing on the other side accompanied by the ever-growing sounds of conflict.

The headmaster had received a message on one of their secure lines that had drawn his attention elsewhere, asking her to deal with the incident inside the cafeteria before departing. He'd appeared tense at the time though there was a look of intrigue in his eyes she had seen only a handful of times in the past.

"Ozpin is indisposed at the moment. Though once his business at the air docks is concluded, I suspect he will be joining us." Glynda replied, glancing back towards Amber before turning her attention back towards the large double doors in front of them. "Now onto more pressing matters." Glynda thrust her crop forward the large oak doors bursting open granting them entry into the battlefield within.

/

Weiss was starting to get annoyed now, all she wanted was to have a normal day before classes resumed on Monday. Instead, her binder had gone missing, Ruby had shown up with said binder in hand proclaiming she wanted to have the " Best Day Ever! " as she called it. And now here she was covered in filth as she shielded herself behind one of the overturned tables from the storm of soda cans that tore through her teammates.

She blamed Yang for this, all of this, her and Nora. She was Weiss Schnee, heir to one, if not, the most prestigious company's on the face of remnant She didn't have time for something as childish, immature or juvenile as a food fight.

Oh, who was she kidding? This was incredible!

The chaos, the excitement, the pounding of her heart in her chest and the rush of adrenaline that followed beating her opponent into submission using a swordfish as an improvised fencing sword. This kind of excitement was new to her, something she would have never experienced back in Atlas, and she liked it. It was also a perfect opportunity to get some petty revenge on a certain blond dunce that wouldn't stop calling her Snow Angel.

She'd already helped Yang deal with Sky when he'd made the mistake of dowsing her, more importantly, her hair in ranch dressing by holding him down while the blond practically drowned him in ketchup and mustard, she wouldn't admit it openly but she found the sight of sky squirming very satisfying, that is until Nora had rushed them while their backs were turned, she'd noticed the red-haired bomber at the last second and dove out of the path of Nora's hammer narrowly escaping being launched through the ceiling alongside her teammate.

Weiss's peeked over the edge of the table, spotting her target and the meathead Cardin, her eyes narrowed as a vicious smirk spread across her features. Vaulting over the table Weiss scooped up a chocolate trifle from one of the tables as she passed, moving from one spot to another ducking behind anything that might obscure her from their view as she closed in on her target. The blond dunce was too busy fending off the ham Cardin was using as an improvised mace to notice the heiress closing in behind him, it was going to be perfect.

Jaune brought up the folding-chair he'd been using as a shield to block the ham, thrusting his beget forward he struck his former bully in the chest, following up with an upward slash catching him in the chin. Jaune retreated back into a defensive stance watching the larger boy from behind the safety of his "shield", Cardin clenched his jaw raising the ham as he prepared to charge back in, only to pause before a large smirk appeared on his face.

Alarm bell began ringing in the back of Jaune's head, following his former bullies gaze he turned to his left facing the new threat just in time to see the trifle leave Weiss' hands flying straight towards him, luckily the blond knight was able to duck under the projectile before raising his weapon against this new threat, Weiss face twisted into a snarl as she reached for the swordfish at her side.

Her hand froze, a gasp slipping from her lips fear plastered across her face as she took a tentative step back." I...I.." she stammered the color draining from her face as a terror-filled chill crept up her spine. Jaune rose an eyebrow in response to Weiss's reaction, only then did he realize her fear wasn't directed at him but something behind him, Jaune glanced around noticing a few of the others close by had stopped and cowered at whatever was behind him.

In fact, the entire cafeteria had gone silent, Jaune slowly turned around and gasped in horror. Glynda Goodwitch stood before the open cafeteria doors alongside Mikael and Amber, her crop extended forward the bowl that once held the bowl floating a few feet in front of the group, the bowl that is.

Mikael's head tilted down examining the mess of whipped cream and chocolate sauce currently dripping down the front of his armor before raising his head back up his eyes narrowing as a low growl slipped past his lips, he did not look happy.

* * *

 **Oh dear, welp Beacon students it was nice knowing you.**

 **Yes, I am not dead... well not yet at least. After my last chapter I took a bit of a break over the summer holidays and just got back into writing at the start of September, for those of you who haven't been with me since the beginning it's kind of the norm for me, I'll drop off the grid at the end of July and then pop back up around mid to late September or early October.**

 **Anywho, like it, hate it, see something that could be improved, feel free to leave a review below all criticism is welcome, and I will see you all in the next one, have a good day.**


	24. Chapter 24

The silence that spread throughout the cafeteria was deafening, no one in close proximity to the man dared move or risk bringing the professors wrath down upon them. Some of the bolder students near the back of the cafeteria attempted to edge there way towards one of the side doors in hopes of escaping what punishment was to come, though a quick glare from Glynda ended that plan rather quickly freezing them in place alongside the others.

"So" Mikael's deceivingly calm tone sent a shiver up their spines "Would anyone care to explain?"

For the few moments following his question no one spoke, his eyes scanned over the children many of whom shuffled nervously under his gaze, quite a few of them were not so subtly pointing towards someone, following their direction Mikael turned his gaze to the white-haired girl currently making a rather remarkable impression of a fish.

"Miss Schnee" Jaune and Cardin glanced to one another before quickly backing out of the professor's line of sight, giving him a clear path to the Schnee Heiress. Weiss bristled at the mention of her name a rather large lump forming in her throat as the Nightingale grew closer, even more so when both Glynda's and Amber's gaze turned towards her, the two female professors staring at the heiress expectantly, although there was some small amount of sympathy in the Fall maidens gaze.

"Professor...I..I" The girl continued to stammer while sending a pleading look towards her partner.

"Nope!"The red-cloaked girl shook her head violently in response shuffling further behind Blake and Nora when Mikael turned his gaze towards her, refusing to meet his eye. Weiss struggled to find the correct words to form some kind of response as the reality of her situation began to set in, for all intents and purposes she'd just assaulted a member of staff, however accidental it might have been the ramifications of such an act was not lost on her, nor the consequences she would have to endure, a large number of detentions as well as a large black mark on her up until now pristine record at Beacon... If news of this ever made it back to her father.

Weiss opened her mouth to start sputtering apologies, Mikael raised his hand gesturing for her to stop, she wouldn't be of any use in sorting this mess out in her current state of fright, although the reaction he received from the gesture wasn't something he was expecting at all. The heiress flinched, her body seizing up as she braced for a blow that never came.

Although surprised by her reaction he remained unfazed, crossing his arms over his chest while tucking that little piece of information away for later. "I am not looking for an apology, Miss Schnee. "He began bringing Weiss back to reality " I am looking for an explanation as to who is responsible for this mess." Mikael gestured to the destroyed cafeteria, the sight alone made many of the upper year students wince, maybe they had gotten a little carried away.

The silence and overall calm atmosphere that had settled was broken once more by a startled scream from above, as yet another opening was punched through the ceiling followed by Yang crashing through one of few tables left standing, the blond sat up and immediately stiffened at the sight of the three professors, even more so after seeing the infuriated look on Glynda's face, her grip on the riding crop in her hands tightening audibly. "w-What did I miss?" She asked followed by a nervous chuckle.

Mikael glanced up at the second opening and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Marvelous" He muttered.

Weiss stared at her teammate for a full two seconds before turning back to Mikael "It was Yang and Nora, they're the ones who started this." Weiss said sending a small glare at her teammate for causing and dragging her into this mess "It was them, it was all them!"

"Weiss!?" Yang cried outraged that her teammate had sold her out. Following her outburst more and more students began voicing their support towards Weiss claim throwing some of their own accusations out there as if such a thing would save them from all from any punishment they were going to receive.

Doubtful, incredibly doubtful.

"What!?" Yang yelled her eyes flashing red. She glared at the students around her in betrayal, those closest to her backed away in fear of her lashing out.

"Traitors!" The red-haired bomber of Juniper cried out over the masses.

"Nora" Ren said sternly "Enough."

"Fine" Nora sulked.

Mikael sighed in annoyance brushing a small chunk of gelatin off his shoulder, he was neither in the mood nor had the patience for this. "You two" He stated glaring at the blond brawler and red-haired bomber "I want you both to get cleaned up, and then make your way to my classroom I will be along shortly, understood?"

Yang and Nora glanced to one another, it was pointless to argue when almost the entire first year just outed you for causing the food fight, even if they were the ones responsible, they weren't all too pleased about being ratted out by their friends, there would be a reckoning, you could bet on that. But until then they would have to suck it up and take whatever punishment they were given, who knows, it might give them time to think up a plan for some good old-fashioned revenge against the Ice queen.

Bowing their heads to the Nightingale they replied: "Yes sir."

Yang picked herself up off the ground, dusting herself off she followed behind Nora in the direction of the locker rooms all the while the red-haired girl grumbled about having to deal with treason in her court. "As for the rest of you." Glynda said drawing the occupants attention" I hope you all enjoyed this little game of yours because you'll be spending the rest of today cleaning up this mess. I want this entire place spotless, am I clear."

A chorus of "yes Ma'am!" echoed through the cafeteria. Glynda strolled forward thrusting her riding crop towards the remains of the roofing that had fallen into the cafeteria, a violate aura surrounded the debris lifting them into the air and sealing the smaller openings piece by piece until the damage was almost none existent.

Satisfied with the work Glynda turned her attention towards the toppled pillar near the back of the cafeteria and sighed she was dreading the amount of paperwork let alone arranging the space to hold the detentions she would have to deal with once all was said and done, however, there were a few small mercies to all this.

Glynda's gaze turned back towards Mikael, the Nightingale was leaning up against one of the pillars by the entrance glaring at any of the students who looked like they might try to leave before their punishment was over with, glancing around the room he stepped back behind the pillar moving out of the students line of sight, raising his right hand up towards his chest a frigid mist rising from his palm.

Hovering his hand over the pieces of trifle clinging to his chest piece, she noticed Mikael wince as a layer of ice spread over its surface until the mess was frozen solid, satisfied with the effect the mist dissipated followed by the Nightingale brushing his hand across his chest the remnants of the trifle broke away leaving the armor spotless. Stepping out from behind the pillar the Nightingale made his way over to Amber, they shared some brief words with one another, the Fall Maiden nodded back a few moments later moving to take his place by the door, prompting Mikael to start making his way towards the exit.

As the large double doors closed behind him Glynda let out a small sigh, at the very least the detentions miss Xiao long and miss Vahlkary would occupy most of his time in the days to come, regulating his interactions with Amber. This was a temporary solution for the moment, although at the very least it would give both herself and Ozpin more time to learn in greater depth what transpired that night and whatever his intentions were involving Amber and miss Rose.

And so far, both of them seemed content with staying quiet about it whether that be due to an outsider influencing their decision or fear of what might happen if they did, whatever their reasons maybe it worried her to no end. Glynda pushed those thoughts she could dwell on this later, for now, there were other things that needed her immediate attention.

A sudden smack followed by a cry of pain echoed across the cafeteria, instantly drawing the blond woman's attention. Mr. Winchester was face down on the floor groaning in pain his team crowding around him, while a familiar beret wearing girl stood a few feet away, a large ham she had seen the young man wielding during the food fight resting on her shoulder, while her partner stood beside her eyes wide her hands gripping the girls collar as she attempted to drag her away from the boy and his team.

Especially at how the brunet stared at the young man lying at her feet in utter disdain, tilting her head up the girls chocolate brown eyes met her own, there was a flash of fear in her eyes before the girl finally spoke. "Oop's" Coco Adel muttered half-heartedly before dropping the makeshift club to her feet.

Glynda scowled gripping her riding crop tightly 'Starting with this'

/

Mikael sighed, dusting off the remnants of the trifle that still clung to his cloak as he continued down the hall. The Nightingale considered himself a patient man, as had a few close friends in the past, though at the moment he was beginning to feel his patients wear thin. To say he had been on edge over the past week was quite the understatement, in the days following his revelations to team RWBY he'd felt... something.

A pulse of energy that seemed to spread across the globe, it felt so familiar to him and yet he could not for the life of him place it. Was this Mora, another attempt by the demon of knowledge to manifest in this world so he could take what he desired. No, Mora was many things, but he was no fool any direct interaction with this world and its occupants would undoubtedly draw the attention of the other Daedra as well as the ire of her ladyship.

With Mora ruled out for the time being, there was very little for him to go on concerning the possible identity or origins of this event, for the moment he was stuck waiting for the one responsible to make the first move as they often did in time, he hated it, but couldn't afford to distance himself from Ruby or Amber until such an event had come to pass.

"Ruff day." A voice spoke out from behind him, Mikael halted, instinctively gripping the hilt of his sword the act was quickly followed by a small sigh as he pried his fingers from around the hilt.

"You could say that." Mikael replied flatly turning to face the Headmaster. "You're a little late, Ozpin."

Ozpin chuckled in response "Yes. Apologies for my absence but there was another matter that required my attention."

"Glynda made us aware of the reasons behind your absence." Mikael replied. "I trust it wasn't anything serious."

"No, nothing like that." he replied.

"In that case, I best be on my way." Mikael said with a respectful nod to the headmaster. "There are two young women I need to have a word with before they get any brighter ideas."

"I imagine. Though under the circumstances I doubt neither miss Vahlkary or Xiao-long will risk lengthening their punishment any further while we speak" Mikael paused turning his gaze back towards Ozpin.

"And I imagine this little meeting of ours isn't by chance." Mikael inquired suspiciously

"There is little that goes on in the academy that I am not aware of to some extent. I asked Peter to handle the two of them while we spoke." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee leaning forward onto his cane, adopting his usual calm demeanor.

Mikael, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the headmaster seeing the farce for what it was, his movements were slow and deliberate accompanied by the subtle changes in his stance, telltale signs of a man ready to move at a moment's notice whether to dodge an oncoming attack or counter with his own and Mikael doubted that cane was just for show. "Tell me, does the name Volkihar mean anything to you?"

Mikael stiffened, his hands clenched tightly beneath his cloak forcing himself to remain calm, of all the things the headmaster could say he certainly wasn't expecting that. Something Ozpin picked up on immediately "Well that answers one question." he muttered.

"Where?" Mikael asked his voice rising slightly. "Where did you hear that name? I certainly didn't mention it, so where?"

The headmaster showed little reaction towards the Nightingales' anger however justifiable it might have been, siblings were often protective of one another after all. "Qrow arrived at the air docks roughly an hour ago, a young woman was accompanying him. She asked for you specifically" Ozpin explained, Mikael nodded glancing of to the side deep in thought before sighing.

"Where is she now?" The Nightingale asked.

"I asked Qrow to escort her to one of the unoccupied offices across the campus, the means by how they met weren't exactly the most, trustworthy. I didn't want to risk the possibility that her actions were less than noble" Ozpin replied earning a small hum of understanding from the Nightingale.

"I understand your caution Headmaster, but if this woman is who she claims to be then there will be no need for alarm" Mikael replied. He understood the headmaster's caution, it shouldn't have been possible for anyone on Nirn to set foot in this land not without aid at least and while Nocturnal had carried his message to Karliah and Brynjolf he doubted their mistress would have been so kind as to allowed them as well as other passage through.

Never the less, he needed to be sure. "Can you take me to her?" he asked

"Of course." The headmaster responded gesturing for Mikael to follow "I imagine she will be pleased to see you."

'We'll see, old man. We'll see.' Mikael mused his hand drifting towards the hilt of his sword. If this was some sort of trick to make him let his guard down, he'd be ready.

/

Never before had the subtle ticking of a clock sounded so, foreboding to him. Qrow glanced down at his hip flask before taking a long swig, the last few days had been... well he didn't think there was a word to describe half the crazy, he'd had to handle over that time. The biggest of which sat behind the oak desk only a few feet away, head tilted to one side resting on her fist, her legs crossed neatly over one another amber orbs staring up at the wooden door's leading into the classroom, Serena Volker or something, Mikael's sister or at least that was who she claimed to be.

Qrow didn't buy it, the guy was supposed to be from another world. So if she was his "sister" then how the hell did this chick get here? Hell, he didn't even know why he'd brought her to beacon in the first place. When he tried to think back on what made him even consider bringing her here, it was like a fog rolled in his mind. The last eight hours leading up to them arriving at the academy were little more than a blur, any time he tried to dig deeper into figuring out what had happened in that time gap, he was bombarded by one hell of a headache.

The clearest memory he could recall was their argument back at the Inn after she'd shown up and they'd nearly come to blows with one another, the fact she'd come waltzing out of one of his bitch of a sisters portals, didn't help their situation in the slightest nor his still growing lack of trust for her. Anything after that was basically the equivalent of having a pack of Goliath's stomping on his head.

Oz had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, saying something about seeing something he couldn't or whatever, although the fact he'd been asked to stay and "keep their guest company" while he went to find the guy, showed the old wizard had suspicions of his own and wasn't about to take any chances with their new arrival.

In her current position, she gave off an air of disinterest and nonchalance, though Qrow knew better he'd seen the same trick used once or twice in the past and with her looks it worked as a deadly combination, despite her laid-back appearance he knew she was ready to move at a moment's notice, she was good, but so was he.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me." She asked her eyes moved from the door focusing on him instead, a predatory look in her eye. " A girl might get the wrong idea." Serana raised a slender eyebrow staring at her guide expectantly, he stared back at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back towards the glowing piece of glass in his hand, tapping his fingers across its surface for a few minutes before taking a long swig from his flask the contents of which she could smell from across the room.

Serana rolled her eyes in regards to his lack of response 'Now that was just rude.'

Despite her original doubts, Raven's portal- she still had no idea how that worked -had paid off, it might not have been the direct path to Beacon like she'd hoped for, although the man she'd found on the other side. Qrow, as she had come to know him, had been useful in making her way here, even if it did take a little "Persuasion".

He had a strong mind like Raven even if the overconfidence that she was at the mercy of her tribe and not the other way around made the process a little easier, her showing up out of the blue had him on alert, they'd argued at first almost coming to blows with one another a few times before things finally settled down and not long after he tried questioning her.

She understood why he was being cautious, there was no question she'd act the same in his situation and as such she'd given him an answer similar to what she'd given Raven baring any discussion about the elder scroll as far as Qrow needed to be concerned it was just that a scroll, she'd have to talk to Mikael about this once things had settled down if one of them had been pulled through with them, then the same could be said for the other two.

The look on Qrow's face after that had been... interesting, contemplation mixed with both surprise and recollection a strange combination though one she immediately took advantage of, in those few scant seconds, his defences fell and she'd managed to plant an order into the back of his mind, one he would be compelled to follow without question, until such a time as it had been fulfilled.

During that time she had bled the man dry on everything he knew about Mikael's condition or anything else relevant to his well-being, gods knew at time's that would often be that last thing on his mind, the world around her was a pretty good example of that, it also didn't hurt that he wouldn't be able to recall any of their conversations at least without more than a little effort not to mention an ungodly migraine that would follow if he tried.

In any case, during his short time here her brother had managed to foil the attempted assassination of one of four of the most powerful magic users on this world, followed by getting tangled up in yet another shadowy organization made up of some of the most influential figures across this world masquerading as school teachers, although this one seemed to be devoted to protecting the identities and wellbeing of said women, these Maidens as Qrow had called them. It all ended with Mikael taking up a position as a combat instructor alongside them most likely, so he could keep a close eye on said woman himself.

Yep, that sounded like something Mikael would get up to while she wasn't around. How he always seemed to get caught up in situations like this was beyond her though.

Serana's eyes flicked back towards the large oak doors, her advanced sense of hearing picked up a set of voices further down the hallway, one of which she recognized as the academies Headmaster, Ozpin, the one Raven had warned her about and the other, the one she had come all this way searching for. Serana lips twitched upwards, she rose from her seat immediately drawing Qrow's attention, his blood red eyes watched her intently his right hand slipping back toward the hilt of his weapon as she moved around to the front of the desk.

Serana rolled her leaning back against the piece of furniture, really if she was going to try something then she would have gone through with it a long time ago, still she approved of their caution. She doubted Mikael had told them about her that much, more importantly, what her true nature was, never the less they were wise to be wary of her even if she meant no harm.

The doors opened Professor Ozpin stepping through alongside his companion. Serana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as amber eyes met sky blue. Serana's smile grew, for the first time in a long while Mikael looked like he didn't know what to do beyond standing there like an idiot and staring at her. Serana shook her head in mirth, a subtle laugh slipped past her lips.

Well, looks she'd have to be the one to make the first move. Serana strolled forward stopping in front of Mikael, she was surprised when the Nightingale took a cautious step back, she raised an eyebrow in response. "Mikael?" she asked

"How are you here?" He asked staring at his sister or what looked like his sister questioningly "You being here. It shouldn't be possible, so ho-." His eyes trailed towards the item wrapped in black cloth sheathed between her bow and quiver, the fabric had shifted slightly granting him a partial view of the jewel-encrusted gold beneath, suddenly her arrival as well as the energy he had felt almost a week prior, began to make sense.

"Oh...I see" he muttered eyes narrowing in slight anger, as did her own. "Do you have any idea of the dam-" Serana's fist connected with Mikael's cheek, the Nightingale stumbled back grunting in pain, Mikael rolled his jaw the familiar taste of copper greeting him.

"Oh no, you don't get to take the high ground on me." Serana said scowling at her brother all remnants of her previous good mood vanishing. "You don't get to be pissed, not after everything I've been through to get here!" The vampire grasped him by the collar and much to both Ozpin and Qrow surprise hoisted the taller man a good three feet off the floor "Getting dropped into a monster-infested forest, getting captured by bandits, having to then bargain with the obnoxious leader of those Bandits and then being sent to this..." She pointed towards Qrow "This...Asshat!"

"Hey!" Qrow rebutted, his mouth clicked shut when serana sent a glare his way.

"If anyone here deserves some answers, it's me." Serana's voice shook. Sucking in a shaky breath she lowered Mikael back to the ground though she refused to let go, her head fell as her shoulders shook. "Three months..." She whispered her voice inaudible to all but him." Three month's I've been looking for you, so have the others." She looked up at him sullenly her grip on his cloak tightening. "And all that time I thought you might be dead. I thought one of the few people I had left, one of the few people I actually care about might be lying dead in a ditch somewhere...so you Mikael Evander owe me a goddamn explanation." Serana looked back up at him her pupils narrowed into slits "And it better be a good one."

"Mr. Salman" Ozpin spoke up drawing both siblings attention towards the two men stood awkwardly off to the side. Ozpin didn't fail to notice the sudden weight set upon him when Serana's eyes flicked over to him. There was something very wrong about those eyes. A small voice in the back of his mind accompanied by baser survival instincts telling him to run as if his very life depended on it, to get as far away from this woman as soon as possible.

Pushing those feelings aside the headmaster continued "Perhaps it would be for the best if Qrow and I give the two of you a moment to settle, it's clear you both have much to discuss."

Mikael pulled back from Serana freeing his cloak from her grip. " That would be..." Mikael began, glancing back towards his sister. Serana took a step back glaring at Mikael, there wasn't any real hatred in her gaze, although what anger was there had been born out of both worry and hurt, worry for his wellbeing and hurt because he had vanished without so much of a word to any of them about what he was doing and why he was doing it. A feeling of guilt washed over Mikael and he looked away. "That would be...appreciated."

Ozpin hummed nodding in response to Mikael before turning to make his way towards the exit gesturing for Qrow to follow "Oz?" The red-eyed huntsmen asked staring at his longtime employer in confusion, before glancing back towards Mikael and Serana.

"Qrow?" Ozpin replied flatly giving his old friend an expectant look.

He'd known Oz a long time, and there was no way he'd overlooked something like this, the whole thing was just too damn convenient. But that look, he'd seen that look before, around the same time they'd learned about Sum-... Qrow sighed pushing that memory to the back of his mind, sending one final look towards the hooded duo. Pulling his hip flask from his belt Qrow took a long swig following behind the headmaster, whatever news Oz had for him he just hoped after all this, it was something good.

The wooden doors closed behind the two and Mikael sighed, he had no idea where to go from here. He had given his message to Nocturnal in hopes it would calm his friends and families concerns towards his absence, not spur them into taking one of the most powerful artefacts in existence and using it to cross the boundary between worlds to find him, how Serana even got her hands on the scroll was something he'd have to look into at a later date.

Mikael had a feeling he would be having a few words with a certain two Dovah about the conditions of their agreement with one another.

Serana snorted pulling Mikael out of his thoughts and back to reality. Serana's shoulders continue to shake until she looked up at Mikael there was still a lot of anger in those amber orbs as well as a small amount of amusement. "So" She mused raising an eyebrow towards the Nightingale "You're still using that name?"

"I don't see why not, is there some sort of problem with that?" Mikael replied pointedly earning a small chuckled from Serana.

'Still a very sensitive subject I see.' Taking a few steps forwards she wrapped her arms around Mikael pushing her head into his shoulder.

"It was your mothers so...No." She sighed tightening her grip on Mikael both out of anger and relief, she felt like punching him again she knew he'd take it that he'd accept it as her way of venting, but... she found their current position far better. "You're an asshole, you know that?" She whispered Mikael nodded his left arm settled around the small of her back returning the embrace. "I thought I lost you for a while there."

"I'm sorry." Mikael whispered. Serana lifted her head resting her chin on his shoulder "For making you worry, for making you go through what you have, for... Well, everything in general I suppose."

"I know" She replied followed by a heavy sigh, the injury might have been hidden from her, but she could still smell the blood. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"After everything you've been through to get here and how I reacted, I'm rather certain I deserved that actually." Mikael replied flatly earning a small chuckle from Serana. Pulling away from each other's embrace Mikael's hands came to rest on her shoulders, his eyes drifting back towards the elder scroll. "But..." He trailed off

"Then there's this." Serana replied pulling the scroll from her back, pulling back the black cloth revealing the bright gold beneath. Wordlessly Mikael reached out running his hand over the intricate set of patterns lining its casing, hard to believe something so beautiful could be so deadly in the wrong hands. "I'm sorry we took them." Mikael retracted his hand allowing Serana to return the scroll to its position on her back. "But we didn't really have much of a choice, the college thought they were the only way to find you, them and the Psijic's-"

"The Psijic's!?" Mikael all but demanded before his hand tightening into a fist, if they had deemed it "Important" enough to intervene and aid in Serana's arrival then there was something else afoot here

"I know you aren't exactly on good terms with them." Serana said noting Mikael's silence and disapproving gaze. "But they offered to help us, and we weren't exactly in a position where we could decline."

"Did any of them accompany you here?" Mikael inquired, he worried what effect their presence could have on the land and its inhabitants. So far, the maidens were the only ones capable of wielding magic, while the rest of the world remained blissfully unaware of its existence, a sudden influx of men and women capable of using such abilities could draw unwanted attention and create some... issues further down the line.

"No," Serana replied much to the Nightingales relief. "They aided in the ritual that sent us here but that's it."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Mikael inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Serana sighed crossing her arms over her chest leaning back against the desk, a contemplative look passing over her. "It's probably best I start from the beginning."

* * *

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

As the footage came to an end Qrow sat there in silence, head bowed hands resting between his knees above a pool of alcohol courtesy of the crushed hipflask in his grasp, his eyes were shut a complicated expression on his face, after a few moments a small sigh slipped past his lips. He didn't really know what to think of any of this hell he still wasn't even sure about what the hell he just saw, only that it involved that bastard Mikael and his youngest niece, Ruby.

His hand tightened around the remains of his flask causing the metal to warp further, spilling more of its contents onto the office floor, the headmaster sitting across from him sighed typing a quick message for a cleaner into his scroll, the headmaster waited patiently for a few minutes giving his longtime friend and underling time to calm down, before he began. "I understand this may be difficult for you, old friend, but-"

"But what Oz!?" Qrow demanded, slamming his fist down on the headmaster's desk as he rose from his seat. "She's my niece what the hell do you expect?!"

The white porcelain mug beside the headmaster toppled sideways spilling its contents across his desk, forming an unnatural trail directly towards the headmaster's paperwork. Bringing his arm down Ozpin bard the dark liquids paths from his work, swiping his arm across the desk he flicked the remnant of his coffee away as to avoid any unwanted incidents.

"Qrow, calm down." Ozpin urged, now was not the time to allow their emotions to get the better of them, not when they still knew next to nothing of what transpired that night. "Miss Rose is fine, Glynda and I have been keeping a close eye on her and Mikael since these events transpired, you are right to be concerned for your niece's safety, but please. For the time being, you need to remain calm."

Qrow scowled at the headmaster, before sighing his hand tightening into a fist. "Fine" He grumbled under his breath before returning to his seat. "But what exactly do we know about this." Qrow said gesturing back towards the monitor "Oz, is this her?" He asked.

"Doubtful" Ozpin replied, he had fought her longer than any man or woman before them. He knew her ways as she knew his own and as such, he had grown all too familiar with the extent and overall presence of her power, the fact this event had transpired without his knowledge left only two options, that she was growing stronger or... that this was something else entirely. "If Salem possessed a power such as this, she and her Grimm would have marched on Beacon long ago, this may yet be something unprecedented."

"Great." Qrow sighed "Has Ruby said anything to you or the others about this?"

"Miss Rose has chosen to remain silent about the events that transpired that night, as has Miss Autumn." Ozpin said drawing an immediate reaction from Qrow.

"She's a part of this too?" Qrow asked.

"We believe so." Ozpin replied, pulling up another video on his terminal. " Footage taken from outside the faculty dormitories, showed her waiting by one of the side entrances for some time, she seemed rather anxious for the time leading up until Mikael's arrival, they shared a few words although the lack of audio leaves the contexts of that conversation as anyone's guess. But since then they both appear to have taken a rather large interest in Miss Rose."

Qrow's eyes narrowed suspiciously, there was only one trait about his youngest niece that could draw this kind of attention. "Do you think this involves her eyes?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin paused taking a moment to mule over such a possibility. "While the legend may have faded over time, it is Possibly." Ozpin replied. If any of the young man's stories were to still be believed involving his origins, it was doubtful he had any prior knowledge pertaining to the silver eyes, although his new-found interest in the girl could say otherwise.

"Although Miss Rose has shown time and time again that she possesses no knowledge of her heritage, or any evidence suggesting she may have inadvertently tapped into her own innate abilities, however, we cannot rule such a thing out. Though what concerns me above all is Amber's willingness to follow along with these act's without intervening."

It didn't make any sense. He'd known Amber for roughly six years now, he was the one Ozpin had sent out to find her when word of a young girl supposedly performing miracles of nature had first reached them. She'd changed a lot since then, from that shy teenage girl scared of the gift and responsibilities she now bore to the determined young woman who'd dedicated her life to aiding her fellow man.

He knew what kind of person she was, and Amber Autumn wasn't someone who'd sit back and do nothing about this, not when an innocent life, the life of a child may very well hang in the balance, something wasn't right, and he was determined to figure out what. "What do we know then?" Qrow asked

"Very little beyond this single event, for all we know Miss Rose may have been only one of many involved in this." Ozpin replied, and he had a strong feeling this may go deeper than any of them realized.

"And now his sister's come knocking, think she's a part of all this, that her showing up all the sudden was "part of the plan" or what?" Qrow asked rubbing his brow in both frustrations and pain his mind drifting back to his very reason for being here, he still couldn't remember a damn thing up until he stepped off the bullhead.

"As I told Glynda when these events first came to light, it's too soon to be making any assumptions without evidence to back up such a claim" Ozpin replied leaning his chin against his fist. " When I approached him concerning miss Volkihar's arrival he seemed both surprised and suspicious as to how I knew of her, and their meeting not long after seemed to only confirm that he had no prior knowledge concerning her arrival."

Qrow sighed pushing the headache aside before speaking "There's something up with her Oz, whatever it is it isn't natural."

"You've felt it too." Ozpin said, " Miss Volkihar has quite the presence surrounding her, much like her brother."

"It's not just that... it's..." Qrow grew quiet, inwardly trying to explain his experience in a way Ozpin could understand. Meanwhile the headmasters eyes widened behind his glasses, Qrow was one of the strongest allies and one of the closest friends he'd had over the years, to see him so troubled was not only so unlike the man, but worrisome as well, idly he wondered what the woman could have done to cause such a reaction.

"I'm missing time." He began rubbing his brow as, yet another migraine made itself known. "The time between me questioning her after she walked out of Raven's portal and up until I stepped off the bullhead into the academy. Every time I try to think back on what happened it's like someone jamming a knife into the back of my skull."

"And you believe miss Volkihar is responsible?" Ozpin inquired his eyes drifting down to the crushed flask in his subordinate's hand before immediately pushing the notion aside. While Qrow did tend to indulge in his drinking more than the average man, it had never been to such a degree that led to gaps in his memories, the man knew his limits and knew the dangers of going past them.

"The last thing I can remember clearly was being in the middle of questioning her, after that things are just a blur at best, nothing at worst." Qrow explained recalling everything he could from the experience despite the mental bombardment." Next thing I know the two of us are stepping off that bullhead into the courtyard, with me feeling like I'd just woken up from some messed up fever dream."

Ozpin hummed in response to Qrow's words, the situation he'd described raised some valid concerns towards miss Volkihar and her abilities. Semblances focusing on mental manipulation, however rare they may be, were highly valued in both the huntsmen and criminal communities, with their effectiveness in battle had been proving time and time again in the past. Misdirection and subterfuge while looked down upon by many, could be crucial in turning the tide of a battle in one's own favor or with a mere thought avoiding entirely.

Despite her apparent relations to Mikael, Qrow would know better than to deliver a possible threat to their very doorstep, without at the very least contacting him beforehand and her affiliation with miss Branwen would have also advised extreme caution, in the event, it may have been a ploy of some sort. The headmaster's eyes narrowed, if miss Volkihar possessed such an ability through the ancient arts, then it would explain Qrow's memory loss as well as why he had taken her directly to the academy without reporting this new development to him first.

Perhaps it would be for the best he speaks with Miss Volkihar and her brother concerning this matter. He doubted her intentions leaned towards anything nefarious, but under the circumstances, they couldn't afford to take any unnecessary risks involving the security of the kingdom, if Qrow had been compromised by an outsiders influence, then there was little to no telling what secrets he may have unwillingly divulged to Miss Volkihar.

Even the simplest of questions even those involving her brothers wellbeing may have led to her unintentionally learning of the secrets they had all been trusted keep from the world, or god's forbid it the existence of the relics. It was better they addressed this matter as soon as possible before it could become an issue, there were already more than enough of those that needed his attention at the moment, speaking of which.

"How went your mission in Mistrial. Have there been any developments?" Ozpin inquired.

"Not a damn thing." Qrow replied a little glad Ozpin had decided to change the subject " Spring wasn't there not now at least; the whole thing was just a bunch of old rumors like the rest of the leads we've had over the years."

Ozpin hummed in response sharing Qrow's foul mood, he had hoped, however fleeting that hope may have been after all this time, that she would be there or at the very least they may have found something to point them in the right direction. Summer and Winter were still lost to the wind as he had hoped, but the possibility of spring reemerging wasn't something they could overlook.

Salem and those under her had come close to claiming the power of Fall, having only failed, due to Mikael's interference, if the opportunity to claim another maiden presented itself and one so far from their protection, he doubted Salem would not jump at the chance if presented to her and this time there may not be some hooded archer there to save her.

"Qrow we cannot give up hope, to do so would be to all but surrender her to Salem." Ozpin said

"I know." Qrow responded followed by a long sigh. "So, what are we planning to do about Ruby and Amber, I know you Oz, you wouldn't just sit by all this time and do nothing."

A small chuckle slipped past the headmaster's lips. "Yes, there has been some discussion between myself and Glynda concerning the matter, although we have chosen to refrain from taking action in the time being. "He saw the look of disbelief on Qrow's face and how quickly it changed to outrage.

"But-" Ozpin cut in before Qrow had the chance to voice his... concerns. "-that does not mean we have been ignoring the matter. Mikael has chosen to keep a close eye on Miss Rose, attempting to approach her and inquire to what transpired that night, may, in the event his actions leaned towards something more nefarious, alert him of our suspicions and spur him to flee Beacon before facing judgment for his actions."

"So, we try and get to the bottom of this and he vanishes before we can confront him about anything. "Qrow leaned back in his chair cursing under his breath, well that was just perfect.

"Yes and no." Ozpin replied drawing Qrow's interest " While your arrival here may have been not of your doing, it gives us the opportunity to delve further into what transpired that night."

"You want me to look into this, while you and Glynda help keep up appearances around him." Qrow surmised. It was a good plan even if it seemed a little like a rush job, though under the circumstances it was the best they could come up with in the time being, it also let him check on his nieces and if that bastard had so much as laid a finger on either of them... His lips quirked up slightly, he'd make sure Mikael got well acquainted with the end of his scythe.

Ozpin wasn't blind to the violent aura surrounding his subordinate and was well aware of his protective nature towards his beloved nieces "I know you care for miss Rose and Xiao long deeply, but I ask you to put aside those feelings until the matter is settled, I'd rather not have any bloodshed before we are certain of his guilt." Ozpin asked. If the young man was innocent, he wanted no harm to come to him, better they learned what they were dealing with then possibly chasing away the only expert they may have on what this really was.

Qrow's subtle smirked dropped and he let out a short sigh "Fine." If the guy was innocent then nothing would come of it, but if not then he'd be sure to show him why it was unwise to go after his family.

/

A long sigh slipped past Mikael's lips the only sound he had actually made in the last fifteen minutes after Serana finished her tale, he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe the goliath of a headache the source of which being the current situation Serana described to him.

The Elder Scrolls, artefacts of limitless power and knowledge, object that if mishandled could bring about the end of reality itself which he had gone above and beyond to keep out of the eager hands of mankind, were now scattered across the face of Remnant- notwithstanding the one currently in Serana's possession -along with a handful of his closest friends and one rather deranged assassin.

"I feel the need to ask." Mikael began turning his gaze back towards his sister "Why in oblivion did you allow Cicero to come here with you?" While the mad gesture was handy in a fight, he wasn't exactly the most...stable person, this being one of the main reasons he had requested that he remain at the sanctum in Dawnstar, as the Keeper he was more than happy to remain in the presence of the Night mother.

Serana shrugged in response "Honestly I don't know, he was with Mjoll when we arrive at the college. I thought about asking her back at the college but the look she gave me at the time, made it clear she wasn't exactly comfortable with him there either."

"I imagine so" Mikael replied. Mjoll's skill as a warrior was nothing to scoff at, she had served as Riftens protector for over a decade now and had been adventuring across Tamriel long before that, in that time she had proven her worth a hundred times over earning the title of The Lioness in the process. But even she was wary of all those who bore the emblem of the Black hand and with the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede, fear of the Brotherhood had risen to new heights.

Mikael pushed those thoughts aside, they were getting off topic. " How exactly were you able to find me? You mentioned making a deal with bandits care to expand on that."

Serana nodded "I ran into them in the aftermath of one of their raids on a small village after that I spent the rest of that day locked in a cage. "Mikael's eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed for a few seconds before relaxing, Serana smirked rolling her eyes in response 'Overprotective as usual.' she mused before continuing with her tale "I broke out that night and managed to sneak into their leader's tent, we traded a few blows before having a little sit-down. You've made quite the name for yourself, you know that."

"I'm aware of the rumors floating around if that's what you mean" Mikael replied. " What happened during this sit-down?"

"I had to... let a few things slip about you and me to get the scroll back." Serana admitted much to her own dismay " Nothing too damning if that's what you're worried about. After everything was said and done, Raven wasn't exactly keen about keeping it there, but she didn't seem to trust letting it out of her sight"

"Smart woman. " Mikael said, she recognized the threat the artefact's power could pose to her own people but was hesitant to be rid of it for the same reason.

"Remind you of anyone?" Serana asked raising a slender brow Mikael's way.

Mikael rolled his eyes moving the subject back towards her arrival "After that's when she opened the portal to Qrow? You're certain it was directly to him and that he didn't just respond to its sudden appearance?" He asked

"Mmhm" Serana hummed "And judging by the black hair and red eyes they seem to share, I'm guessing they're related."

"Interesting" Mikael mused rubbing his chin in thought. If her semblance was portals, Raven should have been able to open one directly to Beacon or at the very least Vale, as one of the four huntsmen academies its location would have been known across the four kingdoms, instead she chose to send Serana directly to Qrow one of Ozpins field agents, which begged the question, did she have some sort of affiliation with Ozpin?

Speaking of which "How exactly did you convince Qrow to bring you here?" Mikael asked

"Yeah" Serana droned rubbing the back of her neck nervously, there wouldn't be any point lying right now Mikael would figure it out in the end " I may have had to... put him under hypnosis."

Mikael's face fell into his hands a low grown passing his lips "Yeah..." Serana said

"Please tell me you at least covered your tracks?" Mikael asked, Serana's feeding habits often required the victim to forget their encounter with her or risk them reporting her to any guardsmen in the area once they snapped out of it. While she may not have killed her victims like most of Skyrim's vampire population she still drew blood from them to sustain her and store for later use, to his understanding Serana and Florentiues had been working on creating a "Blood substitute" as they called it, if their research paid off it would mean she would no longer need to go out and feed on the living to survive.

"From the smell of him at the time he'd been drinking long before I arrived, so I capitalized on that when I put him under." Serana explained " I started bringing him out of the trance when we were flying over Vale, I made it, so he shouldn't be able to access those memories easily, at least without going through one hell of a migraine first. From his perspective, it should look like he just blacked out after a long night."

Mikael hummed in response, it could work, he'd seen Qrow indulge in his drink more than once and due to his "Profession" it was unlikely he hadn't experienced such an event before, nevertheless, there was still another issue they had yet to address.

Ozpin and his colleges would want an explanation as to how Serana arrived here. But the truth regarding the matter was out of the question. While he may have respected the headmaster and his brotherhood for their actions, he did not trust them with the knowledge they possessed an Elder Scroll.

Mikael looked back up at Serana "Ozpin will want answers as to how you arrived here. And I don't think either of us are eager to explain how. " He said

"Agreed" Serana replied, after the fiasco back at Ravens camp she wasn't letting the damn thing out of her sight again, let alone revealing its existence to anyone else.

As for any questions she might be asked regarding her arrival to this world, the College of Winterhold would be her safest bet. Qrow was aware of Magic to some degree as was the Headmasters and the members of his brotherhood, talk of the college would be enough to convince them how she arrived here while keeping knowledge of the elder scrolls to herself and Mikael. "If they ask, I'll tell them about the ritual the college used to send us here it should be enough to satisfy them."

Mikael hummed in response "Good" He whispered, his mind already at work trying to find a suitable place, preferably somewhere secluded, to stash the artefact while they were here, better to get the damn thing out of sight before anyone started asking questions, questions he couldn't answer.

"One more thing." Serana said crossing her arms over her chest " On the way here I took the liberty of Bleeding Qrow dry on what you've been up to while I wasn't around, not going to lie you've been busy, in more ways than one." A small smirk began to form on Serana's lips and Mikael could already feel a headache coming "So~" The Vampire practically sang "What's her name?"

A sudden knock drew the duo's attention towards the large double doors leading into the room, as well as a small pout from Serana 'Well, looks like that conversation will have to wait until later.' She mused as a rather buxom woman entered wielding a riding crop of all things... huh, kinky.

"Glynda" Mikael greeted

The stern woman nodded back from her position by the door before turning her attention towards Serana her eyes scanning over the vampires form. "Miss Volkihar" She greeted the young woman before her "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin asked me to collect and escort you to his office, he would like to discuss the means behind your... Arrival, at the academy."

"Just me?" Serana asked raising a slender eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes." Glynda continued "Early today there was an incident involving the student body, your brother agreed to aid me in dealing with the aftermath, speaking of which." Glynda turned her attention to Mikael " The students involved in the cafeteria incident are gathered in the library, I've already informed Peter and he has instructed Miss Valkyrie and Miss Xiao Long to make their way there."

"Well, that saves me a trip." Mikael replied

"I would like to apologies in advance Miss Volkihar, I understand it has been some time since you and your..." Her eyes flicked to Mikael " Brother, have spoken with one another, but under the circumstances, this meeting cannot be put on hold." Glynda gestured to the doorway "If you would please, follow me."

"Understandable miss Goodwitch. " Serana said pushing herself up off the desk, she paused mid-stride before asking. "Do you mind if I hand my things over to Mikael before I leave, I'm not entirely sure how long this meeting may last so I wouldn't want to delay us with any unnecessary detours"

"I see no reason why not." Glynda replied

"Thank you" Serana replied respectfully, removing her satchel and the elder scroll from her back she held them out to him, Mikael caught on quickly and took the items, throwing her pack over his shoulder and slipping the scroll between his bow and quiver. "Try and stay out of trouble while I'm not around" Serana whispered as the trio moved out into the hallway.

Mikael rolled his eyes in response, turning down the adjacent hallway he started making his way towards the library, he'd need cut through the teacher's dorms along the way to stash the scroll in his room, at least until he had the time to find a more suitable location to hide it. He hoped Peter hadn't tortured the pore girls too much with his stories, he was certain the man was aware of how the students abhorred his long-winded lectures in some way at least, and if he was, he just didn't seem to care.

/

"Ughh, finally." Nora groaned in both relief and exhaustion as the double doors closed behind them, the sentiment shared by the blond to her left, her usually bright amethyst eyes were dull her eyelids threatening to drop closed, their owner having been drained of all energy, Yang shook her head reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Tell me about it" Yang muttered, the two trudging down the corridor towards the library to meet up with their teams. Two hours, two hours of sitting through not just one but three of Professor Port's stories something he thought would help pass the time while they waited for either Miss Goodwitch or the Professor to return and dish out their punishments, she didn't think there could be any fate worse than death...how naive she had been.

They'd only been set free from their torment after the well-rounded professor received a message from miss Goodwitch asking them to make their way down to the library to join the others in their punishment, had such a blessing not arrived when it did Yang suspected both she and Nora would have succumbed to their fates not long after, she had half a mind to get down on her knees and thank the blond combat instructor when they arrived.

"How do you think the others are doing?" she asked

"Knowing miss Goodwitch..." Nora paused mid-step before sighing in utter despair.

"Yeah..." The blond brawler trailed off recalling the look of utter fury on the blond professors face when they'd left the cafeteria, Yang couldn't help but agree with the red-haired bombers assumption, as well as dread whatever punishment awaited them, she and Nora may have been spared from cleaning up the mini warzone they'd helped create in the cafeteria the fallout on the other hand, well that was another story entirely.

The duo arrived outside the large oak doors leading into Beacons library, taking a breath they pushed open the doors revealing the crowds of students ranging from first to third years surrounding the various tables and chairs dotted between the rows upon rows of bookcases, their arrival drew the attention of a few students close to the entrance by many of which Yang and Nora recognized as the ones who aided Weiss in selling them out to the Professors.

Their faces drain of all color at the sight of them standing in the doorway, Yang smirked alongside Nora, the Valkyrie cracked her knuckles as Yang sent a glare towards the nearest group of students her deep red eyes staring into their very soul's, oh she would have fun when the semester started up again tomorrow, they had combat practice first thing after all.

"Ahem" A voice spoke up from the side, Amber glanced back down to her scroll sending a quick message to Glynda about their arrival before fixing the two of them with a small glare, mimicking the one she'd seen Mikael use once before, it didn't carry the same weight as his own but was enough to get the message across. "Good afternoon you two." she said

"Miss Autumn" The two replied both noting the blond combat instructors absence.

"Where's miss Goodwitch?" Nora asked glancing around the library

"She stepped out for a moment." Amber replied "Don't get any bright ideas though. Your all on thin ice as it is, and I'd rather not see you wrack up any more detentions before the semester even starts." Amber stated before jabbing her thumb off to the side "Your teammates are sitting close by, they should be able to run you through the gist of your punishment, you both have some catching up to do."

"Yes, Ma'am." they both replied following the fall maidens directions she and Nora making their way past the isles of bookcases towards one of the more secluded areas near the back of the library most students reserved for studying or in her partner's case, reading her smut. Exiting one of the isles the duo found their teammates crowded around one of the tables a pile of papers similar to the others in front of them.

Ruby sat slumped forward onto the desk her eyes staring down at the papers in front of her, the treacherous ice queen herself sat by her side, Weiss raised her head in response to the new arrivals calling out to them her eyes widened as the duo quickly started closing in and ducked back down behind her book earning some not so subtle smiles from Yang and Nora.

"Hey guys" Yang greeted taking a seat across from her teammates.

"Hey." Ruby said waving weakly at the new arrivals.

"Hey" the others echoed, offering a lazy nod or wave of their hand to them.

" So, what's all this. Did we miss a group assignment or something while we were gone?" Yang asked, reaching out she plucked one of the papers from the pile in front of her sister, her eyes skimming over her sister's admittedly messy but still eligible handwriting.

"It's our punishment from Miss Goodwitch." Pyrrha replied as she jotted down her findings, a long sigh slipped past the champions lips as she added the paper to her own growing pile.

"This suck's." Ruby head fell forward onto the desk a pitiful whine escaping her.

"Miss Goodwitch sent a message to everyone's scroll's shortly after we finished cleaning the cafeteria, asking them to make their way to the library once we'd finished getting cleaned up." Blake began, it had taken them roughly a good hour to finish cleaning, the combined efforts and the overall number of the student body present making the task all the easier to deal with.

Although that advantage had quickly turned on them once everything was said and done, she'd stood alongside the other students in the locker room waiting patiently for her own turn in the shower, and with so many people showering at once when her time finally came, the water pressure was low, and the very thought of hot water may as well have been a distant dream for her. "All the teams involved have to write a ten-page essay about improper food waste and ways to avoid it."

"That doesn't seem that bad actually." Yang said a little surprised by the revelation, in all honesty, she'd been expecting something far worse, maybe a few months' worth of detentions, overall it sounded pretty generous. After all, when it all boiled down to it ten pages wasn't really a lot, even if she and Nora had missed around an hour of time to work on it, they might be able to finish it off by tonight and still have some time left to relax.

"Ten pages, per student" Weiss, corrected her, eyes never leaving the sheets of paper laid out in front of her "Finished and handed in by tomorrow morning, two pages added for every day it's late."

"Oh..." Yang muttered as Nora's forehead met the desk an exhausted groan tearing itself from her throat, yeah that seemed a lot more realistic, forget about finishing it off later that night, even if the others had a head start on them, they'd all be at this until the end of the week.

"Yeah..." Jaune replied offering what little sympathies he could to his friends glancing down to his own papers, at their current rate they'd all be pulling a few all-nighters just to keep up with Miss Good witch's demands. After a moment of sullen silence, Jaune spoke up hoping to move the subject away from their impending doom. "So, what happened between you guys and the professor?"

"Nothing." Yang shrugged as she hastily began filling out one of her own papers in hope of at least getting a start on the almost impossible task assigned to them.

"He didn't even yell at you?" Weiss asked in amazement

"No thanks to you" Nora grumbled under her breath.

"He wasn't even there to do the yelling. Professor Ozpin pulled him aside for some reason, so we had two hours of Professor Port's 'story time' instead." Yang replied, sending a small glare towards the Schnee heiress.

"Ohh" Ruby winced

"Yeah." Nora said flatly turning her gaze towards the Schnee heiress.

Weiss rolled her eyes in response "Don't you dare look at me like that, it's your own faults anyway." Honestly, they were making it sound far worse than it probably was. "Might I remind you that You and Yang started it off with those apples and cream pies, not to mention all the collateral damage you both caused. " Weiss said raising an eyebrow at Nora, the read haired bomber chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

"Weren't you the one that hit the professor with that trifle though? " Ruby asked innocently

"And then sold us out to save your own skin." Yang replied her eyes briefly flashing red.

"Who threw what at who and the events that followed after, doesn't matter" Weiss replied a light dusting on her cheeks "What happened is in the past it's best we move on and neverbringthisupinhispresenceagain." Nora and Yang giggled at the flustered heiress, sharing a look they nodded in silent agreement, yeah, they were definitely going to milk this.

Weiss harrumphed turning her nose up at the others and back to the papers she had yet to finish. She didn't regret her actions back in the cafeteria and had their roles been reversed she was certain Yang would have done the exact same thing, she'd let it go by the end of the day, Nora on the other hand... Well, she was certain Ren would interfere if things looked like they were going too far, never the less she'd be keeping a look out for anything strange over the semester as well as keeping as far below the professor's radar as she could.

"Who says he didn't deserve it." The group's laughter died, and any form of amusement shared by the group ended there, all eyes turning to the resident faunas of Team RWBY, she sat there never once looking up from the book held in her iron-clad grip, the tips of her nails piercing through its bronze cover. Her face was the epiphany of calm but her eyes, on the other hand, blazed with an unnatural fury.

"Blake?" Ruby asked she'd never seen her friend act like this. "Are you ok?"

Blakes closed her eyes taking in a slow breath through her nose as she set her book aside, she opened her mouth to speak, twice, but no words came forth. She worked her jaw trying to say something, anything.

With a heavy sigh, Blake leaned back in her chair taking another slow breath through her nose..."How?" she finally asked trying desperately to remain calm, she could yell, but that would only draw the unwanted attention of one Amber Autumn towards them. "After everything that's happened, after everything, he's done, how can you all be so calm about this?"

"The professor?" Yang asked

"Yes!" Blake snapped shooting to her feet her voice echoing through the library, her outburst drawing a few dozen eyes towards them a silence like no other surrounding them, after a few moments of awkward staring their audience turned back towards their essays.

"Yes." Blake repeated settling back into her seat "He lied to us, all of us not just about who he really was but about that thing as well, for god's sakes Yang he almost got Ruby killed" Blake's seethed, her outburst caused most of the table's occupants shifted uncomfortably while Yang cursed under her breath, she'd been hoping to have this conversation somewhere more private where they'd be able to get all this off their chest's without any prying eyes or ears listening on what they were saying, but it looked like that wasn't much of an option anymore.

"Well..." Weiss sighed deciding to put her own two Lien into the conversation "Blake does have a point."

"Weiss" Ruby blanched at her partner's words "That's not fair and you know it."

"Well it's true" Weiss said, while she still looked upon the professor in a positive light, that didn't mean she was blind to the fact his actions were reckless at the time. "He said it himself, he found out beforehand that thing was coming after you and while we may have all been distracted after Blake vanish that still gave him ample time to inform us after we returned to Beacon."

"And if he had, would any of us have even believed him?" Yang asked

"That's no excuse and you know it." Blake shot back "All this time we trusted him, we never questioned him because we thought we knew who he was, and now..." Blake cut herself off before she could finish. She could feel it, an onslaught of anger threatening to spill forth, but neither Yang or the others deserved it. Blake took several long agonizingly slow breaths, her anger fading with each one. "Just...why are you so adamant about defending him, why aren't you upset, it's like you don't even care!?"

Yang's eyes narrowed dangerously, her amethyst orbs shifting to a deep red as she rose from her seat a low growl slipping past her lips. "You did not just go there." Yang seethed, Blake flinched under her partner's gaze turning away from the blond her bow folding down slightly, any righteous anger she'd felt feeding the fire inside her vanished, she knew she just crossed a line.

"Yang I didn't mean-" Blake tried before being cut off

"What!?" Yang snapped back her partner Blake's mouth snapped shut as she flinched. "You think I don't feel just as betrayed, just as confused, just as angry that he lied to us, as you are!?" Yang demanded, eyeing her partner expectantly waiting for her response, Blake glanced off to the side shame swelling up inside her. "After everything, he and Ruby told us not a day went by I didn't think about confronting the guy and giving him an earful, before smashing his head into the floor a few dozen times" Ruby's eyes widened she knew Yang had been angry with the professor after what happened but she didn't think she'd actually try to attack him "But what good would that actually do, huh!?"

Blake's silence was all she needed to hear." Do you actually think he somehow planned this, that he wanted any of this to happen? He tried to protect us, all of us from something that if it wanted to could have killed you, me and Weiss the night it took Ruby." Yang's fist tightened as she spoke her nails digging into the oak desk, Ruby reached across the table laying her hand atop her sisters, giving it a gentle squeeze, Yang raised her head nodding to her little sister before taking a slow breath to calm herself.

"After everything that's happened, I don't know if I... if any of us might ever be able to trust him the same way again." Her eyes flicked back up over to Blake " But I'm willing to give him a second chance, just like the one we all gave you after what happened at the docks." Blake seemed to shrink in on herself even more at the mention of what happened at the dockyard, if the professor hadn't been there when he was, she didn't know what might have happened.

"He made a mistake" Yang went on, her eyes drifting from her partner washing over Weiss and the members of team JNPR " And he's been trying to figure out a way to make it right ever since. I'm not saying you have to just forgive him after what happened, but I need you guys to trust me on this, give the guy a chance, please." Yang settled back down into her seat glancing back up towards Weiss and Blake the two of them clearly deep in thought, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren in a similar state, staring down at their work in silence the idle tapping of Jaune's pen against the table filling the void.

Weiss heaved a heavy sigh, she wouldn't admit it for fear of inflating her ego any further but, Yang was right. The professor had no control over what happened that night and while their anger was justifiable it was also somewhat petty to place all the blame upon him when he had been the one to bring Ruby back risking his own wellbeing in the process, true he could have informed them prior to her leader's abduction but it would have been hard fought to make them believe his words even with Miss Autumns backing.

"I trust you Yang." Weiss began "And if you think he deserves that chance, then he has it."

"Aww, Weiss" Ruby gushed wrapping her arms around the heiress Weiss wanted to resist the timing was far from appropriate, but she settled for rolling her eyes at her partner's antics.

"Us too" Jaune spoke up, the sister's eyes roamed over the remaining members of JNPR each showing support for their leader's decision, be it a simple nod, or a small smile their way.

"The professor has been there for us all more than once during our time at Beacon" She began, sharing a small glance with Jaune memories from Initiation where he'd stayed behind to hold back the hydra and the incident involving Cardin coming to the forefront of their minds "And while I don't agree with him keeping this secret from us for so long, I can understand why he did such a thing and what it was done out of. So if you believe he is worthy of a chance then I'll gladly give it."

"Thank you" Yang said, the mistral champion nodding back to her. Yang's eyes drifted back towards her partner "Blake?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

She wasn't blind to the fact she may have gone a little too far in bringing up such a sensitive topic for her partner. The white fang and Blake's overall past as a whole was a delicate subject, they'd all tried to get her to open up more about it, more importantly, what her life was like before her time in the White Fang, what were her family like? where did she grow up?

From what little they had discovered about their teammate it was clear she wasn't from Vale, Yang guesses either Mistral or Atlas although the later seemed a little more unlikely, still she wouldn't deny Blake had this far more cultured air about her that made her believe she'd been brought up somewhere where politics was a common topic of discussion, though anytime she asked, the cat Faunus would often try and steer the conversation in another direction, making it clear she wasn't comfortable talking about it.

Blake had her own fair share of skeletons in her closest, the White fang was a prime example of that and despite their originals reactions, they'd forgiving her, Blake's past didn't define who she was and if she said she'd left those freaks behind then that was the end of it, now it was time to do the same here.

"Yang I don't know what to tell you, you've given me no reason to doubt you, but..." Blake paused rubbing her forehead as a small sigh slipped past her lips. She'd been suspicious of the pro-...Mikael since they'd first met, the stories that had been circulating about him and the White Fang hardly helped matters at the time, over the course of the semester she'd begun to see a different side of him, a side that contradicted all that she thought she knew.

Then she found that book, a book that showed her the man she had come to know was, if what she read was to be believed, a high ranking member of some sort of criminal organization, the logical part of her mind didn't want to believe it at the time, the age of the book alone was the main factor in that, perhaps he had been inspired by the book when he was younger, and just designed his armor taking the description of these Nightingales as inspiration.

That had been her theory, up until that night when Ruby had been abducted by an actual God or Demon or... whatever it was. His revelation to them all following her leaders return brought everything she thought she knew of the man into question, it wasn't just the fact he had lied to them for so long, it was that what he told them practically confirmed much of what the book had led her to suspect about Mikael. He was one of them, a Nightingale, a master criminal on a similar level or perhaps even above Roman Torchwick.

She had thought about outing him to the others more than once, but every time she'd stopped herself a small part of her refused to go through with it, clinging to the fleeting hope that she had been and still was wrong about him, that despite all she had discovered about these Nightingale, that he was still the man she had grown to respect...and even admire, Ughh, she was so confused.

"I just don't know if I can move past this like the rest of you, a part of me wants to give him that chance I really do, but I... I just don't think I can, not now at least. "She watches as the hopeful looks on Yang and Rubies faces fell and for a second it looked like Ruby might try and get her to reconsider, though Yang's next words silenced any protest from the red-clad reaper

"Alright then." Ruby's head snapped towards Yang, both shocked and confused by her sister's words, wasn't her plan to try and make Blake forgive the professor, what was she doing?

Yang met Ruby's gaze, a comforting smile formed on her lips while giving Ruby a look that quickly calmed the younger girls nerves 'It's fine.' Yang turned her gaze back towards Blake continuing from where she left off. "If that's your choice then I won't try and force you to do or say otherwise."

"I know you wouldn't. " Blake replied

"Just, try and ease up on the prof a little at least, every time we've seen him, you're always so tense it's like you're ready to jump up and attack him." Blake glanced off to the side a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, had she really seemed that hostile towards him? "I'm pretty sure he knows you won't do it, but if any of the other teachers saw they might try and figure out what happened and that's not good for anyone," Yang said receiving a small nod in response from Blake

"...Ok"

Yang smiled, it wasn't much but it was a start at least, maybe now things around the academy might go back to some semblance of normal, well as normal as any of their lives could be right now. Demons, Gods, a mythical hero from another world and tentacle monsters. If someone told her this is what waited for her at Beacon, she'd have either laughed or decked him in the face before turning on her heels and walking away from the weirdo.

But now... well the heads up would have been appreciated.

* * *

And there we go the next chapter is out, as per usual I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review if you like any constructive criticism is always welcome. Anyway, the plot has thickened, Ozpin is delving into matters he does not understand in the slightest and team RWBY and JNPR are taking the first step in moving past Mikael's deception and Serana arrival at the academy brings a new problem for our hero.

Happy new year, Lady's and Gentlemen this is Nightstalker33 signing off.


	26. Chapter 26

Cinder paced back and forth across her quarters, nodding along with the voice on the other end of the scroll her jaw clenched tightly similar to her grip on the device, she'd already had to deal with the aftermath of Emerald and Mercury's escapade in to Vale earlier that morning, the news of Tucson's death had already spread back to the White Fang.

While the Faunus supremacist seemed delighted by the traitor's death, she had not felt the same, despite her explicit instruction to remain out of sight during their time in Vale the two of them had gone behind her back to deal with the White Fang deserter, true their actions had been focused towards building more trust between themselves and the Fang, but it didn't mean she approved of being kept out of the loop. Adam had gone along with her plans because their goals aligned...to a degree.

She wasn't blind that despite her own efforts in Adams' eyes, they were expendable, a liability even.

He'd tasked one of his lieutenants with keeping an eye on them alongside the fangs operations in Vale, the girl's heritage may have allowed her to stay out of sight, but Cinder knew when she was watching them, and when the time came or the chance to do so presented itself Adam would attempt to have them removed from the picture, something she had been certain to remind the two of them of when they'd returned.

Although that conversation had been interrupted by her scroll, the caller, was a man Cinder loathed with a passion, but she knew better than to ignore what may have been new orders from her mistress, sadly that had not been the case and the context of the conversation that followed was... troubling to say the least.

"Do we know anything of his intentions regarding the academy, the condition of the relic!?" She pressed, her concern that their operations in Vale may have all been for naught growing.

"Do you think I would waste my time informing you of current affairs if such a thing were the case." Watts replied annoyance present in his tone.

"Just answer the question" She growled in response

"No." Watts replied frostily "From what I have been informed he has made no attempt to seek out the vault, nor question the maiden on its whereabouts. "Watts paused" Although he has shown ample interest in the student body, the first-year students in particular."

Cinder's eyes narrowed. Why come all this way, why intervene in the Maidens assassination if he was just going to waste time on children of all things, the relic was well within his grasp far closer than they could have hoped to be in such a short time as this and yet, he ignored it. Although that did beg the question, what could garner such a response or perhaps the question was who. "Do we know the reason he has taken such an interest in the students?" She asked

"A question I have asked myself and per our ladies request will be taking the time to uncover the answer to." Watts replied, " But to sate your curiosity, not as of yet, I've already begun digging through the student records, and so far, very little stands out, as one might have expected."

Cinder snorted in amusement, what did he expect from a group of amateurs. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Watts replied evenly "Salem believes that his intervention may be the beginning of something more, she asks that during your time in Vale you report any anomalies you may encounter, the same has been asked of Tyrian and Hazel."

"And what of my task involving Beacon?" Cinder asked

"So far little has changed, for whatever reason, our lady has faith you'll be able to accomplish the task given to you." Watts chuckled cruelly "After your recent failures I still don't understand why she deems you fit to-" Cinder cut off the call there glaring down at the device in disdain. He had no right to belittle her Salem had deemed her worthy to wield the powers of the Maiden's, he had no right to question their mistresses decision nor belittle her own efforts here.

Their operations within Vale had been going rather well baring Romans failure to obtain the SDC dust shipment from the docks, although under the circumstances of his failure she felt that could be forgiven, given the fact his failure had supplied both herself and her mistress with information pertaining to the new threat that had risen against them.

The cost for such information being that their operations concerning Beacon would have to be altered. During their first altercation with the Nightingale Emerald had been knocked unconscious and as such had been unable to shield their identity's from both the Fall Maiden and her savior. Under normal circumstances such a thing would mean little to them, some quick alterations to their appearances and armaments would suffice for both Emerald and Mercury... herself on the other hand.

Cinders eyes trailed down to the crimson glove running up her right arm. If the two of them were to cross paths again the rather distinctive scar left behind by her injury may serve as a way to identify her as one of the maidens attackers, no doubt Ozpin and his little brotherhood had taken the time to question the two, gathering whatever information he could concerning the girl's attackers in the event they may cross paths in the future.

True she could employ one of Emeralds illusions to hide the incriminating blemish during their infiltration, but such a petty use of her abilities could result in unnecessary strain on the girl's mind from maintaining the illusion over a long period of time. No, there were other ways to achieve their goals and the White fang may yet be the key to such an outcome.

She'd heard the stories, however, exaggerated and twisted the tale may have become over time. The most recent version she'd heard was that the Nightingale had single-handedly slaughtered their brothers and sisters during one of their "Protests" involving an SDC mining facility.

Rumors had already surfaced claiming that the SDC had hired the man for such a task, it certainly fit the stereotype that members of White fang had come to expect from the patriarch of the Schnee family. Adam, however rash he was at times had capitalized on the rumors, whether he believed them himself didn't matter. The tales had become an exceptionally useful tool to incite fear and anger during their rallies drawing in a few of the younger, rash and like-minded individuals to their cause.

Cinder reached for her scroll dialing the number for a burner scroll she'd been provided with should the two of them ever need to speak. If she were to offer the means to complete said goal, she doubted the boy would pass up the chance to fulfil his promise for justice and to cut down yet another enemy to their "righteous cause"

The thought of such a notion made her chuckle, there were very few things that affected the boy in such a manner. One of the few examples she'd discovered was during the aftermaths of Roman's failure to procure the SDC shipment.

She had taken extra steps to ensure their operations in Vale remained hidden from the eyes of the public and above all else Beacon, hacking into the shipyards camera systems may have been costly but the outcome had been worth it. Any evidence involving their actions had been erased baring a copy she had secured and included in her own report to her mistress.

Still, word of the Nightingales involvement in the failed heist had spread quickly among their ranks as well as the appearance of the Faunus girl from the footage and her attempted intervention in their operations, a deserter she'd surmised judging by her outburst and if what she had overheard was correct the boy's former lover, the irony was not lost on her.

Nevertheless, the girl's actions that night had garnered quite the violent reaction from the boy especially at the sight of her fighting alongside the Nightingale. It would seem the so-called revolutionary did have a weakness, one she would not hesitate to exploit to fulfil her own needs.

"What do you want?" The boy practically growled over the line.

It would seem she'd caught him during one of his little moods, good. "A favor you might say" She began "Something we will both benefit from."

"I find that hard to believe, now stop wasting my time and get to the point" He replied pointedly

Cinder narrowed her eyes in regard to his tone, had she the time and the freedom to do so she would ensure he never addressed her in such a manner again. Unfortunately, due to the interference of one man she lacked these luxuries and as such was forced to endure the fools attitude or risk having the White Fangs support for their operations removed.

"Over the past few weeks, a certain 'bird' has started to create a number of issues involving our operations in Vale, this pest's continued interference has caused both of us unnecessary strife." Cinder explained her eyes drifting back towards the black arrow laying on the desk, her right-hand tightening instinctively" As such, I'd like to see that this nuisance's wings are clipped."

"... I'm listening."

/

Halfway across the globe three of the individuals responsible for the anomalies scattered across remnant trekked across the seemingly endless sea of sand, rock and mountains so high they seemed to touch the clear blue sky. The scorching sun bore down on the three adventurers from above, the dry desert wind whipping past them.

Brynjolf stared out over the barren landscape surrounding them, having long since exchanged his Nightingale armor for a set of guild armor that in his opinion was far better suited for the hotter climate then black leather armor and a cloak, of all the places those monks could have dropped them at it had to be in the middle of a gods-forsaken desert.

Like most members of the guild he was a very well-traversed man, his line of work often took him across the face of Tamriel and even beyond in the years following the guilds revitalization, one of the more memorable ones being when he was tracking an Altmer priest carrying a rather valuable amulet, that took him to the heart of the Aldmeri Dominion, Alinor.

Even for the most skilled master thieves on Nirn, the forbidden Elven city was a job many would shy away from, the Dominion was barely tolerating mankind's existence as it is, he'd doubted they'd be pleased finding one rooting about in their capital city. But, the rather generous sum of gold offered to the guild at the time, the challenge the job posed was enough incentive for him and in the end, he'd emerged from the Elven City, Amulet in hand, fifty thousand Septims richer and no one else the wiser.

Which is why at first glance, he'd mistaken the endless sea of rocks and sand around them for the Alik'r desert. The seemingly never-ending wasteland around them and the few creatures he'd saw slinking about beneath the sands certainly leaned towards the assumption that the ritual had failed and spat them out in one of the neighboring provinces, but as nightfall came, any previous doubts they had were immediately dashed at the sight of the shattered moon hanging in the sky above.

The ritual had been a success they'd made it, now there was just one more problem to deal with before they could begin their search for Mikael, getting out of this bloody dessert before their supplies ran out, and they all died of thirst.

"Any idea how far off we are from that settlement?" Brynjolf called out to the Kahjiit mage leading the group across the dunes.

"No, thought J'zargo believes it is close" The Khajiit replied turning his gaze back towards the ethereal ball of blue light in his left hand, following the curling ethereal blue wisps of light stretching out across the desert sands ahead of them. Brynjolf hummed in response his eyes scanning over the cliffs towering high above them for any sign of movement

"Then let us make haste!" The third member of their party spoke up his high obnoxious voice echoing across the barren landscape " We have already wasted enough time in this accursed desert. When he discovers how we came to arrive here the listener will be rather displeased, Cicero does not wish to draw his ire any further by making him wait, or worse force him to search for us on his own."

"It'll be fine." Brynjolf said. Still, the mad-man had a point, after seeing how far the lad had gone to keep those scrolls locked away, he doubted Mikael would be all too pleased to learn they'd been moved without his permission, but, if the college had held true to their word then the scrolls were back in the hands of the dragons serving as their guardians. "Just keep your voice down, we don't want to draw any more of those creatures to us."

"Awww" Cicero groaned dejectedly" Cicero enjoyed playing with the puppies all that stab, stab, stab, stab, stab! And then suddenly... Poof!" he cried throwing his arms wide.

"Okay..." Brynjolf sighed glancing to J'zargo who shrugged as the mad jester broke out into a fit of giggles.

He didn't mind working with a member of the black hand on this, the guild had worked alongside a few members of Astrid's "Family" in the past mostly through the Black-Briar's, but Cicero was certainly one of the more... eccentric members of their group, but there was no doubting his skill with a blade, they'd already had a taste of what he was capable of after running into a pack of those creatures not all that long ago, let's just say he wouldn't like to find himself on the end of that knife.

The trio continued their trek across the desert for what felt like a good half hour J'zargo halted mid-step his head snapping towards the peak of the large dune ahead of them, J'zargo signaled for the others to stop, pulling down his hood the Kahjiits ears flicked out twitching ever so slightly in the desert wind, he sniffed the dry air once or twice before a low growl emanating from the back of his throat his eyes hardening .

"What is it?" Brynjolf asked noting the sudden change int he Kahjiits mood.

"Nothing good, move softly there is danger ahead. " J'zargo replied crouching down he started edging his way up the sand dune, Brynjolf and Cicero following close behind the college mage, as they arrived at the peak all three dropped down into a prone position raising their heads ever so slightly over the edge so they could look down upon the threat on the other side.

"Oh great, more of those things. " Brynjolf muttered eyeing the pack of... well he didn't really know what to call them culminating in the center of the ravine, while many of the creatures they'd encountered resembled wolves, bears and even a giant snake they'd had to sneak past along the way, but the closest thing he could compare these variants to was one of those Nix-hounds from Morrowind.

He wasn't in the mood to get in another fight, if these things didn't manage to kill them all then the heatstroke after the fight certainly would. "Let's try and sneak around them, no sense in drawing any unwanted attention, we don't know what else might be in the area."

"Agreed" J'zargo said, the stench of these creatures was a strange mixture and putrid mixture of ash and blood, scents both old and new were spread far and wide across the desert sands carried by the winds and the sheer number of them that walked the desert day and night, making detecting one at a distance beyond his hearing a difficult task.

"Wait" Cicero whispered grasping Brynjolf by the cloak and waving towards the horizon with the other. "Look forward little bird, I think you and the cat may have missed something." Brynjolf pulled his cloak from the mad jester's grasp sending a small glare his way, as he reached towards his belt, he pulled a small spyglass from one of the pouches on his belt for a more detailed look.

Peering through the spyglass his eyes scanned over the waves of desert sands in the general direction of Cicero's waving, his eyes catching a flash of green peeking out over the edge of the mountains ahead of them.

"What?" Brynjolf whispered focusing back on what appeared to be the first change of scenery he'd seen in over three days. What looked like the beginning of a vast jungle lay a good few miles across the desert sands, but what caught his eye the most, were the tips of several tiled rooftops poking out above the wall of foliage.

"He's right." Brynjolf said in surprise "Looks like there's might be a village inside that jungle." Brynjolf said holding the spyglass out towards J'zargo, the Kahjiit accepted the spyglass taking a look for himself at the assassins find.

J'zargo couldn't help but ask "How did you even spot that from here?"

"Come now, even a wise and powerful wizard such as yourself knows the value of keeping secrets." The mad Jester replied a bright smile spreading across his features.

"True" J'zargo replied casting a suspicious glance the mad fools way, while he didn't mind Cicero attempt at swaying the conversation elsewhere with flattery, J'zargo found it odd that Cicero had chosen such a defensive route, what could garner or in Cicero's case require such a reaction, perhaps it was something to do with the brotherhood itself, such an organization must have held many secrets that its members would prefer remained in the shadows.

"Looks like their moving on" Brynjolf spoke pulling J'zargo from his thoughts and back towards the creatures below. "Best we do the same while we have the chance, let's give this a wide berth while we're at it." J'zargo rose into a crouch alongside his companions, the trio moving around towards the eastern side of the dune, it wasn't his business, nor did he want to pry any further or risk the mad jesters ire, there were more pressing matters at the moment that required his attention, navigating across the desert while avoiding its rather hostile residents being the most prominent.

While circling around the area may cost them a few hours of their journey, it was safer than dealing with them directly, not only were they outnumbered, but the sounds of combat would most likely draw more of the creatures out of there holes and towards the ensuing conflict, and he was not in the mood to become so monsters meal.

Cicero glanced towards his travelling companions ensuring their eyes were anywhere but on him, his hand slipped toward the silver amulet hanging around his neck... the one mother herself had gifted to him before he departed the sanctum, one that granted him the privilege reserved only for one other, her sweet... sweet... voice.

Mikael may have held the title of the listener, but his responsibilities to the thieves guild and... ugh, Nocturnal, often lead to a rather prolonged absence from the sanctuary. Cicero did not know why he pledged himself to such an unworthy being, had he not born witness to the Night mothers glory in person, when he had been DEFILING THE SANCTITY OF, THE-...NO!

Cicero would not get mad, no, no, no, her grace had chosen him for a reason, a glories reason, instructing the Nightingale to speak the words that would solidify his position and stay his own blade from enacting at the time what he thought to be just retribution, when in fact it had been Mikael initiation and the beginning of the brotherhoods rise to infamy once more with the reveal of their next contract, the emperor himself, he had even spared dear Cicero when he was at his most vulnerable, their listener was kind and merciful to those deserving, while fierce and cruel towards the unfortunate fools that had truly drawn his ire, a remarkable successor compared to that, deceiver, Rasha.

In any case, while his absences were not detrimental to them, they did complicate the fulfilment of the Night Mothers contracts and as such many of the poor and desperate souls who prayed to the Night Mother, hoping to receive her blessing would go unanswered, as such, other means of enacting her will were implemented.

His position as the keeper made him the perfect candidate, and while tending to mother some months prior he'd heard it, the whispers, at first, he believed the voice was merely one of the pranks the Un-child would often pull to torment the new initiates, at the time it seemed she had finally grown bold enough to attempt the same on him.

He'd ignored it at first, of course, his duties to dear mother were far more important than indulging her antics, but as the voice addressing him grew in volume, he quickly realized it was not the voice of a child but a grown woman and one he did not recognize as one of their own, as such he was immediately on guard.

Had someone infiltrated the sanctum?

No. It would have been impossible for anyone to gain entry to the sanctum without being noticed, the main door itself was practically impregnable and without the password no outsider would be granted entry, as for the escape tunnel, being the biggest vulnerability, the sanctum had, Nazeem had tasked a few of the more experienced members of their family with watching over the entrance.

And yet the voice continued to call out to him, beckoning him... towards the Night mothers coffin an ethereal violet glow emanating from within.

" **Shh~** " The voice pulled the assassin from his thoughts and back to the present, his hand moving to grasp the silver neckless hanging around his neck, the amethyst stone in the center of the neckless giving off a familiar if duller violet hue, and in that moment Cicero could barely contain the feeling of utter joy building inside him, his grip around the amulet tightening as his lady spoke, her gentle voice echoing through his mind.

" **Hush now, my keeper, the road ahead of you is long, you must remain focused on your task~** " The night mother spoke, her voice echoing through the confines of his mind as an overjoyed grin spread across out his lip.

"Of course Mother, humble Cicero lives to serve." The mad jester whispered back clutching the neckless tightly.

Hearing his words Brynjolf and J'zargo glanced to one another both making a note to keep a close eye on the brotherhood assassin once they arrived at the village, Cicero's attire alone might draw some strange looks from passers-by but talking to himself or muttering to the inanimate object around his neck was even worse.

If word spread that a clearly unhinged man wielding a large knife was present in the village they would either be thrown out on their ass's faster than any of them could blink, all under the justifiable assumption they were a threat to its inhabitants, or on the unlikely chance they were allowed to stay, finding lodgings for a few days while they were asking around and gathering supplies for the journey ahead would be more than difficult.

What worried the two of them most of all was if the mad jester took offence and attempted to "confront" the unlucky soul that had earned his ire. Suffice to say, they weren't looking forward to having to flee the first form of civilization they'd encountered in almost a week, or worse spending the next few days in a cell because Cicero tried to run someone through.

Though all things considered they didn't really have much of a choice, it was either die out here in the desert or risk one if not all members of their party being incarcerated, because of the assumption they were all mentally unstable in some way or the other, with that in mind Brynjolf turned to address the Kahjiit to his right.

"When we reach the other side of the jungle the two of you hang back, I'll slip inside the village walls and scout ahead." Brynjolf said

"Are you sure that is necessary?" J'zargo asked

"Maybe, maybe not. But have a look around." Brynjolf replied gesturing to the barren wasteland around them "This place is a wasteland and after three days of travelling this is the first time, we've seen any evidence of a settlement, I wouldn't be surprised if the people there won't be all that hospitable towards us, and our friend back there..." He glanced back to Cicero, who continued to whisper into the necklace. "Won't help matters, better we know what we're dealing with ahead of time before we walk into something we might regret, I can get in look around, find a place that's out of the way where we can hold up, then get out before anyone's the wiser." Brynjolf explained.

J'zargo hummed in response finding Brynjolfs worries justifiable, on top of that the jungle was vast, there was no way of knowing how much of it was inhabited by man or overrun with more of the creatures. The people here would have had to fight tooth and nail to take and hold whatever precious land was inhabitable from these creatures, and they had no way of knowing the size of the settlement or how great or how slim their supplies may be.

If the latter were the case as far as the inhabitants needed to be concerned, they were just three more mouths they'd have to feed, as such they could either be shunned away...or forced out. As Brynjolf said better they knew what they were walking into beforehand, at the very least they could have a plan ready in the event things started to go-

The sands beneath their feet shifted drastically as several large bone white shards shot up through the sand, Cicero yelped backpedaling after he barely avoided being impaled by one of the spikes, the sand under their feet rippled and shook as something forced its way up from beneath them lifting the trio off semi-solid ground, Cicero stumbled dropping to one knee he latched onto the nearest spike as the already uneven ground disappeared from under them, his companions J'zargo leapt from their elevated platform while Brynjolf was dragged down with the tidal wave of sand.

The master thief's arm lashed arm lashed out as he fell, searching for something, anything that might save him from being buried alive under the mountain of sand raining down on him from above. It would seem someone out there was watching over him evident by how he crashed shoulder first into what appeared to be a large stone column, acting quickly he drew Chillrend, stabbing the malachite blade deep into the pillar a layer of frost spreading out over the surface, the action drawing a low pained hiss from his right as several pulsing red orbs shone through the cloud of sand.

"Whoa!" He yelled in surprise as the "Pillar" shuddered rising out of the desert sand alongside five others as the creature rose to its full-height towering over all those present.

J'zargo landed on his side, the unexpected fall and angle of impact drawing a pained hiss from the Kahjiit rolling onto his back J'zargo looked up at the beast emerging from the cloud of sand casting its shadow over him. Its body was pitch black except for the developed been white armor covering its body dotted with bright red markings that spread across its body several of which culminated together on the creatures head forming an intricate rune resembling an eye.

Several of the bone plates on its back ended in a large jagged spike that continued up its tale before stopping just below the large glowing stinger that judging from the size could quite easily impale a full grown man if he wasn't crushed by its pincers first he spotted Brynjolf dangling from one of its legs his cloak snagged on the tip of a barb extending from bone armor covering its legs while Cicero clung tightly to one of the spines across its back.

J'zargo had heard stories from a few of Winterhold visitors of Giant scorpions roaming the Alik'r desert attacking trade caravans or any unfortunate travelers that happened to venture to close, he recalled a rather large frostbite spider he and Mikael had encountered while delving into the Dwemer ruins beneath Markarth that the city's scholar in charge of the expeditions had come to call Nimhe.

Even that eight-legged terror which stood almost twice as tall as a full-grown man was dwarfed by the sheer size of the monster in front of him... And all six of its pulsing red eyes were focused on him... perfect.

Its eyes narrowed as a low hiss slipped past its twitching mandibles, its stinger thrust down prompting J'zargo to roll to the side narrowly avoiding being impaled. J'zargo thrust his hand out launching a six-foot-long shard of ice towards the scorpion, it shattered on contact with the carapace the force behind the impact making it stumble to the side, two more ice spike impacting its body J'zargo scamper back to his feet, the third going wide narrowly avoiding the Nightingale scaling the creatures leg.

"Watch where you're flinging those things!" Brynjolf cried out after narrowly avoiding a surely fatal case a friendly fire.

The mage ignored his companion outburst focusing more on not being cut in half by the scorpion's pincers, leaping back out of the monsters grasp he followed up another short volley of icicles. The ice spikes shattered against the scorpions solid bone armor, Brynjolf ducked back behind the creatures leg narrowly avoiding the spray of tiny needle-like shards.

Brynjolf pulled Chillrend from the carapace, using the small spines that jutted out of the scorpion's carapace he scaled up the creatures leg, it was fortunate... Well fortunate for him at least that it was so focused on J'zargo, he was barely clinging on as it is and it wouldn't have taken much effort on the scorpions part to just flick its leg and send him sailing through the air, if the fall didn't kill him then the large stinger heading his way after certainly would.

Reaching the joint that connected the upper and lower sections of its leg, Brynjolf glanced towards the creatures making sure it hadn't noticed him yet, in the process he spotted Cicero clinging to one of the much larger spines jutting out of the carapace, Brynjolf pursed his lips, a sharp whistle echoed out across the desert, the sound drawing Cicero's attention towards the nightingale.

"Go for the eyes!" Brynjolf called out to the jester "I'll keep it steady for you." Brynjolf raised Chillrend thrusting the malachite blade between the opening in the bone white armor covering its legs and into the black flesh below. The scorpion stumbled hissing in both surprise and pain, frost spreading out across the area around Brynjolfs sword, accompanied by an ethereal green glow enveloping the malachite sword spreading from the blade and across the scorpion's form, its crimson orbs widened as every muscle in its body locked in place.

Taking the few scant seconds the creature would be restrained as his chance Cicero drew two ebony daggers from his back, racing across the bone carapace Cicero leapt forward plunging his daggers into the scorpion's eyes, cackling as he pulled one of the blades free and thrust it into another fleshy coating himself and the desert sands with black ichor.

Brynjolf stepped bag off the leg allowing gravity to take hold, his weight pulling down on Chillrend dragging the blade down with him, tearing through flesh and cartilage as he dropped down to the desert sands below, what remained of the scorpion's leg hung limply from the joint clinging to the main body by the mutilated strips of black flesh and cartilage left behind by Brynjolfs attack.

The ethereal glow encased around the scorpion form shimmered, the effect of Children's secondary enchantment fading, allowing the creature of darkness mobility returned as did its voice. The scorpion backed up immediately an agonized hiss shot past its mandibles, thrashing its body side to side attempting to shake off the madman, while said fool continued to drive his dagger into the crimson orb closest to him.

With the creature distracted even if just for the moment, J'zargo took a moment to catch his breath, novice and adept level destruction spells had little to no effect on the scorpion's carapace and anything stronger could risk injuring his allies, Brynjolf and Cicero had been able to injure it by targeting the gaps in its armor, but, there weren't any openings where they could strike at a vital organ or cause enough damage to take it out of the fight.

A crossbow bolt stuck the scorpion in one of its eyes drawing another agonized hiss from the beast, the remaining red orbs that had yet to be mutilated by the mad jester darted around the barren landscape, searching for anything that might help end the humans around it as well as its own agony. After a moment, its eyes locked onto a rather large boulder half buried by the desert sand with just enough exposed to serve its purposes.

The scorpion rose up on its back legs, the sudden shift in Cicero's center of gravity forced the jester to cease his assault and cling onto the creature of darkness carapace or risk falling to his death, the scorpion's body dropped back down to the sands the impact costing its unwilling rider his footing, lowering its head slightly the scorpion scuttled towards the bolder with reckless abandonment at a speed one would not expect from its size forward its wounded leg showing no sign of hindering its movement.

"Cicero! Get out of there." Brynjolf called out in warning.

The mad gesture glanced back over his shoulder his eyes widening as the scorpion closed in on the large bolder, scrambling up the bone plate with a startled yelp, leaping from the scorpions body he narrowly avoided being crushed between it and the bolder, a resounding crack echoed across the landscape, the scorpion, dazed by the reckless move it stumbled to the side it lust to kill the humans that had entered its territory was quickly overcome by the struggle to stay on its feet.

Cicero stumbled away from the disoriented beast covering the distance between it and his companions he doubled over beside J'zargo, panting heavily. Brynjolf jogged up beside them retrieving another bolt from the quiver strapped to his lower back loading it into place. "Were barely even scratching the damn thing" he muttered

"Perhaps it would be best we make a hasty retreat before it recovers." Pulling a green vial from his belt Cicero downed the potion, it contents removing some signs of his previous exhaustion. "That village should only be half a day's walk, if we move now, we can put some distance between ourselves and the creature before she recovers."

"And if it follows us, we'll be leading it right to their doorstep, how do think that'll go for first impressions." Brynjolf rebutted, Cicero huffed in response, don't get him wrong he'd enjoyed mutilating the creature its screams were rather pleasant to his ears, but his personal pleasure meant nothing in comparison to the mission mother had given him.

Turning towards the Kahjiit mage Brynjolf asked. "Don't suppose you have anything that can deal with... That."

"Perhaps" The mage responded digging into his pack in search of one of his personal projects, pulling a small scroll from his satchel a few moments later. Some back at the college had called him a fool for keeping as they say "Extremely volatile" experiments on him at all times. Pheh! J'zargo was only ensuring no one had the chance to steal, recreate and pass off his outstanding advancements in the school of destruction as their own.

He'd made some minor improvements after the Dragonborn had returned from testing the originals, Mikael had brought up some unforeseen drawbacks on the original and after weeks of painstaking research, he was eighty, eighty-five per cent sure the user would not be incinerated while using it. In any case, their current situation gave him the perfect opportunity to observe its effects in the field for any future prospects, the fact it might also save their lives certainly made the risk worth the reward.

"This should serve our needs, though we will have to get closer for the-" he paused a second later his ears twitched slightly, picking up a low rumble in the distance, the sound growing closer and closer by the second, J'zargo's head snapped in the general direction of the new threat, his eyes narrowed, the pack of black hounds they'd encountered and subsequently avoided, were now bounding across the waves of sand and stone having been drawn into the frenzy by the sounds of conflict and their brethren's agony, a sigh slipped past the Kahjiits lips, so far today fate seemed determined to see them die in this wasteland.

"You have got to be joking." Brynjolf sighed in disdain they already had enough to worry about at the moment, Brynjolf sighed and began marching off in the direction of their pack. "I'll deal with them, you and Cicero deal with the bug!"

J'zargo nodded holding out the scroll to Cicero while retrieving another from his satchel for himself. "How close will we need to get?" Cicero asked removing the binding around the scroll the scroll.

"J'zargo does not think that will be an issue." J'zargo said, Cicero, glanced to the Kahjiit mage strangely, following his gaze he turned back towards the scorpion the monstrosity, having regained its senses turned towards its attackers revealing a large spiderweb crack spreading across the armor plating, black ichor bubbled up between the cracks joining with the small river flowing from its wounded eyes.

The scorpion clacked its pincers, it remaining eyes burning like hot coals it stumbled towards the human and Kahjiit. Unfurling their scrolls, the runes inside came to life, taking on a fluorescent amber hue as the Magicka inside attempted to escape the parchment it was confined within, a few moments later the scrolls crumbled into dust earning a worried look from the Jester.

Now Cicero was no expert on magic, but he was rather certain that wasn't supposed to happ-. The jester jumped as his hands were engulfed in a raging inferno that quickly began spreading up his forearms and to the rest of his body, the flames whipped around Cicero as if they were pulled up by a none existent gale forming a protective cocoon around him.

"Ooooo~" Cicero couldn't help but marvel at the flames enveloping his body.

"You may gawk at J'zargo's brilliance later, for now, there are more pressing matters to deal with." The Kahjiit said, Cicero's eyes moved from examining the inferno surrounding him towards the scorpion charging across the desert sands towards them, smiling maniacally the mad jester strode towards the beast alongside J'zargo, he was certainly going to enjoy this.

/

'I almost feel sorry for the thing' Brynjolf mused glancing back towards his companions as he marched across the desert sand towards the oncoming horde, he could feel their eyes focus on him as soon as he separated from the others, having deemed him the greater threat, or perhaps the easiest target due to his sudden isolation from the others the latter being the most likely out of the two.

A grave error on their part but another bout of good luck for all of them, J'zargo and Cicero could handle the scorpion, but only he would be able to deal with this. A dark cloud began to manifest around Brynjolf's form spreading out from his chest, enveloping the rest of his body in a cloak of shadows that pulsed and fluxed around him.

Moving his arms in an arc, wisps of crimson and black mist trailed behind them as the shadows around his body began to pulse and fluctuate, growing more and more violent by the second, Brynjolfs face twisted in slight discomfort a small burning sensation welling up inside him, the price of holding back such power while the beast closed in on him, he only had one shot at this he couldn't afford to waste it.

The creature leading the pack, its body covered in more developed bone armor, three horns extended out of the bone mask covering its head with several spines stretching down the length of its back ending with a barbed tail unleashed a deep guttural roar as it leapt towards the master thief angling its horns towards his chest.

Brynjolf thrust his arms forward unleashing a cloud of black and red light that washed over the desert sands like a never-ending flood, the cloud impacted the leader, its body halting mid-air and for a moment the world seemed to still. The cloud pulsed launching the packs alpha back into its brethren, expanding outwards the cloud engulfed the black hounds submerging their bodies in pure darkness, and from within that darkness a voice whispered to them, its words stoking the fire of hate that festered inside them,

The cloud subsided a moment later, the creatures stumbled back to their feet the Alpha's pulsing red eyes turned back towards Brynjolf, the runes covering its armor plating started to glow in tandem with its eyes, as the monster moved forward wisps of ethereal red light trailed behind its form as it stalked towards him intent on finishing its assault.

Instead, one of its pack mates a creature of equal size but with significantly less armor pounced onto the Alpha its jaws closing around the larger beast neck, black ichor splashed against the desert sand, followed by the Alpha howling in pain, rising up on its back legs the beast whipped its body side to side attempting to dislodge its treacherous packmate, one by one they turned on one another any form of comradery they once had was overwhelmed by the unnatural rage festering inside them.

Having a power that could throw your enemy into a murderous frenzy was rather useful when you had to deal with a large group of enemies, although it could also act as a double-edged sword if any of allies happened to be caught inside when the cloud was unleashed.

The scrap between the pack was over in a few minutes leaving only one of the creatures left standing victorious over the disintegrating bodies of its brethren, several deep gouges spread down the back of its neck a river of black flowing down the dented and cracked surface of the armor plating. Panting in clear exhaustion the beast turned its head towards Brynjolf a low growl emanating from the back of its throat its eyes burning like hot coals as it limped towards him, the voice compelling it to keep fighting.

Brynjolf raised his crossbow 'Enough of this already' he was already sick of this desert and the monstrosities that called it their home, the bolt punched through the bone mask embedding itself down to the fletching, the black hound toppled to the side never to rise again. Brynjolf returned his crossbow to his lower back, with these things out of the way they just had to deal with the scorpion, and they could be on their wa-

A fiery explosion erupted behind Brynjolf the shockwave sending a wave of sand and intense heat washing over the master thief, the force behind the sudden gale-force winds sending Brynjolf to his knees. As the gale-force winds died down Brynjolf looked back towards the epicenter of the explosion, he could just make out two figures standing before a large flaming mass, their forms outlined by the flames cloaking their bodies.

"Bloody hell, that was definitely a bit overkill." Brynjolf muttered dusting off some of the sand clinging to his armor as he rose back to his feet, although, if J'zargo had any more of those scrolls on hand traversing the rest of this dessert might actually go a lot more smoothly. A sadistic cackle pulled him from his thoughts drawing his attention back towards the more "Eccentric" of his companions 'Or maybe not' He huffed eyes drifting towards the mad Jester hopping from one foot to the other.

"Hahahaha!" Cicero clapped his hands together in pure delight as the scorpion's body started disintegrating into ash "Marvelous, simply marvelous!" Cicero cheered, the scroll the cat-man had given him was far more interesting then he'd originally thought, he was especially fond of the large explosion it gave of if something so much as touched him. "How long does it last?" The assassin asked in curiosity watching the flames as they danced across his forearm.

J'zargo hummed in thought, his original design had lasted around five to ten minutes before the spell showed any signs of weathering, however, he was unsure if the changes he'd implemented on the new variant affected how long it would last to any extent, although the explosive effect of the flame cloak certainly seemed more restrained then how Mikael had described the originals, perhaps the reduction in firepower would add to its longevity.

Unfortunately, this also meant he would not have an answer for his companion until the flames surrounding them went out "Until now J'zargo has not had a chance to test these scrolls in the field, so he is unsure." Either way after what he'd seen here today J'zargo was proud to call this experiment a success.

"Awwww" Cicero groaned as the third member of their party stopped a few feet away from the others, after seeing what happened to the scorpion, he wasn't taking any chances while that flame cloak was active.

"I see you two had some fun." Brynjolf interrupted drawing the duos attention back towards him.

"As did you it seems." J'zargo said his gaze drifting past Brynjolf to the bodies dotting the sands behind him.

"It felt more like pulling teeth actually. "Brynjolf sighed glancing up at the column of smoke rising up into the sky. "That smoke is going to draw some unwanted attention, we should start putting some distance between us and this mess before more of those things show up."

"Agreed" J'zargo replied "If we hurry, we may be able to make it to that village before nightfall." In daylight they could at least see the creatures coming, at night on the other hand, well they'd already had a few close calls already and he wasn't willing to push their luck any further, it was only a matter of time till it ran out. "This one and the Jester will take the lead, in our current state if any of the creatures attempt to hinder us, they can be dealt with quickly and we can be on our way."

Brynjolf nodded along with the Kahjiit "If it cuts down on the time it takes us to get there then I'm all for it."

"Enough talk already." Cicero said jogging off in the direction of the village" We must not dawdle any further, knowing the listener he will have already found himself involved in yet another outlandish adventure, that shall inadvertently decide the fate of this world!" J'zargo and Brynjolf shared a look, that was... oddly specific, although if the way those monks back in Winterhold were acting was any indication of what they were all getting into, it seemed like an accurate assumption.

"Right then." Brynjolf began turning towards the only other sane member of their party. "Let's not keep him waiting." With luck, there might be someone in that village who could point them in the right direction.

* * *

 **And there we have it chapter 26 is out, you can put down the pitchforks and torches now.**

 **I _t's been over two months since I last updated and for that, I am sorry, college work and my job has and is still eating up a lot of my time, so you can probably expect a larger time gap between story updates for the foreseeable future, I know it sucks, but I'll ask you all to bear with me for the time being._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a review, any constructive criticism you give me is always appreciated, and I will see you all in the next one._**


End file.
